


Lights Will Guide You Home (And I Promise I Will Burn For You)

by rayrae118



Series: The Promise Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guardian McGonagall, Minor Dumbledore bashing, Past Child Abuse, Soul Bond, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 98,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrae118/pseuds/rayrae118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the Promise series.  Harry's sixth year. How will Harry and his friends prepare to combat the Dark Lord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry broke off from his offensive attack as a whistle pierced the air.

His sparring partner, Neville, also looked towards the doorway to the training room.

Sirius was standing there, watching the two teenagers fight. "Not bad," he commented, smiling slightly. "Neville, keep your wand arm up. Harry managed to get a few hits in because you give him an opening when you drop your guard."

Neville nodded, panting slightly from the exertion of the morning. He and Harry had been going at it nonstop for almost an hour.

Sirius turned to his godson. "Harry, Amelia's here and she'd like to speak with you."

Harry nodded, and looked over at Neville. "We'll pick this up later, all right?"

Neville smirked. "Looking forward to it."

Harry returned the smirk, and followed Sirius out of the room.

Though the dog animagus had been released from St. Mungos almost a week ago, he still walked with a bit of a limp, so their journey upstairs was slow.

Just a couple weeks earlier, Harry had been forcibly abducted from Hogwarts, when Draco Malfoy, an arrogant toe rag and all around prick, had thrown a portkey - or something like it - at him, sending him to the Ministry of Magic. There, Harry and his friends, who had followed him to the Ministry, were attacked by Death Eaters.

Though they fought well, Harry had been relieved to see help come in the form of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. He might have some issues with the headmaster of Hogwarts, but he wouldn't turn down help when he and his friends so badly needed it.

Fortunately, there were few serious injuries. The worst hurt was Sirius, who had to spend some time at St. Mungos. Harry was relieved that his godfather was not permanently injured, but it had still been a huge scare for him. Even though he still showed signs of the attack in the form of his limp, the healers assured them that it would fade in time, and he should regain full mobility.

After dueling Voldemort himself, Harry had been less than pleased when Dumbledore had portkeyed him back to his office at the school, rather than the Infirmary, where he definitely should have gone.

There, Dumbledore had proceeded to inform him of the prophecy that Voldemort – and the headmaster – put such stock into. Harry would much rather have just gone to the Hospital Wing.

He had gotten some satisfaction though, when his guardian and Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, interrupted their 'talk', and slapped her boss and the leader of the light across the face.

Sirius and Harry arrived at the sitting room, drawing Harry from his thoughts.

Amelia was waiting for them on the sofa, but she stood up immediately as they entered, kissing her fiancé before focusing on Harry.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," she smiled. "I'm afraid I don't have a whole lot of time, but I wanted to keep you updated on the situation with the fight at the Ministry."

They all sat down, before Amelia continued. "As I'm sure you're aware, all of the Death Eaters you captured have been arrested. Those who had escaped Azkaban have been sent back. We'll be holding trials for the others within the next month, as we complete our investigation." Harry and Sirius nodded. Amelia smiled tightly. "I must thank you, Harry, for dealing with Mr. Malfoy for me. I've been trying to lessen his influence for nearly a year now."

"What will happen to them?" Harry asked, shifting in his seat.

Amelia shrugged with one shoulder. "They will all undoubtedly be convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Those who have it will be stripped of their lordship status."

Harry nodded. It was no less than they deserved.

Amelia sighed. "It has not been an easy few months," she admitted. "Fudge had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, and I'm still trying to clean house. Things are getting better, slowly."

"Have you questioned him at all yet?" Harry asked.

Amelia nodded. "Unfortunately, taking bribes and furthering his own agenda at the expense of the greater wizarding world, while horrendous and distasteful, is not strictly illegal. I couldn't charge him with anything, but I promise you he'll have a hard time finding work in Britain."

Sirius looked pleased with that, though he did wish it were possible to arrest the former Minister. Fudge had negatively impacted the wizarding world for so long, and it would be a while before they could fully recover from everything that idiot had done.

Amelia smiled wanly. "I'm trying to reverse several laws Fudge pushed through, which will hopefully make things better, but it's not easy. I'm fighting an uphill battle. More than one actually, with Voldemort moving out into the open like he has."

Harry winced. Since the attack at the Ministry, the  _Prophet_  had attributed several deaths to the megalomaniac.

Amelia sighed again. "I've also had Kingsley investigate Malfoy Junior's involvement. I know Dumbledore won't do anything, but quite frankly, that's not up to him."

"And?" Harry asked, his voice neutral. He didn't like it that a kid his age could potentially be facing jail time or something like that, but Draco had made his bed. He had chosen his path, and Harry wouldn't lose any sleep over the Slytherin.

Amelia shook her head, disgusted at both the teenager's actions, and the fact that Dumbledore was unwilling to hold him accountable. "As he has completed his OWLs, the DMLE can investigate, and if necessary, prosecute him as an adult. We are still gathering evidence, but at the very least, Mr. Malfoy will be suspended. Most likely, he will be expelled and his wand snapped, but I don't think we have enough to actually send him to Azkaban. He didn't take part in any of the fighting. But we will bring our investigation to the Board of Governors, and they will undoubtably choose to take action. Especially since Augusta is on the Board."

Harry nodded. With Malfoy gone, perhaps they could all breathe a little easier at school. With the formation of the DA, a lot of the animosity between Slytherin and the other Houses had all but disappeared, but Malfoy had been one of the ones to keep it going, instigating conflicts and encouraging his fellow holdouts to make things difficult for their classmates.

Amelia smiled tightly. "I'll keep you updated, and let you know when a decision is made."

"Thanks," Harry replied. He bit his lip, hesitating, before he asked his next question. "What's going on with Percy? He hasn't contacted his family since their falling out, and I know Fudge had promoted him."

Amelia shook her head slightly. "I've redistributed many of Fudge's personal hires. Most of them displayed attitudes adverse to a cohesive government." She rubbed a hand across her face. "Percy is a bright young man, but he needs to learn to think for himself and stop trusting in power. He should have realized something was wrong when he got promoted so soon after having to answer questions about to whom he was reporting, when it clearly wasn't Barty Crouch. I moved him to the Department of Magical Transportation for now. We'll see if he actually learns anything. I will reassess at a later date, should Percy show himself to be improving."

Harry nodded, knowing that Amelia's course was the best one for everyone, especially Percy. She would give him a chance to prove himself, to earn his position at the Ministry.

After a few moments of silence, Amelia stood up. "I need to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight." She gave Sirius a kiss, before stepping through the Floo.

Sirius and Harry headed back to the training room, where they spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their defense work.

**XXX**

Summer continued to pass in a similar vein. Blaise, Luna, and Daphne became regulars in the defense training, and Fred and George stopped by when they could. They were in the process of setting up their new joke shop, and were quite busy getting everything ready for their opening, which would hopefully be the first week of August, just in time for the back to school rush.

Cedric spent the first couple weeks of summer with Harry and his friends, but all too soon, his new job started, and his time was severely restricted. He did, however, come by every Saturday morning with Blaise, Daphne, and Luna, for animagus practice.

They finished brewing the potion a little over a week into summer, and Harry and his friends eagerly gathered to find out what animals the others were. Harry knew it was likely that his friends' forms were the same as their Patronuses, but he knew that wasn't always the case. When he had first learned the Patronus Charm, his had taken the shape of a stag, and his animagus form was a panther. Of course, his Patronus had changed to a phoenix, but he thought that had more to do with his and Ginny's soul bond, rather than their shared animagus form.

Fred and George went first, wide grins indicating their pleasure at their forms.

"Coyote," they said in unison, looking at the group.

Harry nodded, remembering what he had read about them in the animal book Sirius had given them for study. "Not native to the British Isles, but they typically represent clowning and humor, intelligence, and pranksters. It fits."

Cedric went next; he shifted in his seat, and smiled. "I'm an elk."

Sirius was the one to inform him of the traits of this animal, since he remembered when James had looked through the books to find his animal; elks and stags were somewhat similar, or at least, in the same family. "Strength, freedom, power, nobility. From what I know of you, I think it fits."

Cedric's smile widened, and Blaise spoke next. "Bobcat."

Sirius tilted his head. "Vigilance, the ability to see through masks. It's a good animal."

Blaise nodded, pleased with the assessment.

Daphne leaned forward. "I'm a fox."

Sirius smiled. "Cunning, intelligence, ability to observe unseen, protection."

Daphne returned the smile, though it was slightly more guarded.

"Falcon," Luna's voice was just as mysterious as it usually was, but her smile was genuine and pleased.

Sirius turned his grin to her. "Falcons have a mythological role of soul healing, and accompanying the soul back to the soul world. They're believed to represent astral traveling and healing. From what I've learned about you, I believe the animal fits you perfectly."

Luna nodded, her expression slightly vacant, but it was easy to see she was happy with her animal.

Sirius passed out copies of the animal book Harry and the others had learned from the year before. "The first step is to learn about your animal. Once you do that, Harry will take over, since his method proved much more effective than my own."

They all took the reading with them and dispersed for the day.

**XXX**

As the days passed, the newer additions became familiar with their inner animal, and Harry proceeded to teach them his theories on wandless magic. None of them took to it right away, but they continued to practice, determined to get it to work.

Two weeks into summer, Minerva called for those adults she and Sirius had formed into their own circle, so that she and Harry could speak with them about the possibility of bringing Snape into their confidence.

Several of them were less than thrilled – mostly Bill and Tonks, as those two had been taught by the man at Hogwarts and had observed Snape's sour disposition – but eventually, they agreed to give him a chance.

Harry didn't want to tell them everything he and the Potions master had discussed, but he did lend his support. He had had several months to process everything, and while he still had some issues with the choices the man had made, the fact that he was upfront and actually told him the truth counted for a lot. That, and he could see clearly how much Snape regretted his actions.

Harry sighed as Bill once again voiced his concerns.

"I'm not saying we'll all become the best of friends," the soon to be sixth year had to pause as several of them let out snorts of laughter. "But I think Snape can be trusted, and he probably has some useful information that we could use. He was a Death Eater, after all, he has to know a lot about Voldemort."

A few of them flinched at the name, but Sirius nodded. "It's a good idea," he admitted ruefully. "I don't like the man, but I can work with him. As long as he doesn't do anything to betray our trust, I say we give him a chance."

They all agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and broke for dinner.

Since Cedric had started his job at the Ministry, he was no longer attending Defense lessons during the week, but he and the twins still came for Saturday morning animagus practice every week, eager to complete the transformation.

Luna was the first one to successfully levitate her feather without a wand, and soon after, moved to attempting to transfer the theory to her transformation.

Harry figured she was the quickest because of her willingness to trust in the unknown. The others, having all been raised a certain way, still had to get over their conceptions of how magic worked.

Harry asked Jason to come one Saturday to test the others' Occlumency shields.

Jason was impressed at their progress, and deemed them well on their way to mastering the art. Luna's mindscape he equated to Harry's: it made no sense and gave him a headache.

He also gave Harry a lesson on Legilimancy, but stressed the importance of using the skill responsibly. Fred and George gave Harry permission to practice on them, trusting him not to abuse the privilege. The others were less willing, which Harry understood completely, and wasn't offended. Once he got a little more practiced against someone with less than perfect shields, he'd see how far he could get against someone with rock solid shields, like Ginny, or Hermione.

A little over three weeks into summer, Minerva contacted Snape and asked him to come to the Castle to meet with her and her allies.

Uncertain but willing, Severus agreed, and promised to be there.

**XXX**

Snape stepped out of the Floo promptly on time, and nodded at Minerva, who was waiting for him. She replied in kind, stepping forward. "Severus, thank you for coming. Most of the others are already here, so let's join them." They headed out into the hallway as Minerva continued, "Arthur, Bill, and Fleur had to work and couldn't come today, but the rest are here."

Severus nodded again. He was surprised that Minerva had allowed him into her home, to be honest, even if she wanted him involved in this group she and Black had going on.

As if reading his thoughts, Minerva smiled thinly. "You have restricted access to our home. When we meet, you will be allowed through the Floo. You cannot apparate here, however, so I would not advise trying it."

Snape nodded, thinking. He was grateful that Harry was so mature. Any normal fifteen year old would not handle the news Snape had dropped on him so well. Since their conversation in January, the teenager had given no indication of his thoughts towards the Potions master. He seemed almost confused: appreciative that Snape had told him the truth, but angry that the older man was the reason for his parents' deaths, and disturbed that, had it been anyone other than Lily in danger, Snape wouldn't have done anything. He hadn't been sure what would happen after he had talked with Potter, but this invitation to meet with Minerva and several other adults who seemed to be separating themselves from Albus indicated that the teenager was willing to put aside the animosity.

Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off before she could speak as Harry rushed out onto the landing on the second floor, seeing the Potions master. "Professor!" he called. "I'm glad you're here."

Ron, coming up behind him, stared. "Mate, are you sure you're all right?"

Snape glared at the Weasley boy, but Harry paid him no mind as he hurried down the stairs. "I have something I'd like you to look at, if you're willing. I've gone over it a thousand times, and I think it's right, but I'm sure you'll find a bunch of mistakes."

Snape rolled his eyes. "It can't be summer homework, Potter, as you don't have any, and I'm busy."

Harry looked at him beseechingly. His bright green eyes pleaded silently, and were so much like Lily's, that Snape could do little more than stare.

Harry took the professor's silence as acquiescence, and grinned. He shifted the books in his arms around, and one of the titles became readable.

Minerva lifted one eyebrow. "I was not aware you had a copy of  _Most Potente Potions_  in your possession, Harry."

Harry looked up, blushing as he realized just how many people were in the entry now, watching him. In addition to his friends – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Susan – Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Kingsley, Molly, Augusta, and all three Tonkses were also there. He shrugged with one shoulder, looking at his guardian. "I saw a copy at the bookstore in Hogsmeade last term. It was pretty busy, so I don't think the man at the counter realized what I was buying, but I figured it would be a good book to study from. It's not like we're second years," he and Hermione shared a look, as they remembered brewing the Polyjuice Potion from that very book.

Minerva nodded slightly, though she still had a slightly disapproving expression on her face. Sirius just looked happy that his godson had a little Marauder in him.

Snape cleared his throat. "I thought you had something you wanted to show me," he drawled.

Harry's blush deepened. "Right," he muttered. He switched  _Most Potente Potions_  and  _Advanced Potions Making_  to one arm, and pulled out a smaller book. Flipping it open, Snape could see handwritten recipes and notes inside. He felt some surprise rise up inside him; this book appeared to be a potions journal. He wasn't aware that Potter was so interested in the subject that he would be investing this much time into it.

Harry seemed unsure of what to do for a moment, before Ginny sighed and reached out, taking the textbooks out of his hands. He smiled at his girlfriend in thanks, and turned his attention to the journal, flipping through the pages. "I've been doing some research, just in theory, because I really think there's a way to improve this potion." He held out the journal, and Snape stepped closer, reading the ingredients and instructions, along with the notes written down on the pages Harry had shown him.

His eyebrow rose minutely, and he looked up at Harry with something almost like shock on his face. He held out his hand, and Harry willingly passed the journal over. Snape glanced over at Remus for a moment, before he turned his attention to the handwritten book. Rather than the untidy scrawl he would expect, everything was written out neatly and painstakingly, clearly an indication of someone who cared about what they were writing.

Harry shifted nervously as Snape read. After several minutes of silence, the Potion's master looked up, respect in his gaze. "I'm impressed," he said quietly.

The teenagers all showed their surprise at the praise, having never heard such words come from the man, especially directed at Harry.

Harry smiled. "What do you think? It's just a start, but I think the first step is to improve the potion, before I think about finding a cure." He grinned bashfully.

Snape had to force himself to hold in a snort. If there was anyone who could come up with a cure, somehow, he figured it would be Potter. He gestured to the journal. "Your notes here suggest switching the lionfish and moonseed."

Harry nodded. "I think the moonseed would dissolve better with the undiluted bat blood. And the lionfish would react to the aconite…"

Snape nodded thoughtfully. "The toxicity levels of both together would create an opposite effect of reducing the toxicity. And here, you posit switching Fluxweed for the Nightshade? Risky, but innovative. It might just work. This is quite impressive, Harry. How much time have you spent working on this?"

Harry shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. "Off and on for the last six months or so," he replied. "I think it will come out a slightly darker shade of blue at the end, but the overall appearance won't change too much."

Around them, it was easy to see people were getting frustrated. "Can one of you tell us what potion you're talking about?" Ron finally asked. Neville nodded, agreeing.

Susan and Hermione rolled their eyes at Ron's impatience, even though they were curious as well, and Ginny just beamed at her boyfriend's brilliance.

Snape glanced up at the crowd. "Wolfsbane," he stated calmly.

Now everyone was staring at Harry.

Remus was shocked beyond words. "Harry…" he trailed off, unable to say anything.

Harry was now beyond embarrassed. "I've been studying the potion, in theory, for a while. I was just so sure there was a way it could be improved." He looked at Minerva, knowing what she was thinking. "I promise, I haven't tried to brew the potion, and I won't without a licensed Potions Master present. I don't want to have to explain any exploding cauldrons to anyone." Once more, Snape felt the need to hold in a laugh. Harry looked down briefly. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm even skilled enough to brew the potion myself, but I thought I could at least study the theory."

Snape shook his head, exasperated. "Trust me, Potter, you could do it."

That was certainly unexpected. Snape had just praised Harry again.

Harry was now even more embarrassed, but he had approached Snape for a reason. He looked back at the Potions professor. "So do you think it will work?" he asked.

Snape studied the son of his oldest friend and biggest rival. After a moment, he let something almost like a smile adorn his face as he nodded. "Yes," he replied. "In fact, I am almost certain it will work."

Remus shifted nervously. "What exactly is it you are trying to accomplish, Harry?"

Snape looked up at the werewolf. "If these improvements work the way I believe they will, it should cut down the pain of the transformation by roughly seventy five percent."

Remus' jaw almost hit the floor. As good as the Wolfsbane potion was, it still didn't do anything to help with the pain.

"You really think it will work, Severus?" Sirius asked, knowing his oldest friend wasn't able to say anything at the moment.

Snape looked at his onetime rival, and now… colleague. He nodded. "Without testing it, obviously, I cannot say for sure, but the research is sound." He looked at Remus. "The obvious question then follows: are you willing to test it?"

Remus snapped out of his shock, and looked over at Harry. His pseudo nephew was looking nervous under the scrutiny of so many people. Looking back at Snape, he nodded. "If you think it will work, I trust your expertise."

Snape almost smiled. He looked at Minerva. "I trust you have an adequate Potion's laboratory?"

She nodded. "I can have a house elf –"

Snape shook his head, looking at Harry as he cut her off. "Potter can show me the way. Come on, Potter," he gestured for Harry to lead him towards what was presumably the way to the basement and Potion's lab. "Let's see how adept you are at the Wolfsbane Potion."

Harry grinned and took his books back from Ginny with a quick peck on the cheek, before he quickly hurried after Snape.

Minerva shook her head, smiling slightly. It looked as if they would need to catch Snape up later. There were just over two weeks left until the full moon, and as the potion took a week to make, and needed to be taken for a week before the full moon, they had just enough time to brew the potion for Remus.

Remus was still staring at where Snape and Harry had disappeared. "But Lycanthropy cannot be cured," he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Sirius shook his head, slinging an arm around his oldest friend's shoulders. "Not yet," he argued. "But with thinking like that, how will it ever be?"

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I trust Harry," she stated firmly. "If he says he's going to come up with a cure, he will, and I'll do everything I can to help him. I wonder if he's thought at all about how to approach it?"

They all looked at her, confused, and Hermione shrugged sheepishly. Even after five years of being corrupted, she was still the same bookish girl at heart. And she loved a good challenge.

"How to approach what?"

They all turned to see Harry walk back towards them. He answered their unasked question with a small smile. "I've got one more journal I need to fetch."

Hermione's eyes gleamed with the idea of learning something new. "Can I watch you and Professor Snape?" she asked eagerly.

Harry nodded, chuckling slightly at her characteristic attitude, and Hermione followed him upstairs to grab the journal he had gone to fetch, before they returned to the potions lab.

Once there, Hermione was put to use slicing ingredients, while Snape and Harry set up their station, still talking about the improvements.

It wasn't until over an hour later when Hermione was able to ask Harry about his ideas on potential cures. They had just added the first ingredient, the bat blood, and set the cauldron to simmer, and had to wait precisely three hours before they could add the moonseed.

Hermione twisted her hands nervously. "Harry, you mentioned thinking about potential cures. Have you actually considered possibilities yet?"

Harry looked at her, and then at Snape. The Potions Master looked interested as well. He shrugged. "I've considered ideas, but probably not in the way you'd expect. I actually think the muggle world might hold the answer." Both looked surprised. Harry sat down at one of the large tables, and Hermione and Snape followed his example. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward slightly, his bright green eyes passionate. "The disease is in the blood, right?" Both nodded. "I think we might have better luck studying muggle medicine. Did you know their hospitals have machines that can filter out blood from the body?"

Snape looked intrigued, and Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I remember my grandfather having to be hooked up to that machine a while back. Dialysis, I think it was called. You think it would work for this?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "As it is, no. But with a little tweaking and a little magic, maybe." He looked down, embarrassed. "I'm not really that far along in the thought process, it was just an idea. The improved Wolfsbane is something that can help Remus now, and it's something I can actually  _do_."

Hermione smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Harry, you're a good person, but don't stress yourself out too much." She laughed lightly. "I know I'm the last person who should be giving this advice, but don't take on too much. You've got a lot going on, and a lot to deal with. Try not to wear yourself out."

Harry nodded his agreement, smiling as well. It was amusing to see his friend tell him not to spend too much time studying and researching, considering all she tried to do herself, especially her third year. "I know," he agreed. "Right now, it's just theories and ideas. I'm not going to spend too much time thinking about it until I have the time to do so. I'll wait until after graduation, all right?"

Hermione nodded decisively. "Agreed, so long as you let me help you. This sounds fascinating!"

Harry chuckled, and even Snape let out a small laugh.

Hermione looked startled at the Potions master's mirth, but hid it much better than Ron would have.

Snape seemed impressed at the level of thought Harry had already put into the theory. "I will admit that I have not kept up with muggle advancements since I left my father's house," he admitted, "but the idea of filtering the blood seems remarkable, if not a little absurd. I would be interested in involving myself in this research as well, if you are willing."

Harry nodded agreeably, looking relieved. "I'm glad you're both interested. I'm not sure how far I'd get on my own, this isn't exactly a small project."

Both kept their exasperation on Harry's unwillingness to see his own brilliance to themselves, and instead passed the remaining time before the next step in the potion discussing what they would be changing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Harry was busy helping Snape with the potion in between Defense lessons and helping Blaise, Luna, and Daphne with their wandless magic and animagus transformation.

After a week's hard work, the potion was ready. As Harry had posited, the shade was slightly darker blue than the original, with a pale gray smoke that drifted up from the cauldron and gave it a mother of pearl-like sheen.

Remus took the first goblet they offered him and with a deep breath, knocked it back as quickly as possible.

He shuddered, and Harry shrugged apologetically. "As of yet, I haven't found a way to improve the taste."

Remus shook his head, smiling. "It's all right, Harry. What you have done is more than enough."

Harry blushed. "We still don't know if it will work," he reminded the werewolf.

Remus rested a hand on his pseudo nephew's shoulder. "I trust you, Harry. You've got a great mind in that head of yours. I believe in you."

Harry now resembled a tomato, as Remus left the room.

Snape rolled his eyes. "One of these days, Potter, you're going to have to learn how to take a compliment."

Harry threw a half-hearted glare at the Potions Master, but didn't reply.

**XXX**

A week later, Remus and Sirius were preparing to leave for the full moon. They had planned to spend the night at Remus' old cottage. He hadn't really lived there in a couple of years, but it would make a good spot to wait out the night.

They received a surprise when they reached the entryway.

Harry and his friends were all waiting for them, similar expressions of determination on their faces.

Remus shook his head, suddenly worried. "No," he protested. "You're not coming."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who said you were going anywhere?" he asked reasonably. "The way I see it, we've got a nice expanse of land right outside these doors."

Remus wasn't giving in, though. "It's too dangerous," he said firmly, looking at Sirius for back up.

Sirius just shrugged helplessly.

Harry looked at Neville. Without saying anything, the Longbottom heir transformed into his wolf form and headed out the open door.

Harry turned back to Remus. "We're all capable of handling it," he said calmly.

Ron and Hermione both transformed and followed Neville.

Remus just kept shaking his head. "I don't…"

Harry glanced at Susan, and she transformed into an eagle, flying out through the open doors.

His eyes were amused as he turned back to Remus. "Face it, Remus. We're not letting you go through this alone. Being a wolf means being part of a pack. We're your pack."

Ginny transformed now, rubbing up against Harry's leg before bounding out the door.

Sirius chuckled. "Looks like you're outnumbered, Mooney. Best to know when you're defeated." He then turned into a dog and barked, wagging his tail.

Remus sighed, shaking his head. Harry shrugged, not looking apologetic at all. "Come on, Mooney," he jerked his head to the door. "It's almost time."

Harry then changed to a panther, and looked up at Remus, his green eyes pleading.

The Marauder groaned exasperatedly. Even in animal form, Harry knew how to hit him where it hurt. He just couldn't resist those eyes.

He nodded, sighing again, and followed Harry as he ran outside.

**XXX**

The next morning, Remus woke up early, and looked around. He was outside, surrounded completely by multiple sleeping animals.

He was surprised as he sat up. Never before had such a task been so easy. Usually, just getting up was a chore, muscles protesting, injuries screaming for attention.

Another look around showed him that they were on the Quidditch pitch.

Nearby, he spied a pile of cloth, and he quickly made his way over, still marveling at the lack of pain he found himself in.

The pile turned out to be a robe, and he put it on, smiling, knowing that Minerva was responsible.

"Mooney?"

Sirius' query broke him from his thoughts, and he turned around, the smile widening. "Padfoot," he returned the greeting.

Sirius had known Remus for over two decades, and even when they had been eleven years old, his friend had always had an air of heaviness and weight surrounding him.

But the friend who stood in front of him today… it was as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Remus looked years younger.

The other animals were stirring now, and one by one, transformed back to human.

Harry studied Remus carefully. "Did it work?" he asked, his gaze worried.

Remus' smile widened. "Congratulations, Harry. Your changes were brilliant. I feel better than I have in years."

Harry grinned. "That's great, Remus."

Ginny gave him a hug.  _You hear that, Harry? You're brilliant._

Harry shrugged mentally.  _Snape helped_ , he protested.

Ginny shook her head as they all started to head back inside.  _You were the one who came up with the improved potion. Snape just helped you brew it. Your inferiority complex needs to stop, Harry. You're amazing, just embrace it._

Harry blushed slightly, but didn't reply as they entered the Castle to get ready for the day ahead.

**XXX**

Summer continued to pass as Harry and his friends kept busy. There were Order meetings that the adults had to attend, but they also met together with Harry and his friends once a week, to discuss their own plans and observations.

They had all had the blinders effectively ripped away, and spent most of the Order meetings watching Dumbledore carefully. All were amazed at how many times the leader of the light trotted out the phrase 'for the greater good', and how manipulative he was to get his way, all the while hiding behind his grandfather personality and twinkling eyes.

Snape was officially introduced as their newest ally, and though he didn't actually use the words, he was happy to be involved in a group that had a leader that didn't force him into anything, or blackmail him into doing what they wanted.  Even if that leader appeared to be a teenager - even though Sirius and Minerva looked to be in charge, it was pretty obvious that Harry was the one they all deferred to, and if he had ideas, they listened to him with respect and trust.

The end of July came before they even realized it, and Harry and Neville once more had a shared birthday party on the thirty-first. As the day fell on a Wednesday, Cedric couldn't be there, but Fred and George took the day off of preparing their shop for opening day in less than a week, to spend the time with their friends and family.

The morning was spent playing Quidditch, and after a remarkable buffet prepared by the house elves, Harry and Neville spent most of the afternoon opening gifts.

Neville's were, of course, mostly Herbology related, while Harry received many books in various subjects.

Both teenagers enjoyed the day; they spent so much of their time training, it was nice to take a day off to just relax.

**XXX**

The next day, Harry and his friends were eating breakfast after their morning run, when a tap at the window drew their attention.

Hermione squealed excitedly, hurrying to let in several owls. "It's our results!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot about them!"

She passed out letters to Harry, Ron, Neville, and Susan.

Feeling his stomach try to reject the meal he had just consumed, Harry opened the letter slowly.

_Passing scores:_

_O: Outstanding_

_E: Exceeds Expectations_

_A: Acceptable_

_Failing scores:_

_P: Poor_

_D: Dreadful_

_T: Troll_

_OWL results for Harry James Potter_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: O_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_History of Magic: E_

_Herbology: E_

_Astronomy: A_

He felt a knot in his chest loosen, relief seeping in.

Minerva held out a hand and he passed over his results. She read them over and then looked up at her charge, smiling. "Very good, Harry. I'm proud of you."

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks.

Hermione glanced over at him. "How did you do?" she asked, passing over her own results, as Harry took his letter from Minerva and gave it to his bushy-haired friend.

Hermione's results were expected, Harry noted. Mostly Outstandings, with an Exceeds Expectations in Defense.

They passed around their results, and Harry congratulated Ron, Neville, and Susan on their scores.

Ron had received one O, in Charms, three E's, in Defense, Transfiguration, and Potions, and three A's, in Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Herbology. He had, somewhat predictably, failed History and Divination.

Neville had gotten the expected O in Herbology, as well as, surprisingly for him but not for Harry, an O in Defense; E's in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, A's in Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy; and he, like Ron, had failed Divination and History.

Susan had done well also, with an O in Charms, Potions, and Defense, and E's in everything else.

Minerva congratulated all of them, and mentioned that school letters would most likely be sent out within the next day or so.

Blaise, Luna, and Daphne Flooed over shortly after, and the two Slytherin sixth years shared their own results. Both had passed everything except History, and done well with mainly O's and E's.

The rest of the day was spent with Sirius and Remus putting the teenagers through their paces. Blaise, Luna, and Daphne, while newcomers, meshed quite well with the others, and were definitely improving. None of them had been slouches on the battlefield beforehand, but under the two Marauders, they were learning new tricks, and fine-tuning the ones they already had under their belt.

**XXX**

Snape held in his grimace as he opened the door to allow several less than welcome guests into his house. He refused to call it a home, since he really had no desire to actually live here. He had left his father's house immediately after graduating from Hogwarts, with intentions never to return. After the bitter man's death, he decided that the house on Spinner's End would make a decent hidey-hole, and had taken up residence, performing a few charms to put the deeds in his name, and more than a few wards to ensure no one knew he was there.

Bellatrix Lestrange sneered at the Potions Master as she brushed passed him.

Narcissa Malfoy followed her sister, though her expression was carefully blank, as the three of them made their way into the sitting room.

"Lestrange," Snape glowered. "Narcissia. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The sarcasm in his voice was easy to pick up on, but both women ignored it.

Bellatrix's sneer deepened. "Cut the pleasantries, Snape. This isn't a social call. You weren't at the last meeting, and I find myself curious as to why."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "The Dark Lord was aware that I would not be present," he replied calmly. "Dumbledore required my presence, and to not be there could cause him to question my loyalties. Surely you can understand the delicate nature of spy work?"

Bellatrix glared. "Dumbledore may not be the only one questioning your loyalties, Snape. You've been in the old man's pocket for so long, perhaps you've switched sides."

Snape glanced over at Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy did not look like the well-to-do Lady of the House of Malfoy he had known for so long. There was something in her gaze that set alarm bells ringing. Fear.

He turned back to Bellatrix. "Fortunately for me, I don't have to answer to you," he replied, his voice silkily smooth. "The Dark Lord trusts me, that should be enough for you."

Bellatrix huffed. "I use my own eyes, Snape, and I think you're too close to Dumbledore and his order of the flaming turkey."

Snape almost allowed himself a small smile. "Are you questioning the Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix shook her head, suddenly wary. "Of course not."

Snape leaned forward slightly. "Yet you question his trust in me. Tread carefully, Bellatrix. Those who question the Dark Lord have a habit of not living much longer afterwards."

Bellatrix's sneer returned. "Be careful yourself, Snape. One of these days your smooth tongue will not be able to get you out of trouble." She turned on her heel and headed towards the door. "Come, Narcissa."

Narcissa studied Snape for a moment longer, before she nodded austerely, and followed her sister out.

Snape waited until the wards told him they had departed, before he sat down with a heavy sigh. Bellatrix would always be suspicious, but Narcissa's attitude was surprising. He felt that the Lady Malfoy was coming to the same harsh conclusions that he himself had reached many years earlier: there was nothing to be gained by following the Dark Lord. He wondered if there was some way he could speak with her privately, but knew it would have to be handled with care. And he wouldn't tell Dumbledore his theories; he had no desire for Narcissa to become a pawn in the old man's schemes.

But perhaps he should share this information with Minerva and Sirius. Both were capable of keeping the secret, with strong Occlumency shields, and more than that, they weren't manipulative like Albus was. He resolved to bring up his opinions and observations the next time he met with them.

**XXX**

Just as Minerva had estimated, Hogwarts letters arrived as Harry and his friends were eating breakfast the next morning. Blaise, Luna, and Daphne were there as well, having joined the others for their morning run.

Several owls tapped at the window to get the attention of the group, and Minerva went to gather the letters, handing them out with a smile to the teenagers.

Harry was distracted as he broke the seal on his letter, by Ginny's squeal of excitement.

He looked up, and smiled proudly at seeing the shiny badge in her hands. "Congratulations, Gin," he beamed. "I knew you'd get it."

"I find myself quite looking forward to the coming year," Luna's dreamy voice came from a few places down the table.

They all looked at her, and found her holding a similar badge to Ginny's.

Blaise smiled, and leaned over to give his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "Congratulations, Luna."

Luna glanced over, her expression sharpening slightly as she met her boyfriend's gaze. "Yes, I do think this year will be a good one," she commented airily, her smile widening.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Open your letter, Harry. If I'm not mistaken, you've got a shiny badge of your own in there."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm already a Prefect," he commented, chuckling when Ginny huffed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know what I meant," The redhead glared. "Now open your letter."

Harry shook his head, sighing, a put-upon expression on his face. "Pushy, pushy," he grumbled. Ginny's glare intensified, and Harry winced slightly. "All right, I'm doing it."

He opened the letter the rest of the way, and as expected, a shiny badge fell out. He picked it up and ran a finger across the gold 'C'.

Ginny beamed. "You're going to be great," she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry smiled, and looked at Ron. "I might need your brain to help me come up with strategies, mate," he offered. "You up for it?"

Ron nodded, grinning. "We're going to kill it this year," he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but her expression was fond as she looked at her boyfriend.

Harry nodded his agreement, but it was Ginny who replied. "Was there ever any doubt?" she asked rhetorically. "I mean, now that there are starting chaser positions open, I'll be playing regularly, of course we're going to wipe the Pitch with the other teams."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure you're going to make the team?" he asked impishly. "Last I checked, the Captain has final say."

Ginny returned the raised eyebrow.

Harry lasted approximately three seconds, before he caved. "Of course, Gin, you're amazing. Of course you'll make the team."

The others all laughed at Harry's pleading expression, and Ginny's satisfied smirk, as they left the table and headed down to the training room.

**XXX**

The next few days passed relatively quietly. Sirius had to spend most of it in the courtroom as the Wizengamot tried all of the Death Eaters they had captured at the Ministry in June.

He told the others what was going on each evening, but he was pretty tired from having to deal with all the politics.

Fortunately, everything was going smoothly, and by the end of the week, all of the Death Eaters, including Malfoy, would undoubtedly be sentenced to Azkaban.

Fred and George had their shop opening towards the end of the week, and after a lot of convincing, Harry and his friends convinced their parents and guardians to let them check it out.

When Harry and Minerva arrived at Diagon Alley, along with Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, and Neville, they found it to be just a shadow of its former glory.

People rushed about to complete their business, heads down and cloaks drawn tight around them.

It hurt Harry to see, especially when he compared today's visit with his first trip to the Alley, before his first year. The place had been so joyful then; noisy, and colorful, and cheerful. Now, it was dark and gloomy, even with the sun shining down on them.

"All right," Molly said, hurrying them down the street, her eyes darting around looking for threats. "Just a quick trip, understand? We get your school supplies, we visit the twins' shop, and then we go home."

They all nodded, and made their way to Gringotts first.

Susan and Neville had been given funds by their guardians, so Minerva suggested the teenagers wait in the lobby while she and Molly went to their vaults.

Harry bit his lip and glanced at Ginny, before he turned back to Minerva. "I was hoping to go to the Gryffindor vault," he informed her softly. "Do we have time?"

Minerva hesitated, but seeing the look in Harry's eyes, she nodded reluctantly. He wouldn't have asked unless he really needed to go down there. "All right," she agreed. "We will take a cart then –"

Harry tilted his head slightly. "How about if Ginny and I go to my vault, and meet you back here? It would save some time."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, but agreed with his plan, and the four of them made their way to the Goblin tellers.

Soon enough, Harry and Ginny were sitting in a cart heading down to the lowest level of Gringotts.

Their Goblin guide stayed in the cart as Harry and Ginny stepped out, though he did try to warn them of the wards on the vault as they walked up to the door. "Only blood relations can enter," he called out.

Harry glanced behind him, and nodded. "I know," he replied calmly. "But would I be correct in assuming that our… bond, would give Ginny special circumstances?"

The Goblin considered, and then nodded slowly. "Perhaps," he acquiesced.

Harry smiled and touched his hand to the magnificent griffin carving on the door. It melted away, and he stepped inside.

Ginny followed him, relieved to find that she could enter the vault, and then stopped, shocked, at what she saw around her.

Piles of gold, silver, and bronze. Weapons. Jewelry. Bookcases filled to capacity. There was even furniture.

"Harry," she breathed, captivated by the sight.

Harry looked at her, and shrugged.  _I know, it's pretty impressive,_  he agreed.

Ginny snapped out of it, and moved forward to join him.  _So what is it you need from here?_  she asked.

Harry moved immediately to the bookshelves.  _The Goblins said that there might be information here that Gryffindor left. I'm hoping I can find it._

Ginny furrowed her brow.  _What sort of information?_

Harry fingered a few books, and moved his hand over to several folders that were sitting on the shelf. He pulled them down and rifled through them.

_Harry?_  Ginny asked when there was no response.

Harry looked up, and smiled.  _I think this is it,_  he said, his mental voice excited.  _Information on the Gryffindor family, in particular, Lion's Castle, the house he had built for his youngest son to protect him_.

Ginny leaned forward. Harry had told her about what he knew of the Gryffindor family, including the journal he had found in this very vault the year before. She was just as curious as he was, but both knew the others would be waiting for them.

Harry looked at her.  _I want to try something_ , he said, his eyes sparkling.

Ginny nodded, and watched as Harry concentrated on the folders in his hands. A few moments later, when she was starting to wonder what he was trying to do, she felt a surge of magic leave his hands, and the folders shrunk down to the size of a matchbox.

Harry looked back up and grinned.  _I was thinking it might be a good idea to develop this wandless magic talent,_  he informed her.  _It could come in handy, especially in battle._

Ginny nodded, agreeing.  _We need to get back, Harry, but we'll definitely work on that idea later._

Harry put the shrunken files in his pocket, and was about to join Ginny, when something on the shelf, right next to where he had found the files, caught his eye. He picked it up and flipped through it. His gasp caught Ginny's attention.

_Harry, what is it?_

Harry looked up, his eyes wide.  _It's a book on Soul Bonds_ , he explained, his fingers caressing the cover.  _It's not one we found before, but I think Godric wrote it himself._

Ginny smiled eagerly.  _Take it, maybe we'll learn more about our bond._

Harry nodded, pocketing the book as the two headed back to the lobby.

The others were all waiting for them, and without further delay, they headed back into the Alley.

The first stop was Madam Malkins, where Hermione and Neville needed new robes. The others could make due with the ones they had, thanks to charms that allowed the fabric to extend a few inches for growing room.

Harry knew he'd probably need new robes next year, but for now, he was all right. It was amazing how much he had grown since leaving his aunt and uncle's house. He was rapidly approaching six feet now, and if he was lucky, he might even pass it within the next year. Ron was still taller, of course, but he was pleased to have lessened the gap.

After Madam Malkins, they stopped to buy parchment and quills, and then potions ingredients for those who were still planning on taking the subject. Namely, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Susan, as Ron and Neville hadn't received the required 'O' in order to make it into Snape's NEWT class.

In Flourish and Blotts, they picked up their schoolbooks, and then made their way back into the Alley.

Molly glanced at her daughter. "Ginny, I need to get you a present for making Prefect," she commented. "What would you like?"

Ginny blinked, startled. "Like?"

Molly nodded. "I got your brothers presents for making Prefect, so I need to get you one as well. What do you want? You don't need a new broom, so I could get you some new dress robes if you like."

Ginny glanced at Harry, who was smiling proudly at her, and then back at her mother. "I would like a pet," she commented, looking over at the Magical Menagerie.

Molly nodded again. "Would you like an owl? We got Percy an owl –" She cut herself off at the mention of her third eldest son. Percy still hadn't contacted them, even with Fudge out of office and Harry's story on You-Know-Who's return proved true, and she missed him.

Ginny bit her lip. "Not an owl… I was thinking I'd like a cat."

Molly blinked, clearing herself from the unhappy thoughts, and smiled wanly at her daughter. "Of course, dear. Shall we go inside and take a look around?"

Ginny nodded, grinning. "Thanks, mum."

Molly looked at the others. "How about we meet you all at the shop in a bit?"

Minerva nodded, gesturing for the teenagers to come with her.

Harry glanced at Ginny, and she nodded slightly. He turned to his guardian. "Can I go with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley?"

Minerva and Molly shared a look, before they agreed, and Harry and Ginny followed the Weasley matriarch into the Menagerie.

Unlike Eeylops Owl Emporium, the Magical Menagerie hosted many different types of animals, from owls, to cats, toads, snakes, and rats.

Ginny led them over to the section with cats, and walked down the row, searching for some sort of connection.

Harry followed her quietly, knowing that she wanted to concentrate. She was looking for the same sort of bond that he had with Hedwig.

Ginny felt something pull her towards the end of the aisle, so she followed her instinct, and found herself standing in front of a small kitten.

It was mostly white, fading to a darker gray on its paws and ears.

Its eyes were a startling blue, and Ginny found she couldn't look away.

She reached out with one hand and let the kitten sniff her. It did so warily, before closing its eyes and rubbing up against the offered appendage, purring.

Ginny smiled, and pet the kitten. "Hello little one," she murmured. "How would you like to come home with me?"

The kitten opened its eyes, and blinked slowly. Taking that as a yes, Ginny picked the small animal up and turned around.

Harry smiled, looking at the content kitten. It looked very comfortable in Ginny's arms.

He reached out and offered his own hand, and after a moment, the kitten was purring loudly as he rubbed its head. "I think you found a keeper," he commented.

The shopkeeper came up to them at that moment. "Hello there young lady, find something you like?"

Ginny nodded, looking at the kitten in her arms. "I'll take this one."

The shopkeeper inclined his head. "She's not usually so docile," he sounded puzzled. "Got some kneazle in her, so watch out for her bite. Just about two months old now. You want a carry box for her?"

Ginny nodded, and the shopkeeper left, collecting the carry box, along with a few other things Ginny would need to take care of her new pet.

Molly looked a little worried at how much everything would cost, but Harry didn't give her time to argue as he pulled out his moneybag. "Mrs. Weasley, the kitten is your present. Everything needed to take care of her is mine."

Molly almost protested, but decided it wasn't worth it, and just sighed and nodded.

As they left the store, Harry glanced down at the kitten. "What are you going to name her?" he asked curiously.

Ginny bit her lip, considering. It wasn't until they reached the door to Fred and George's shop that she came up with an answer. "Selene," she replied firmly. "Like the goddess of the moon."

Harry nodded, smiling. "I like it."

Molly's moan drew them out of their conversation. The Weasley matriarch was staring with dismay at her sons' new shop. "What were they thinking?" she muttered.

Harry and Ginny looked at the storefront, and started chuckling. The whole thing was done in a mess of clashing colors – purples, and oranges, and greens… it looked horrible, and yet, it was so the twins.

"Come on," he opened the door. "Let's get inside."

Once inside, it became apparent that Molly would not need to worry about her sons supporting themselves. The store was packed.

Harry recognized a few of his classmates as he and Ginny split their focus between looking at the wares on the shelves, and searching for their friends and family.

There was everything from Skiving Snackboxes – value packs full of candies like Fever Fudge and Nosebleed Nougat – to Extendable Ears, which allowed a person to hear a conversation taking place a distance away (perfect for every prankster!), Reusable Hangman, the WonderWitch line – ten second pimple vanisher, love potions, and the like – and even a section dedicated to muggle joke products.

Fred sidled up next to Harry as he studied the various muggle products. "Put that in for dad," the Weasley twin commented.

Harry glanced over, and smiled. "I bet he'll like that," he replied.

Fred nodded. "We figured there were others like dad, who are fascinated by muggle things, and they might like it as well. It probably won't be a big moneymaker, but it'll amuse some people."

A shout drew his attention away for a moment, while Harry continued to look around.

He picked up a Skiving Snackbox and looked it over.

"Anything you want, it's on the house."

Harry looked back up and saw Fred standing next to him again. He shook his head. "I can pay," he argued.

Fred just looked at him sternly. "Anything for our silent partner," he said, his tone giving no room for argument. "Pick whatever you want. We won't accept any money from you."

Harry wanted to argue, but Fred hurried away at another shout, so Harry just shrugged and turned back to the shelf. He added a few more products to the Snackbox in his arms, and moved on, running into Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were checking out the Extendable Ears.

"These are remarkable," Hermione commented. "The magic the twins have used to create all of this is really quite extraordinary."

Harry smiled. "Most people don't realize how brilliant Fred and George really are," he replied. "With all their joking and pranks, they just overlook the work that goes into actually pulling those pranks off. If the twins had actually applied themselves to their studies, I think they would rival you for OWLs," he looked at Hermione.

They all looked a little startled, and rueful, realizing that they were all guilty of underestimating the twins at times.

Ron shrugged. "If you'd seen them in action for fifteen years, you'd really understand their brilliance."

Ginny snorted. "True. Those two really know how to use their brains."

Fred chose that moment to join them. "You got money to pay for that?" he asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

Ron looked down at his armful of Snackboxes, Extendable Ears, Wildfire Whiz-bangs, and Portable Swamps. "Can't I get some sort of discount?" he argued.

Fred shook his head. "That'll be nine sickles, three knuts."

Ron's eyes widened. "But I'm your brother!" he protested.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "So? We've got to do business, little bro. Nine sickles. I'll knock off the three knuts."

Ron grumbled and walked away. His back turned, he didn't see Fred's smirk. "Make sure you put those back where you found them!" he called after his brother's retreating figure.

Ron made a rude gesture behind him, which was unfortunately caught by Mrs. Weasley, who started berating him for his impoliteness.

The teenagers all chuckled, before Fred pulled Harry aside. "Come here," he said, weaving through the crowd. "I want to show you something."

Harry followed the redhead into a side room. This section of the store was much smaller and quieter. Fred gestured to the shelves. "Our Defense Line," he stated proudly. "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Decoy Detonators, Shield Cloaks, and the like."

Harry looked around him. "This is impressive," he commented.

Fred shrugged. "We thought we'd take a page out of your book and be prepared. This line should help us out with our little Dark Lord problem.  There's a ward blocking off this section of the store; no one can get in unless they're invited.  To keep out unsavory folk, you know?"

Harry smiled. "I think it'll really come in handy."

A young witch stuck her head through the curtain that blocked off this section of the store. "Mr. Weasley, we need you out front."

Fred puffed at the words 'Mr. Weasley'. "Be there in a flash, Verity." He looked back at Harry. "Anything you want, Harry. That covers this room as well. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and looked around the room, adding a few items to the pile in his arms, before he went to rejoin his friends and family.

George bagged all his items at the register, before Minerva and Mrs. Weasley determined that it was time to go home.

Ron had ended up buying a Skiving Snackbox and a pair of Extendable Ears, not having enough to afford anything else. Ginny, Neville, and Susan had bought a few prank items of their own, while Hermione had mostly abstained, not being into practical jokes, though she did purchase a few trinkets from the WonderWitch line. One of the perfumes smelled nice, and fortunately, there were no enchantments on it, other than to enhance the smell.

They all remained on their guard as they hurried down the dreary Alley and back to the Leaky Cauldron, to use the Floo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several comments asking about when Harry and Ginny will tell people about the bond. Well, stay tuned! You should have that answer (partially) by the end of this chapter!

Sirius sighed wearily as he sank into one of the chairs in the sitting room, tired from the week long Wizengamot trials. He was glad that all the Death Eaters had been sentenced to Azkaban, and not one of them had been able to buy their way out. With the Ministry in much more capable hands this time around, there was less of a chance of that happening, but Sirius had still been worried. There were a lot of things that could happen to disrupt the flow of justice.

But thankfully, nothing had happened, and the Death Eaters had been transferred to the prison, which was now under the control of wizard guards, since the Dementors had joined Voldemort earlier that year.

There was still a risk, but Amelia had increased the number of guards, and was working with several people to find a more suitable location to house the prisoners, since Azkaban wasn't as safe as it used to be.

A gong sounded throughout the Castle, and Sirius sat up quickly, turning towards the fireplace. That noise indicated that someone who was not keyed into the wards was calling.

Sure enough, Snape's head was floating in the fireplace as he looked over. Sirius stood up and walked over. "Severus," he greeted courteously. "Has something happened?"

Snape hid his uncertainty behind his stoic mask. "Black, may I come through?" He attempted not to show any contempt in his voice. Even though they had called a truce, of sorts, he still found himself remembering those hellish school years, when Black had pranked him mercilessly.

Sirius nodded. "Go ahead," he replied, stepping back as the Potions master's head disappeared for a moment, before the man himself appeared, brushing ash off his robes.

Once he had cleaned himself up a bit, he looked back at Sirius. "Is Minerva around?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head slightly. "She took Harry and his friends to get their school supplies today. They should be back soon, though."

Snape nodded his understanding.

Sirius frowned. "What's going on, Snape? Is something wrong?"

Snape bit his lip, his expression glazing over slightly. "I'm not sure," he answered the question. "It's certainly something… surprising. But it may be nothing."

The Floo flared to life, and the two men turned to watch as Harry and Minerva stepped through.

Minerva appeared momentarily startled to see her fellow professor standing there, but immediately composed herself. "Severus, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Snape shrugged with one shoulder. "I wished to speak with you two about something, if you have the time?"

Minerva nodded, and turned to Harry. "Why don't you go put your school supplies away, Harry. And then can you check in with Tippy about supper?"

Harry nodded, smiling a greeting at the Potions Master as he left the room.

Once the adults were alone, Sirius gestured for them all to sit down as he pulled out his wand, enacting some of the privacy wards that were sown into several rooms in the Castle. Every sitting room and office, along with a couple of the bedrooms, all had dormant wards set up, which made it much easier to raise them, rather than cast new wards each time.

"What's happened, Severus?" Minerva asked, worry seeping through in her tone and her expression.

Snape sighed. "I received a visit from Bellatrix and Narcissa a few days ago," he admitted.

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Do you think your cover's blown?" he asked, trying to ignore the slight twinge of worry that crept up at the thought.

Snape shook his head. "Bellatrix suspects, but then, she suspects everyone of duplicity. That's not what I wished to talk about." He paused, momentarily doubting what he had come here to do. He wasn't used to trusting people; Albus had said he'd help, but Snape knew he was more of a pawn than a valued human being to the headmaster. But Minerva and Sirius were different. They had to be.

Sirius shifted slightly. "What's going on, Snape? If there's an issue, maybe we can help."

Snape looked at Sirius, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I got the feeling Narcissa is finally learning the same lessons I did towards the end of the first war."

Minerva frowned. "What do you mean?"

Snape sighed again. "I believe the incarceration of her husband, along with Draco's… issues at the end of the year, have opened her eyes to the truth of the Dark Lord's power. I'm not sure it would be wise to approach her yet, but if I have some time to work on her, she may become a valuable addition."

Minerva and Sirius shared a look, before Minerva spoke. "How certain are you?" she asked brusquely. "To be blunt, we cannot afford mistakes. We can't afford for you to be wrong. I will not risk Harry's life for anything."

Sirius nodded, agreeing, and Snape grimaced. "If you give me some time to sound her out, I may be able to give you an answer in a few months. I wouldn't recommend telling her everything, but if she's willing to separate herself from the Dark Lord, then I think it would be worth it."

Sirius bit his lip. "Why us?" he asked curiously. When Snape looked confused, he elaborated. "Why come to us, rather than Albus?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. He thought it should be obvious. "For all his great speeches about second chances and the greater good, the man is too manipulative to trust. His second chances come with far too many strings attached." His eyes softened slightly. "I do care about Narcissa, and I don't want her forced into spying on the Dark Lord, for the promise of a free pass when his downfall comes."  _The same way I was_. Though he didn't say it, both Sirius and Minerva understood.

Minerva nodded sharply. "Continue working on her, and tell us if you think she's willing to defect. We won't make her do anything she doesn't want to, and if she is unsafe in Malfoy Manor, we can certainly relocate her somewhere safe."

Sirius agreed. "My cousin may be cold, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. I hope that she is opening her eyes, Severus. I don't want to see her fall with Voldemort." He hesitated, and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm still debating about what to do with her in regards to the Black Family." Snape raised an eyebrow in silent question. Sirius shook his head slightly. "I cast out Bellatrix immediately after I took control, as well as reinstated Andromeda. But I don't know what to do with Narcissa. I thought I'd have a better idea if Lucius was ever unmasked as a Death Eater, but now that he has been… I still don't know."

"What did Andromeda say?" Minerva asked curiously. "Have you spoken with her about it?"

Sirius nodded, looking at his former professor. "She thought that if her sister proved deserving, I should give her a chance." He turned back to Snape. "If she renounces the Dark Lord and is willing to help us, I will dissolve her marriage to Lucius and take her back into the Black Family."

Snape frowned. "Help how? I won't let you use her as a spy."

Sirius shook his head quickly. "I won't force her to do anything. But if I remember correctly, my cousin is quite adept at potions and healing. There are many ways she could be useful that don't involve her putting herself in danger."

Snape nodded his head slowly. "I believe that would be acceptable," he replied. "We shall see what happens."

Sirius sighed and nodded once. "So it's basically wait and see, for now. Sounds good."

Snape inclined his head, standing up. "I will see you both tomorrow at the meeting, then."

Sirius and Minerva nodded, also standing, and said their farewells as the Potions Master left through the Floo.

Once they were alone, Sirius almost collapsed back into the comfortable chair.

Minerva watched him sympathetically as he let out a long sigh. "How did it go today?" she asked compassionately, taking down the wards on the room.

Sirius groaned. "I'm glad it's over with, and they're all locked up now," he replied, his eyes closed.

Minerva sat back down as well. "Were you worried?" she asked curiously. "If Fudge were still in office, I could understand, but Amelia wouldn't let those people go free."

Sirius shrugged and opened his eyes. "I don't think there was a chance of them getting off, but most of them did it once before, so I guess anything's possible."

"It's much harder to pull off the Imperius excuse the second time around," Harry commented from the doorway.

The two adults turned quickly at his entrance, and Sirius nodded ruefully. "You're right, of course. I'm just a worrier, I guess."

Harry shrugged. "I think it's better to prepare of the worst and hope for the best," he commented. "So maybe it's a good thing you were waiting for something to go wrong. What did Professor Snape want?"

Sirius and Minerva shared a look, before Minerva replied carefully. "He wanted to speak with us about a potential new ally. I don't think we should discuss this now, but if his suggestion bares fruit, we will, of course, tell you."

Harry nodded, trusting his guardians, and not asking anymore. "Tippy says dinner's ready when we are."

Minerva smiled, and, the two followed the teenager to the dining room.

**XXX**

The next day, Saturday, Harry and his friends spent the morning in the practice room, with Blaise, Luna, Cedric, Fred, George, and Daphne working on their animagus transformation, while the others had separated to various tasks. Harry and Hermione were talking about the Wolfsbane Potion, and the ideas Harry had for working on a cure; nothing was really formed into anything close to a possibility that might work, and both teenagers knew that the chances of actually succeeding were slim; Ron and Neville were dueling; and Susan and Ginny were helping the newer additions on their transformation.

As noontime drew closer, Harry called them all together to talk. Normally, the teenagers would all go home after lunch, since Saturday afternoons were when the adults would meet to discuss the war and any updates, and they didn't want to be overheard. Harry was always present for those meetings, and the adults listened to his ideas.

When they were all seated in a circle, Harry spoke. "So, Jason said that you all have developed your Occlumency shields enough that you'll be able to hold off an attack long enough, which means I'd like to tell you a little more about the… situation. Not everything, until we feel you can hold out Dumbledore, but I think you should know some of it before this afternoon." He glanced at Ginny, and on her encouraging nod, he told Blaise, Luna, Cedric, and Daphne about the prophecy. Fred and George already knew it existed, but he would wait until their shields were better before he told them what it said. Once he was done, he took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "So… yeah. That's pretty much what we're dealing with. When your shields get a little stronger, I'll tell you what the prophecy says. I know I told you about meetings going on every Saturday afternoon, which is why you all had to leave after lunch. If you like, this week, you can stay." He looked around at the group. "All of you. Sirius and Aunt Minerva said it was all right." He let out a half snort. "Seems some of them have convinced the rest that we're going to be on the front lines in this war whether they like it or not, and we deserve to be involved."

Ginny smirked. "Meaning, they managed to convince my mother, and she hates the idea, but my dad put in his two knuts and said we should be allowed to attend, so she's going along with it."

Harry chuckled. "Pretty much," he agreed.

Blaise smiled slightly. "You know I'm in," he said. He glanced at Daphne, and the two shared a knowing look. "Let's show the wizarding world what Slytherin is capable of."

Daphne nodded, her own grin widening. "They won't know what hit them."

Cedric laughed. "I'm glad you guys are on our side." He looked at Harry. "I'm totally in, Harry. Thank you for trusting me with this."

Harry shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I do trust you all. I just needed to make sure no one could take the information from you without your consent."

Luna shifted in her seat. "It was a logical plan," she put in dreamily. "You should not apologize."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry."

Ginny mock-glared at him. "What did she just say about apologizing?"

Harry grimaced. "Sorry."

Ginny growled lightly, then sighed and shook her head.

Harry glanced at her, and smiled slightly. "Sorry."

Everyone chuckled, and Harry led them upstairs to get something to eat.

**XXX**

Everyone was at the meeting that afternoon. They had taken to congregating in the library, so that they could accommodate the entire group. Arthur and Molly sat on one loveseat, while Bill and Fleur occupied another. Ted, Andromeda, Tonks, and Remus shared a sofa, as did Sirius, Amelia, Kingsley, and Minerva. Fred and George took up two chairs next to the loveseat their parents were using, and Snape sat off to one side, while Augusta took up another armchair next to Minerva. When Harry and his friends entered, they just sat on the floor and waited for the meeting to start.

It was pretty standard for the most part. Fred and George told the rest about their defense line, which was praised by the group as a whole; Tonks and Kingsley gave a report on what was going on inside the DMLE – mainly talking about Death Eater activity and raids they had participated in; the last person to speak that afternoon was Snape.

He stood up and faced the group, his face an expression of neutrality, as he reported on Voldemort's actions. "The Dark Lord is becoming more active," he informed them. "He's staying behind the lines, but I'm sure you've noticed the increase in Death Eater attacks."

They all nodded. Over the last month, they had responded to Death Eater raids in several muggle towns, unfortunately not always arriving in time to save all of the victims. In addition to almost thirty muggles that had been killed, four wizarding families had also been attacked, with five deaths reported.

It was sobering, but the truth was, the Aurors were spread too thin, and Dumbledore's Order was just too reactive to help much. They were fighting defense, and against Voldemort, that type of strategy just wouldn't work.

"There has to be some way to counter these attacks," Neville commented, looking around.

Snape glared at him. "Despite my position, the Dark Lord does not share all his plans with me, and I am not privy to every conversation he has. Further more, to divulge every plan for attack I know of would put my position in jeopardy."

Harry leaned forward, trying to pacify him. "Neville wasn't suggesting you put yourself in danger, Professor. But he is right that there has to be some way to at least try and learn of attacks in enough time to help." He furrowed his brow, and looked over at the twins. "Fred, George, you invented Extendable Ears. Is there any way you can create a listening device small enough that Professor Snape could plant it wherever Voldemort is using as a base?"

The twins immediately nodded, intrigued. "We'll see what we can do," George replied, already writing down a few notes on a piece of parchment he had in his hands. Next to him, Fred leaned over and pointed at something on the parchment. George frowned, and added another few words. Fred immediately grinned and nodded eagerly.

Harry smiled and looked back at the adults. They were all looking at him with varying degrees of surprise, fascination, or confusion. He shrugged. "Listening spells can be discovered, and the spell signature can be traced back to a specific person. But if the twins can come up with something small that can be stuck somewhere out of the way, it shouldn't show up on a scan of the room, as long as it's done right. Right?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Just like the muggle technology," she put in excitedly. "They have listening devices that they can use to get information."

Harry chuckled a little and nodded. "That's where I got the idea," he admitted. "We might not be able to use the same technology as them, but we can adapt their ideas to fit our needs."

"An excellent idea," Minerva complimented. "I'm sure Messr's Weasley will rise to the challenge."

The twins gave mock salutes to their former professor, and then went back to their planning.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Ted commented, looking around. Of this group, only he, his wife, Augusta, Amelia, and the teenagers were not a part of The Order of the Phoenix. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged. "Why isn't Dumbledore being more…" He struggled to find a word, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Active?" Sirius supplied.

Ted nodded. "That works. Surely Dumbledore has the ability to counteract some of this. I mean, he's the only one You-Know-Who fears, right?"

"Well, I think Voldemort's pretty wary of some others, but you're right, Albus should be doing more." Sirius shook his head, sharing a knowing look with Minerva, before he turned back to the group and sighed. "We've speculated a bit, but what it comes down to is that damn prophecy." They had all been informed of the existence of the prophecy, even if only Harry, Ginny, Minerva, and Sirius knew what it said. Sirius looked sympathetically at Harry. "Albus believes in it, so I think he's taking a back seat to the war, because he thinks that Harry will be the one to defeat Voldemort. And…" he shook his head, annoyed. "Albus has this idea of leniency, and second chances. He thinks that all Death Eaters can be redeemed. And that's just not the case. Can you see Bellatrix, or Rodolphus ever coming to the light side?" Augusta and Neville growled at the mention of the Lestranges. "Or Avery, or Macnair… these Death Eaters have murdered countless times, but Dumbledore would still try to integrate them back into society. He just doesn't understand that sometimes, the best thing to do is put the rabid dog down."

"A crude way of putting it, but accurate," Augusta nodded regally. "Albus may be a leader in the wizarding world, but that just makes him all the more dangerous. Particularly since so many people still look to him for everything."

Minerva sighed. "Albus used to be someone I trusted completely. I never thought he was capable of such duplicity, but everything I've seen and observed over the last couple of years just convinces me that I can't trust him anymore."

Harry shifted, drawing their attention when he began to speak. "They're right, Dumbledore trusts the prophecy. He believes that it's going to come down to me and Voldemort. The real clincher though is that he wasn't planning on giving me any training. He was just content to sit back and watch, and I know he's let some questionable things slide, in the name of his 'greater good'." He clenched his teeth. "But who gets to decide what the greater good is? Why Dumbledore. What gives him the right to interfere with my life? He's not my guardian, so why did he have the authority to place me with my aunt and uncle? And why does he care so much what I do outside of school? Legally, as far as I'm concerned, he's just my headmaster. So why is he so interested?"

Several of them nodded, and everyone certainly agreed. Albus' motives were muddled at best. What was the old man planning?

One thing was for sure, whatever his plan had been, Harry being removed from Privet Drive had not been a part of it. They all felt a sense of satisfaction in knowing that his plans had been shot to hell.

The meeting broke up shortly after that, and most of the adults left. Molly and Arthur returned home so that Molly could get a start on supper, followed quickly by Kingsley, the Tonkses with Remus, Amelia and Susan, Augusta and Neville, Blaise, Daphne, and Cedric, all returning to their own homes. Fred and George left as well, headed back to their flat to continue developing their listening device, as well as a few more ideas for their Defense line. Hermione had to go home as well, so it was just Harry, Ron, and Ginny left with Minerva and Sirius.

Harry glanced over at Ginny, and she looked back, knowing what he was thinking, even without sharing thoughts. She nodded, sighing slightly.  _We have to tell them, Harry. We've put it off for far too long as it is. We might not get an opening like this again. And you know they'll react better than my mum will._

Harry agreed, and turned to Ron. "Ron, Ginny and I need to talk to Aunt Minerva and Sirius about something. Do you mind going home?"

Ron frowned, looking between his best mate and his sister. Something was going on, and he wanted to know what it was. But he trusted them, and if they said they needed to talk to the adults alone, he would let them be. If they wanted to tell him, they would. He nodded. "I'll see you later," he said, before leaving the library and making his way towards the Floo.

Sirius and Minerva shared a confused look, before they sat back down on one of the loveseats.

Harry and Ginny followed their lead, and took the other loveseat. The two teenagers grasped hands tightly, looking very nervous.

Minerva frowned slightly. "Harry? Ginny? What's going on?"

Sirius groaned. "Oh Merlin, please don't tell me Ginny's pregnant."

Both teenagers turned bright red. "No!" they exclaimed in unison, utterly embarrassed.

Minerva let out a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin. "Then what is the matter?"

Harry bit his lip and swallowed harshly. "What do you know about soul bonds?" he asked tentatively.

Minerva frowned, but it was Sirius who replied. "There are many different types of bonds, some of the weaker ones being used in wedding ceremonies. They give spouses a deeper insight to their partner, and sometimes even an emotional connection. There are also life bonds, formed when someone saves another person, risking their own life in the process…" he trailed off, and looked, wide-eyed, at Harry. "The Chamber," he whispered.

Harry grimaced and shook his head. "Close, Padfoot, but not exactly. We thought that may have something to do with it, but there's one major difference between life bonds and true soul bonds. With a true soul bond, the couple is able to speak mentally. And life bonds don't necessarily mean the pair will be a couple. They'll just always be in the each other's lives." The two adults looked at him, and raised their eyebrows. Harry shrugged. "We looked up all the information we could, to try and figure out what was going on."

Sirius leaned forward. "So the two of you are soul bonded." He was amazed, and his voice reflected it.

Harry and Ginny nodded. "In my fourth year, Ginny's third," Harry explained, shifting slightly as his grip on Ginny's hand tightened. "It was the night I was chosen as a champion. Early the next morning, technically, I guess." He and Ginny shared a secretive look, remembering how it felt to have that bond snap into place. "We kissed for the first time, and I could just… feel her. like she was always a part of me, but I just had to realize it."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "That's an accurate description. It took another couple of months before we could communicate silently, and that's when we knew that it was a true soul bond, not a life bond."

"Why wait this long to tell us?" Minerva asked, a little shakily. There hadn't been a reported soul bond in at least six hundred years.

Harry shrugged, and Ginny tensed slightly. "We weren't quite sure what it meant, at first, and then…" He looked at Ginny. "It's sort of private. We didn't really feel comfortable sharing."

"So what changed?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry looked at his godfather. "I can feel the bond getting stronger. Sharptooth told us last year that it hadn't been completed yet." He and Ginny both blushed, recalling the circumstances that would lead to their bond being completed. They had made a promise that it wouldn't happen for another year, and they would stick to that deal.

"You talked to Sharptooth about this?"

Harry nodded ruefully. "Apparently Goblins can sense the bond. As can other magical races. He told me that in the eyes of the Goblins, we were emancipated the moment the bond snapped into place. I'm entitled to my full inheritance, and…" he gulped and looked at Ginny. "Technically, we're married."

Ginny reached under her collar to pull out the necklace she never took off. With a whispered word, she dispelled the Disillusionment charm Harry had put on the chain.

Sirius and Minerva could only look on in astonishment as Ginny showed them the engagement ring Harry had given her the year before. "Harry gave me this on my birthday last summer. We decided that it wouldn't be practical for me to wear it on my finger, so I wear it on this chain. It's spelled so that only Harry and I can see it." She looked over at her husband, and her expression turned fiery, as she continued, "When the time is right, I'll wear it openly, but for now, this is enough."

The two continued to stare at each other for a few more moments, before Minerva cleared her throat, interrupting the moment.

Harry coughed, embarrassed, as he turned his attention back to the adults. "We know we should have told you before, but like we said, it's personal. But we figured, you guys are my guardians, and Ginny's parents… well I'm trusting her to not let Mrs. Weasley kill me when we do talk to them. But you all deserve to know."

Minerva's eyes narrowed slightly. "You've been using your abilities to mind-speak in dueling practice, haven't you."

It wasn't a question. Harry winced and nodded. "It does come in handy," he admitted.

Minerva shook her head. No wonder they had beaten her and Sirius in that duel. Well, she had to admit, the two were pretty talented even without any special skills. "Anything else you'd like to tell us?" she asked sardonically, hoping that that was it.

The two teenagers shared a look, and Sirius sighed. "What else could there be?" he asked incredulously.

Harry and Ginny stood up and stepped back so that they could have some room, before they transformed into their phoenix forms simultaneously.

Sirius and Minerva were both gaping a minute later, when the teenagers changed back.

"Yeah," Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "There's that."

"How…" Minerva's voice seemed to fail her.

Harry shrugged. "We don't know. When we went into the animagus trance, we saw two forms. We managed to complete the phoenix transformation a few months ago, and now we can turn into both."

"What about the abilities?" Sirius asked eagerly, getting over his shock.

Harry bit his lip. "I've been experimenting with the flame traveling, but haven't managed to make it work yet. I'm not sure about the healing tears, but I did manage to lift a sofa while in the form."

"Wicked," Sirius grinned. "I'm glad you told us, though of course, I wish you had done so earlier. But I understand why you didn't. I do agree that it might be best to keep this a secret, gives you an extra advantage."

"Not to mention, if you do get that flame traveling ability to work, it could give you a way out of a sticky situation, even if wards have been put up," Minerva added. "Phoenixes are known for their capability of traveling through anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "We were thinking that as well," Ginny said.

Minerva nodded sharply. "Very well. We will all go to the Burrow tomorrow and speak with Molly and Arthur about your bond. This is a conversation we should all have together."

"You know, since apparently, we're already family," Sirius winked. "You going to ask them if you can call them mum and dad?"

Harry winced and shook his head forcefully.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I should get home, it's nearly suppertime."

She gave Harry a kiss before leaving the library, and Sirius, Minerva, and Harry went in search of their own dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to kill him as he Flooed over to the Burrow the next morning. Sirius and Minerva followed soon after, and before he was prepared, they joined Ginny and her parents in the sitting room.

Though confused, Molly had impressed upon Ron the need for privacy, and understanding that it had something to do with the conversation Harry and Ginny had had with Minerva and Sirius the day before, Ron agreed, heading back up to his room.

Bill had left to go spend the day with Fleur, and as the twins no longer lived at home, the house was quiet as the small group settled down into their seats, after Minerva warded the room against eavesdroppers.

Molly frowned as she did so, and once they were settled, she wasted no time in questioning the situation. "What's going on, here? Why did you need to speak with us?"

Minerva and Sirius looked to the two teenagers, and, gulping, Harry proceeded to explain to the Weasleys about soul bonds. When he finished, he took a deep breath and looked at Ginny's parents. "Almost two years ago, Ginny and I kissed for the first time, and our soul bond began to solidify."

Molly gasped and started crying, while Arthur just nodded like he had expected it from the way the conversation began.

"Oh, my baby!" Molly sobbed. "You're both too young!"

Ginny shook her head. "Mum, age is just a number. Neither Harry nor I have been a child in a while. I thought you understood that, after you agreed that we would be involved in this war. This soul bond has nothing to do with age. It means that Harry and I were destined to be together. We were meant to be together, from the moment I was born. Neither of us was forced into something we didn't want, mum."

Harry nodded. "Mrs. Weasley, soul bonds are created completely from love. I know we're a little… younger than most, but I know that I love Ginny, and I don't need this bond to tell me that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Mrs. Weasley's crying intensified, but now it was from happiness as she lurched forward and gathered both teenagers in a tight hug. "Oh my babies," she whispered.

Harry swallowed harshly as he heard her include him in that statement. Molly and Arthur had been like surrogate parents for him, ever since that first summer he had escaped to the Burrow. He was understandably emotional to hear that she was including him when she thought of her children.

Pulling back, Molly whipped out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

Harry took a deep breath, and looked at his… in-laws. Wow, that would take almost as much getting used to as thinking of Ginny as his wife. "According to the Goblins, Ginny and I are married." He had to pause for a moment as Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp and another sobbing cry. Ginny reached out and grasped Harry's hand, squeezing tightly. Harry looked over at her and smiled softly. He turned back to Molly and Arthur. "Under their laws, I'm entitled to my inheritance, and as my wife, Ginny shares in my wealth. I made the executive decision not to receive my Lordship ring, since that would draw unnecessary attention. If we wanted to, we could move into Potter Manor, and no one could say anything about it." He saw Molly and Arthur about to object, so he hurried on, "We don't want to alienate anyone. We don't want to put any of you in an uncomfortable position. Even with this bond, we know we're still young. Neither of us is planning on moving out any time soon."

He cleared his throat, and felt a knot in his chest loosen at the proud smiles Sirius and Minerva were wearing. "That being said, you need to understand that we're not children. We'll promise to exercise responsibility and restraint, and you'll agree to treat us like adults."

Molly opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur cut her off, nodding his head. "That sounds like a reasonable deal." Molly looked at her husband beseechingly, but Arthur sighed and shook his head. "No, Molly, he's right. They're not children anymore, and we can trust them to be responsible." He looked at the two teenagers. "I don't want to lose my baby girl. Now, I think you were right to not accept your Lordship ring just yet, Harry. And in the same vein, it would undoubtedly call undue attention if you were to call us mum and dad, but perhaps you should start calling us Molly and Arthur. And may I say, welcome to the family, son."

Harry felt himself choke up just a little at Arthur's gentle smile, and Ginny leaned into his side, grinning at her father's attitude. Molly's crying hadn't subsided, but she hurried forward and gathered her daughter and new son-in-law in a firm embrace. "Please," she sniffed, "call me Molly. I'm so sorry, it's just so much to take in."

She pulled back, and Ginny leaned forward slightly. "I know, mum. But you have to trust that you raised me well. And Harry's a good man, you already know that."

Molly sniffed again. "I do trust you, Ginny. I'm just not ready to let my baby go."

Ginny smiled tearfully. "I'll always be your baby, mum. But I'm not the little girl who used to run around the yard chasing butterflies anymore." Harry snorted lightly at the mental image, and Ginny dug her elbow into his side. "I've grown up, and I know I've still got a ways to go, but you need to have faith that I'll make the right choices."

Molly's crying started anew, and Arthur nodded approvingly.

Minerva and Sirius were impressed by the level of maturity the two teenagers were displaying.

With the heavy discussions over, the adults sent Harry and Ginny off to find Ron, while they stayed behind to talk more about this new development.

"Why did they wait so long to tell us?" Molly asked, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "How would you have taken the news if your thirteen year old daughter told you she was married?" he asked rhetorically.

Arthur snorted. "We would have locked her in her room until she graduated," he agreed ruefully.

Minerva nodded, her stern gaze compassionate. "They didn't feel like they could tell us, because we wouldn't have understood back then. I think it's a good thing they waited until they felt safe. And I am glad that they trusted us eventually."

Arthur nodded his agreement. "It can't have been easy for them. But that doesn't really matter. We can't change it, and personally, I don't think I want to." Molly looked over at him, confused, and Arthur took her hands in his, his expression serious but compassionate. "Can you think of anyone better than Harry for our girl, Molly?" Molly sighed and shook her head. Arthur's smile widened. "Harry will be sure to keep her as safe as she'll let him." He chuckled. "But let's face it, we raised a spitfire."

Molly joined in, in his mirth. "That's true," she allowed. "And you are right." She looked around at Sirius and Minerva as well. "You're all right. I made the decision over a year ago to stop treating my children like… well, children. They're going to be involved in this war whether I like it or not, so I have to believe that they will be able to defend themselves. And if I believe that, then I have to believe that they are old enough to make their own decisions. But I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet," she stated firmly.

Minerva paled slightly at the implication, but Sirius just shook his head. "Harry won't let that happen." He saw their confused expressions, and he sighed. "There's no chance that Harry will even consider the possibility of starting a family until Voldemort's dead. He won't want his child to grow up the way he did." They all saddened at the mention of Harry's childhood, and Sirius sighed. "I taught him the contraceptive charm, as well as both potions, just in case; I trust them, and I know they'll be responsible."

Molly looked like she wanted to be angry with Sirius, but couldn't quite manage it. She nodded ruefully, and stood up, hurrying into the kitchen. In true Molly Weasley fashion, when she was feeling upset, she turned to the only activity that truly calmed her: cooking. She was sure the teenagers would appreciate some freshly baked scones. After all, Ron and Harry were growing boys, and Ginny had a very healthy appetite. Her appetite could rival Ron's at times, though thankfully, her table manners were much better.

**XXX**

The day of Ginny's birthday, the Weasleys hosted a party at the Burrow. All of the Weasleys besides Charlie, who was still in Romania, and Percy, who still hadn't reconciled with his family, were there, as were Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Luna, Minerva, Sirius, and Remus.

As they were eating outside in the bright August sun, Sirius gave the teenagers some unwelcome news.

"I spoke with Dumbledore the other day," he informed them, "I won't be coming back to teach Defense this year."

This statement was met with protest by all of the teenagers, who had truly enjoyed the classes with the Marauder.

Sirius shook his head at some of their questions. "Albus didn't say much, just that he had someone else lined up for the year."

"So the curse holds true," Harry sighed. "Is it too much to ask for some consistency?"

"Yep," Ron replied completely seriously, as he helped himself to a third piece of cake.

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly, but kissed her boyfriend's cheek, while Neville snorted and Harry shook his head.

After lunch, Ginny opened her presents. Bill and Fleur had given her a pair of dragonhide boots, much like the ones Bill had given Harry for Christmas a couple of years ago. Molly and Arthur had given her a new set of dress robes, dark blue that shimmered and sparkled in the light. They would accent her figure beautifully, and were much more suited to her body than the other set she owned, the robes Harry had bought for her for the Yule Ball her third year.

Hermione had given her a book on Arithmancy, while Neville gave her a book on Herbology, and Susan, a book on Transfiguration. Sirius and Minerva gave her a book on phoenixes, Sirius with a subtle wink and a nod.

Blaise and Daphne teamed up to get her an impressive writing set, with different quills and bottles of ink, all in a beautifully crafted carrying case. Luna gave her old friend a yearlong subscription to the Quibbler.

Harry went last, and gave his girlfriend a diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet that made all the females gasp as she unwrapped it. Harry put it around her wrist as he explained. "I found this in my vault. It belonged to my great-great grandmother."

Ginny smiled as she admired the bracelet around her wrist. "It's beautiful, Harry, thank you so much."

Harry returned the smile, and gave her a kiss, before Ron suggested they go play some Quidditch.

**XXX**

At the next meeting Sirius and Minerva had for their circle of confidants, Snape brought them some interesting news. "Albus has asked me to teach Defense this year," he informed them all brusquely, looking around the room.

The teenagers, predictably, were the most startled, but they were all confused by Albus' decision. For years, Albus had been refusing to give the position to Severus, so what had changed his mind?

Snape shrugged at their questions. "I don't know why now," he said. "Albus just told me he had someone lined up for Potions, and wondered if I was still interested in the Defense position."

He shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. Truthfully, he had never really been interested in the Defense position. He had only applied for it in the beginning because the Dark Lord had ordered him to. And then, later, it was more to annoy Albus than anything else. He much preferred Potions.

They spent a few more minutes discussing the headmaster's motives, but no one really had any idea what Dumbledore was thinking, so they moved on after a while.

Fred and George had brought up their progress on listening devices at the last meeting, and they were still working on it, but hoped they might have something to test out by the end of the year. They knew it could be important, so they were spending more time on this idea than on inventing new joke products.

"As soon as we have something we'll let you know, and you can hopefully get it in place," George said, looking at the new Defense professor. "So far the issue we're having is getting it to keep running without active magic. We did a little research, and know that the muggles use…" he looked over at his twin for help with the name.

"Tabberies?" Fred asked, tilting his head to the side.

Hermione snorted. "Batteries," she corrected. "Most batteries can last months or years before they die. Why do you need to find an alternative to magic?"

Harry sighed. "If the device has active magic powering it, a scan could pick it up. If it used passive magic, it shouldn't show up unless someone actually searched the room physically and found it."

George nodded. "We'll keep working at it, and we'll get it."

Harry smiled. "I know you will. Just keep us updated."

Fred mock-saluted. "Will do, boss," he chirped.

Harry rolled his eyes, as they moved onto another topic.

**XXX**

A few days after that, Minerva intercepted Ron and Neville as they headed into the dining room for lunch after an intense dueling session.

"With Professor Snape's appointment to Defense Professor, Albus has re-hired Horace Slughorn, the former Potions professor, to take Severus' previous job. Horace is quite happy to take NEWT students who achieved an E on their exam. I felt it might be prudent to ask the two of you if you are interested in continuing the class this year."

The two teenagers looked at each other for a moment, before they nodded their agreement, and Minerva smiled slightly. "I will pick up your textbooks today then, and get them to you tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor," Neville said, with Ron nodding his thanks as well, before the two hurried down the table to join their friends.

When Neville told them what Minerva had said, Sirius put down his fork. "I remember Slughorn," he commented. "He was the Potions professor when I was in school."

"Is he any good?" Harry asked curiously, while Hermione shot him a look over his choice of words. Even though she had been wondering the same thing.

Sirius sighed. "He's certainly competent," he allowed. "You should know, however, that Slughorn has his favorites. He had this club, called the Slug Club. He had a knack for picking out those who would become famous or successful, and he would gather kids whose parents or relatives were well known. He was a man who enjoyed the finer comforts in life. Very well connected, and a box of crystallized pineapple could ensure you a good recommendation from him." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I don't want to put you off him before you meet him, but you should be aware that he will undoubtedly try to 'collect' you for his club, Harry. You too, Susan," he looked over at the girl. "And perhaps the rest of you, as you are all the best in your years. I just want you to be on your guard."

Harry grimaced. "Great," he muttered. More people who looked at him and couldn't see passed his damn scar.

Sirius leaned forward and nudged Harry's hand, causing his godson to look up. "Don't judge him before you meet him," he advised. "But be aware of who he is, and don't just trust blindly."

Harry nodded. "I never do," he replied, a hint of steel in his voice that reminded all of them of the reason why the teenager couldn't just trust anyone.

They finished their meal in silence, and headed off to spend the rest of the afternoon having fun. Sirius told them that they needed some fun to alleviate the stress, and sent them outside to enjoy the summer sun.

**XXX**

The week before September First, a large gathering took place at McGonagall Castle – an end of the summer party where most of the circle Sirius and Minerva had gathered were in attendance. In fact, the only person from that group who wasn't there was Snape.

They spent the day outside, playing Quidditch, enjoying in the impressive lunch spread the house elves had put together, and having pleasant conversations with their friends.

It was towards the end of the afternoon when Bill stood up, clearing his throat and calling all the attention towards him. "I'd like to say something," he started nervously, looking at all the eyes on him. He coughed, and looked down to his side, where Fleur was sitting, smiling beatifically. "Fleur and I, well…" he looked at the ground, before taking the part Veela's hand in his, and looking back at the group. "Last night I asked her to marry me, and she accepted. We're engaged."

Molly started crying as she jumped up to hug her eldest son. "Oh, my baby, I'm so happy for you!" she sobbed, clutching him tightly.

Arthur stood as well, and joined his wife and son. Bill was looking a little short on breath as his mother held him, but he reached out and accepted his father's handshake, his expression happy.

Molly let go and reached out to Fleur, gesturing for her to join them and share in the joy. "Oh, welcome to the family dear," she sniffed as she hugged the young woman.

Fleur's responding hug was just as tight. Her family was in France, and truth be told, she had been feeling rather lonely without them. But Bill's parents had always made an effort to make her feel welcome, and she was so happy that they were pleased for her and accepted her into their family so willingly.

When Molly stepped back, Bill put an arm around her shoulders. His easy grin made it clear to the group as he accepted their congratulations, that he was utterly content.

"Oh, we'll have to start planning!" Molly gushed, resting a hand on Fleur's arm. "We can have the wedding at the Burrow, and we'll have to look at dress designs…" she trailed off, muttering under her breath about lace verses satin, and necklines, while Bill and Fleur looked at each other, beaming.

"Calm down mum," Bill pacified. "We just got engaged last night. We haven't even set a date yet. We've got time."

Molly cut off, and looked at her eldest son. She sighed and nodded, still smiling happily.

They spent some more time talking, with Bill and Fleur the center of attention, before the group broke up, everyone heading home for their beds.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days later, Harry and Ginny asked Sirius to give them the day off, as they wanted to talk to their friends. Sirius gave them a knowing look, understanding what they wanted to address with the others.

As it was a Monday, Harry had to ask Fred and George to take the morning off from work, and he asked Blaise, Luna, and Daphne to take the day off. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but this was one of those 'the fewer people who knew, the better', and he just wanted to keep it to his closest circle. While the others were good friends, the Weasleys, and Neville, Susan, and Hermione, were more like siblings.

"So what's going on?" Neville asked as they all sat down in the sitting room next to the dueling room in the basement of the Castle.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, holding hands, taking comfort in that small touch.

Harry took a deep breath, and looked around at the group. "You've all been really great about not asking questions this summer, waiting for us to tell you. We really appreciate that, and we never questioned that we would tell you what's going on, it's just…" he trailed off for a moment, and then continued. "We needed to tell our guardians first."

Ron furrowed his brow. "This sounds really serious. Why did you have to tell mum and dad?"

Ginny leaned forward slightly. Her warm brown eyes caught each of their confused and worried gazes. "Have any of you heard of soul bonds?"

Hermione, somewhat predictably, gasped. "Are you serious?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Ginny nodded, and Harry smiled, nudging her shoulder with his.

Hermione's eyes gleamed brightly. "Oh, Merlin, that's amazing!"

Ron looked over at his girlfriend. "For those of us who aren't as smart, care to clue us in?"

Hermione blushed slightly as she looked over at Ron. "Soul bonds are some of the purest and oldest forms of magic. There are different kinds, such as life bonds or marriage bonds." She looked back at Harry and Ginny. "But I'm guessing what you have isn't one of those."

The others all gasped as they caught on to what was going on.

Harry nodded, looking nervously at Ginny's brothers. "It's what we'd call a true Soul Bond. Basically, Ginny and I were meant to be together from the beginning. When we became a couple, the bond activated." He swallowed, his expression somewhat apologetic. "Ginny and I are, for all intents and purposes, married. We already talked to your parents, and Sirius and Aunt Minerva," he hurried on when it looked like Ron was about to explode. Fred and George didn't look much better, but they did look like they would wait and hear him out first. "We're not going to move into Potter Manor anytime soon, and we understand our ages. We're not going to do anything more than we are intrinsically comfortable with. Your parents trust us to be responsible."

Ron was about to start yelling, when he did something he had been really working at over the last couple of years. He stopped, took a deep breath, and thought about what he was going to say before he spoke. Harry was his best mate, and he had come around to the idea of him dating Ginny rather quickly. He actually sort of liked it, because he trusted Harry with Ginny way more than he would trust any of the other blokes he knew. But married? Well, yeah, he had sort of thought they would probably end up that way, but not for years. They were too young! They were… well, Harry had just turned sixteen, and Ginny was fifteen. They weren't exactly adults, but they were getting there. Both of them had seen way more than most teenagers their ages. His parents trusted them, and were all right with the situation. The question was, was he? From what they had said, being soul bonded meant that they were destined to be together. They were two halves of a whole. Didn't that mean that Harry would never hurt her?

Harry seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for something from Ron.

The redhead looked at his best mate, and smiled slightly. "So I guess we're really brothers now, huh?"

Harry grinned, and Hermione beamed as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. She was so proud of the way he had grown up over the last couple of years.

Fred and George looked at each other, and shrugged. "You've always been family, Harry," George said.

"We trusted you with our sister before, and this doesn't really change anything," Fred picked up.

Harry's smile, if possible, got wider. "Thanks, guys," he said, relieved. "It means a lot that you accept this. I know we waited a while to tell you, but you can understand why we don't want people to know?"

Susan nodded seriously. "I know a little about soul bonds, and what I know says that the youngest recorded bond was twenty three, over a thousand years ago. The idea of it happening so young is almost unheard of. Plus, if Voldemort knew, he could possibly use it against you."

Several of the group looked surprised, like they hadn't considered that possibility, but Ginny nodded. "Exactly. And even beyond that, it's very private. It was a huge step for us, just to tell all of you. We don't feel comfortable sharing everything, but we will tell you what we can today, and hope that you will be satisfied with that, and not push for more." Her gaze seemed to rest on Hermione for that last bit; even if the bookish girl had toned down her attitude over the last couple of years, she still loved her research projects.

Everyone nodded to show they understood, and Harry told them a little more about their bond. How they could speak mind to mind, and how they could sometimes see what was going on around the other.

Though they clearly had more questions than were answered, all of their friends practiced restraint, and didn't push them, respecting their wishes.

"Thank you for telling us all this," Neville said, as they wrapped up to go have lunch. "It means a lot that you trust us with this secret."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Of course we trust you," he replied, clapping the Longbottom heir on the shoulder. "You guys, you're not just friends. We're like… one big family. I trust you all more than just about anyone. Besides Ginny, of course," he grinned at the younger girl, taking her hand in his.

Ginny growled playfully, and leaned into his side. "Harry's right. You all are closer than friends. We trust you with our lives, and we knew we could trust you with this."

They all smiled happily, and continued upstairs. Though they didn't say it often, they all felt the same way.

Neville could remember his childhood with startling clarity. Friendless, ostracized by even his own family for being perceived as barely magical. Entering Hogwarts and being bullied, made fun of, and again, ostracized. There had been a few who abstained, but even then, they hadn't really made an effort to include him. It had meant so much to him when Harry had extended the offer of friendship, and the last couple of years, his life had changed dramatically. Harry had said that they were sort of like godbrothers, because their mums had been each other's godmothers. Harry had taken that to heart, and everything he had done for Neville since then had only shown that fact. And his life had gotten so much better. Getting his own wand had drawn his magic out, and no one could dispute that he was a wizard now. His grandmother had, amazingly, thawed out a little, and showed pride in him. She had actually bought him an owl as a present when he had shown her his OWL grades. While he didn't mind Trevor, he much preferred the owl. He would leave the toad at home to enjoy his greenhouses, and take the owl to school. His new pet was a beautiful Eagle Owl with quite a personality. Neville had named her Athena, and had received multiple compliments from his friends when he had shown them the bird. Athena and Hedwig got on quite well, something their two owners were a little surprised about – their personalities were so similar, Harry had said that it made sense that they would either get on magnificently or be mortal enemies. They were glad it was the former.

When Harry said they were like family, he felt such a huge sense of comfort and happiness. He was proud to be held in such high regard, and he would endeavor to earn that respect for the rest of his life.

Susan also felt overjoyed. Harry certainly hadn't needed to include her several years ago. He had invited her to his new home because her aunt had been involved in getting him away from his horrible relatives and in engineering his godfather's freedom, but he really hadn't had to, if he hadn't wanted to. But he had let her in, taken a leap of faith and trusted her with his godfather's life. And she had found herself integrating into a group of teenagers that gave her a sense of home, a place to belong. Harry had given her so much more than the hand of friendship. He had given her a family, a place to be herself and thrive. Sirius was shaping up to be a great uncle, and this group she was surrounded by were the brothers and sisters she had always wanted.

Before Hermione had started at Hogwarts, the only friends she had had, had been those she found in books. Her classmates made fun of her because she was smart, she always got top grades, and, yes, she could admit that she was a bit of a teacher's pet. The other girls made fun of her bushy hair and her larger than normal front teeth. So she stuck to her books, and read about worlds with dragons and knights, and princesses that always got their prince. It was fantasy, and she knew that, but it was so much better than her reality.

When she had gotten her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, she had hoped, perhaps naïvely, that the wizarding world would be different. And yet, she had had to learn the hard way that people were people, magical or not. She was still the bookish girl who wasn't comfortable in social situations. She was still made fun of, and people still avoided her. But then something remarkable had happened. Harry had extended an offer of friendship. Well, technically, he and Ron had accidentally locked her in a room with a troll and then rescued her, but it amounted to the same thing. With Harry and Ron as friends, she had mellowed out a little; Harry had taught her that books weren't always right, and even authority figures were fallible. She had grown into a woman she could be proud of, and she had Harry to thank for that. He was like her brother, and she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. She trusted him implicitly, and she was so glad that that trust was returned. It couldn't have been easy for Harry and Ginny to tell them such a private thing, but they had, knowing that their friends would understand. She wouldn't let them down.

Hermione had changed a great deal from the girl she was at eleven; she understood the concept of leaping without looking, and doing things because they were right, even if it broke a few rules in the process. Harry had taught her that some things were more important.

**XXX**

The morning of September First, it was organized chaos as was usual when the Weasleys were involved. Harry had asked – or begged – his guardians to let him and his friends have a sleepover the night before, and they had reluctantly agreed. They knew that the teenagers would be tired the next day, as it was unlikely they would get much sleep, but they couldn't say no to Harry's wide, pleading eyes.

It was a rather large group, and a fun evening, as Harry was joined by Ginny, Ron, Susan, Neville, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, and Luna. The last three were still working on their animagus transformations, so they practiced for a while, while the others played out on the grounds in their forms.

When it got late, the house elves provided the teenagers with an impressive buffet of snacks, and they all settled down with blankets and pillows in the dueling room, talking about the coming year, their studies, and anything else they thought of. It was a rather fun evening, Harry thought, as they finally drifted off around three o'clock in the morning.

They were up early the next day, bleary eyed as they cleaned up the dueling room and went upstairs to get dressed and get their belongings together.

Fortunately, everyone had packed before they arrived for the sleepover, and even Ron couldn't completely empty his trunk in one night.

It was still a bit of a mad rush to get dressed, get breakfast, and get all their belongings ready around the Floo by ten thirty, but they managed. It was a loud gathering in the sitting room, as Neville and Harry pacified their caged owls, while Ginny and Hermione had to do the same to Crookshanks and Selene, who were not happy to be sequestered in their carry boxes.

As was prearranged, Harry and his friends went through the Floo with Remus and Sirius, and met their families, along with Tonks and Kingsley, in the wizarding portion of Kings Cross, so that their parents and guardians could still see them off, and provide a little extra security at the same time.

Harry and Ginny were first through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, followed by Ron and Hermione, Neville and Susan, Blaise and Luna, and Daphne last, before the adults joined them.

They all said goodbye to their respective guardians quickly, as the adults wanted them to get to the relative safety that the train provided.

Harry said his farewells to Sirius and Remus, as Minerva had had to get to school, before Molly grasped him in a tight hug. "You take care of yourself," she told him kindly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Harry nodded, before the Weasley matriarch moved on down the line.

Molly fussed over the teenagers, giving them all hugs and imploring them to be good, before they got on the train.

They all claimed a compartment before most of the group left Neville and Ron to hold down the fort while they all headed up front for the Prefect meeting.

There were a few other Prefects there as Harry and his friends entered, and they said their hellos, spending a few minutes talking about their summers, before the train began to move, signaling that eleven o'clock had arrived.

Katie Bell slipped into a seat near Harry right at eleven. She smiled a hello before she raised an eyebrow at Harry. "So, I'm guessing congratulations are in order?" she asked with a smile.

Harry returned the smile and nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "Thanks," he replied.

"So, when are tryouts going to be?" Katie queried, glancing up at the Head Boy and Girl to make sure they weren't starting the meeting.

Harry shrugged. "Within the first couple of weeks. I'll let you know when I book the Pitch, but it's going to be a bigger event than last year, since we only have three starters."

"But it was a good idea to build a reserve team," Katie argued. "We already have a pool to pick from for those positions."

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to hold complete tryouts, for all starting and reserve positions. I think you've got the best chance of everyone of making the team again, but I want to make sure we have the best of the best. Maybe there's someone who didn't tryout last year."

Katie bit her lip. "That's a good idea," she admitted. "I better make the team, Potter, but it is a good idea."

Harry kept smiling as he nodded, as a few more people entered the compartment, and they turned to other conversations, mostly about their summers.

Shortly after that, the Head Boy and Girl – Jeremy Winchester from Ravenclaw, and Elizabeth Newton from Hufflepuff – called the meeting to order.

"Welcome everyone," Elizabeth greeted. "And congratulations to our new Prefects. This will just be a short meeting, we'll sort out patrol schedules and go over a few things, and then you can all go back to your compartments."

She and Jeremy then proceeded on with the meeting. It wasn't too long until Harry was heading back to his compartment with his friends.

"It's going to be a busy year," Ginny commented as she took a seat on Harry's lap, as there weren't enough seats for all of them to sit in the compartment. "Prefect duties, OWLs, the DA, Quidditch…" She leaned back into Harry's toned chest. "Why did I want to be a Prefect again?"

Harry chuckled, the motion causing his chest to vibrate slightly, and Ginny sighed contentedly. "You get used to it," he reassured her. "Just budget your time, and exams won't be an issue. Right Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded. It was good advice.

The trip to Hogsmeade station was uneventful. They all pitched in and nearly cleaned the Trolley Witch out when she came by, and spent the afternoon talking and eating.

Harry had informed them of Malfoy's expulsion, and they all wondered how that would change the Hogwarts dynamics. Malfoy hadn't been the only worrisome student there, but he was certainly the most vocal. How many had just been following the leader? Harry implored them all to be careful, but they were optimistic that perhaps some of the questionable students would see the light without Malfoy's dribble clouding their judgment.

"How was the DMLE able to expel someone?" Hermione asked curiously. "I know they manage the law, but I always thought Hogwarts was outside their control."

Harry nodded. "It is," he agreed. "Amelia and Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the DMLE, took their case to the Board of Governors. Dumbledore was there, of course, trying to preach forgiveness, but the Board decided to expel Malfoy. Amelia told me a couple days ago about all this. Once he was expelled, they had the opportunity to decide whether or not they could try him for his crimes, but Rufus decided that they can't really sentence him to Azkaban, since he didn't actually physically hurt anyone."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Tell that to my head. That tackle hurt, and whatever potion he released definitely gave me a headache."

Harry tightened his arms around her waist. "I know," he agreed. "It sucks, and Crabbe and Goyle will still be at Hogwarts, but there's not much we can really do about it. Amelia said to be on our guard, and come to her if we need anything, or if anything happens."

When it turned to early evening, the boys all left to give the girls a chance to change into their uniforms, before they exited the compartment to give the boys the same courtesy.

It wasn't too much later when the train began to slow down, and shortly after that, they pulled into Hogsmeade station.

After spending a few minutes helping first years find their way to Hagrid – not that it was that hard, the part giant did stand out from the crowd just a bit – and sorting out a few arguments with students fighting over the carriages, they all got into the last few thestral-drawn carriages themselves, and headed up to the castle.

**XXX**

Harry was grateful that Minerva didn't wait too long before bringing in the new first years. Ron was complaining constantly about his hunger, and Harry just wanted the feast to start so that he would stop talking. He was hungry too, but he wasn't sharing that fact with the entire table.

He knew that the others were also getting annoyed, but fortunately, Minerva entered at that moment, cutting off any comments they might have made.

Harry listened to the sorting hat's song with interest. Just like the year before, it included a warning, telling the students to unite and stand strong against the growing darkness. He clapped politely along with the rest of the Hall, before Minerva began calling names.

After the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up, smiling genially as he spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"To our new students, welcome! And to our old students, welcome back! Tuck in!"

He sat down, and the noise level in the hall rose dramatically as food appeared on all tables.

Harry studied the head table as he ate. He was interested to see what the new Potions professor looked like. He wouldn't form any opinions until he had a few classes with the man, but after what Sirius had told him, he would be on his guard. The man he observed was rather rotund, and as Sirius had said, clearly someone who enjoyed the finer comforts of life. He had almost white-blond hair, and was sporting a rather unfortunate comb over to hide his receding hairline.

Once the desserts had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that you are all full to bursting, I have a few start of term announcements to give out, before I send you to your beds. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is just that – forbidden. A few older students would do well to remember that as well." His gaze shifted to the Gryffindor table, before he spoke again. "Mister Filch has informed me that twenty four items have been added to the banned items list, bringing the total to four hundred and fifty two. I believe the full list can be viewed in the caretaker's office."

"Has anyone ever actually taken him up on that offer?" Harry wondered quietly, causing Ginny, Ron, and Neville to hide their chuckles, and Hermione to roll her eyes fondly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The final announcement I have relates to staffing. I am pleased to welcome back Horace Slughorn this year. Professor Slughorn will be reprising his role as Potions professor, while Professor Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was polite clapping, as Slughorn stood up and waved, while Snape just nodded from his seat.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, if the Prefects will lead the first years to their dormitories, I wish you all a good evening."

Ginny immediately stood up, giving Harry a kiss before she caught up with her male counterpart, Colin Creevey, and they led the first years up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville tagged along, waving to Blaise, Luna, Daphne, and Susan as they left the Hall.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning found the students of Hogwarts blearily eating breakfast as their Heads of House handed out class schedules.

Harry smiled at Minerva as she handed him his, and he looked it over, seeing what books he would need that day.

_Schedule for Harry James Potter_

_Monday:_

_0900-1150: Transfiguration_

_1300-1450: Charms_

_1500-1650: Potions_

_Tuesday:_

_0900-1150: Arithmancy_

_1300-1450: Ancient Runes_

_1500-1650: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Wednesday:_

_0900-1150: Potions_

_1300-1450: Transfiguration_

_1500-1650: Arithmancy_

_Thursday:_

_0900-1150: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_1300-1450: Charms_

_Friday:_

_0900-1150: Ancient Runes_

Today was a Monday, so they would be starting out with Transfiguration right off.

Hermione's schedule was exactly like his, except she was also continuing with Herbology.

All of them had dropped History, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and for those taking it, Divination. They were taking most classes together, except Ron wasn't in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Neville hadn't taken Ancient Runes, and Susan had dropped the subject.

They all finished their breakfast quickly and left to get their books before heading to the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry knew that this year would be challenging, but that fact was only driven home more by the end of the day.

Minerva informed them right off of what she would be expecting of them as NEWT students. As an upper level class, it was comprised of students from all four houses. It was slightly larger than previous years, but there was only one class for the sixth years.

Charms passed much the same way, but it was Potions that Harry was really waiting for.

Slughorn proved himself to be a jolly man, in good spirits, but Harry felt like part of it was an act. Sirius had told him the man had been in Slytherin, so he had to be cunning.

Slughorn started them off by identifying different potions – Hermione was able to successfully identify Amortentia, a powerful love potion, while Harry correctly identified the Drought of Living Death, and Neville recognized the Dreamless Sleep potion.

Slughorn seemed very happy with their success, and clapped his hands jovially. "Well done indeed," he chortled. "That will be five points each, to Gryffindor. Now, the potion we will be brewing today is –"

"Sir," Terry Boot interrupted, "you haven't told us about that one yet."

He pointed at the fourth and smallest cauldron set up. Slughorn looked down, and chuckled. "Dear me, so I haven't." Harry rolled his eyes slightly, and caught Hermione's equally exasperated gaze. Neither of them believed for a second that Slughorn had forgotten the potion. More likely, he had been waiting for someone to ask, to make a scene out of it. "This," he waved at the cauldron, "is none other than Felix Felicis!"

Hermione gasped. "Liquid luck!" she breathed, her eyes trained on the small cauldron.

Slughorn chuckled again. "Take five points for Griffindor Miss Granger. Can you tell us what this potion does?"

Hermione looked up at the professor. "It gives the drinker good luck for a set amount of time. But it's extremely regulated."

Slughorn nodded. "Indeed. It must be taken sparingly, as excessive amounts can cause extreme overconfidence, giddiness, and recklessness. It is banned in any organized event, and as Miss Granger said, it is extremely regulated." He sighed reminiscently. "I've taken Felix twice before, both times resulting in perfect days." He looked around at the class. "This potion will be the prize for today. We will be brewing the Draught of Living Death." He gestured to the potion sitting on the desk. "As you can see, this is it in its finished stage. I highly doubt any of you will get to this point today, but to the person who gets the furthest, you will win one small bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for two doses, or twelve hours of luck." He clapped his hands. "Let's begin!"

What followed was actually a good lesson, but Harry couldn't forget his misgivings over the professor. Still, it was better than Snape, even if the Slytherin Head of House had mellowed out slightly in the last year.

At the end of the lesson, Slughorn called for them to step away from their cauldrons, as he walked around and observed the students' work.

The finished product was supposed to turn from a pale lilac color to clear. The colors in the class ranged from dark blue to purple, and Slughorn would peek in each cauldron and either nod or shake his head. He seemed to approve greatly of Daphne's potion, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

When he got to the last couple of tables, he smiled widely at Hermione's potion, which was a light purple color, clearly the furthest along he had seen. He gave Ron a nod at seeing his darker purple potion, before moving along to Harry and Neville. Neville's potion was about the same as Ron's, but Slughorn stopped immediately when he saw Harry's cauldron.

"Ho, ho, what do we have here?" he grinned proudly. "By far the furthest along, Mr. Potter, it is clear we have a winner!"

Harry grinned, feeling proud, as Slughorn handed him the bottle of Felix Felicis. His finished potion still had a slight purple sheen to it, but it was barely there. All in all, he figured he had been about three minutes ahead of Hermione. If they had had just a little more time, their potions probably would have looked the same.

"Take fifteen points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and for next week, everyone, a foot of parchment on the Draught of Living Death."

Harry and his friends left the dungeons and headed up to the common room, talking about the lesson. They said goodbye to Blaise and Daphne as they left the dungeon, and then Susan as she headed off to the Hufflepuff common room, before they went up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry waited until they were sitting in the sofas around the fireplace before they got into the more deep conversations about their new professor.

"It was a good class," Hermione commented. "I wish I could have won, but your potion was very good Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks. He had worked very hard to understand the process of brewing, and Potions had become a class he was quite talented in, now that he knew what he was doing. He bit his lip. "Slughorn seems to know what he's doing, but I still get this… feeling about him."

Neville nodded. "Like he's always looking for an angle?"

Harry glanced over at the Longbottom heir and nodded again. "He was a Slytherin, so I would expect him to be at least a little bit cunning, but everything Sirius told us, coupled with my own observations, tells me that Slughorn could be dangerous. I don't think he's evil, or in league with Voldemort, but I think he'd help out the wrong person for the right price."

Hermione gasped slightly, and Ginny, who had arrived from Care of Magical Creatures shortly after they had returned to the common room, raised an eyebrow. "That sounds a little harsh," the redhead commented.

Harry looked at her and shrugged. "It's just an assessment," he muttered. "Something about him just doesn't endear me to trust him. He reminds me a bit of Lockhart, riding on the coattails of other people's achievements. I think he's probably a better professor than that fraud, he did teach our parents after all, but I'm going to withhold judgment until he gives me a reason to get off the fence."

"That sounds like a good idea," Neville commented. "Let's give him a chance, but haven't we all learned by now not to trust blindly?"

Hermione flinched slightly at the small dig to her previous faith in authority figures.

They all put their books away and headed down for dinner.

**XXX**

Harry spoke with Minerva after supper, and they set up a DA meeting for that weekend.

In the meantime, Harry also had to plan on setting up Quidditch tryouts. He wasn't quite as nervous as he would have been, had they not had a full reserve team the year before, but as Captain, he had to reserve the Pitch, and it would come down to him to decide on the new team.

Over the course of the week, Harry spoke to all the other Captains, and they decided to split their tryouts over two weekends. Slytherin would need to do the most rebuilding by far. With Malfoy gone, Crabbe and Goyle were the only members left of the previous team. Snape had given Theodore Nott the position of Captain, as the sixth year had played as a reserve a few times over the years. That, and Blaise had said that he wasn't interested in playing.

They decided that Hufflepuff and Slytherin would have their tryouts the second weekend of the month, and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would have their tryouts the third weekend.

It was so much easier to get things done when all four Houses got along, Harry mused, as he made his way to the DA lounge that Saturday afternoon.

It was a large group gathered for that meeting, once more with everyone returning but the graduated seventh years. They had also added the majority of the first years. A few holdouts were normal, Harry knew from the previous year; it was mostly kids who had been taught at home to remain aloof and not associate with other houses. From experience, Harry knew they would join within the next few months, after acclimating to school and the newly developed Inter-House friendships.

With so many people in the group, Minerva and Flitwick had done some major reconstruction and sectioned off that wing of the castle, turning it into a much larger lounge. There were multiple interconnected rooms, so that people could form smaller groups to study different subjects.

It was a very successful evening, with a little studying, and a little catch up with friends that they hadn't seen since the previous term. One of the topics a lot of people were talking about were Snape's Defense lessons. The old Potions professor had proved to be adept at his new subject, and people were talking about how much they enjoyed the lessons.

Harry was smiling as he dropped into his bed that night.

**XXX**

Harry received an invitation to a 'small get together' in Professor Slughorn's quarters the next week. The 'get together' was for Saturday evening, and Harry really didn't want to be a part of Slughorn's little club.

As it turned out, all of Harry's friends had gotten invitations as well, but they felt the same way, and all decided not to go.

Instead, they spent most of the weekend in the Room of Requirement, practicing their animagus transformation, working on homework, and various other pursuits. Harry and Hermione spent part of an afternoon discussing the werewolf transformation and cure possibilities, along with the Wolfsbane potion and whether or not more improvements could be made. It made little sense to the others, though Daphne joined them after practicing her transformation for a while, and seemed to be keeping up, even putting in a few of her own ideas. It would make sense for her to understand, though, seeing as how she was planning on studying for a Potions Mastery after Hogwarts.

Harry also continued testing Blaise, Daphne, and Luna on their Occlumency shields; though they were a little hesitant, they all agreed that with Harry using Legilimancy, they were more likely to achieve full shields quicker. And they trusted him not to go digging for anything.

Harry was learning quickly, and hoped that he would be able to master the art within the next year. He really hoped his idea would work. He wanted to give Neville his parents back.

**XXX**

Slughorn caught up to Harry on Monday and expressed his disappointment that Harry couldn't make it to his get together. Harry apologized, but when the professor tried to invite him to another one in two weeks, he politely declined, saying he wanted to focus on his studies, before making his escape.

Even just over two weeks into the new year, Harry knew it would be a challenge. Classes, Prefect duties, the DA, and his new role as Quidditch Captain. Not to mention a few other side projects he was working on, or wanted to start working on. He was pretty advanced for his age, but he knew he would need to work hard to keep up with everything.

Still, organizing his time and not allowing himself to slip, kept him on top of the homework, and he was even able to help Ginny a little, as the fifth years never really got the chance to ease into the new year – the professors immediately started them off on OWL work. Plus Ginny also had Prefect duties to attend to.

**XXX**

Hermione's seventeenth birthday fell on that Tuesday, and Harry and Ron plotted together to pull off a spectacular surprise party for her.

The bookish young woman was very emotional as she saw the entire Gryffindor House there in the common room. She had grown up with very few friends, and to see so many people wishing her a happy birthday was such an amazing experience.

Harry had talked to the House Elves and gotten them to provide enough food to feed all four Houses, which was very much appreciated, especially the fantastic cake they whipped up, after Harry told them that the party was for one of his best friends. They wanted to make the evening great for 'Mr. Harry Potter sir'.

After they all got a plate of food, Harry and his friends drifted off to a corner so that they could give Hermione her presents. Harry and Ginny teamed up to get her a boxed set of Shakespeare plays.

When Hermione looked up, surprise written clearly on her face, Ginny shrugged while Harry smiled. "Harry's the one who came up with the idea," she admitted. "I knew your name comes from one of his plays, and even the wizarding world knows that Shakespeare was one of the greatest writers of all time." Ron's guilty shifting suggested that perhaps he hadn't known that, but Ginny didn't comment. "I hope you don't already have these books. I thought you might enjoy reading them."

Hermione looked at Harry. The teen just shrugged. "You love to read. I know you probably read some Shakespeare at muggle school, but I thought you might enjoy having a collection of his works."

Hermione beamed brightly. "Thank you so much, both of you. I love them. I have read a few before, but I don't own any of these. This is a brilliant present."

Ginny flushed happily, and Harry smiled, as Hermione opened Neville's present next. He got her an in-depth guide to the NEWTs, which she thanked him for ecstatically.

Ron's gift was a simple silver necklace, with a small pendant shaped like a book. Hermione put it on immediately, and gave her boyfriend a kiss. She was so happy with the man he was growing into, and she loved the necklace.

**XXX**

George groaned as he sat up. Why had he decided to take a nap on the hard cement floor of his and Fred's Potions laboratory?

Nearby, Fred also stirred, and looked over at his twin.

Oh yeah, George remembered ruefully, they had been working on their listening device. So far, they kept running into trouble when it came to getting the device to work on passive magic. They just couldn't make something like the muggle batteries, and like most of their experiments, trying seemed to be detrimental to their health, as was evident by their current situation.

Fred sighed as he stood up. "Now what?"

George shrugged, and moved over to the now blackened device, sitting innocently on the table. "Back to the beginning," he grimaced.

Fred nodded, and they got back to work.

**XXX**

Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were held that Saturday. When Harry went down to the Pitch that morning after breakfast, what seemed like half the House was waiting for him.

Last year's starters and reserves stood off to one side, while all the other hopefuls crowded in the center of the Pitch.

Harry arrived with Ron and Ginny after breakfast, and the two Weasleys went to join the group of previous team members, after wishing Harry good luck. Harry smiled thankfully as he looked at the crowd in front of him. Ron had helped him a lot in coming up with some good plays that they would certainly implement this year. The youngest male Weasley was truly gifted when it came to strategy.

Harry cleared his throat. "Good morning, everyone, thanks for coming." He bit his lip, and mentally prepared himself for what was going to be a long day. Why did so many people show up? "Let's start by separating by position. Chasers, go group by Katie; beaters, form a group next to the chasers; keepers to Ron; and seekers, to me."

He waited for a coupe of minutes as the flurry of movement died down, before he spoke again. "OK, chaser group, two laps around the Pitch. Go."

The group immediately took off, and Harry watched them carefully. He had decided this year that everyone would need to try out again. He didn't expect anyone other than Katie and Ron to win their chaser and keeper spots back, but it would be best to give everyone a fair shot.

When the group of chaser hopefuls returned, Harry politely dismissed three of them, all first and second years who clearly didn't possess the skill set to handle the position, and sent the beaters up in the air next.

After two laps around the Pitch, Harry dismissed four beaters, leaving seven hopefuls left.

Of the seven keeper candidates, none of them were horrible on a broom, so after their two laps, Harry called the chasers back, and had each of them take five shots against each keeper hopeful.

Harry dismissed three chasers and two keepers in the first round, before he called the beaters back up. He let the bludgers loose, and paired up beaters, having them try to hit the chaser hopefuls as they each went up against the keepers one more time.

He eliminated four more chasers who couldn't get past the bludgers to make more than one of their five shots, and three more keepers, leaving him with six chasers and two keepers. He was pleased to see that third year Evan was one of the keeper candidates, along with Ron. He had suspected the year before that the kid would be good in that position, and he was glad that he was going for it.

Of the beaters, he excused three of them who had worse aim than the others, leaving him with four.

Sending all his remaining candidates back to the ground, he called the seekers up next. He released two snitches, and told the three students – Dennis and two second years – that the first two to catch the snitches would advance. He had been a little surprised to see that Sheila had joined the chaser group that year, though he was happy that she was still in the running, having some talent at aiming, and a strong arm that really did not match her tiny frame.

He wasn't surprised when nearly twenty minutes later, Dennis found the first elusive gold ball, just like the year before. Five minutes later, one of the second years – a short girl with a near uncontrollable mane of hair named Katrina – found the second snitch.

Now that he had two full teams, Harry had them all go back up for a mock scrimmage.

In the last couple of hours, the stands had filled up a bit with Gryffindor students, coming down to watch after a leisurely breakfast. They were joined by all those who had been cut already, as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry re-released the two bludgers and a snitch, threw up the quaffle, and then joined them.

He watched the scrimmage carefully, keeping an eye on all the players. The game lasted almost an hour and a half, in which Harry mixed up the chaser and beater teams several times, before Dennis caught the snitch.

As they all touched the ground, he raised his voice to make himself heard over the noise. "Really great job everyone, thanks for coming out. I'll post the list by tomorrow morning."

The stands slowly emptied out as the player hopefuls all headed up to the castle to get some lunch.

Harry didn't join them, instead heading to the kitchen to get something quick before he planned on spending the rest of the afternoon going over the tryouts and making his final decisions.

After making a quick stop in his dorm room to collect a few things, he sequestered himself in the Room of Requirement for the afternoon, and went over the different candidates. There was no question, after seeing everyone, that Katie and Ron deserved their spots back. But that still left him with two chaser spots, two beaters, and an entire reserve team to choose.

Using the pensieve that Minerva had given him for Christmas several years previously, which he had picked up from its spot in one of the compartments in his trunk – one that was keyed solely to him so that no one else could get in – Harry reviewed the tryouts and compared the players.

By the time he joined his friends for dinner, he thought he had a pretty good team worked out. However, he waited until late that night to post the list on the board in the common room. He couldn't hide it from Ginny, of course, since she was in his head, but he wanted to keep it a surprise for everyone else.

Harry and his friends were up early the next morning, and Ron checked the list first thing before they headed out for their morning run. He grinned happily at seeing his name on the list as starting keeper, and Harry shook his head. "You know you were the best one out there, mate," he clapped the redhead on the shoulder. "I don't know why you worry so much."

Ron glared halfheartedly at him, and they headed down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Susan, Blaise, Daphne, and Luna.

When the Gryffindors returned an hour and a half later, they were met with several people crowding around the bulletin board, some of them beaming happily, others with disappointment on their faces.

Katie made her way over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you know your place, Potter," she said haughtily, though there was a twinkle in her eyes that clearly said she was kidding.

Harry nodded contritely. "Of course," he replied, playing along. He raised his voice. "Practice starts tomorrow, starters and reserves, I expect you all there ready to train."

Those who had made the team nodded, excited.

Harry glanced over at the board, and smiled. It was going to be a good team this year.

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Starters:_

_**Chaser – Katie Bell** _

_**Chaser – Ginny Weasley** _

_**Chaser – Demelza Robbins** _

_**Beater – Colin Creevey** _

_**Beater – Dean Thomas** _

_**Keeper – Ron Weasley** _

_**Seeker – Harry Potter (C)** _

_Reserves:_

_**Chaser – Natalie McDonald** _

_**Chaser – Vicky Frobisher** _

_**Chaser – Sheila Walters** _

_**Beater – Seamus Finnegan** _

_**Beater – Geoffrey Hooper** _

_**Keeper – Evan Harrison** _

_**Seeker – Dennis Creevey** _

Sheila and Evan both made their way over to Harry and thanked him, to which Harry just shook his head. "Hey, you guys are the ones who earned it. Don't thank me, I just picked the best ones for the team."

The two third years beamed and went to find their friends.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they both try out for seeker last year?"

Harry looked over and nodded. "I think Evan prefers keeping, maybe you could give him some pointers?" Ron shrugged noncommittally, and Harry sighed. "As for Sheila, I think deduced that she might get more playing time as chaser, at least until I graduate. And Dennis is just better at the position than her. She makes a good chaser, who knows? Maybe she decided she likes that position better. Come on, we should shower and get changed."

They all agreed and headed up to their dorms.

After breakfast, Hermione settled herself at a table in the corner of the common room, doing some sort of work – not that anyone felt brave enough to ask. It couldn't be homework, since Hermione would never leave her work to Sunday.

Ron joined her shortly, because he  _would_  leave his homework until the last day of the weekend.

Neville left soon after that, and if Harry had to hazard a guess, the Longbottom heir was off to find a certain Hufflepuff. He and Hannah Abbott seemed to get on quite well after their date in Hogsmeade last term. Harry knew that Susan was a little jealous, but she was trying to be supportive of her two friends.

With all their friends busy, Harry and Ginny disappeared to the Room of Requirement for the day, where they spent some time talking about a good point Harry had brought up at the end of the last term. Namely, what had happened to Voldemort in 1981.

Harry sighed. "I don't know why, but I feel like this could be the key to defeating him, once and for all," he admitted as the two cuddled on a sofa in a passable representation of the common room.

Ginny nodded. "He must have done something to stop himself from dying that day. The question is, what?"

Harry shrugged. "We should look into ways to cheat death. But somehow, I doubt we'll find any answers in the Hogwarts library."

"Maybe we should check your library at Potter Manor?" Ginny suggested.

Harry bit his lip. "Perhaps," he agreed. "Though I think the Black library might bear more fruit. That family is more likely to have books on the darker side of magic, and unfortunately, I think that's probably where we'll find our answer."

Ginny growled. "Why couldn't this be easy?" she huffed. "What are the chances that we'll be able to sneak off to Grimmauld Place?"

Harry's eyes sparkled mischeviously. "That sounds like a challenge," he grinned. "We'll come up with something. Maybe we'll get a chance over Christmas. In the mean time, we'll do some research here, and see what we come up with."

Ginny nodded. "We should tell the others though," she suggested. "We're going to need help."

Harry inclined his head. "As soon as Blaise, Daphne, and Luna master Occlumency, we'll tell everyone. And if we find anything important, we might need to tell Aunt Minerva. You're right, we need help. More than just our friends. We're going to need adult help at some point."

With that agreed, the two left the Room to go find dinner.

**XXX**

Late into the next week, Harry had some time in between classes, so he decided to spend it in the Room of Requirement. He had checked out a few books from the library that he thought might prove useful in their research on Voldemort, and as he paced the hall three times, he thought of a place he could use to study.

Opening the door, he considered that maybe he hadn't been quite as specific as he thought he was. Clearly, he had still been thinking of places they could find useful information.

The Room had provided him an impressive library.

"Harry?"

Harry turned quickly, and smiled as Ginny joined him; the two had the same free period, and while she should probably have been doing homework, they both agreed that defeating Voldemort was pretty important. She had brought her bookbag though, so that she could do some school work while Harry looked for information on the Dark Lord.

Together, they walked into the library, and Ginny gasped at the sight. "Wow," she breathed, looking at the floor to ceiling shelves filled with books. "Where did it all come from?"

Harry shrugged. "This Room has been here probably since the castle was built. It's probably been collecting books that long as well. Books that get lost, books that are hidden… these could have come from anywhere. I didn't mean to call this room up, but I guess I was thinking partly of a place to study, and partly of where we could find more information. Maybe what we're looking for is here."

Ginny looked around for a moment longer, before she turned back to Harry. "Don't show Hermione this room," she suggested, smirking. "She'll never leave."

Harry chuckled, and headed to check out the shelves after depositing the books he had been holding on a nearby table. Ginny sat down and began writing an essay while Harry searched.

It was perhaps an hour later when Harry's voice drew her out of her homework. "Hey, Gin? Check this out."

Ginny looked up to see Harry standing beside her. In his hands was a very worn looking book.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny furrowed her brow at the book in Harry's hands. "What is it?" she asked curiously, putting her quill down.

Harry took a seat, and opened the book. "It's the sixth year Potions textbook, but that's not what caught my interest. This whole book… it's almost like the Charms book you gave me last year. You know, the one that used to belong to my mum." Ginny nodded, and looked as Harry flipped through the pages. "The whole thing is filled with notes. Not just potions notes, either. There's what looks to be invented spells too."

Ginny leaned over and read with him. "There's no explanation for the spells though," she stated, confused.

Harry nodded. "I noticed that. There are a few explanations, like this one." He pointed to a particular spell. It was just one word: Sectumsempra. And the description: For enemies. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Do you know who the book belonged to?" Ginny asked, shifting in her seat.

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't have a name in it, just this." He flipped the book over to the back cover, where a single sentence was written across the bottom.

Ginny frowned. "Property of the Halfblood Prince. What?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't think we should try out any of these spells until we figure out what they do."

Ginny agreed, and they set the book aside. "Whom should we tell about this?" she asked. "Professor McGonagall?"

Harry bit his lip. "I was thinking Professor Snape," he admitted. "He is a Potions Master, after all. And I don't really trust Slughorn."

Ginny nodded, and they decided to talk to the Defense professor before the end of the week.

**XXX**

Classes, Prefect duties, Quidditch, and everything else were so intense that it was the next weekend before they were able to actually find the time to speak with Professor Snape in private.

Harry told his friends that he and Ginny would join them in the Room of Requirement in a couple of hours, and left them all there, practicing either Occlumency or their animagus forms, or catching up on homework, as he and Ginny made their way down to the dungeons.

Harry knocked twice on the door to Snape's private quarters, and waited for his brusque "Enter," before he pushed the door open and led Ginny inside.

_How did you know where his private rooms are?_ Ginny asked as they closed the door behind them.

Harry shrugged.  _Would it sound weird if I said that Hogwarts told me?_  Ginny pursed her lips, and Harry grimaced.  _I know it sounds incredibly strange, but it's the best I can explain it. I really think the castle told me._

Ginny gave a mental sigh.  _It's probably an 'Heir of Gryffindor' thing,_  she agreed.

Snape looked at the pair of Gryffindors and raised an eyebrow. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on a Saturday morning?" he drawled, keeping the curiosity out of his voice, and successfully conveying a discontentment with their company this early on a weekend.

Harry swallowed. "Professor, a few days ago, Ginny and I were studying, and I came across a strange book. I was wondering if you could possibly take a look."

Snape frowned, and set down the potions journal he had been reading. "Strange how?" he asked, leaning forward and gesturing for them to take a seat.

Harry bit his lip and looked back at the door, before turning to face Snape again. Understanding the hint, Snape pulled out his wand and cast a few privacy wards, before he gestured for them to speak once more.

Harry pulled out the book and set it on the table. Snape reached forward and picked the innocent-looking object up. His gasp was audible as he flipped through the book, and the two students looked at each other, confused.

"Sir?" Harry asked cautiously.

Snape jerked his head up and looked at the sixth year. "Where… How did you find this?"

Harry shared a look with Ginny, and when she nodded, he turned back to the professor. "There's a room that we found that can become whatever you want. It's called the Room of Requirement. I asked it for a place to study, and it provided us with a library. I was looking through the books and I found it. Professor, what's wrong?"

Snape took a deep shuddering breath, and set the book down carefully. "I am glad that you had the foresight to bring this to someone's attention before trying anything written in this book." He swallowed harshly, and continued, "This was my Potions textbook when I was in school."

Harry frowned, and shifted in his seat, but he didn't speak, since Snape kept going.

"I've told you a few things about my time at school, Harry, and the person who invented some of these spells… he wasn't that concerned with the recipient's welfare."

"Why does it say 'Property of the Halfblood Prince' on the back," Ginny asked curiously.

Snape sighed. "My mother's surname was Prince, and as she married a muggle, that makes me a halfblood. To be honest, I probably wrote that because I wanted to make myself seem more important."

Harry bit his lip, his hand finding Ginny's under the table. She squeezed reassuringly. "None of the spells had descriptions, so we felt it best not to try any of them out until we could figure out what they did, but I did look through some of the changes you made to various potions in the book. They seemed like they would greatly improve the finished product."

Snape nodded, the ghost of a smile making its way to his face. "I was always interested in potions. Your mother actually helped me with a few of the improvements."

Harry grinned. "Really?" He always loved hearing about his parents, especially when it was more than just someone telling him how much he looked like them.

Snape's ghost of a smile widened minutely. "Indeed. Though she chose to study for a Charms Mastery, she could easily have completed a Potions Mastery if she had wanted to. She was the only one to truly challenge me in our seven years at school. We often fought for the top spot in Potions in our year."

Harry beamed, and Snape inclined his head. "You have inherited many of her strengths, Harry. If I might make a suggestion, you might want to consider going through your own textbook and seeing if you can find any improvements in the potions yourself. Improving already developed potions is the first step. If you have the drive and the desire, eventually you could end up creating your own."

Harry blinked, surprised. He hadn't really thought about the possibility of inventing his own potions, but it did sound intriguing. He wasn't sure he wanted to go for a Mastery in the subject though.

Snape licked his lips and looked down at the book. "If you want, I can go through this with you at some point, and tell you about the spells I invented. Some of them should never be used, but there are others that could come in handy."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that," he said eagerly.

The Defense professor chuckled slightly. They spent another hour talking about the book, and Snape taught Harry and Ginny a few useful spells that he had invented, such as Muffliatto, which caused those around him to develop a sort of buzzing in their ears, Langlock, a spell that caused the recipient's tongue to stick to the roof of his or her mouth, and Levicorpus, which caused someone to be hoisted up by their ankle comically. He did, however, warn them against some of the darker spells he had invented, such as Sectumsempra, which was far worse than the cutting curse, and needed a specialized counter in order to reverse the effects. It would cause someone to bleed out quickly if the counter wasn't applied, and Severus was very serious as he told them that they should never consider using it unless the circumstances were extremely dire.

As the morning continued on, the conversation turned to other topics, and Harry found himself telling the professor he had once felt a very strong dislike for about their musings on Voldemort's survival fifteen years earlier.

Snape frowned as Harry voiced their research project. "I admit the question has crossed my mind," he confessed. "I have never been able to come up with an answer, however; he must have done something to have survived that night."

Harry shrugged and nodded. "That's what we were thinking. We've been doing some looking, but haven't found anything yet." He looked at Ginny, and she leaned forward slightly.

"Professor, we were wondering if you would be willing to help us. Your knowledge would be a huge help," the youngest Weasley reasoned.

Snape pursed his lips, before he nodded slowly. "I will help where I can."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Professor. I just know that this is the key to bringing Voldemort down."

Snape flinched slightly at the Dark Lord's name, but didn't comment.

Harry hesitated, and then continued. "We'd appreciate it if you would keep this and any information we discover a secret."

Snape nodded, his eyes sharp and probing. "You don't want Dumbledore to find out," he observed, his voice emotionless.

Harry was the one to flinch this time, but he nodded readily enough. "I don't trust the headmaster, for obvious reasons. I just… I don't want to give him an opening. He seems to be under the impression that he's the only one who can lead this war, but he's not doing a great job."

Snape snorted, agreeing wholeheartedly, though his place as a professor didn't necessarily mean he could come right out and say something negative about the headmaster, at least not while at the school.

Harry smiled slightly, seeing the professor's agreement. "He's so wrapped up in his schemes and second chances, that he can't see all he's doing to hurt the war effort and the wizarding world. How many people have been hurt or killed because he let some Death Eater off with a warning?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Albus is many things, but those former colleagues of mine who were let off the last time around were not afforded that opportunity because of him."

Harry nodded understandingly. "I know that," he placated. "Those parasites were let off because they bribed the right officials, all while our supposed righteous and fair justice system threw my godfather in Azkaban without a trial." Harry's tone was mocking and derisive, but Ginny's grip on his hand calmed him and he made himself take a deep breath. "No, I know Dumbledore wanted those people locked up. I'm talking about now. He knew that Malfoy is the reason I ended up at the Ministry last June, but he wouldn't take any action. It's only because of Amelia that the prick was expelled. If he continues to send the message that people can get away with whatever they feel like, why would any of them want to change?"

Snape sighed. "I understand your reasoning, and I do agree. Stunners will only go so far. At a certain point, we need to start fighting actively, rather than reactively."

Harry nodded eagerly. "Exactly. This is what we're doing right now. The key to bringing down Voldemort is in his past. I just know it."

Snape could feel the weariness creeping in. What Harry was suggesting made sense, but it also meant a lot of work and effort, with very little hope of a payoff. "You realize how much of a wild hippogriff chase this is, right?"

Harry chuckled at the wizarding take on the muggle phrase, before he nodded again, this time more soberly. "I know. But we have to try, right? This is about ending the war, and for the first time, I actually feel like that's possible. We have a chance. It won't be easy, but nothing worthwhile ever is, right?"

Ginny smiled and leaned over to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Very true," she agreed. She looked at the Defense professor. "We've heard time and again how we shouldn't keep secrets, and let the adults handle it. We can't just 'let the adults handle it', Professor. This isn't your war anymore. It's ours as well. The prophecy is about Harry and Voldemort; he'll be right there in the thick of it and I'll be damned if I let him fight alone."

Harry smiled softly. "We're a team, Gin. You've made that quite clear by this point."

Ginny nodded decisively. "Too right. We've come to you, Professor, out of courtesy, and because we know we can trust you to help us and not try to keep us out of it. We plan on bringing in our friends, as well as Sirius and Professor McGonagall, but to be honest, you're probably the only one we knew would treat us as competent adults."

Snape frowned. "How so?" he asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "Sirius and Aunt Minerva are really good about keeping me informed and making sure I can defend myself, but when it comes down to it, they're my guardians and their first instinct is to protect me. You, however, are more direct and more likely to treat us as equals. You expect us to be able to handle it."

Snape almost smiled at the assessment and inclined his head. "Very well. I will not tell anyone, and help out where I can. I trust that you will share any information likewise."

Harry nodded. "We'll work together. If we find anything of interest, we will keep you informed."

As it was almost lunchtime, Harry and Ginny went upstairs to join their friends, deflecting any questions about what they had been doing. They would tell their friends everything, but only after Blaise, Daphne, and Luna had mastered Occlumency. It would happen soon, he knew. Maybe within the next few months.

The rest of the day was spent in the Room of Requirement, with the two Slytherins and Ravenclaw practicing their Occlumency, while Harry exercised his Legilimancy. He was pleased with the progress – both his and his friends. He had managed to briefly get through Blaise and Daphne's defenses, but both of them knew he was there, and were able to forcibly eject him. Luna's mind just gave him a headache, and he sympathized with Jason, who had had to sit down to regain his footings after testing Harry's defenses.

That afternoon, Ginny let him in willingly, so that he could attempt to gain some sort of idea of how to navigate someone else's mindscape. She knew what he was trying to do, and supported him wholeheartedly, helping him out where she could.

When it was time for dinner, all of them felt mentally exhausted as they trooped down to the Great Hall.

**XXX**

The next week, Snape started them off on nonverbal spells in Defense class. "As you have all made it into the NEWT class, you should all possess the ability to perform spells without verbal incantations. Pair up, one person firing a silent stinging hex, while the other attempts to block with a silent shield charm."

There was a flurry of movement as people broke into pairs. Harry found himself pairing up with Susan, off to one side. Ron and Hermione were next to him, and nearby, Neville and Hannah Abbott were practicing.

While Harry had had some practice with nonverbal spells, he was the exception. His friends had helped him with the skill before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, but they hadn't developed the skill themselves.

Predictably, ten minutes into the lesson, Hermione managed to completely and silently block Ron's whispered stinging hex. Harry smiled proudly at his friend, as he waited for Susan to succeed. He was sure she'd get it, if the determination on her face was anything to go by.

However, Snape drew their attention before she was victorious. "Disgraceful," he commented. "By this point, you should all have some success. Perhaps some sort of demonstration is in order."

Without even giving a warning, he turned suddenly and fired off a silent spell, which Harry blocked with ease. Snape's lip curled into something like a smirk, and he fired again. Harry smiled slightly, and blocked the jelly legs jinx, followed by a hair growing jinx, a toenail growing hex, and another stinging hex, before Snape lowered his wand. "Five points to Gryffindor," he said calmly. The entire room was shocked for several moments, before Snape barked at them to get back to work.

By the end of the lesson, Neville and Susan had both had success at nonverbal spells, while Ron was feeling a little frustrated, though he was determined to get it.

Harry promised the class, as they made their way down the corridor, that they would practice at the DA meeting that week, and every week until they all felt comfortable with the new skill.

**XXX**

The first Hogsmeade visit of the term was that Saturday. Harry made plans with his friends to meet up for lunch, before he and Ginny wandered off into the village.

They spent most of the morning visiting the various shops. Ginny needed some more parchment, and Harry wanted to check out the bookstore.

As they were making their way down the road towards the Three Broomsticks, Harry got a niggling feeling in his stomach. He looked around, frowning. Following his lead, Ginny also made herself aware of their surroundings.

_What's going on, Harry?_  she asked, observing the crowds around them.

Harry bit his lip.  _I'm not sure_ , he admitted.  _I just feel like someone's watching me._

Ginny immediately intensified her efforts, but to her eyes, no one was paying them undue attention.

Suddenly, Harry moved, closing in on an alley in between two shops to their right. There was a muffled shout and a yell, and then Harry had his hand closed around a strange man's throat, his wand trained on the ragamuffin.

"'Ere now, let me go!" the man wheezed.

Harry made no move to comply. "Why are you following me?" he demanded.

The man tried to protest, but it was hard to make out words around the wheezing.

Suddenly there were two more people there, pulling Harry off the stranger. Harry tensed briefly, before recognizing Remus and Tonks, and relaxing.

"We'll take care of this, Harry," Remus placated. "You should go join your friends for lunch."

"Who is he, Remus?" Harry asked curiously, calming down slightly.

Remus sighed, throwing a glare at the scruffy man who was currently withering under the look Tonks was giving him. "His name's Mundungus Fletcher," the werewolf told Harry and Ginny. "He's part of Dumbledore's Order. I believe Albus may have set Fletcher on you as some sort of 'protection'. Or he just wants to keep an eye on you." Remus snorted derisively, and began to lead the two students back towards the nearby pub. "Fletcher couldn't curse his way out of a paper bag, but you didn't hear that from me. He's a lowlife, and the only reason he's not in prison right now is because he knows how to trade in information. He's good at giving up the right information to get his own charges dropped. On the other hand, he's also useful for getting information about the dirty underside of life. I suppose that's why Dumbledore puts up with him."

Harry shook his head. He understood the need to have contacts everywhere, but why did Dumbledore feel the need to have him followed? It was just another strike against the old man.

He and Ginny said goodbye to Remus and joined their friends at a large table off to one side of the pub. Most of them were already there, and Neville and Hannah joined them as Harry and Ginny sat down.

After a filling meal, they were off again, this time breaking up into larger groups. Neville and Hannah joined Blaise, Daphne, Luna, and Colin, while Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Susan went off in a different direction. Susan tried not to let it show how much it hurt to see Neville with someone else. She was happy for him; he was her friend. But that didn't mean she was completely comfortable seeing him on a date with another girl. Even if that girl was a good friend of hers. She tried to quash down the annoyance that Hannah hadn't even asked her if it was all right if she went on a date with Susan's ex.

After spending the afternoon enjoying the village and the fresh air, they made their way back to the castle, hurriedly eating their supper before heading up for the DA meeting.

**XXX**

The beginning of October came before Harry had even realized it. By the time the month was half over, he was already counting the days until the Christmas holidays. He had turned down no less than four invitations for get togethers by Slughorn, and he was getting tired of it.

His friends had all received the same courtesy, but as their feelings were on par with Harry's, they didn't attend any of the parties either. After the first two, Harry made a point of scheduling Quidditch practices for any night Slughorn planned a party for. It gave him a ready-made excuse to say no – it also provided one for Ron and Ginny, which made them happy.

October was quickly coming to a close, and Harry found himself thinking about Halloween. He realized ruefully that he and Ginny were coming up on their two-year anniversary. They hadn't celebrated last year, as Harry had been too preoccupied thinking about it being the anniversary of his parents' deaths.

Slughorn had put together another party for Halloween night, and managed to corner Harry on his way back to the common room one evening the week beforehand. Harry regretted being alone, but the others were doing homework, and Harry had just gone to talk to Minerva about some DA things.

The professor expressed his disappointment that Harry had been unable to join them so far, and hoped he would see him that evening. "After all, you can't very well have Quidditch practice that late when it's dark out, right?" he chuckled humorously.

Harry shrugged. "I already have plans that night, Professor. I'm sorry, but I can't make it." He didn't wait for a reply, and hurried towards the common room.

**XXX**

On the last day of October, Harry and Ginny separated from their friends before dinner, and made their way to the Room of Requirement.

After a quite filling meal, courtesy of Dobby, the couple spent some quality time dancing to the soft music the wireless provided them with.

_I'm sorry_ , Harry said through their bond as they swayed in time to the music.

Ginny frowned.  _For what?_  she asked, genuinely curious.

Harry sighed.  _We didn't celebrate our anniversary last year. I was so caught up on it being the anniversary of my parents' deaths that I didn't think about it being the day we got together._

Ginny shook her head.  _It's understandable, Harry. You didn't even know when they died until you came to Hogwarts, and since then, something's always come in the way of you truly mourning them._ She smirked.  _And technically, we got together early on the morning of November First._

Harry stared at her, gobsmacked, until she huffed impatiently. He smiled slightly, and nodded, leaning down to kiss her.  _Thanks, Gin. I love you, you know that?_

Ginny's smirk widened.  _You know, I think I've heard something like that before. Somewhere._

When it started to get late, Harry pulled out a small box and handed it to Ginny. She smiled, and handed him a wrapped box of her own.

Harry opened the present to find a leather belt. Engraved on the belt buckle was an impressively accurate depiction of a phoenix, its wings extended as if it were about to flame travel.

Ginny, meanwhile, had opened her own gift to find a beautiful gold ring, with a phoenix on top.

The two chuckled a little.  _Great minds think alike?_  Harry wondered, amused.

Ginny snorted, slipping the ring onto her right hand.  _Something like that._

Harry kissed her, putting all his feelings into the action. When they pulled apart, Ginny looked a little dazed. Harry smiled. "Come on, we should get back before curfew."

Ginny nodded, and followed him out of the room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next week, Harry had hardly any time to devote to his extracurricular studies. The first Quidditch match of the season was that weekend, and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

While it was true that the game might be a little more civilized without Malfoy and the upper years who had made up the majority of the team the year before, the rivalry between those two Houses was ingrained, and wouldn't change any time soon. At least now it was more likely to stay friendly and on the Pitch, rather than in the corridors between classes.

Harry knew that Theo had had his hands full picking an entirely new team. He was relieved, but not entirely surprised, that the new Captain had failed to pick Crabbe and Goyle to return to their spots as beaters. The two troll-like boys, however, were less than thrilled. Harry had observed them muttering with Pansy Parkinson and a few seventh years in deserted hallways, which did nothing to set his mind at ease. He warned Blaise and Daphne to keep an eye on them, but beyond that, there wasn't much he could do.

He mentioned his worries to Snape, managing to get the professor alone by staying after class, but Snape just nodded, sighing. "I've noticed it as well," he admitted, rubbing a hand tiredly across his face as he surreptitiously put up a few privacy wards to keep any unwanted ears from hearing them. "I'm keeping an eye on them," he gave a pointed look at Harry, and the teenager knew that meant Snape was using passive Legilimancy to monitor their thoughts, "But they have to have had at least some minor training in keeping that information from getting into the wrong hands. Without a more concentrated attack, I won't be able to find out what they're whispering about. Just observe, Potter. If you notice anything, don't keep it to yourself."

Harry nodded, and rushed off to catch up to his friends.

**XXX**

Gryffindor dominated the field that Saturday. After forty-five minutes of play, the lions were up 100-20, and the snitch had yet to appear. After a brief time out, Harry decided to switch up his team, to give the reserve members a chance to see some action. He put in Seamus for Dean at beater, and switched Natalie for Demelza. He wanted everyone to be comfortable playing in a real game, and it was better for them to get that experience when they were up by ninety, rather then needing to go in because they were down a player and losing by fifty.

The next hour increased the margin by another seventy points, as Harry switched out his reserves and starters several more times. Finally, Harry decided to put the Slytherins out of their misery, and dropped into a steep dive, catching the snitch and cementing the final score at 350-40.

The red and gold section burst into cheers as the team lowered to the ground. They were soon surrounded by students clapping them on the back, shaking their hands, and congratulating them.

After a few minutes, Harry managed to make himself heard above the crowd. "Party in the common room!" he shouted, to an approving roar.

The team headed to the locker room, while everyone else made their way back up to the castle.

It was an interesting experience, Harry reflected as he changed out of his Quidditch gear, to play a game with Slytherin and not have to worry about foul play. For the first time, the Slytherin team was entirely friendly. Without Malfoy and his ilk, they were able to play the game the way it should be played. While Theo Nott wasn't what one would call 'friendly', he wasn't on board with the pureblood supremacist act, and he was able to get along with most people, and the new Slytherin team was built of more open-minded members of the House.

**XXX**

The party that followed lasted well into the evening and early morning, with the entire House celebrating their victory. Harry had cajoled the house elves into supplying enough food to feed the entire school, and he and Ginny took one of the secret passages into Hogsmeade to provide the butterbeer.

Everyone congratulated the new players, pleased with the team they had this year.

Harry watched the gathering with a smile, off to the side with his friends.

"It was a good move, putting in the reserves," Hermione commented, taking a sip of her drink.

Harry nodded. "I thought it would be good to give them a chance to play. Experience and all that. Better when we're ahead, right?"

"Exactly," Ron agreed. "Give them the opportunity to see what a real game's like, so that when we need them for some reason, they won't be completely green. It's good strategy."

Harry grinned. "Coming from the master of strategy himself, I'll take that as a great compliment."

Ron turned beet red, and took a large swallow of his drink.

Minerva finally had to come up and tell them all to go to bed around three o'clock in the morning, but there was a slight smile on her face as she did so, so they knew she wasn't really mad.

**XXX**

Early in the next week, Harry and Ginny were walking a patrol after curfew, talking through their bond as they walked the corridors.

_I've been thinking about something_ , Harry said, his mental voice hesitant, something that caught Ginny's interest immediately.

_What is it, Harry?_ she asked curiously.

Harry bit his lip.  _The diary._

Ginny froze, remembering her hellish first year.  _What about it?_  she asked uncertainly.

Harry sighed.  _I just… I was thinking about what it did._ He saw Ginny flinch, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  _What if it was more than just a memory preserved in a book?_

Ginny frowned, her heart racing slightly.  _You think Voldemort did something?_

Harry nodded.  _The more I think about it, the more I think there was more to that diary than just an old memory. If it were really a memory, it wouldn't have been able to affect you the way it did._

Ginny pursed her lips, thinking about it.  _It does make sense_ , she replied slowly.  _Should we talk to Snape?_

Harry nodded.  _I think that would be best. He might have an idea of what kind of magic could have created the diary._

They agreed to speak with the professor soon, and continued on their route.

**XXX**

Keeping their promise to themselves, that weekend, Ginny and Harry once more found themselves in Snape's private quarters, speaking with the professor about things they really wished they didn't have to worry about.

Snape listened to their theories – or lack thereof, since they really had no idea what it could be beyond just an errant thought – with interest. When Harry finished speaking, he frowned thoughtfully. "Your speculation does make a sick sort of sense," he commented. "I know that diary set Albus jumping, but I didn't know why. It looks like you may be following his train of thought."

Harry bit his lip. "Do you have any ideas?" he asked curiously.

Snape nodded slightly. "A few thoughts. Nothing concrete. I'll do some research and let you know."

The teenagers had to be content with that, and they knew they would be looking into it as well, so they said their goodbyes and headed up to meet their friends.

They all spent the day in the Room of Requirement, practicing Occlumency and animagus training, or working on various assignments.

Harry practiced his Legilimancy, and wasn't able to get into any of their minds without their consent, which made him happy. Ginny let him in willingly, and he spent most of the morning exploring her mind.

That afternoon, he sent off a letter to Jason Holding, asking him for theories on how someone might go about rebuilding a mind. He thought he was improving with Legilimancy, and he wanted to start thinking about the next step of his plan. Legilimancy was just one part of it; it would take a lot more than a basic grasp of the art to cure someone who had lost their minds to the Cruciatus Curse.

**XXX**

A few days later, he received a response, which though helpful, didn't necessarily aide in his research.

Instead, Jason gave him the name of a healer at St. Mungos who specialized in the Cruciatus Curse, and who might have a better idea of how to go about rebuilding the mind, since she knew more about how the curse destroyed it than just about anyone.

The answer he received from the Healer was both thought provoking and hopeful.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have been studying the Cruciatus Curse for over twenty years now, and you somehow managed to summarize everything I've been attempting to accomplish in just a few sentences. Most of the wizarding world is under the impression that this curse is irreversible, but I believe there may yet be a cure._

_The key lies in the damaged mind itself, I believe. It is not simply a matter of learning Legilimancy. The art alone won't be enough to rebuild the mind. That kind of process would take more than the type of knowledge we have today. However, I do believe you are correct in your train of thought. The solution may very well lie in the art of Legilimancy. But there is more to it than simply being able to see into the damaged mind. We have attempted this before, and there simply seems to be no way to rebuild what has been destroyed._

_I would very much be interested in speaking with you more about your ideas. If you have thoughts on how to further our progress, I would love to hear them._

_Healer Jessica Winsby_

_St. Mungos_

Harry knew the healer was correct – Legilimancy alone wouldn't solve anything. What he needed to do was evolve the art into something more. He briefly considered the idea of writing to Augusta Longbottom to let her know what he was planning, but he tossed the idea aside just as quickly as it occurred to him. For the same reason he wasn't telling Neville, he didn't want to tell Augusta. He would hate it if she built up false hope and he just let her down.

**XXX**

As the rest of the school attended the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game on the last Saturday of November, Harry and Ginny quietly separated themselves from the crowd and made their way down to the dungeons.

Snape let them in and set up several privacy wards before gesturing for them to take a seat. "I've been doing a lot of quiet research, since you came to me with your theories. When you told me about the diary, some possibilities presented themselves. I wanted to ask a few more questions, but I think I might know what the Dark Lord did." He paused, and looked almost sorry at what he had to do next. "Miss Weasley, can you tell me about what happened when you wrote in the diary?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "It felt almost like he was pulling my soul out of me, using me to come back to life. Every time I wrote in it, I felt a little less human."

Harry took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Snape nodded like that was the answer he expected to hear. "Have either of you ever heard of a horcrux?" The teenagers shook their heads, and Snape sighed. "I didn't think so. In plain terms, creating a horcrux is one of the most heinous crimes a person can commit. Basically, it is a vessel in which someone hides a portion of their soul. It is an insurance policy, I believe the muggles would say. If the person were to be killed, the horcrux would stop their soul from passing on."

"And they would be able to come back," Harry whispered.

Snape nodded again, this time more soberly. "I believe the diary may have been one such vessel."

"But then, if it was destroyed, wouldn't that solve the problem?" Ginny asked, feeling a little calmer with Harry rubbing small circles on the palm of her hand.

Harry shook his head, knowing what Snape was thinking. "Not if the bastard made more than one."

Snape sighed. "The Dark Lord is a megalomaniac. He's a narcissist. He wouldn't have stopped at just one."

"How does one go about making a horcrux?" Ginny asked curiously. She wondered why more people didn't try to use this as a way to stop from dying, though based on what she was hearing, there was probably a good reason for that.

Snape's eyes darkened, and Harry sucked in a breath. "Murder," he breathed. "That's how, isn't it?"

Snape nodded, agreeing. "One creates a horcrux by taking a life. There is a ritual involved, but the process includes sending an innocent soul along in place of your own. It is horrendous, and it does not surprise me that the Dark Lord would choose to employ this safeguard."

A heavy silence permeated the air as they processed the information that had been uncovered in that conversation.

Both Snape and Ginny looked strangely at Harry as he let out a snort. "I wonder who cursed you, Professor," he commented.

Snape raised an eyebrow, confused. As far as he knew, he hadn't been cursed recently.

Harry chuckled, knowing that the professor was thinking literally. "There's this saying in the muggle world, known as a Chinese curse. It goes 'may you live in interesting times," he explained.

Snape nodded, understanding. "Whoever it was, they had better hope I never catch up to them."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "I hope you'll let me get a few shots in as well," Harry said, calming down. "I'm all for a little excitement and adventure, but I could do without the megalomaniac trying to kill me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think we all could."

After another minute of silence, Harry sighed. "So we have to find out how many of these horcruxes Voldemort created, where they are, what they are, and that's not even getting into finding them and destroying them." He shook his head. "It sounds like an impossible task, and yet, I can't help but feel hopeful."

Snape looked at him like he was crazy, but Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "For the first time, I feel like this war can be won. You're right, Harry. It sounds incredibly impossible, but we now have an idea of what to do to stop him."

Harry grinned at his girlfriend. "Did you hear what you just said, Gin? We can  _win_." He looked at Snape. "We can win," he repeated, his voice steely and determined, his eyes overly bright.

And for the first time in almost two decades, Snape actually felt hopeful. This war under Harry's lead gave him so much more surety than Albus' twinkling eyes and false assurances. In just a few weeks, Harry had come up with a way to beat the Dark Lord, once and for all. No prophecy, no second chances. Just certainty.

The Defense professor actually felt himself smiling, as he nodded, his obsidian eyes meeting and holding Harry's bright green gaze. "We have a chance," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

All three of them felt the immensity of those words settle around them. The responsibility of what they had to do, the knowledge that they held… realistically speaking, they could make or break this war. With what they knew, they could actually end this.

Snape coughed. "You should get back to mingle with crowds returning from the match. I believe it goes without saying that what we've discussed here should not leave this room."

Harry bit his lip. "I won't keep secrets from my friends. I was always planning on telling them, I just wanted to run the theory by you first. I think you could be a great asset, with your role in the last war and this one. But the three of us can't do this alone." He smiled slightly and looked down a few inches into Ginny's comforting gaze. "It took me a long time to realize that I don't have to do everything by myself." He looked back at Snape, his gaze fiery. "Together, we're stronger."

Snape sighed and nodded. "I do understand that, Harry. I just don't want to risk any word of this getting out. Can you imagine what could happen if the Dark Lord were to discover what we know?"

Harry winced, but acquiesced. "If and when we discuss this, I promise we'll employ every privacy ward and charm we can. We've got a room we can use that we can set to not let anyone in without our consent. Most of us have rock hard Occlumency shields, and the rest are getting there. I think within the next couple of months, they'll be there, and then I'll share everything."

"I think we should think about how to utilize everyone best, before we act," Ginny commented idly. When Harry and Snape looked at her, she elaborated, "It will do no good to give them all this information if we don't know how we're going to go about using it. Each of our friends has their own strengths and weaknesses. We need to be smart about this. Professor Snape is right, if word of this were to leak out, it could be catastrophic."

Harry nodded grimly. "Understood. We'll form a plan first. Maybe by the Christmas holidays we'll have a better idea." He stood up, pulling Ginny with him. "Thank you for hearing us out, Professor. If we come up with any ideas, we'll let you know. But we should get back to the crowds. I think we've outlasted the game at this point."

Indeed, they could all hear the muted sounds of voices coming from above them, indicating that the Quidditch match was over and students were returning to the castle.

Snape took down the wards and watched as the two teenagers left. He felt much wearier than he had before their visit, but despite that, he couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted.

For the first time in over twenty years,  _they had a chance_.

**XXX**

Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch match, in what sounded like a very close race, according to Ron, who gave Harry a play-by-play account of everything he had missed. As Captain, Harry was grateful, since he got the opportunity to hear a little about the two teams they still had yet to play.

As the castle died down in the aftermath of the Quidditch hype, Hogwarts entered into December, and the last few weeks of the term.

Harry and his friends were as busy studying as ever, though Harry and Ginny also spent some time – what little time they could – discussing their newfound knowledge and their talk with Snape. Blaise, Luna, and Daphne were getting pretty good with Occlumency, and Harry thought they would probably be as good as they could get by Christmas. He told them all to contact Jason and set up a time where he could test their shields over the holiday break, just to be certain. His own Legilimancy was getting pretty good as well, and he was becoming very savvy at navigating the mind. Ginny was the only one who really felt comfortable letting him in, but he had learned a bit in his testing of the others.

Two weeks before the break, Harry and the others received an invitation to yet another Slughorn party, this one a Christmas get together. The word was, Slughorn was inviting a few graduated students that he had taught, 'back in the day'. Ginny had had a bit of a 'fan girl' moment, when she had heard the rumor that Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, was going to be there.

Harry still wasn't sure, but he agreed to attend, in the spirit of the holiday. He didn't really have an excuse, after all, since the school would be going into break just a few days later, so there was no pressing need to schedule a Quidditch practice. The same sort of reasoning went for having to study. When Harry told the others that he and Ginny were going, they were quick to accept their invites as well.

The big talk of the days leading up to the party was Neville asking Hannah Abbott to go, as his girlfriend. He and Susan had been one of the well-known couples of the last couple years – right up there with Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. The gossip mill had run rampant after their break up, and the fact that Neville was now dating Susan's roommate was a great source of interest. It annoyed all the affected parties, but they tried to ignore it.

Susan had squashed down the jealousy she felt when Hannah came into their room squealing about how Neville had asked her to be his girlfriend, and the next day, accepted a date with Theo Nott when he asked her to the party.

**XXX**

When Harry and Ginny arrived in the room Slughorn had set up for the party, the Potter heir took a moment to look around, impressed despite himself. The room had been dressed with gold hangings on the windows, gold streamers cascading down from the ceiling, interspersed with shimmering stars. One long table was set up along the far wall, almost groaning at the amount of food on it.

He escorted Ginny back in that direction, nodding at a few friends he saw in the crowd. There were a surprising number of people who were older – guests that Slughorn had invited, probably students he had taught once upon a time.

"Harry! Ginny!" the two looked over at the sound of their names, and smiled at Blaise and Luna, who were getting something to drink. Luna was dressed in a set of dress robes that was very… her. They were navy blue and sparkly, with sleeves that draped down and widened at the end, almost hiding her hands from view. It was an empire waist style, and even though Harry probably wouldn't have chosen it for himself, he thought it looked nice on her. At least she had left her radish earrings in her room.

"Hey," Harry greeted as they joined the pair.

Blaise nodded. "You look nice, Ginny. Did you guys coordinate or something?"

They looked at each other, and chuckled ruefully as they realized that they did indeed match. Ginny was wearing an emerald green dress with just a hint of sparkle on the top when the light hit it. It cut off abruptly at the knee, and showed off her slim and athletic figure quite well.

Harry was wearing black pants with an emerald green button up shirt.

Ron and Hermione joined them at that moment, Ron immediately gravitating towards the food, as Harry and Ginny complimented Hermione's dress. It was a lavender color, with ruffles on one side of the skirt that tied up in a little knot at the waist.

As the evening continued to pass, Harry had to admit that he was actually having a good time. Throughout the term, he had kept his word to observe their Potions professor without making any snap judgments. He could see that Slughorn knew what he was talking about in the classroom; he had no issues with the man as a professor. It was the rest of it that he wasn't all that fond of. Slughorn had his favorites, just like Sirius had said. And it clearly showed, in the way he would pay attention to certain members of different classes more than others. He didn't think the man was bad, or evil. He just wished he wouldn't act so… oh, who was Harry kidding, Slughorn was acting like a Slytherin. There wasn't really anything wrong with that; Harry just wasn't overly fond of the Potions Master's way of going about it.

But he was learning to live with it, and while he wouldn't be calling on Slughorn to watch his back in a fight any time soon, he did think the man was worthy of some level of trust; or at least, he didn't think he had to keep an extra eye out for the man.

Speaking of… Slughorn chose that moment to pop up beside Harry, smiling jovially at the group of students standing there. "Harry! So glad you could come!" He reached out and pulled a young woman forward. "I'd like to introduce you to a former student of mine. Gwenog, this is Harry Potter."

Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, smiled tightly, nodding at Harry and looking around at the others.

Slughorn coughed lightly. "Well, I'm sure you two would have a lot in common. You're both such fantastic Quidditch players after all! If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the other guests. Cheerio!" He disappeared back into the crowd, and Gwenog rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that," she said to Harry. "He means well, he's just a little…" words seemed to fail her, but Harry nodded his understanding.

"Yeah, he is," he agreed.

Gwenog smiled, this time a little more genuinely. "He was right, though, we do have a little in common. I've heard a bit about your Quidditch exploits. You've got some great moves under your belt."

Harry blushed slightly, but smiled his thanks. Next to him, Ginny seemed to be in a state of shock. Her dream was to play for the Holyhead Harpies, and here was the team's Captain, standing right there, talking like one person to another.

Harry looked over at his girlfriend, amused by her silence. She wasn't normally so star struck, but he knew that she really wanted to play Quidditch professionally, so he understood her sudden silence.

"This is my girlfriend Ginny," he introduced, nudging the redhead girl slightly. "She's a chaser, and a damn good one at that."

Gwenog raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you, Ginny. You like to play?"

Ginny cleared her throat and nodded, trying to snap out of it. "Oh yes," she grinned. "I'd love to play professionally."

Gwenog tilted her head slightly. "Perhaps I'll have to make a trip out here for a game sometime. If you're any good, I'm sure we'd love to have you."

Ginny felt her heart soar. "I'd appreciate that," she replied. "I know how hard it is to actually get into the game as a pro."

Gwenog nodded, agreeing. "It is difficult, but if you've got the talent and the drive, I'm sure you'll make it."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks," she blushed.

Gwenog glanced around the room. "It was nice to meet you, Harry, Ginny, but I think I've done enough socializing for the night. I'm sure I'll see you again sometime."

She shook both their hands before disappearing into the crowd.

Ginny felt hot all of a sudden, and Harry smirked. "Star struck?" he asked impishly.

Ginny growled lightly and shoved him playfully. "Shut up," she muttered. "Gwenog Jones is like my idol. You know how much I'd love to play with the Harpies."

Harry nodded, putting an arm across her shoulders. "I know, Gin," he soothed. "I was just teasing. She seemed like a nice person."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. I hope she does come to see a game sometime. I do have a couple of years though."

Harry nodded, and they headed off to get another drink.

A while later found Harry and Ginny alone near the refreshment table. Their friends had dispersed to talk with various visiting contacts of Slughorn's. Hermione had introduced herself to a renowned author of Transfiguration textbooks, including the one they were using for the current school year, while Ron dutifully stood by her side, trying to be interested in the conversation as he ate his way through a plate of snacks.

Blaise and Daphne had met a renowned Potions Mistress, and were thoroughly engaged in fascinated conversation, while Luna was talking animatedly about mystical creatures with an older gentleman, and Neville was speaking with a woman about something that appeared quite interesting, if his eager expression was anything to go by, while Hannah listened, seeming to feign interest if Harry judged her polite smile correctly. Susan had apparently left Theo talking to some of his friends, and decided to join Hermione and Ron, Harry noticed as his observant gaze swept the room once more.

Harry and Ginny were content to talk with each other for a while, both feeling tired from all the socializing. Harry looked up at something Ginny said, and then furrowed his brow as he noted an older man helping himself to some food from the table they were standing beside. He recognized the man from a picture on the back of a book he had read when studying the Wolfsbane potion.

He moved forward quickly. "Mr. Belby?" he asked hesitantly.

The man looked up, startled, and then his eyes widened almost comically. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Um, I just wanted to introduce myself. I've done a lot of research on the Wolfsbane potion, and I think you did a great thing inventing it. Thank you."

Damocles Belby, the inventor of the Wolfsbane potion, nodded courteously. "It is I who should be thanking you, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape has told me of your improvements, and their success. Congratulations, it really was quite a feat."

Harry blushed, and Ginny smiled, leaning into his side.

Belby nodded again. "Have you considered a career in potions development, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really," he admitted. "I've got a lot of interests."

Belby smiled slightly. "Well, if you ever want to talk ideas and potions, please contact me. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned and took the hand that Belby offered. "You as well, Mr. Belby."

Ginny reached out and drew Harry closer to her, her hand tightening across his waist. Harry looked down into her warm gaze and smiled.

Ginny nodded decisively. "What more confirmation do you need, Harry? A renowned Potions Master just told you how talented you are. You did good, Potter, so embrace it."

Harry shook his head slightly, but kept smiling. "Yes, dear."

 


	9. Chapter 9

The end of term feast took place a few days after Slughorn's party, and for the most part, was full of joyous laughter and much shouting.

The down note occurred as the main course wrapped up and the desserts appeared. Harry's attention was drawn to the three Aurors that appeared in the doorway. He recognized Kingsley and Tonks, and the third he thought was called Dawlish. He frowned and watched as Minerva came down the aisle to meet them.

The foursome had a whispered conversation by the door, as more students became aware of their presence.

Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were likewise captivated by the scene, though Ron continued to eat with gusto, as normal.

"I hope everything's all right," Ginny murmured anxiously.

Harry nodded, biting his lip nervously.

Minerva turned away from the Aurors, her gaze catching Harry's for a moment, before she looked up to the Head Table. After another moment, Snape stood up, his brow furrowed as he met Minerva at the Slytherin table.

"Oh no," Harry's eyes narrowed as the two professors stopped next to Blaise and Daphne.

Snape gestured for Astoria Greengrass to join her sister, and they held a whispered conversation. It clearly wasn't good news, if the sudden paling of all three students was anything to go by.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked at the gathering at Slytherin table. Most people were now watching the proceedings with interest. Even Ron had looked up from his plate.

Shakily, Blaise stood up, helping Daphne clear the bench as well, and the three students followed their Head of House out of the Hall.

Minerva cleared her throat, and all attention turned to her. "Please return to your meals, everyone." She returned to the Head Table and descended into a whispered conversation with Flitwick.

Harry and his friends looked at each other worriedly, not hungry anymore – not even Ron. What they had just seen couldn't be good. Harry was anxious, but he waited until the meal was over before following Minerva to her office, gesturing for his fellow Gryffindors to go on up to the common room ahead of him.

Minerva wasn't surprised when barely thirty seconds after she closed her office door, it opened once more.

Harry walked in and closed the door behind him.

Minerva sighed, taking a seat at her desk. "I'm not sure I should tell you what's happened," she said before her charge could say anything.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm just worried," he replied. "It didn't look good."

Minerva sighed again, knowing that what had happened was Mister Zabini and the Greengrass girls' business. But Harry was their friend, and he would probably spend the whole night imagining scenarios.

The Transfiguration professor grimaced, leaning forward in her seat. "Kingsley, Tonks, and Dawlish were here to inform the students of an attack on their families."

Harry's heart stuttered. "Is…"

He trailed off, but Minerva understood, and shook her head. "Madam Zabini and Lord Greengrass were injured, but help came in time and the two were removed to Saint Mungos. I am sorry to say that Lady Greengrass didn't make it. An Auror who responded to the call for help was also unfortunately killed."

Harry almost collapsed into a seat. "Daphne…" he mumbled, feeling a pressure behind his eyes that threatened tears. He felt for Astoria as well, but he didn't know the younger girl that well. Daphne had told him that Astoria had picked up many of the spells and lessons that she had passed on from their summer training with great speed. But no matter how well or little he knew them, no one should have to go through the pain of losing a parent this way.

Minerva smiled sadly. "Mister Zabini and the Greengrass girls have collected their belongings and left for Saint Mungos to see their parents. I am sure they would appreciate your sympathy, Harry."

Harry nodded, sniffing slightly. "If they need anything…"

Minerva nodded understandingly. "Lord Greengrass and Madam Zabini might need to spend a few days in the hospital. Perhaps I will suggest that their children spend that time with us? They are more than welcome."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He paused. "Do you know why they were attacked?"

Minerva let out a deep breath. "From what Kingsley said, the Death Eaters were angry that the two families did not support You-Know-Who's cause."

Harry muttered a curse. "In other words, two neutral but slightly darker families decided to stay out of the war, and the Death Eaters attacked because their kids are friends with the Boy Who Lived."

Minerva shook her head. "You can't blame yourself, Harry. Like you said, they were neutral. They could have been attacked simply for that."

Harry shrugged. "But it must have been clear which direction they were leaning in after Blaise helped me out at the Department of Mysteries last summer."

Minerva winced at the reminder. "Don't blame yourself for the actions of others. That path leads nowhere, and to nothing but pain and self-hatred. Please." She swallowed harshly. "… Voldemort is to blame."

Harry's head snapped up as his guardian used the Dark Lord's name. He knew she must be worried about him and what he might do if he blamed himself, because she normally never used the name. He attempted a smile, and nodded.

"I'll try not to," he assured her.

Minerva noted the way he said 'try', and sighed softly. She was grateful that he was being honest with her, not automatically giving her the answer he thought she wanted to hear. But she really hoped he wouldn't go on a downward spiral, thinking that he was to blame for his friends' parents' predicament.

"You should get some sleep," she said, standing up and moving around the desk to give him a reassuring hug. "The train leaves right after breakfast tomorrow."

Harry nodded, returning the hug gratefully, before he left the office.

**XXX**

When he returned to the common room, Harry found his friends waiting for him in a secluded corner.

In a hushed whisper, Harry told them what had happened.

Hermione inhaled sharply, her hand flying to her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Oh no, that's horrible!" she gasped.

Harry nodded grimly. "I think it's because Blaise and Daphne are friends with me."

Ginny slapped him on the arm. "Harry James Potter, it is  _not_  your fault!" she growled.

Harry winced and nodded. "I know," he pacified. "I can't help feeling a little guilty, but I'd rather blame the idiots who actually did it."

Ginny grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

Ron and Neville snorted, and Hermione let out a small smile.

Growing serious, Neville asked, "Do they need anything? Is there anything we can do?"

Harry shrugged sadly. "From what Aunt Minerva told me, Madam Zabini and Lord Greengrass will be in the hospital for a few days. She's going to offer for Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria to stay with us until their parents are released. I think the best thing is to keep them occupied. Especially Astoria, she's only fourteen. Maybe they'd like to take some frustration out on a few test dummies."

Neville nodded. "That could probably be arranged. Do you know which Death Eaters were involved?"

Harry knew he was on the lookout for any sightings of Bellatrix Lestrange, ever since the woman had escaped with her master last June. He shook his head regretfully. "Sorry, but either Kingsley didn't tell her, or she didn't tell me."

Ron sighed. "We should get some sleep. The train leaves tomorrow morning."

They all nodded their agreement, only now noticing the way the common room had emptied out around them, indicating the late time.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss, and Ron said good night to Hermione, before they all headed up to their dorms.

**XXX**

The train ride was fortunately quiet the next day. Aurors were patrolling the compartments, and put an end to any incidents that cropped up. Word of what had happened at Greengrass Manor and the Zabini Estate had gotten out, and rumors were running wild, especially since none of the students in question had been seen since the Aurors had escorted them from the Great Hall the night before. A few students had stopped by Harry's compartment to ask him, but he wouldn't give out any information. The only reason he had told his friends was because they cared about Blaise and Daphne as well, and they would have been told the details as soon as the next meeting of their circle took place – most likely that evening or the next day.

When the train pulled into Kings Cross, Harry and his friends disembarked to find a contingent of Aurors waiting for them. He was relieved to see Kingsley and Tonks there, but wasn't too keen on the other three people he didn't know. Standing next to them were Molly, Remus, and Augusta.

Molly smiled tightly, her eyes continuously glancing around the platform, looking for threats. "How was your term, dears?" she asked distractedly.

They all mumbled positives, and Molly's expression turned serious. "Right, let's head to the Floo access. No dallying now, and stick close together. Luna, you're coming home with us, your father will pick you up later this evening.  Hermione, we felt it would be best for you to simply Floo home, rather than have your parents come pick you up, for safety.  They are waiting for you at your house."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked as they made their way to the barrier between Platform Nine and Three Quarters and the muggle side of Kings Cross.

Remus bit his lip, looking around. "He had to take care of some business," he replied quietly. "He'll tell you more later, and he sends his apologies for not being able to pick you up."

Harry nodded, as the group started going through the barrier. "It's fine," he shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure he was all right."

Remus smiled tiredly. "The attack on Madam Zabini and the Greengrasses has stirred up a bit of fuss, both in the government and the community. Sirius has been busy with various members of the Wizengamot, as well as giving some support to the Aurors who are investigating the incident." He saw Harry's worry, and reached out, resting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "He's fine," he reassured his pseudo nephew.

Harry nodded shakily. "Yeah," he muttered, as they reached the Floo access and started going through, heading for their homes.

Once all the teenagers were through, Augusta went. Molly and Remus turned to the Aurors, expressions of gratitude and worry on their faces.

"Thank you for your help," Molly said. "Please tell Amelia that the children are all safe and sound, and we will see her soon."

Kingsley nodded austerely. "Will do. You two should head on through, and then we'll get back to the DMLE."

Molly smiled, and went through, followed by Remus.

**XXX**

Harry was relieved when Sirius came home in time for dinner that evening. Remus had taken Tonks out for dinner, and Amelia and Susan were eating at their home, so it was just Harry, Minerva, and Sirius. Over the meal, the Black Lord told them what had been going on in his day.

"We've talked a lot about the Wizengamot, Harry, so you understand there are basically three factions right now."

Harry nodded. They had had a lot of lessons on government, and what would be expected of him when he became the Lord Potter. "There are usually at least two front runners, who are the face of the different factions, and then the other Lords and Ladies follow those leaders. Right now, there's those who follow Dumbledore, those who follow Voldemort, and those who back you."

Sirius inclined his head, setting his fork down. "I would call the faction that I belong to the neutral group. We don't see Albus as the new Merlin, and we don't think Voldemort's got the right idea. Most of those who have given me their support were neutral in the last war, or they leaned to the light side but did not actively fight. Druella Zabini and Cyrus Greengrass both spoke with me to lend their support soon after my innocence was proven several years ago. Since then, I have spent a good deal of time with them, and they have shared some concerns over potential Death Eaters not taking kindly to their lack of support. We were in the process of upgrading their wards, and those bastards picked the exact right time to hit. There was a period of roughly two hours where the wards were down, and they struck." Sirius shook his head, grimacing. "They had to have an inside source to tell them when, but we don't know who. And none of the Death Eaters that were caught in the attacks were high enough up to give us anything of use."

Harry sighed, wishing they had more, but knowing that those working the case were doing the best they could.

Minerva set down her napkin. "I have already extended an invitation for Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria to spend the next few days here, until their parents are well enough to leave. Madam Zabini and Lord Greengrass were most grateful, and accepted the assistance. I will be picking them up from the hospital shortly."

Harry nodded. "I'll have Tibby prepare a few rooms for them." He stood up and left the room.

**XXX**

When Harry entered the sitting room an hour later, he was just in time to see Minerva step out of the Floo, followed quickly by Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria, all still wearing their Hogwarts uniforms.

Harry smiled, trying to look reassuring. "Hey, guys," he greeted. Minerva smiled at him and left them alone, knowing they were probably more comfortable with Harry, rather than their Transfiguration professor.

Blaise jerked his head in a facsimile of a greeting, but the two girls didn't reply. Their faces clearly showed their shock – Harry wasn't sure if grief had kicked in yet.

He bit his lip. "We set up a few rooms for you, next to mine, so if you need anything, I'm right there. Are you hungry? Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, at the hospital."

Harry returned the nod. "Come on, I'll show you your rooms." They headed up the stairs. "Do you have your things?"

Again, Blaise was the one to respond. "Professor McGonagall shrunk them for us."

Harry nodded again, and gestured for them to show him the shrunken luggage. After they did so, he pulled out his wand and unshrunk all three trunks.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Astoria asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her gaze was focused on the trunks, though; she hadn't actually looked at him since she had arrived.

Harry shook his head, putting his wand back in its holster. "Just a little secret these two already know," he replied, whispering conspiratorially. "The wards block any magic used here. Just so you know." He winked, and was pleased when the ghost of a smile made its way across her face.

After showing all three their rooms, Harry gestured down the hall. "The bathroom's the third door down. The kitchen's all the way on the ground floor and through the double doors, if you get hungry." He gave the directions for Astoria's benefit, since Blaise and Daphne had spent a good deal of time here the previous summer and knew where most things were located in the Castle.

He looked at the three teenagers in front of him, noting their suddenly anxious expressions, and he sighed. "I have a better idea. Why don't you all change into pajamas and come to my room. We'll have a sleepover."

Astoria perked up a little, grateful for the chance to not be alone, and disappeared into the room Harry had pointed out for her.

Blaise and Daphne considered for another moment, before they nodded and went to go change.

Harry headed to his room, and pulled his blankets off the bed, moving them over to the sitting area that his suite had. He set up some pillows, stripping the sofa and chairs that were there, moving everything to the floor, before he changed into pajamas.

When the others joined him, they all made themselves comfortable on the floor, cocooning themselves in the blankets. Talk was sporadic for a few minutes, before Harry suggested they get some sleep. He knew it wasn't likely they would actually get much rest, but they should try.

**XXX**

Harry wasn't sure at first what had woken him. By the view from the window, it wasn't yet dawn, so why had he been pulled from slumber?

A soft sniffling drew his attention, and Harry raised himself up slightly, looking for its source.

Astoria was curled up in a corner, her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and Harry knew she was crying.

Without another thought, he got up quietly, hoping that his movements didn't rouse Blaise and Daphne, still sleeping next to him.

Astoria flinched slightly when Harry sat next to her, but didn't raise her head. Harry settled himself, but didn't speak, hoping that the younger girl would come to him.

A few minutes later, Astoria sniffed and looked over at her host. Harry's profile was calm, as he sat completely relaxed, his knees bent and his arms resting on them. He wasn't looking at her directly, but she imagined he was observing her out of the corner of his eye.

"I miss my mum," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Harry nodded sympathetically. "Me too," he admitted, his voice just as quiet. Astoria looked at him sharply, and Harry sighed. "I wish I knew what to say to make it better, Astoria. I really do. But the truth is, I don't think that hurt ever goes away." Astoria's crying started anew, and Harry reached over, resting a hand over hers, squeezing gently. "I barely remember my parents, but even when I thought they were drunks who died in a car crash –" Astoria gasped, and Harry grimaced. "Long story. Anyway, the point is, even when I didn't know who they were, who I was, I still missed them. There was a hole in my heart that could never be filled, because my parents weren't there to hug me, to tell me they loved me, to cheer me on at Quidditch or to praise me for my grades, to ground me for having a girl in my room –" Astoria giggled, and Harry smiled. "I never got to have that awkward talk with my dad about girls. Sirius is great, but it's still something I should have shared with my dad. I wonder if he would have told me to go for it when I felt ready, or if I should wait. I never got to experience what having real parents is like. My aunt and uncle hated me, and even though Sirius and Aunt Minerva are wonderful, they're not my mum and dad. And by the time they took over guardianship for me, I really wasn't a child anymore, no matter how much I wish otherwise."

Harry sighed. "I wish I could tell you how to make the hurt disappear. I wish I could tell you that some day, you won't miss her so much. I wish I could tell you that it gets better. But I can't, because I don't think it will. I think the best I can do is tell you that it will get easier."

Astoria swallowed, willing her tears to stop as she leaned into his side, taking comfort in his steady presence.

Harry reached out and drew her closer, his arm snaking across her shoulders. After a few minutes, he felt Astoria's breath even out, and he knew she had fallen back asleep.

He himself dropped off shortly after, and when he woke again, the sun was rising above the Quidditch pitch, and Blaise and Daphne were stirring. He nudged Astoria, and the younger girl groaned, opening her eyes and blinking blearily as she looked around, slightly confused at the position she found herself in.

Harry smiled. "Why don't you use my bathroom. Take a shower, whatever else you need. Flick will make sure you have a change of clothes ready by the time you're done," he referred to the house elf that normally saw to his needs at the Castle.

Astoria nodded and stood up shakily, her legs a little wobbly after hours spent in the same position.

Blaise and Daphne were awake now, and Harry made his way over to them, starting to collect the blankets and pillows. "You guys should get dressed. Breakfast will probably be ready by the time you're done."

They nodded, and went back to the rooms they had been given to find a change of clothes.

**XXX**

Most of the morning was spent quietly, with the teenagers spending some time just relaxing after a hard term. Apparently, the healers had told them that they should spend the day away from the hospital, and their parents had agreed, not wanting them to be depressed by the surroundings.

By mid morning, they found themselves in the library, Astoria working on some school assignments, while Blaise, Daphne, and Harry had found a few books to lose themselves in, wanting an escape from the harsh realities of life around them.

Harry looked up, startled, when Daphne sat next to him on the loveseat he occupied. Blaise was curled up in a chair nearby, and Astoria had claimed a table, with books and parchment spread out around her. Harry had smiled at the similarities to Hermione, but then, Astoria was one of the best students in her year, so he figured it only made sense.

Daphne looked uncomfortable, as she played with the book in her hands. "Thank you," she blurted out suddenly, her voice quiet so as not to attract the attention of the others.

Harry furrowed his brow. "For what?" he asked curiously.

Daphne shrugged. "For letting us stay here… and thank you for what you said to Astoria last night."

Harry blushed. "I didn't know you were awake," he admitted. "I just wanted to help her, but I don't know if what I said was comforting."

Daphne nodded. "I think it was. I think both of us would have slapped you if you had said that everything was going to be all right. Our mother's dead." She said it so bluntly, that Harry winced. "It's not going to be all right. So thank you for not trying to sugar coat anything."

Harry smiled slightly. "Any time."

Daphne smirked lightly. "Yeah, I know I can always count on you to be honest. It's a quality I really admire in you, Harry." Harry looked embarrassed, and after a moment, Daphne's expression turned serious. "Do you really think we'll feel that hole our whole lives?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his chest absentmindedly. "Yeah, I do," he said truthfully. "Some days will probably be worse than others… birthdays, holidays, anniversaries… Now that I'm older and I understand more, and even remember my mum's death, I think a lot about future events. How my mum won't be there to help Ginny shop for a wedding dress, how my dad won't be there to stand next to me and crack jokes as I tear up watching Ginny walk down the aisle. I won't get to tease him as he sobs unabashedly while holding his first grandchild. My children will never know their grandparents. I missed out on so much, and it hurts. What I told Astoria was true, Daph. That feeling will probably never go away."

"How do you deal with it?" Daphne asked, close to crying herself.

Harry took a deep breath. "By remembering what I have now. Two guardians who love me, an adoptive family who accepted me right from the start and always looked out for me. More adoptive siblings than I know what to do with. I don't have my own family, but I made one, and that's gone a long way in lessening the pain. I think, even if I had grown up with Sirius and Remus, and I had always known who I was, who my parents were, why they weren't with me… I would still feel like something was missing. They were a part of me, and that didn't go away when they died." He sighed again. "Daphne, your mum will always be a part of you and Astoria. It will hurt, there will be days when you just want to curl up and forget the world. The important thing is to remember that that feeling won't last forever. It will get easier. And don't forget her. I barely knew my parents, and I worry about the things I don't know. Sirius has been good at sharing stories, but it hurts that I don't know things. Not the big stuff, but the little things. What was my mum's favorite food? What was my dad's favorite color? You had time to learn those things, Daphne, so while it sucks, just try and be thankful for the time you had. And if you find yourself forgetting, just look in a mirror. Look at Astoria. Your mother is a part of you, and that will never change."

Daphne had tears running down her cheeks by the end of Harry's speech, but she was smiling slightly as she leaned over and hugged him, before muttering an excuse and leaving the room, ostensibly to find a bathroom to clean herself up.

Harry swallowed tightly, and turned his head back to his book, rubbing a hand over his face to try and lessen the burning in his eyes. He had never really dredged up all those feelings before. Sure, he and Sirius had commiserated over stories of his parents, but he had never gone so deep, telling someone about all his regrets and all the pain from not having his parents with him.

He loved living with Sirius and Aunt Minerva, especially when he could compare it to Vernon and Petunia, but even though they were great, they couldn't replace his parents. Not that they ever tried to, which he did appreciate.

He knew the Greengrasses would be facing some difficult times ahead. It would be hard for Daphne and Astoria, to go through all the things that they should share with their mum, and not have her there. When they needed to talk about boys, who would they turn to? When they got married, who would help them plan the wedding? When they had their first child, who would reassure them that they didn't need to go to the hospital for every little kick the baby made?

And that wasn't even getting into what Cyrus Greengrass was facing. He was now a single father with two teenaged girls. In the blink of an eye, their whole lives had changed. Harry wondered if there were any females in his life that could help out whenever Daphne and Astoria needed someone to talk to. He hoped so. Everything was different for them now, and Harry knew he would do whatever he could to help them, but he couldn't do everything. The Greengrasses would need to figure a lot of things out, but Harry vowed to himself to be there for them, however and whenever they needed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Neville, and Luna Flooed over after lunch, and they all settled in the library with their friends, catching up on school assignments and the like. Though they didn't say anything, just the fact that they were there and supporting Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria really meant a lot to the trio of Slytherins.

The adults had decided to give the kids some time to rest, especially given the attacks on the Greengrasses and Madam Zabini. Sirius pulled Harry aside and told him there would be a meeting that evening.

Harry bit his lip as he glanced over at his friends. "We can set Astoria up with a movie after dinner, to keep her occupied."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. How's the others' Occlumency coming? I know they were good enough over the summer, but not quite perfect."

Harry nodded. "I told them to set up a time with Jason over the break, just to make sure, but I'm pretty sure they're at the same level as the rest of us." He shrugged. "Of course, I could just be failing at Legilimancy, and they're really awful."

Sirius snorted. "Somehow I doubt that's the case." He sighed. "How are they doing?" his voice softened as he looked over at the group of students working at several tables around the room.

Harry sighed, his gaze also shifting over to his friends. "I think they really appreciated the mini sleepover we had last night. Blaise won't say it, but he's worried about his mum. Madam Zabini's not exactly young, but from what you said, she's doing just fine. It's Daphne and Astoria I'm more worried about. They miss their mum."

Sirius nodded. "That's only natural. Just be the good friend you are, and be there for them. If they want or need something, be there. Talk to them, or just listen."

Harry nodded his agreement. It was no less than he was already planning.

Sirius cleared his throat to get the attention of the rest of the group. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so you guys should think about packing up."

They all nodded, and put their books and parchment in order, before heading to the dining room.

When the meal was over, Harry gestured for his yearmates, along with Ginny and Luna, to stay put, while he led Astoria up to the Entertainment Suite. He showed her the movies, and how to operate the VHS player, and suggested a few good films she might enjoy, before he returned to the rest of the group.

"There's a meeting tonight, so if you're up for it, we should head up."

They all nodded, and left the dining room. When they reached the library, they settled down to wait for the adults.

They came in groups over the next ten minutes, giving greetings to the teenagers, and condolences to Blaise and Daphne.

Andromeda and Ted arrived just a step behind their daughter and Remus, and a few minutes later, Bill and Fleur entered, followed by Fred and George. Minerva and Sirius came in still deep in conversation with Molly and Arthur right behind them. Augusta arrived not long after that, and Snape slipped in just as the meeting was about to start.

Once Minerva saw that they were all there, she started the meeting by informing those who weren't aware, of the attack that had taken place a few days earlier.

"Mister Zabini, Miss Greengrass, we are so sorry for what your families are going through," Minerva' voice was compassionate as she looked at her students. They both nodded and the professor continued. "Four Death Eaters were arrested, though none of them were high enough to really be of much use. They've all been sentenced to prison time." She took a deep breath. "It is believed that the leader of the attack on the Greengrasses was Camden Avery. Unfortunately, he escaped before he could be apprehended."

"He's the one that killed my mum, wasn't he," Daphne asked, though it sounded like more of a statement then a question.

Minerva looked at her and nodded regretfully. "The Aurors think so. None of the others had the Killing Curse on their wands when Priori Incantatum was performed." Daphne looked like she was trying not to show how upset she was. Minerva shared a look with Sirius. "Amelia and Kingsley are staying late at the Ministry tonight to try and work through the details on the attack, that's why they aren't here."

From there, the meeting turned to other updates. The Weasley twins showed the group a few of their newer inventions, including a prototype they were working on that, if they could work out a few kinks, would act as a sort of blanket stunner. Harry was very intrigued, since it could potentially knock out anywhere from two to upwards of ten people at a time.

"That's brilliant, guys," he said as they finished their demonstration. "Let us know when you get it to work."

Fred nodded, grinning. "We think this might be just the jumping off point. Once we get the idea to work, we can create devices that send out an area disarm, or maybe a cutting curse. We just have to figure out the details."

Hermione was examining the prototype. "These look remarkably similar to muggle grenades. And the way you pull this here," she gestured to the small pin at the top, "and throw them, it's exactly the way muggles use grenades."

George nodded eagerly. "Exactly. We modeled them after the muggle grenades. We call them maginades." He shrugged. "Not the most original name, but it works."

Sirius smiled. "It's an ingenious idea, guys. This could come in really handy. Let us know if you need any help with anything."

The twins nodded, understanding; a few months earlier, Sirius had signed on as another silent partner to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. They had formalized both partnership and Harry's, so that he and Harry would each receive ten percent of the profits in exchange for their monetary backing.

"How are the listening devices coming?" Harry asked curiously. They hadn't heard anything since the summer.

The twins shared a rueful look, before George spoke. "We're a little stalled on getting them to work without active magic powering them, but we'll keep working on it."

Harry nodded, and they moved on.

The next issue they discussed was the new prison Amelia was spearheading. "The prisoners will be transferred from Azkaban on the First. Amelia has put a lot of time and effort into this, and the new location is Unplottable, with layers of wards that the Goblins contributed to, thanks to our resident Gringotts employees." He smiled at Bill and Fleur, who nodded their thanks at the recognition. It had taken several days of negotiations, but the Goblins were paid well for their troubles, and they understood that assisting the Ministry in locking up Death Eaters was in their best interests.

Sirius' expression turned somber. "There will be a short window of time where the wards on Azkaban will be down, while the prisoners are transferred. We're keeping this operation under wraps for now, for that reason. We don't want any word of this getting out, because if the enemy knew that this was happening, they could use it to stage a breakout."

"How many people know?" Harry asked.

Sirius bit his lip. "A few Aurors. Amelia. Us. Those who will be involved in the transportation will be told the night it happens, to lessen the chance of it getting out."

They all nodded, and moved on.

As the meeting came to a close, Sirius coughed lightly, drawing all the attention to him. "Amelia was supposed to be here, but as you know, she got caught up at work, so I'll just make the announcement." He paused for a moment, and smirked when several people rolled their eyes exasperatedly. "We've decided that we're going to get married on New Years Eve."

A few people looked startled.

"Isn't the Minister's wedding going to be a huge deal?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged. "Exactly why we'd rather do it here, in private. We don't want the press or any other unwelcome gatecrashers attending. You're all invited, but that's it. Neither of us really has a large family."

"I like the idea of a small wedding," Susan commented. "It's much more intimate."

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "We don't want people showing up just because it's the Minister's wedding. We'll send out announcements and all that later. We're not trying to hide it or anything; I don't think that would be possible, considering who we are. We just want to be able to enjoy it with those we care about, without having to be diplomats."

"Understandable," Minerva said. "Who will be performing the ceremony?"

Sirius glanced at Augusta. "We were hoping you would be willing, Augusta," he asked hesitantly.

The Longbottom dowager looked startled. "I'd be delighted, Sirius. It would be my honor."

There were several people who could perform wedding ceremonies. Clergy members, the Minister, the Head of the Wizengamot, and judges. The members of the Wizengamot were considered judges in the wizarding world, and so, Augusta could legally perform the ceremony. Sirius and Amelia had thought it would be nice to be married by a friend, and that wasn't even getting into the hassle it would be to find someone they could trust to allow access to McGonagall Castle.

The meeting broke up shortly after that, as it was getting late. Minerva and Sirius disappeared towards the kitchens as people started heading towards the Floo, talking about menus and decorations; their direction indicated they would be talking to the house elves about making sure everything was perfect on the Thirty-First.

The adults left first, and the teenagers stuck around for a little while longer, talking, since they still had some time before they needed to get to bed.

"When do you think your parents will be released from St. Mungos?" Ron asked, looking at Blaise and Daphne.

The two Slytherins glanced at each other, as Hermione dug an elbow into her boyfriend's side for his lack of tact. Ron winced, but still seemed to expect an answer.

"The Healer told me mum could probably come home day after tomorrow," Blaise said softly, some of his worry seeping into his voice.

Daphne sniffed lightly. "Dad will probably be released by Christmas Eve."

Ginny reached over and squeezed the older girl's hand gently. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Daphne nodded, smiling tightly.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm going to go see how Astoria's doing. It's getting pretty late, she should probably get to bed soon."

They all nodded and said goodbye, though Ginny stood up as he made his way out of the room. "I'll come with you. Ron, tell mum I'll be home in a few minutes."

The couple made their way up to the Entertainment Suite, talking through their bond.

_We really need to get a look at some of the books in the Black library,_  Harry commented, pushing open a door.

Ginny looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.  _You think?_  She was only being slightly sarcastic.

Harry nodded mentally, glancing at her sidelong.  _If any library were to have information on horcruxes, I think that would be it. Sirius is always going on about how dark his family is. We might be able to find something that could help us._

Ginny sighed as they reached their destination.  _We'll have to plan carefully. We can't just disappear for the whole day. Someone is bound to find out, and we can't really answer their questions, can we?_

Harry shrugged.  _We've already had this conversation with Snape. We can't do this alone, Gin. We'll need help._

_I know,_  Ginny shot back.  _But now isn't the best time. When we're back at school, we'll tell them what we know. But if we tell them we're looking through the Black library, they'll want to come, and then it won't be a simple operation, will it? How are we supposed to keep it a secret if six of us, or more, are sneaking off to Grimmauld Place?_

Harry sighed in defeat, and sat down next to Astoria. "Hey," he smiled. "How'd you like the movie?"

Astoria looked over at him and grinned. "This is amazing!" she gushed. "It's so fascinating. Muggles really created this? There are so many to choose from, and it's so much more stimulating than listening to the wireless. Are they still creating new stories?"

Harry chuckled. "Whoa there, calm down Astoria. You're just as bad as Ginny." Both girls blushed. "Yes, movies are still being made. When they first come out, people go to cinemas to watch them on a bigger screen. Maybe next summer we can all go see one. I took Ginny summer before last, and she loved it."

"Right up until the Dementors attacked," Ginny snorted.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, until that. Anyway," he stood up, offering a hand to his girlfriend. "It's getting late, we should all get to bed now."

Astoria nodded. "Can I watch another movie tomorrow?" she asked as she stood as well.

Harry smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

He sent Astoria on up to her room, and walked Ginny to the Floo.

He gave her a quick kiss good night, before she stepped through, and he went upstairs.

Daphne was waiting for him in his room. She smiled softly at him as he entered, and before he even realized what was going on, she was hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Harry's arms moved around her waist, and he felt almost like he was the only thing keeping her on her feet, as she began to sob softly into his shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of us, and for being there for Astoria. Thank you for everything you've done."

Harry felt himself tear up slightly as he hugged her back. "You're welcome, Daph," he replied. "I'm always here for you."

Daphne sniffed and pulled back, giving him a watery smile before she headed back to her room.

Harry watched her leave, perplexed, before shrugging and changing into his pajamas.

**XXX**

Over the next few days, Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria spent the mornings at St. Mungos, before returning to McGonagall Castle in the afternoon.

Ron, Ginny, and Susan came over most days, but Hermione had gone on vacation with her parents for a few days. As she didn't want to be gone for Christmas, they agreed to a short trip to Northern France, and would return late Christmas Eve.

Neville was spending some time fixing up one of his greenhouses, but he did come a few times.

Three days after the vacation started, Madam Zabini was released from the hospital, and Blaise went home, after thanking Harry for his hospitality.

"You're welcome here any time," Harry said as they stood by the Floo.

Blaise nodded. "Thanks, Harry. And thanks, Professor, for letting me stay," he said to Minerva, who was also in the room.

Minerva smiled. "It was my pleasure, Mister Zabini. And as Harry said, you are welcome any time."

Daphne gave her friend and fellow Prefect a hug. "We'll see you later?" she asked hesitantly, and Blaise knew that she was still worried about her father, and grieving over her mother, which was why her insecure side was coming out.

"Of course," he assured her. "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon."

Once Blaise was gone, the teenagers went upstairs to watch a movie. Astoria was captivated by the moving images, and though her interest was more toned down, Daphne also found the concept fascinating. They had worked their way through all three Die Hard movies, two different James Bond films, Mary Poppins, and Cinderella, all in the last few days alone. Harry found it rather amusing, but he understood; as purebloods, they were unused to the kind of technology that muggles had.

The days continued to pass in a similar vein, as Christmas drew closer. On Christmas Eve, Cyrus Greengrass was released from the hospital, and though weak, he was able to go home. He thanked Minerva graciously for her assistance and for looking after his daughters, before the three of them headed back to Greengrass Manor. Astoria gave Harry a hug, thanking him for everything, before Daphne gave her own goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," she said. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas. And if you need anything, just ask."

The two girls stepped through the Floo, and Cyrus held out his hand to Harry. "Thank you, Mister Potter, for being such a good friend to my girls," the Greengrass Lord said.

Harry nodded, returning the handshake. "I'm glad you're all right, Lord Greengrass."

Cyrus shook his head. "Please, it's Cyrus. We are all comrades, are we not?"

Harry nodded again. They were on the same side, and Cyrus' words indicated that he was more willing to come off the bench than he had been before the attack. From Sirius' dealings with his faction of the Wizengamot, he knew that the Greengrasses were leaning more to the neutral side of the light. They wouldn't support Voldemort, but they weren't too willing to fight, either. Perhaps being attacked had changed Cyrus' mind.

Once the Greengrasses had left, Harry went upstairs to prepare his room. The adults had given in to their children's pleading, and allowed them to have a sleepover that night, before they all joined them at the Castle the next morning.

The Ron and Ginny arrived first, followed by Neville, then Susan, then Hermione. They spent most of the evening watching Bambi, and even Ron was crying by the end of the movie. After that, they headed up to Harry's room, where he had made a space for them by moving the chairs and sofa in his sitting area to the side, and spreading out blankets and pillows.

They dropped off quickly, eager for the next morning.

**XXX**

Ron woke the rest of them up at eight o'clock sharp. "Wake up you lot!" he shouted. "Presents!"

Harry rolled his eyes and shared an exasperated look with Hermione. "Is he sixteen or six?" Harry asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Hermione smiled, and Ginny moaned. "Five more minutes," she grumbled.

Harry sighed and bent over, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry love, I don't think he'll give us that," he said contritely.

Ginny groaned and sat up, making her way to Harry's en suite.

They spent a few minutes waking themselves up, brushing their teeth and taking care of other necessities, before they headed downstairs to join the adults.

Tonks was already snuggled into Remus' side on the loveseat as they entered the room.

Sirius and Amelia walked in just behind the teenagers; Sirius had moved into the Bones Estate permanently after Harry and the others returned to Hogwarts in September.

Augusta arrived just a few minutes after Sirius and Amelia, followed quickly by Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, and the twins.

There were 'Happy Christmases' given all around, as they settled in to open their presents.

Harry opened up several new movies and games from Remus, before Minerva pushed hers and Sirius' present towards him.

Harry gasped as he pulled the wrapping paper off, to reveal the newest broom not yet on the market, the Firebolt Mark 2. It was scheduled for release next month. He looked up at his guardian, his eyes wide. "How…"

Sirius smiled. "One of the Black investments includes stock in the Firebolt Company. I was able to get this prototype, and it is personalized, if you'll take a look."

Indeed, on the shaft was his surname, written in gold lettering. Harry shook his head. "You didn't have to…"

Minerva sighed. "That is the basis for a gift, Harry. It's not something you  _have_  to get someone. We wanted to get this for you. It is a better broom than the one you currently own. The Firebolt company has done a good job of perfecting their model with this release."

Harry considered for a moment, before he grinned, rubbing a finger across the gleaming wood. "Thank you, so much," he said, beaming at his guardians. She was right that the Firebolt Mark 2 was better than the original Firebolt, though of course, the original was no slouch. The second version was said to have improved a few minor issues that Harry had noted when he flew his Firebolt, such as the slight shaking that occurred when one flew over one hundred and ten kilometers per hour. In addition, the footrests were more stable, and there were several more layers of cushioning charms added for extra comfort.

An owl flew through the window at that moment, interrupting them. It landed on Ron's shoulder, and the redhead took the note clutched in its talons, confused. Written on the piece of parchment was 'Happy Christmas, from Harry and Ginny.' He looked up at his best friend and sister. "What?" he asked, confused.

The two smiled. "We teamed up," Harry explained. "We figured you'd like your own pet, since, you know…"

Ron clenched his teeth at the reminder of his old pet Scabbers. Damn rat. He forced himself to let it go and smiled. "Thanks you two. He's wicked."

Ginny gave her brother a hug. "He's a screech owl, and he doesn't have a name, so make sure you pick the right one."

As if agreeing with her, the owl let out a loud hoot, its yellow eyes observing the room intelligently.

They chuckled, and the owl took off, flying to a nearby perch where it settled. Ron studied the regal bird for a few moments, before he turned to Hermione. "What's the name of that god of the wind? You were reading a book on mythology this summer, what was he called?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "What religion? Greek, Roman, Egyptian – "

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. It started with a Z, I think."

Hermione nodded. "Zephyrus? He was the Greek god of the west wind."

Ron nodded eagerly. "That's it!" He turned back to the owl, who was regarding him carefully. "How do you like Zephyrus? Zeph for short."

The owl seemed to consider for a moment, before he gave an approving hoot and flew out the window.

"I like it," Ginny commented.

They all nodded and returned to their gifts.

Harry unwrapped the traditional box of candy from Ron, the Weasley sweater – this year in a soft gray with a green 'H' on the front – and a fruitcake from Molly and Arthur, a book on warding from Bill and Fleur, a book on dragons from Charlie, and some homemade joke products from Fred and George.

Susan chuckled as she opened the gift Harry had given her – a book on the history of the DMLE. When he looked over, she smiled. "Open my present next," she suggested.

Harry did so, and then laughed at finding out that she and Amelia had given him the same book. "Great minds think alike?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

Susan threw a wad of wrapping paper at him, and continued opening gifts.

Hermione's book on martial arts looked to be a very interesting read.

"I thought you might be able to work it into some defense training," his fellow Prefect said, nodding at the book. "It covers several different styles, so it should be useful."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. This looks great."

Hermione beamed at him, having just opened the book on Arithmancy that Harry had given her. "Thank you so much, Harry, I've been wanting to read this for ages!"

Harry's smile widened, and he nodded.

Ginny gasped as she opened the velvet box with the tag from Harry. "Oh, Harry, this is gorgeous!" she gushed, immediately taking the necklace out to put it on. It was white gold, with an infinity symbol made of diamonds.

Harry's smiled softened, and he looked at her with pure love in his gaze. "I chose the infinity symbol because that's how long we'll be together," he said softly as he helped her put it on.

Molly watched tearfully, though she was smiling at her daughter and… son-in-law. It was a strange concept, but she could clearly see the love they held for each other. It made her so proud, and slightly sad, to see. Her daughter was no longer a child. She had grown into a beautiful woman, inside and out.

"Fascinating," Arthur commented, holding up the package of batteries Harry had given him. "These are what muggles use to power their eckletronic devices, correct?"

Harry chuckled, looking over at the Weasley patriarch. "Some devices run off batteries, rather then electricity, yes," he explained.

Molly shook her head fondly, and proceeded to thank Harry for the set of knitting needles and selection of yarn he had given her.

"Thanks, mate!" Fred and George shouted across the room, pouring over the muggle prank book Harry had gifted them.

Harry nodded at them, and pulled another gift towards him. It was from Snape, surprisingly, and consisted of a book on lycanthropy. He raised an eyebrow, flipping through a few pages. It appeared to include history, theory, and recent developments. This would come in handy in his research.

The next gift was a combined present from Blaise and Daphne, and was another book – he wondered if he really came across as such an avid reader to his friends, but at least they chose interesting reads. This book was on renowned DMLE heads – it consisted of five biographies on what were considered to be the best heads in recent history. Flipping through the front few pages, Harry was startled to see his grandfather, Charlus Potter, listed as one of the subjects in the book. That was probably why Blaise and Daphne had given him this book. He had gotten them each a book of their own, on subjects they were interested in – Blaise, he had given a book on Curse Breaking, and Daphne, an autobiography of a renowned Potions Mistress. He was glad that he had managed to send out an owl order for a present for Astoria, since she would probably feel left out if he didn't give her something, after they had gotten to know each other better at the start of the holiday. He had given her a stationary set, complete with quills, ink, and a nice carrying case that doubled as a surface to write on. It could be turned into a sort of lap desk, so that she could write in bed if she wanted to.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he opened the present from Neville and Augusta. It was a photo album that contained many pictures of their parents, from their school days, through Alice and Lily's pregnancies, and even a few of baby Harry and Neville playing together.

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said softly, causing the other boy to look up from the Herbology book Harry had given him. "This is amazing."

Neville nodded simply. No words were necessary. He understood.

Harry saved Ginny's gift for last. He furrowed his brow as the paper came off to reveal the back of a photo frame. He felt himself tear up all over again, as he turned the frame over to reveal a wedding announcement.

Ginny reached over and rested her hand on top of his. "I found their wedding announcement in a copy of an old  _Daily Prophet_  in the library," she explained. "I copied it and enlarged it. Do you like it?"

Harry didn't say anything, but the kiss he gave her indicated that he loved it.

Sirius reached over and examined the announcement. "I remember taking this photo," he commented. "I must have taken twenty before they finally decided they had gotten it right."

Remus nodded. "Lily kept saying her eyes were closed, or she wasn't smiling enough."

"Or she was smiling too much," Sirius chuckled. "And if it wasn't that, it was James whose eyes were closed, or the flash from the camera must have reflected off his glasses, or he wasn't looking right at the camera, or he  _was_  looking right at the camera. She wanted it to be perfect."

"She always felt a little inferior," Remus said softly. "She was a muggleborn, marrying the heir to an Ancient and Noble House. She felt like she wasn't good enough."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "James didn't care about any of that."

Remus shrugged. "I know he didn't, but people talk. Lily knew what they were thinking. She and James loved each other, but unfortunately, the Potters were and are in the public eye. People feel like they have a say in your life when you live like that. It doesn't matter whether or not they should, it's how they feel."

Sirius stared. "Where did all this come from?" he asked, amazed.

Remus threw a crumpled up piece of wrapping paper at him. "I'm the smart one, remember?"

Sirius growled and threw the paper back.

Everyone chuckled at their antics, before getting back to the diminishing pile of gifts in front of them.

Harry settled back, and Ginny curled into his side. They were done opening presents, and so were content to watch their family and friends.

Harry looked over at the witch leaning against him.  _You know, I suddenly find myself the owner of two top of the line brooms_ , he commented idly.

Ginny glanced up and raised an eyebrow.  _Yes… you think you can ride them both at the same time?_  she asked archly.

Harry shook his head slightly. "Not at all," he murmured. "But I just so happen to have a wonderful wife who is an unparalleled chaser, and could make use of the second broom."

"What?" Ginny yelped, sitting up quickly.

Everyone looked over at them, confused and startled.

Ginny blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered.

Molly frowned. "Is everything all right, dear?" she asked, concerned.

Harry smiled. "Everything's fine," he reassured everyone. "I was just commenting on how I now have two Firebolts, and as a chaser, Ginny could certainly use a top of the line broom."

After a moment's shock, Ron grinned. "Can you imagine how the team's going to be with two Firebolts?! No one else will stand a chance!"

Molly continued to frown. "Harry dear, I understand, but you've already gotten Ginny a wonderful broom, there's no need to –"

Harry shook his head, cutting her off. "Molly, if Ginny doesn't ride it, it's just going to collect dust in a broomshed. A broom like that deserves better." He turned to Sirius. "Sirius, you're the one who got me the broom. Is it all right if I give it to Ginny?"

Sirius grinned. "It's your broom, Harry. It's up to you."

Harry beamed and looked at Ginny. "Well?"

Ginny didn't say anything, but the way she launched herself at her boyfriend and tackled him in a huge hug, kissing him passionately, pretty much said she accepted the gift.  Pulling back, she beamed.  "As long as it's all right with you if Ron takes my Nimbus."

Ron gaped, stuttering out something unintelligible.

Harry nodded, looking over at his best friend.  "I think that sounds perfect."

Ron swallowed harshly.  "Are you sure?" he finally managed to speak.

Harry shrugged.  "It's Ginny's broom, but the same theory applies.  A Nimbus 2001 shouldn't be gathering dust in a broom shed.  If she wants you to have it, it's yours, mate."

Ron grinned, nodding quickly.  "Thanks Ginny!"

Everyone smiled at the game of musical brooms that seemed to be going on, and when they all settled down a few minutes later, Tonks reached for her last present. It had a little note saying 'open last' on it, and she removed the ribbon, confused as to why she had to wait for this one.

Remus shifted slightly away, getting ready; he knew what was inside, of course – it was from him, after all.

Tonks removed the paper, to reveal a small jewelry box. Furrowing her brow, she flipped up the lid and promptly screamed, her hair going from pink to purple and back. She looked up to find Remus kneeling in front of her, a nervous expression on his face.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he ignored the annoyance on her face as he used her full name, "Will you marry me?"

Tonks beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she shrieked, as they toppled over onto the floor.

Around the room, everyone was laughing and clapping as Remus sat up, pulling Tonks with him. His grin could have lit the room, as he pulled the box out of his fiancee's hand and took the ring out, slipping it onto her finger.

They accepted congratulations, before Minerva suggested they get cleaned up and ready for lunch, which would be served shortly.

**XXX**

The day passed by quietly, with the teens disappearing to watch movies and play video games, while the adults spent some time with Amelia and Sirius, talking about the wedding, and any other lighthearted topics – nothing war related. They just wanted to relax today.

In the Entertainments Suite, the group broke up to different activities; towards the late afternoon, the boys all ended up playing video games, with much shouting at the telly, while the girls drifted off to the opposite corner with several magazines.

Hermione frowned when she noticed that Susan's attention was elsewhere. "What's going on, Sue?" she asked quietly, setting down the copy of  _Witch Weekly_  that she had been reading.

Susan looked over, startled. "Huh?" she asked distractedly. Ginny looked over as well, her attention drawn from the edition of the  _Quibbler_ in her hands.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You seem much more interested in a certain sixth year Gryffindor than you are in that magazine."

Susan sighed, looking down at her lap. "It's so stupid," she muttered. When neither of her friends seemed to be willing to accept that response, she groaned. "We broke up. We agreed that it was all right if we saw other people. But why did he have to choose one of my best friends?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing look, before Ginny leaned forward. "Are you sure you're not upset because you still have feelings for him?"

Susan glared at her, but then her expression softened and she nodded dejectedly. "We broke up because neither of us felt ready for long term commitment. We're not you and Harry, Ginny." Ginny blushed lightly, but didn't speak. "I knew he would probably go out with other people, I just didn't expect to feel like this."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "Susan, you care about Neville. You said it yourself, you didn't break up because you stopped having feelings for each other; you just weren't ready. Did you think you were moving too fast?"

Susan nodded, depressed. "I care for him, so much. But we're just teenagers! We're not supposed to be in love, love, like that."

Ginny shrugged. "Everyone moves at different paces."

Susan rolled her eyes. "You and Harry are soul bonded, Ginny. You were meant for each other from the start. I can't compete with that."

"You're not supposed to," Ginny argued. "You're supposed to muddle along and figure it out at your own pace. When it's right for you, it will happen. I believe that."

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "Harry and Ginny aren't normal, Susan. The rest of us can't hope to match up to them. Even Ron and I have disagreements. I'm trying so hard to get him to grow up more, but it's slow going."

Ginny snorted. "Good luck. I've been working on him for fifteen years, and I still can't see any improvement."

They all laughed, quieting when the boys looked over at them. When no answer was forthcoming though, they turned back to their game. Harry shot Ginny a knowing look, and she shrugged.

Hermione caught the gesture, and narrowed her eyes. "Does Harry know what we're talking about right now?"

Susan looked mortified, and Ginny nodded ruefully. "Don't worry, he won't say anything to anyone. It's hard to keep secrets from him though."

Susan groaned, and Hermione looked intrigued, but didn't ask any more questions, thankfully. She really had changed a lot in the last couple of years; she no longer felt the need to question anything and everything. She was wiling to step back and let people come to her when they were ready, without pushing.

Ginny pursed her lips. "It's not just that he's dating, though. You questioned why he had to choose one of your best friends. You wouldn't be having as much trouble if it wasn't Hannah, would you."

Susan nodded, resigned. "Hannah and I have been friends since before Hogwarts. We backed off a little over the last couple of years, and I guess that's mostly on me, since I've been hanging out with you guys more, but we're still good friends. And she didn't even ask me if it was all right, before she said yes."

Hermione and Ginny made sympathetic sounds. "That's on Hannah," Ginny said softly. "She should have asked. But you and Neville were broken up. If you want to get back together, you need to tell him."

"I don't want to break them up or put Neville in an uncomfortable position," Susan argued. "I'll be fine."

Ginny smiled knowingly. "You're in love with him, Sue. Don't worry, he likes you too. You're going to get back together, just be patient."

Susan raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, as Ron chose that moment to yell out, "Oi! What're you girls talking about? Don't you want a turn?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but moved over to join her boyfriend.

Ginny and Susan followed, and the rest of the afternoon was spent playing games, before they put in a movie.

When Sirius came up to get them for dinner, he smiled softly at finding the teenagers all asleep, curled up on the sofa and floor in front of the telly, as the credits to the movie they had been watching rolled.

He decided to let them sleep, since they had already had their larger meal at lunchtime, and dinner would just be soup and sandwiches. Besides, they looked so cute asleep like that he just couldn't wake them up.

He did manage to retrieve his camera and snap a picture without waking any of them, before he headed down to join the adults for dinner.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Severus Snape was surprised. Christmas was normally not a holiday he celebrated, choosing instead to spend the day working on various projects, or catching up on reading he wasn't able to get to with all those snot-nosed brats running around during the term.

At least, that's how it used to be. He found that he didn't mind teaching so much, anymore. But he still liked to use the quiet of the holidays to catch up on his personal pursuits.

However, Christams was not a day he considered special by any means. He hadn't gotten a present in years. Not since Lily.

Which was why he had been so surprised to wake up on the morning of the Twenty Fifth to find an innocently wrapped present waiting for him at the foot of his bed. He had, of course, performed all the necessary spells to guarantee that there were no hexes or jinxes on the parcel, before opening it.

Inside was a beautiful set of self-stirring rods for potions, as well as an assortment of ingredients that Severus knew were incredibly rare and therefore exceedingly expensive.

The note proved the gift to be from Harry, who explained that the ingredients were a collection from his personal greenhouse.

So yes, Severus was surprised. He had gotten the boy a gift, of course, but he hadn't really expected one in return. He examined the present once more, and felt something like a smile creep across his face, already considering the potions he could now brew with these ingredients. He may be the Defense professor now, but potions were his true calling. He'd have to find some way to thank Harry for the thoughtful gift.

With that thought in mind, and the potions journal he had been planning to finish today cast from his mind, Severus quickly made his way to his personal potions lab.

**XXX**

As the holidays continued to pass, Harry and Ginny were looking for an opportunity to sneak away to Grimmauld Place. There weren't many, as the entire group came over frequently. Blaise and Daphne visited the day after the holiday, thanking Harry for his presents, and letting out some stress by destroying a few dueling dummies. Astoria came over to watch some more movies, completely captivated by the technology. Harry thought it was a shame that she hadn't taken the Muggle Studies class.

Two days after Christmas, a chance finally prevented itself. Hermione had stayed home to spend the day with her parents, Susan and Amelia had gone dress shopping for the wedding, Neville was working on his greenhouse, and Ron had agreed – only partially willingly – to help Fred and George at their shop.

A little questioning revealed that Minerva would be at Hogwarts all day, and Sirius would be busy at the Ministry, while Remus was working at a muggle bookstore.

Ginny Flooed over promptly at ten o'clock, to give all the adults a chance to leave for their respective duties. Harry met her at the fireplace, and the two immediately left for the Black Ancestral Home.

Harry led Ginny up to the library, keeping an ear and an eye out for any company. The house should be empty, but it was used as a way station of sorts for Dumbledore's Order, so there was a possibility of someone showing up.

_Make sure you're careful around these books,_ he cautioned as they entered the massive room. _Sirius said that some of them have curses on them, and some are just plain evil._

Ginny nodded, and they began to wander through the shelves together, not wanting to separate in such a heavy and oppressive place. It was like they could feel the evilness of the books whispering at them, trying to lure them closer.

After almost half an hour of searching, they settled at a table with half a dozen books that looked promising. Though they didn't know how to dispel the curses, Harry could sense which ones were trapped. He wasn't sure how, but some of them sent a shiver down his spine, and he just knew to avoid those ones.

The ones that they had found dealt with methods of prolonging life, a few dark rituals, and the one Harry immediately started with, which spoke about soul magic.

The day disappeared quickly as they poured over the books. Harry was captivated, and disgusted, by what he read, but what he learned certainly fit with what he knew of Voldemort.

Harry looked up and caught Ginny's eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud crack that echoed around the room.

He looked down at the space next to him, startled, to see an old house elf watching him distrustfully. He frowned; he vaguely remembered Kreacher from his stay here after Sirius had taken him away from his aunt and uncle's. The elf had always been muttering to himself, not making much sense beyond the insults to muggleborns and blood traitors.

Still, he always tried to be polite to house elves, knowing that they had a lot of work to deal with, and not wanting to add to their burden. "Hello Kreacher," he said calmly, trying to sound neutral.

Kreacher peered at him distrustfully. "Dirty godson of blood traitor master speaks. Kreacher wonders what he is doing here. Yes, Kreacher wonders what he is doing touching precious Black family books."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, before Harry set the book he had been reading down, and turning his complete attention to the house elf. "Kreacher, Ginny and I were researching for a private project. We really don't want anyone to know what we're looking for."

Kreacher's eyes narrowed. "Filthy Potter boy speaks to Kreacher. He doesn't want Kreacher to say anything. Kreacher wonders why he should listen to filthy blood traitor."

Harry grit his teeth, ignoring the insults. He just wanted the house elf to understand. "Kreacher, we're trying to find a way to Stop Voldemort."

Kreacher froze, his eyes widening as they looked at Harry. "Filthy Potter boy speaks the Dark Lord's name. Filthy Potter boy acts as if he knows how to complete such an act. But no one can know. Master Regulus failed. And Kreacher failed Master Regulus." He was nearly in tears by the end of his rant, wailing loudly and sobbing harshly.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, Kreacher?" he asked softly. "What happened to Regulus?"

He remembered Sirius telling him about his brother. Regulus had proudly joined the Death Eaters at sixteen, and then, according to Sirius, had gotten cold feet about something he was supposed to do, and been killed for it. They only really knew that much because his death date had appeared on the family tapestry that was hanging in this house. He had just disappeared shortly before the war ended. No body, nothing. Did Kreacher know something nobody else did?

Kreacher was still sobbing, but it was slowing down slightly, so Harry slipped off his seat and kneeled in front of the elf. "Kreacher, take your time and calm down. When you feel ready, please can you tell me what happened?"

The politeness Harry extended only set Kreacher off again, and it was almost ten minutes before he calmed down enough to talk. Slowly, and with several breaks, he told Harry and Ginny about how Regulus had volunteered him to the Dark Lord. He had gone to a cave, past animated bodies – which Harry knew to be infiri – floating in a lake, to a small island where the Dark Lord made him drink a potion, before placing a locket in a stone bowl and refilling it with the potion, before leaving. He explained needing a drink, and disturbing the water, causing the bodies to come alive. There was real fear in Kreacher's eyes that made Harry sympathetic and a little uncomfortable.

Harry frowned. "How did you get out, Kreacher? If Voldemort left you there, how did you escape?"

Kreacher looked at him, confused. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to return once the Dark Lord was finished with him."

Harry nodded, understanding. It would make sense, he figured. After all, house elf magic was different from that of witches and wizards. It would be just like Voldemort to add anti-apparation wards and completely overlook house elves. If they could apparate and disapparate in Hogwarts, Harry was sure that Kreacher could get around whatever wards were in place at this cave and return home.

He nodded. "What happened next?" he asked, sensing that this part of the story would get even tougher for the poor elf.

Indeed, Kreacher teared up, and then promptly spilled over as Ginny handed him a handkerchief.

After five more minutes, he had finally calmed down enough to continue. "Master Regulus asked Kreacher what happened. He was… concerned, and disappeared for weeks. He came back in the middle of the night and asked Kreacher to take him to the cave." Kreacher's eyes filled up again. "We went passed the bodies, and to the island. Master Regulus, he… he…" Kreacher sobbed, and Harry reached out, resting a hand reassuringly on the elf's shoulder.

Kreacher looked startled by the gesture of comfort, and Harry nodded for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, the house elf did. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to return home no matter what, and not tell anyone what happened, not even his poor mother. Mistress was so distraught, her brave and noble son, vanished, dead."

Harry bit his lip. "He drank the potion and took the locket, didn't he."

It wasn't a question, but Kreacher nodded miserably. "He drank, and saw horrible things. The potion made Kreacher and Master relive… nightmares." He shivered. "When the basin was empty, Master Regulus took out the locket and gave it to Kreacher. He put in a fake, and told Kreacher to leave and destroy the locket. Before Kreacher did so, he saw Master dragged underneath the water by the dead bodies."

Harry couldn't suppress his shiver at the image of anyone dying that way. It must have been horrible. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through, Kreacher."

Kreacher hiccoughed, and peered up at Harry. "Godson of nasty Master feels sorry for Kreacher?"

Harry nodded, smiling reassuringly. "What you went through was horrible, Kreacher." He hesitated. "Would you like to take a seat? Ginny and I would like to talk to you, and we should all be comfortable, right?"

Kreacher looked like he wanted to start crying again, but managed to contain himself, and hesitantly took a seat at the table Harry and Ginny had been working at.

Harry and Ginny also sat back down.

Ginny leaned forward slightly, her warm brown eyes compassionate. "Kreacher, did you know what Regulus was doing when he took that locket?"

Kreacher looked at her, eyes wide. "Master said he knew how to end the war."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. "That locket was one of several objects that we believe are tying Voldemort to life." Kreacher shivered a little at the name, but didn't speak. "Harry and I are working towards removing those tethers, so that we can kill him, once and for all."

"Basically, we're trying to continue the work Regulus was doing when he died," Harry summarized, hoping that the elf would be willing to help them. Sirius had many horror stories about how awful this elf was growing up, but Harry knew that house elves mostly emulated their master's beliefs. Kreacher would have been awful, but only because Sirius' parents had acted that way. He would have just followed his Master and Mistress' attitudes to please them.

Kreacher's eyes got even wider. "Potter boy will help Kreacher? Kreacher won't fail anymore?"

Harry nodded. "We'll help you destroy the locket, Kreacher. I promise."

Kreacher's mouth twitched, and Harry realized that the elf was trying to smile, but the notion must have been so foreign to him that he wasn't sure how. He was about to speak, when Kreacher popped away. Harry and Ginny barely had time to look at each other before the elf was back. In his hands was a gaudy locket. He held it out to Harry gingerly.

"Kreacher tried throwing it in the fire. He tried freezing it and breaking it, but nothing worked. Kreacher is sure the way to destroy it is by opening it, but it won't open."

Harry took the locket and examined it. It was overly large, and gold, with an 'S' on the front, made up of emeralds. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny. "I think this belonged to Slytherin," he commented.

Ginny leaned forward interestedly and studied the locket. "I think you're right," she agreed. "Although I can't imagine Slytherin walking around wearing that thing. It's kind of hideous."

Harry snorted and nodded. A moment later, he frowned when he felt something like a pull in his scar. It was slightly reminiscent of the pain he used to feel whenever Voldemort was near, and he was concerned.

Ginny furrowed her brow.  _Can you feel that?_  she asked, a hint of fear in her mental voice.

Harry nodded imperceptibly.  _It's a part of Voldemort. I can almost feel a pain in my scar, like it's responding to the locket._

He looked at Kreacher. "Is it all right if we take this with us? We'll keep it safe, and when we figure out how to destroy it, we'll let you know."

Kreacher's wide eyes studied Harry for a moment, before he nodded. "Master Harry will keep his promise. Kreacher believes Master Harry will finish the Dark Lord."

Harry was slightly shocked to receive such a vote of confidence from the elf, but he nodded, though he was confused as to why Kreacher was suddenly calling him 'master'.

"We should get back before we're missed," Ginny commented.

Harry agreed, and they stood up. "Thank you Kreacher, for hearing us out, and telling us your story. You were a very brave elf that day, and I have a feeling that hasn't changed."

Kreacher sniffed. "Master Harry is very kind."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Why are you calling me 'master now?"

Kreacher peered up at him. "Master Harry is Master Sirius' ward. He is Kreacher's master as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He was slightly amazed at how just one day could change the elf's beliefs. All of a sudden, Kreacher wasn't the muggleborn-hating, pureblood promoting house elf anymore. It was a startling change.

He smiled. "We'll see you soon, Kreacher. If you ever need us, don't hesitate to ask. We'll be there."

Kreacher nodded. "Master and Mistress Potter are the best masters ever."

Ginny and Harry stared. "You can see our bond?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry remembered what Fleur had told them a couple years earlier; that magical creatures could sense soul bonds. House elves would surely know that they were married.

Kreacher nodded knowingly. "Oh yes, it is very strong for a bond that has not been completed. Kreacher knows that Master and Mistress are a very powerful witch and wizard."

The two teens weren't quite sure what to say, so they just said goodbye and headed to the Floo to return to McGonagall Castle, with both the locket and the book on soul magic that Harry found very informative in their possession. Harry hoped no one would notice that they had taken the book, but he doubted they would. The library wasn't used for anything; in fact, the only part of this house that was used was the kitchen, mostly, and that was just for Order meetings.

Once they returned, they immediately headed up to Harry's room. Harry pulled out a small wooden box that he kept various knick-knacks in, and emptied it out. He then placed several powerful wards on the box, before putting the locket and the book in and placing it in the fourth compartment of his trunk.  _Hopefully the wards on the box will keep everyone but us out,_  he said as he closed the lid on his trunk.  _I think I made them powerful enough._

Ginny nodded.  _I'm sure you did, Harry. I could feel the power in them. It should be enough to discourage anyone from trying, if they even figure out what it is we've got._

With the immensity of their situation settling down around them, they both sat down on the bed.

_I can't believe it_ , Harry commented.

_I know_ , Ginny replied.  _I mean, it just seems so different, now that we know the reality._

_In theory it was different_ , Harry agreed.  _Now that we know these horcruxes are real, and that we're not just grasping at straws, it seems so much more immense._

_We've got a lot of work to do_ , Ginny sighed wearily.

**XXX**

Late afternoon on New Years Eve found a small group gathered outside in the back garden at McGonagall Castle. The house elves had decorated the garden with lights, and set out several rows of white chairs facing a makeshift alter. This too had been decorated with lights and draped with a sheer gold tulle fabric. There were white and purple roses on the alter and at the ends of each row of chairs. The aisle had been lined with gold tulle, and there were purple rose petals scattered down its length. Several warming charms made sure that no one would be cold in the crisp December air.

Harry thought that the house elves really knew what they were doing, as he observed the scene from his spot next to Sirius and Remus. The setting was beautiful. It had snowed earlier in the week, and there was still a good three inches on the ground around them, but the location the elves had picked for the ceremony was dry. And the colors worked together very well. It definitely gave off a 'winter wedding' vibe.

The chairs were all occupied, as the guests arrived promptly. The Weasleys came together, with only Charlie – still in Romania – and Percy – still not talking to his family – not in attendance. Fleur was with them. Augusta and Neville arrived early, as the Longbottom Dowager was performing the ceremony. Kingsley and the Tonkses arrived at nearly the same time, and the two Aurors were currently talking about different disarming techniques, while Tonks' parents listened with interest. Hermione showed up just a few minutes before the ceremony was to start, and slipped into the open seat next to Ron, who promptly gave her a kiss on her cheek and complimented her dress, causing Hermione to blush, almost matching her rose colored dress in color, as she smiled her thanks.

Invisible music began to play, and the guests all turned towards the back of the aisle, to see Susan walk down, wearing a gold dress, with spaghetti straps that cut off at the knees. In her hands was a bouquet of purple roses.

Behind her was Amelia. Harry spared a glance for Sirius, and smiled at the loving look in his godfather's eyes. It was as if he was a blind man, seeing the sun for the first time.

Knowing that his godfather was truly happy with his life, and completely in love, Harry turned back to his soon-to-be… godmother? Not really, since his godmother was Alice, but what do you call the woman who marries your godfather? He shook his head to clear it of errant thoughts, and just watched, a content smile on his face.

Amelia's wedding dress was beautiful. It was an off the shoulder long sleeve, simple A-line dress. No lace, no frills, just plain and serviceable. Very similar to Amelia's personality. It definitely fit the hard-as-nails Minister of Magic. Her bouquet was made up of purple and white roses, and several leaves that had been charmed gold.

The smile on her face was blinding. Her eyes caught Sirius', and didn't waver as she made her way down the aisle.

Once the two of them were standing in front of Augusta, Amelia handed her bouquet to Susan to hold, and the Longbottom Dowager began. "Welcome, friends and family. We are here today to join Sirius Orion Black and Amelia Susan Bones in holy matrimony. I hope you will bear with me, as performing weddings is not something I have ever done before. I will do my best not to miss anything." Everyone chuckled, and Augusta smiled. "Sirius and Amelia told me they wrote their own vows, so I'll let them get to it. Sirius?"

Sirius smiled widely, and focused on Amelia. "When I was seventeen, I joined the Aurors straight out of Hogwarts. I was… Well, I was an idiot who thought he could take on the world. I thought I was the smartest, the toughest, the strongest… and then I went to my first day of classes. And there was this fiery instructor there, who wasted no time in dumping me on my arse and telling me that pretty didn't mean squat to a Death Eater." Amelia snorted, and everyone else laughed. Sirius shrugged. "She then kicked my arse a few more times, and I knew she was a keeper." Amelia's smile widened. "Amelia, we've both had our share of hardships. We've both had ups and downs. We lost so much time, and it's hard not to think about the 'could have been's. But that doesn't matter any more. Because it's no use thinking about what we missed. All that matters is what we can achieve, together. We've got our whole future ahead of us. Forever." He took a deep breath, grasping her hands tightly. "And so, Amelia Susan Bones, I vow to love you fiercely, no matter what challenges or obstacles we face. I vow to face those challenges with you, to never let you go through it alone. I vow to be your best friend, your confidant, your love, your life. Forever and always."

Amelia was tearing up as he finished, as were a few of the guests. Augusta nodded, and turned slightly.

"Amelia?"

The Minister took a deep breath and started talking. "When we first met, I thought you were just a nuisance. Just one more obstacle on my way to the top. But then you just had to go and prove me wrong. You were so damn stubborn, and persistent, and I found myself falling just a little bit further each day without even realizing it." She sniffed, composing herself, and Sirius smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Standing here, looking at you, I'm reminded of all the reasons I fell in love with you. With you, I'm complete. We're complete. I remember the laughs, the beautiful moments, and the hardships that only made us stronger. I give you this promise today: I will love you completely, I will stand by you through good times and bad, I will cherish every moment, and I will knock you down a peg whenever you need it." Everyone chuckled.

Augusta nodded to Harry, who pulled out a ring and handed it to Sirius. Augusta cleared her throat. "Sirius, place the ring on Amelia's finger and repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Sirius took Amelia's hand in his and slid the diamond-encrusted ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

August looked at Susan, who handed Amelia Sirius' ring. "Place the ring on Sirius' finger and repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Amelia slipped the ring onto her soon-to-be husband's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sirius looked down at the wide platinum band that now adorned his finger.

Augusta looked at the crowd. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Lord and Lady Black. Sirius, you may kiss your bride."

Needing no more encouragement, Sirius leaned forward and captured Amelia's lips with his own, oblivious to the clapping and cheering around him.

When they broke apart, Amelia smiled prettily up at him. "You're stuck with me now, Black."

Sirius leaned forward again and gave her a peck on the lips. "Good," he replied, pulling back.

They went down to accept their friends' congratulations, while the house elves set up several tables and got the food ready for dinner.

They had a very enjoyable evening, eating the food the elves had prepared. There was a small dance floor set up, and the various couples spent most of the night there, dancing and enjoying the beautiful evening. It was a clear night, and millions of stars could be seen twinkling above.

When midnight rolled around, Fred and George once more set off fireworks, these with predominantly purple and gold colors. Everyone cheered as images took shape up in the inky black sky; roaring dragons, sparkling unicorns, and at the very end, the letters S and A inside two hearts linked together. The couples all shared kisses before heading inside for the night.

Susan stayed at McGonagall Castle, while Sirius and Amelia returned to the Bones Estate. She would stay with Harry and Minerva until returning to Hogwarts, to give the newlyweds some time to themselves. It wasn't feasible for them to go on a honeymoon, not right now at least, and not with the war, but at least Susan could give them some space. Before the two adults left, Susan and Harry hugged them and congratulated them once more.

Amelia smiled brightly as Harry pulled back. "If I haven't said it yet, Harry, I am thrilled to be able to call you family. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Harry blushed and nodded. "I'm glad Sirius has you," he said quietly, looking over at his godfather, who was currently speaking softly to Susan, smiles on both of their faces. "He needs someone to ground him. You both deserve to be happy."

Amelia teared up and gave him another hug, before she and Sirius stepped through the Floo.

**XXX**

Harry and Susan were getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express two days later, when their morning was interrupted by a haggard Sirius stepping through the fireplace.

Harry frowned, reaching forward, surprised to see his godfather looking so exhausted. "Sirius? What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Sirius grimaced. "I know you two need to leave soon, but the situation has changed a bit. Last night, Azkaban was attacked."

The two teenagers stared. "I thought you were moving the prisoners?" Susan asked hesitantly.

Sirius nodded. "We were going to, last night. We've got a mole. We swept the Department early this morning, and found several listening spells set up. Whoever did it had to at least be partially aware of the procedures at the DMLE, because every room is swept regularly for listening spells to prevent just this from happening. The Death Eaters knew when we were moving the prisoners, and when the wards would be down. There was a period of a couple of hours and they struck at exactly the right time. Seven Aurors are dead, and nine more were injured, with three of those critical."

Harry bit his lip. "How many escaped?"

Sirius shook his head. "All of the Death Eaters that were captured at the Ministry, as well as roughly twenty more who had not been sprung last year." He paused. "And Umbridge."

Harry groaned. Of course that hag would jump at the chance to join ranks with Voldemort.

Sirius sighed. "It's a tough situation, and I wanted to let you guys know first, before you read about it in the  _Prophet_ tomorrow. It won't be in today's paper, since it happened too late for it to be printed right away. I also wanted to let you know that your trip to the Platform is no longer just Remus and Tonks seeing you off. A contingent of Aurors will meet you at the Floo station at Kings Cross." He held up a hand at the looks of annoyance both teens were giving him. "I know, you don't want the guard. But you have to look at it from our perspective. Susan, you're the Minister's niece. And Harry… well, you're Harry." Harry rolled his eyes, and Sirius chuckled. "Not to mention, the godson of the Minister's new husband."

He tossed them that morning's copy of the  _Prophet_ , where the Minister's secret wedding covered the front page. Since no one had been aware of the wedding beforehand, the only picture showed was the official one they had had taken immediately following the ceremony, with Sirius and Amelia smiling happily in each other's arms from the alter. They had given it to the paper to use, knowing that they weren't going to hide their new status.

Harry tucked the paper into his bag, to read later, and looked back at his godfather.

Sirius shrugged apologetically. "I know you don't want a bunch of people you don't know watching your every move, but you need protection. And don't tell me you can take care of yourself, Harry, this is how it's happening. Each person on this detail has been personally vetted. They're all a part of Amelia's personal guard."

Harry nodded resignedly, and Sirius smiled slightly. "I need to get back to help deal with the search and a whole bunch of other issues. You should head to the station, the guard should be there by now."

They nodded and gave the older man a hug before he stepped through the Floo. They looked at each other, both gazes successfully conveying their aggravation at having minders escort them to the Platform, before they gathered their belongings and went through the fireplace. As Harry had sent Hedwig on ahead, all he had to carry was his trunk, shrunken and inside his pocket, and his rucksack, which contained a clean uniform and a few books to read on the journey. Susan likewise only had a shrunken trunk and a shoulder bag with things to catch her interest on the trip.

At Kings Cross, they were met with five stony-faced Aurors, and Tonks, who smiled and waved at them, her hair its typical bubblegum pink.

"Wotcher Harry, Susan," the perky Auror greeted.

They greeted Tonks in return, before one of the other Aurors coughed, and Tonks rolled her eyes. She gestured to the exit. "Let's get you two to the Platform, shall we?"

They all headed through the crowded station to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. In groups of two, they crossed through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where the Aurors cut a clear path through the masses; people stared as they walked by, which was only natural, considering the armed guard that was escorting the two teenagers.

They stopped at a car halfway down the train, and Tonks gave them both a hug. "You should get on the train. I'll send the others your way when they arrive." Harry nodded his thanks, before glancing questioningly at the others. Tonks shrugged. "They stay until the train leaves. Protocol and all that."

Harry and Susan rolled their eyes, and got on board.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the rest of their friends arrived, before the train took off at eleven o'clock precisely. Once they were on their way, Harry and Susan told the others about the prison break.

Hermione gasped in shock. "But how? I thought they were moving the prisoners to prevent this from happening?"

Harry nodded grimly. "They were, the night the breakout happened. Unfortunately, Sirius believes there's a spy in the Department, who informed them of what was going on, as well as the window the wards would be down, so they were able to plan their attack around our weaknesses."

"Wouldn't just the information they were able to get give us some sort of clue as to who it was?" Ron asked. "Only a handful of people knew this move was happening."

Harry sighed. "They found listening spells set up. They were probably taken down and re-applied regularly, to avoid detection by the department. Unfortunately, this widens the pool of suspects slightly, though whoever did it did have to be aware of department policies and procedures."

"And we really can't do much since we don't know who those suspects are," Ginny grimaced.

Harry nodded. "Exactly. It'll be up to Sirius, Kingsley, Amelia, and the DMLE Head, Scrimgeour, to figure this one out. We've got enough problems of our own."

The two of them shared a significant look, thinking about the locket and the horcruxes, but didn't elaborate to their friends, who all considered school duties, plus the insane homicidal maniac bent on killing Harry to be enough to worry about.

They all settled down with reading materials for the rest of the trip; Harry shared with them the article about Sirius and Amelia's wedding, and they all commiserated over Harry and Susan's increased guard for the short walk from the Floo access to the Platform.

It was dark as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and Harry and his friends, now all changed into their uniforms, headed to the thestral-drawn carriages and made their way up to the castle.

Seeing the lights shining in welcome of the return of the students, Harry smiled. As much as he loved McGonagall Castle, he was glad to be returning to the first place he could ever remember calling home.

 


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after their return to school, Harry and Ginny once more found themselves outside Snape's private quarters. In his pocket, Harry had the locket Kreacher had given them. He didn't like holding it, because it made him feel dirty. He almost felt a sort of whispering coming from the piece of jewelry, and something in him wanted to respond. He had to stop himself from putting the locket on, and wondered if there was some sort of compelling charm on the infernal thing. He would be happy when they found a way to destroy it, once and for all.

On Snape's "Enter," they walked in, and after closing the door, waited until the professor set up several privacy wards, before Harry pulled out the locket, the two teenagers taking a seat across the table from the older man.

Snape frowned as he looked at the gaudy piece of jewelry. "What is this?" he asked, hesitant to actually touch the hideous thing. Even from across the table, he could sense the evil the necklace radiated.

Taking a deep breath, Harry explained what they had learned from Kreacher. When he was done, Snape sat back with an amazed sigh. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "We spend all this time researching and guessing, and this house elf comes in and has had the proof all these years." He rubbed a hand across his face. "I remember when Regulus joined up. He was only a few years younger than me. Just as quickly, he was gone. We weren't sure what had happened, but the rumor amongst Death Eaters was that he got cold feet and paid for it. That's all any of us knew."

He pulled out his wand and ran it over the locket, muttering a few diagnostic spells. After several minutes, he looked back up. "It's evil," he said simply. "There's no specific scan for a horcrux, but I believe it to be one, just based on the  _wrongness_  coming off of the thing. And I have no idea how to destroy it."

"I think I might," Harry said, pulling out the book on soul magic that he had found in the Black library. "This book talks about soul magic, but it has an emphasis on the darker side of the genre. It mentions horcruxes several times, and from what I can tell, there are only a few ways to destroy one. Fiendfyre, which I really don't fancy trying out, or basilisk venom, are two methods it mentions. Actually, it warns people of the dangers of those two substances, because they can destroy a horcrux." He looked at Ginny. "Ironically enough, I stumbled across the method for destroying the diary by pure accident." He shrugged. "I'm not sure why I decided to stab that diary with a basilisk fang, it was just instinct."

Ginny leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you reacted on your instincts then, Harry."

"Yes, you do have good ones," Snape commented. "And you're right, Fiendfyre is not a safe method at all."

"So basilisk venom then?" Harry asked, almost cheerfully.

Snape glared at him, and then sighed and nodded. "It's safer, though not by much. If you had a cut on your hand and accidentally came into contact with the venom, you would die painfully in minutes."

Harry hid a wince at the memory of the basilisk fang piercing his arm, and furrowed his brow in thought. An idea was niggling in the back of his mind. His eyes widened. "The sword is goblin made."

Both Ginny and Snape were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "Come again?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry spoke excitedly, trying to get them to understand. "Gryffindor's sword! It's goblin made. Goblin made blades only take on that which makes them stronger. It's why they never rust! Don't you get it? I stabbed a basilisk with it. Therefore –"

"The sword is impregnated with basilisk venom!" Ginny finished, her own excitement matching Harry's.

Snape coughed. "Only one problem." They looked at him. "How are you going to sneak the blade out of Dumbledore's office without him knowing?"

Harry frowned. "That sword is mine by right. As Gryffindor's heir, I can claim it."

Snape tilted his head to the side. He hadn't been aware of that piece of information, but it would make sense. Potters had nearly always been in Gryffindor House, after all. And they were a very old family.

"But Dumbledore will still ask why it's missing," Ginny argued.

"True," Harry acquiesced. "So we make a fake and switch them. He'll never know."

Ginny nodded. "Good idea. You'll get right on that?" Her tone was a little mocking, but her eyes were amused.

Harry shrugged. "I'll ask Sharptooth if he can help. It's too bad we can't just put an illusion in Dumbledore's office, but he would definitely sense the magic. And there's no guarantee a tranfisgured object would last as long as we need it."

They all agreed to that course of action, and Snape told them that he was relieved that they had proof, but now they had to figure out what Voldemort had used, and where the objects were hidden.

Harry bit his lip. "I think we need to tell others," he hedged. "Not everyone, of course, but Sirius and Aunt Minerva should know. They could really help with this."

Snape sighed and nodded. "We will need to wait until Dumbledore is gone. He would know if any visitors came to the castle. When he leaves, Minerva would be in charge, and could admit Black without anyone being the wiser."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "Could you talk to Aunt Minerva then? Tell her that you need to speak with her and Sirius, but you don't want Dumbledore to know, so if he leaves for an evening, call Sirius and have him come."

Snape inclined his head. "I will inform you when we have this meeting, so that you can attend."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Ginny looked at him. "We should get going. The Captain can't be late to his own Quidditch practice."

Harry sighed. "True," he acquiesced. He looked back at Snape. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that bit about me being Gryffindor's heir a secret. I really don't want people to know."

Snape inclined his head simply, and Harry smiled. "Thanks," he said softly, before the two teenagers left the Defense professor alone.

Snape waited until they were gone before he slumped in his seat. "Bloody hell," he muttered, thinking about everything he had learned that morning.

**XXX**

That weekend, Luna surprised them all by completing her animagus transformation. When she changed back, Blaise returned his arms and legs to normal, and gave his girlfriend a hug.

"Great job, Luna," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Harry nodded, grinning broadly. "Nice work, Luna. If you need help figuring out how to fly, Susan would be best for that."

Susan smiled, and led the younger girl a short distance away in the meadow the Room of Requirement had provided for them, and started teaching the girl how to use the wings she had acquired, while Blaise and Daphne got back to work, and the others started up a game of tag in their animal form.

**XXX**

With school back in full swing immediately upon their return, it was hard for Harry and his friends to find any real time to relax, or work on any side projects. Somehow, though, Harry and Ginny managed to find some time to work on developing their wandless magic abilities. They spent several weekends and free periods in empty classrooms. Their successes paid off, as they found that with more practice, it became easier to cast spells without their wands. After several weeks of effort, Harry was able to cast most charms, hexes, jinxes, and curses through the fourth year curriculum, and was on his way to mastering fifth year as well. Ginny was right behind him, and though her spells were a little weaker without her wand, the difference was minimal.

As they rested after an intense magical workout a couple weeks into January, Harry brought up an observation he had been cultivating, concerning their wandless practice.

"Have you thought about the limits to this ability?" he asked Ginny curiously.

Ginny looked over at him and shook her head. "I'm just ecstatic that it's even possible, but something tells me you have," she commented dryly.

Harry shrugged. "Once we got the actual casting part down, it really wasn't that hard to work our way through most of the curriculum. Which leads me to wonder where it ends."

When he didn't continue, Ginny leaned forward and nudged his hand. "What are you thinking in that brilliant mind of yours?" she asked.

Harry shifted in his seat. "Theoretically, I think there are probably very few spells we can't cast without a wand. I mean, most of them require the same sort of concentration to cast. With or without a wand, it's not that different. The only ones I think won't be possible are the emotion-based ones. The Unforgivables. The Patronus Charm. You know, spells like that, that require intense hate, or joy."

Ginny nodded understandingly. "That makes sense," she replied. "If those spells are too powerful or too intense, it would be logical that they would need a wand to work."

Harry was about to reply, when a doe Patronus interrupted their conversation. He frowned, curious as to the shape the misty creature took; after all, his mother's animagus form had been a doe.

The Patronus looked at Harry, and spoke with their Defense professor's voice. "Tonight, after curfew. Don't get caught."

The doe dissolved and Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "So Dumbledore will be gone tonight," Harry commented idly.

Ginny nodded, as they stood up to go meet up with their friends for supper.  _We'll take the Invisibility Cloak with us. We sneak out at curfew. We wait for someone to enter the common room, and then we leave. No one will see us._

Harry inclined his head in agreement.  _How do you think they'll take it?_

Ginny sighed mentally.  _They'll probably be upset that we didn't tell them before now._

Harry winced.  _Yeah_ , he agreed ruefully.  _It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. And we went to Snape. Hopefully they'll see that he was the logical choice, with his knowledge of the Dark Arts. And they can't deny what we've learned. What we've discovered._ He squeezed Ginny's hand tightly.  _I know it seems like such an impossible task, but they'll have to take some joy in the fact that for the first time in several decades and two wars, we finally have a chance._  He shook his head.  _I'm a little more worried about telling Sirius about his brother's involvement._

Ginny grimaced.  _Yeah, I can imagine how hard it will be for him, to finally find out how his brother died._

They sat next to their friends and left off with the mental discussion, not wanting anyone to figure out what they were doing and ask what they were talking about. Even so, Harry noticed Hermione narrowing her eyes slightly as she watched them walk into the Great Hall and sit down, though thankfully, she didn't comment.

After supper, they all returned to the common room to try and dig their way out of the mountain of homework they all had. Especially Ginny. She was really starting to hate OWL year.

Curfew drew closer, and when it was almost time for Harry and Ginny to leave, they told their friends they were going to bed early, and disappeared to their respective dormitories, only to reappear a few minutes later after placing illusions on their beds and covering themselves in Dissilusionment Charms. They knew where the other was due to their bond, and met by the closed door. It only took five minutes for the door to open, and the pair slipped out unnoticed.

Once they were in the hallway, Harry covered them with the Invisibility Cloak and they dispelled the Dissilusionment Charms. With a few well-placed charms to silence their footsteps and a minor Notice-Me-Not, no one was the wiser as they snuck down to the dungeons. Harry knew they were probably being overly cautious, but he had learned over the years that that kind of thinking could very well save their lives. Without Dumbledore in the castle, the chances of someone actually seeing them were small, but better safe than sorry.

They reached Snape's quarters with no issues, and knocked once before entering, removing the Cloak as soon as the door was closed.

The others were already there, and looking confused and worried at the appearance of the teenagers.

Snape warded the room against eavesdroppers before Minerva spoke. "Severus, I must admit to some confusion. Why did you want me to call Sirius to the castle at the first opportunity without Albus here?"

Snape hesitated, looking at Harry and Ginny for assistance.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward, observing the adults. Sirius and Amelia were both there, and though Harry knew the Minister would be a great asset, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about telling yet another person. But he forced those feelings aside, knowing that she needed to know, just as much as Sirius and Minerva.

Gesturing for them all to take a seat, Harry swallowed harshly, trying to steady his nerves. Ginny rested a hand gently on his thigh, and he glanced over, smiling slightly at her reassurance.

Looking back at the adults, he began to tell them everything they had learned over the last few months. "Have any of you ever heard of a horcrux?"

Minerva and Amelia looked confused, but Sirius paled significantly at the word, his eyes widening. "How did you learn that word?" he asked, his voice harsh as he stared at his godson.

Harry glanced at Snape, and catching the act, Sirius turned his glare to his former rival.

Snape returned the look with a glare of his own, and Harry shook his head, sighing. "Ginny and I brought the idea to Professor Snape, Sirius." They all turned back to him, though Amelia and Minerva were still feeling very confused. "Last May, Ginny and I began to wonder about a few things. Like how Voldemort survived that Halloween."

Sirius paled at the implications. "You mean… He…" He trailed off, seemingly not having the words to go on.

"Can someone tell us what the bloody hell you're talking about?" Amelia asked archly, leveling a not quite glare at her husband.

Harry bit his lip, and started at the beginning. "I'm not really sure how we came up with the theory –"

"You. You came up with the theory," Ginny cut in. "I just agreed with you."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at his girlfriend. "Fine, a few months ago, I remembered the diary, you know, the whole Chamber incident?"

Minerva grimaced, remembering the fear, finding out that three of her Lions had gone missing, and the utterly exhausting relief and horror at seeing them walk into her office, covered in dirt and blood. "What about the diary?" she asked with forced calmness.

Harry took another breath. "We brought –" on Ginny's cough, he amended his statement, "I brought my thoughts to Professor Snape. We talked about the possibility of it being more than just a memory. Professor Snape did some research, and came back with the possibility of it being a horcrux."

"But what is a horcrux?" Amelia asked, exasperated.

Harry's lips twitched slightly, but he kept his expression neutral. "Simply put, a horcrux is an object in which someone imprisons a portion of their soul. While the horcrux exists, they cannot die."

"Oh Merlin," Amelia breathed, while Minerva's complexion took on an ashy tone.

"This diary was a horcrux?" Sirius asked in a hushed whisper.

Harry nodded grimly. "That's what we believe. It was all just theory and speculation, until a couple weeks ago." He hesitated, and Ginny's hand found his, squeezing tightly.

Harry bit his lip. "A few days after Christmas, we found an opportunity to check out the Black library. Everyone else was busy, so we knew nobody would miss us for a few hours."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, Harry? Many of those books are cursed, there was a reason I told you not to go in there."

Harry nodded contritely. "I know, but we thought your family's library would bear more fruit than the Hogwarts one, or the Potter one. And I could sense which ones were cursed; we avoided those." They looked intrigued by the idea that Harry could sense the magic in the books, but the sixth year didn't give them an opportunity to question him. He told them about Kreacher's story, and was glad now that Amelia was there to comfort Sirius, as he learned just how his brother had died.

"Reg," Sirius whispered, his eyes overly bright.

Amelia reached over and gave him a hug. After a few minutes, when he felt he had himself more under control, Sirius pulled away and looked back at Harry. "So Kreacher gave you proof? He gave you the locket?"

Harry nodded and pulled out the gaudy locket, setting it on the table and looking at it distastefully. "I keep it in a box in one of the compartments in my trunk that only I can access. There's a whole bunch of protective charms on it, to keep anyone who might find it out."

They all looked warily at the piece of jewelry. All of them could feel the evil radiating off of the thing.

"How do we destroy it?" Minerva asked softly.

Harry, Ginny, and Snape shared a look, before Harry spoke. "In order to destroy a horcrux, you have to damage it beyond even magical repair. From what we researched, the two most reliable ways to do it are basilisk venom or Fiendfyre." The three of them shared another look. "Personally, I'd rather go with the venom."

Sirius snorted, thinking about the alternative. Fiendfyre was ruthless, eating up everything in its path without thought or care for anything – or anyone – that got in its way.

"And where exactly do you expect to find a supply of basilisk venom?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry glanced at Ginny again, and she nodded.

But it was Minerva who replied, her eyes almost comically wide as she absorbed the implications of this meeting. "You stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The sword is Goblin made, therefore, it now holds all the traits and characteristics of the venom."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "The sword is mine by right as Gryffindor's heir, but Dumbledore would notice if it suddenly disappeared from his office. Our plan was to ask Sharptooth for some help, and get a forgery to switch. The theory is that he'll never know."

Sirius prodded the necklace warily with one finger. "So once we destroy this thing… Voldemort will be mortal?"

Once more, Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

Sirius groaned. "There's more?"

Harry sighed. "Voldemort is a megalomaniac. He's a narcissist with a serious fear of dying. Do you see him making just one of these things?  In fact, we already have proof that he made more.  First the diary, now this locket."

"How many?" Sirius asked, knowing that Harry was right.  Voldemort would never stop at just one.

"We don't know," Ginny replied succinctly. "We're still looking into it. We just thought that you all should know what we've learned. We can't do this alone," she looked at Harry.

Minerva nodded. "I'm glad you brought us into the fold, though I certainly am not happy that you've done all this sneaking around. I do understand, though," she held up a hand when Harry looked about to interrupt. "This is about bringing about the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And though it seems an impossible task, I do realize just what you've accomplished." She looked at Sirius and Amelia. "We know how to defeat him. You two are old enough to remember the last war, but you were still young. You can remember the fear, the hopelessness, the constant battles where we didn't seem to be making any progress." They both nodded, grimacing at the reminder. Minerva leaned forward, her eyes hard and glinting with hope. "Harry, Ginny, and Severus have figured out the key to success. It's far from over, but we have a chance."

Sirius let out a deep sigh and nodded. "It still seems incomprehensible, but I'm sure when it sinks in I'll feel a little more hopeful."

"So where do we go from here?" Amelia asked after a moment's silence.

They looked at the teenagers, and Harry bit his lip, suddenly realizing that all of these adults were actually deferring to him. "Until we figure out how many Voldemort made, we really can't move forward. The biggest issue right now is to figure out how many, what they are, and where they are." He looked at Ginny. "We're going to tell our friends, and ask them to help us with research."

Sirius and Minerva looked worried, but Amelia nodded grimly. "I might not like you all getting involved, but I'm not naïve enough to think you'll keep this a secret from your friends. And together, you can cover a lot of ground with research."

Sirius nodded reluctantly. "You said that Blaise, Daphne, and Luna were nearly there with their Occlumency. Have they been tested by Jason yet?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Over the break, they told me Jason believed their shields were as strong as they could be."

Sirius sighed. "Then I guess we really have no grounds to object. Hopefully you'll be able to find something out, and I'll take a look through the Black library, see if there's anything more there."

"There's one thing I've been thinking about," Harry commented idly. "What does Dumbledore know? Professor, you told us that something about the diary piqued his interest," he looked at Snape. "Would he have considered this possibility?"

Snape shrugged. "Albus is not unintelligent. I'm certain he would know of the existence of such a thing. Whether or not he believes the Dark Lord used such a device, or more than one, only he knows that."

"But if he did suspect, why not do anything to try and find them?" Ginny asked. "He's had fifteen years since Voldemort was defeated the first time. What's he been doing?"

"Sitting on his arse and waiting for me to take care of the problem," Harry muttered.

Ginny snorted, while Minerva looked like she wanted to reprimand her charge, but couldn't quite manage.

"Sounds about accurate," Sirius commented. "He probably thinks that since that damn prophecy is about you, he doesn't need to do anything. Or maybe he had some grand scheme, but we derailed it several years ago. Either way, it doesn't really matter. We're not planning on including him in this, so don't worry about it."

Minerva agreed, and realizing the time, implored the students to return to their dorms. "It is getting late, and you both have classes tomorrow. Please ensure no one catches you. I would hate to have to take any points from Gryffindor tonight."

Harry smiled and nodded, before he and Ginny left.

Once the adults were alone, Snape turned back to the others. "Switching topics, that… turn of events I told you about this summer, I believe it might bear fruit."

Amelia looked confused, and the others, intrigued.

"What's going on?" The Minister asked, looking from the professor to her husband.

Snape considered for a moment, before deciding that Amelia should be brought into the discussion, so he spent a few minutes telling her about his thoughts on Narcissa and her possible defection.

Amelia stared. "Are you certain?" she asked softly. "Bringing Mrs. Malfoy into our confidence would require a good deal of trust, and to be perfectly blunt, I'm not sure if I am comfortable with that."

Snape sighed. "I'm not suggesting anything right now, I am simply telling you that I think she might be willing to jump ship. Black, perhaps this summer we could speak with her together, and you can present your offer to accept her back into your family. That may prove even more persuasive than anything I might suggest. Narcissa has always been about image, and the Black family name holds more prestige than the Malfoy one. Especially after her husband's arrest."

Sirius nodded slightly. "It would be a good motivator for her. Continue to work on her, and we'll see where we stand this summer."

Snape agreed, and Sirius and Amelia left soon after.

**XXX**

That weekend, Harry and his friends all spent Saturday morning in the Room of Requirement, as he and Ginny finally told the others about what they had learned.

Predictably, they were all disgusted at the thought of someone actually creating a horcrux.

"That's horrible," Hermione scrunched up her nose. "I mean, I know this is Voldemort we're talking about, so I shouldn't be too surprised, I just can't believe anyone would actually send an innocent soul to their death to save themselves."

"That's probably a good thing, that you can't picture it," Harry replied grimly. "It speaks to your character. But like you said, this is Voldemort we're talking about. He fears death and would not balk at killing a hundred innocents to keep himself from dying."

There was a moment of silence before Blaise spoke up. "So you say that basilisk venom can kill these things? And you want to use the Sword of Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded. "After I stabbed the basilisk, it became impregnated with the venom. We're going to make a fake and switch it with the real thing, so Dumbledore doesn't find out."

"But how does that work?" Susan asked. "Why do you need something like basilisk venom to destroy these things? Why can't you just smash it?"

Harry sighed. "Horcruxes are difficult to destroy. You can't just break the object. You need to destroy it beyond even magical repair. The piece of the soul can't exist without something to anchor it, so when you destroy that anchor, the soul dies as well. But horcruxes aren't like human beings, at least not whole ones. For example," he looked at Hermione, knowing that she was the most intrigued by his explanation, "I could take the Sword of Gryffindor and run you through, and your soul would be completely intact."

"That's reassuring," Ron snorted.

Hermone looked at her boyfriend. "I think it should be," she shot back. "Our souls are completely whole, Ron. They are our own. Voldemort can't claim that, can he? With each object we destroy, we bring him one step closer to death." She looked back at Harry. "What do you need from us?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Ginny and I have come up with what we think is a pretty good plan. There are several angles we need to address, so we thought that splitting up into teams would be best. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, you should research where Voldemort may have hidden these objects. Neville, Susan, and Luna can try and learn more about Voldemort's past. If it helps, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And Ginny and I will keep trying to figure out what the objects are and how many he made."

"Give us an easy task why don't you," Ron groused, but his eyes were alight with the challenge.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I know it's not going to be easy. I've thought a little about it, and I think Voldemort would have used places of significance. He wouldn't have just stuck his horcruxes anywhere. He would have wanted their location to be as symbolic as they are. So start there. I know it's not much, but it's an idea."

Hermione nodded. "We'll figure this out, Harry. I have faith that all of us together can end this."

Harry smiled widely. "Together we're stronger," he said, glancing at Ginny. "We're a team."

Ginny reached out and grasped his hand. "Exactly," she replied firmly. "We work together, and we end this."

The weight of responsibility settled over them, before Neville coughed, clearing his throat. "Where can we find information on Voldemort?" he asked curiously. "I mean, I know we could look through old  _Prophet_  articles, but that would really just tell us about the horrible things he's done. We need to find out how he grew up."

Susan shivered. "That's just creepy, thinking about Voldemort as a teenager."

Even Luna shuddered at the image.

Harry bit his lip. "Well, we know Riddle went to Hogwarts. There has to be a record room in the castle somewhere. I can't give you much more than his name, and the fact that his father was a muggle." He glanced at Ginny briefly. "I know I should be thankful and all, but what is it with evil bastards and their monologues when it would be so much more practical for them to just kill me and be done with it?"

Ron, Neville, and Blaise laughed weakly, but the girls looked horrified.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry," he said, though he didn't really sound it. "Just an errant thought."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we'll keep each other updated with anything we learn. Professors McGonagall and Snape, along with Sirius and Amelia, know about all this, but no one else. We're not planning on telling anyone either, so make sure no one finds out what you're doing."

They all nodded seriously.

"Do you think McGonagall could help us with old records?" Neville asked, looking at his fellow sixth year.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea, Nev. You guys should ask her."

As it was getting near lunchtime, they all left the Room and headed down to the Great Hall, still thinking about that morning, and eager to get started.

**XXX**

That afternoon, Harry received a letter from the Weasley twins, informing him that they had completed their transformation, as well as completed their maginades, coming up with several varieties that would shoot out different spells.

Harry replied quickly, congratulating them on both their successes, and giving them an idea for their listening devices, since they still hadn't managed to make them work yet. He had thought about it, and wondered if Arthur could help them out at all. The man had, after all, been tinkering with muggle devices for years, even getting a car to fly and turn invisible. Perhaps he could help them figure out how to get the listening devices to work.

All in all, Harry felt like they were finally making some progress, despite how far they really had to go.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw on the Quidditch pitch at the end of January, something the lions were incredibly pleased about. Cho, not so much, as it was her final year at school and as the team Captain; she so wanted to win the Cup this year, but who was she kidding. She knew that the Gryffindor team was near unbeatable.

The game had lasted nearly three hours, with the final score being 410-130, an impressive tally for the lions, leading to a massive party in the common room that afternoon.

The good mood lasted until Monday, when a front page article in the  _Prophet_  informed the student population of several Death Eater attacks, resulting in several deaths and several people being admitted into Saint Mungos to be treated for injuries.

Several students had been pulled out of class that day, to be told that their relatives had been one of those attacked. Ernie MacMillian and Terry Boot were pulled out of the sixth year Charms class to be informed that both of their fathers had been injured, though fortunately neither one was serious.

The same could not be said for the Patil twins, whose aunt and uncle had been killed, while their father had been seriously wounded, when their evening had been interrupted by Death Eaters. Though he didn't say anything as he offered his sympathies, Harry privately wondered if they had been chosen because Lord Patil had backed Amelia for Minister, rather than Malfoy. With the former Malfoy Lord being sprung from prison, it was possible he had decided to go after those whom he felt had wronged him.

Speaking with Minerva briefly confirmed that they believed several escaped Death Eaters were responsible for the attacks, Malfoy being among the suspects.

Far from being cowed, the newest attacks only spurred the students forward, training relentlessly at DA meetings. The Patil twins could be seen working on their spellwork week after week. Ernie and Terry both joined them as well, wanting to be able to protect their families.

**XXX**

The excitement amongst sixth years in the days leading to the end of January was the notices that cropped up in all four common rooms. Apparation lessons would be offered to any students who would reach the age of seventeen before the thirty first of August that year. The cost was twelve galleons, and would take place in the Great Hall. Harry and his fellow sixth years all signed up immediately, and the following Saturday, congregated outside the Great Hall after breakfast, until the doors opened and they were called inside.

The room had changed significantly in the few minutes they had been gone. The tables had all disappeared, and instead, the floor was dotted with circular hoops, approximately three feet in diameter.

"Please find a clear space in front of one of the hoops!" a small, elderly man called out from the front of the room.

There was a flurry of movement as everyone hurried to obey. Harry found himself a spot near the center of the room, with Ron and Neville on one side, Hermione and Susan on the other, and Blaise and Daphne in front of him.

"Now then," the man continued, "Welcome to apparition lessons! I am Professor Wilkie Twycross, and I will be leading this course over the next twelve weeks. We will meet for one hour every Saturday morning." He cleared his throat. "The three D's of apparition: Destination, Determination, Deliberation. One must be completely  _determined_  to reach one's _destination_ , and move without haste, but with  _deliberation_. Once you have sufficient focus, you turn on the spot and disapparate. Now, normally you would not be able to apparate or dissaparate on Hogwarts grounds; however, the headmaster has lifted the wards on the Great Hall alone, and just for this hour."

As Harry and his friends listened, Twycross had them work on focusing their minds on transporting themselves from their spot to the hoop a few feet in front of them.

Though they all worked hard, none of them felt any difference. Indeed, it wasn't until nearly the end of the hour until anything of interest happened at all.

A bang distracted all of them, and they looked up to see Hannah Abbott standing inside her hoop, her left leg still stuck firmly several feet away.

Before she could do so much as scream, Twycross and several other professors descended, and with another bang, had her reattached once more.

Twycross looked around at the room. "Splinching! It is what happens when ones mind is not sufficiently  _determined_! You must focus your mind, or you may find that you have left a body part behind. Back to work!"

Harry refocused himself on the task, and spent the remainder of the hour trying to picture himself appearing inside that infernal hoop.

He supposed he could consider what happened just before Twycross called the end to the hour a success. Sort of. Just as Twycross was telling them that the lesson was over, Harry felt himself squeezed through something like a tight tube. However, instead of reappearing standing inside the hoop, he ended up skidding across the floor and crashing into Blaise and then Daphne. The three of them went crashing to the floor as the rest of the hall laughed.

Blushing, Harry stood up, offering a hand to Daphne, along with a mumbled apology to both Slytherins.

Twycross looked on, his smile widening. "An excellent start, Mr. Potter! Just a little more determination, but a fine showing. Now then, please exit the hall in an orderly manner so your professors can return the room to its former state. I shall see you all next week."

Harry's friends congratulated him on his success as they left the hall.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked as they headed up to the Room of Requirement to spend the rest of the morning studying.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't really do it," he corrected. "I just sort of… slid across the floor."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Blaise snorted. "Yeah, I sort of saw that part."

Daphne chuckled. "And we've got the bumps to prove it."

Harry flushed guiltily. "Sorry, guys," he said sheepishly. "It was an accident?"

They all laughed as they entered the Room and greeted Luna and Ginny, who had already settled in the room, studying for their OWLs. They told the two fifth years about the lesson, and Ginny gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips, her eyes amused as she congratulated him on his 'success'.

Harry sighed, settling into the couch next to his girlfriend. "You know, I think I've actually apparated before," he commented idly to his friends.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and the rest looked confused.

Harry bit his lip. "It was accidental magic. I was seven, and running from Dudley and his gang. All of a sudden I was on the roof of the school."

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure you apparated? Not that I'm doubting you, Harry, but that's rather unusual for accidental magic."

Ginny nodded. "Most wizarding kids tend to make things change colors, or levitate or Vanish objects. Some have been known to perform more advanced feats in times of stress, which sounds like what you were in."

Harry shrugged. "I recognized that squeezing feeling when I felt it again. I'm sure I apparated."

"Impressive," Blaise commented. "Maybe now that you remember the feeling, you'll do better in these lessons."

Harry smiled slightly. "Perhaps. But I still have to wait until this summer to get my license."

"Maybe you can help us then," Ron said. "I know I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Hermione hurried to reassure her boyfriend that he would be fine, as Harry promised to help as much as he could, and they all buckled down to deal with the onslaught of homework they all had.

**XXX**

At the beginning of February, Harry received a summons from Dumbledore that set his hackles rising. What did the headmaster want now? The old man had been thankfully absent from his life lately, and Harry had been quite enjoying it.

Saying goodbye to Ginny, he headed up to the headmaster's office, with her promise to monitor their conversation and get Minerva if she felt he needed his guardian's presence.

Harry had figured out that Dumbledore always knew who was outside his office because they had to give the gargoyle the password. Since he was the Heir of Gryffindor, he didn't need to give the gargoyle anything, which was why the headmaster always seemed surprised when he entered the office.

Indeed, Dumbledore looked up from his desk, startled, when Harry pushed the door open. "You wanted to speak with me, headmaster?" he asked neutrally.

Dumbledore hid his surprise and smiled, gesturing for the teenager to take a seat. He forced himself not to scowl when Harry simply shook his head, preferring to stand. After a moment of silence, Albus spoke. "Yes, Harry. Thank you for coming. Lemon drop?"

Harry grit his teeth but didn't speak, just shaking his head, as the only thing he could really think of saying at the moment was to tell the headmaster to use his proper title; first names were really only something used between friends, after all. He didn't think Dumbledore had earned that right, not anymore.

But he didn't want to give away his ire, so he just remained silent.

Dumbledore held in a sigh, and continued, hoping that he could get the teenager to understand. He knew there were issues between the two of them, but Harry had trusted him before, and he would again. He just needed to understand.

"I wanted to speak with you, Harry, because I need a special task carried out, and I think only you could ensure its success."

Harry did nothing beyond raise an eyebrow.

When he didn't speak, Dumbledore continued. "I want you to get close to Professor Slughorn."

"Why?" Harry asked reasonably.

Dumbledore flummoxed for a moment. "It is not important," he tried to waive off Harry's concerns. "I believe Professor Slughorn would like to get to know you better, and I think you could benefit from becoming closer to the professor."

Harry almost shook his head at the headmaster's idiocy. He couldn't believe the old man still thought he had any sway over what Harry did.

_Damn straight,_  Ginny's mental voice echoed in his mind.  _Now put the old man in his place and come back to the common room._

_Yes dear_ , Harry replied, amused.

To the headmaster, he simply tilted his head to the side. "There's something I don't understand." When Dumbledore inclined his head in acceptance of the question, Harry continued. "You expect me to simply follow your orders and do what you want, with no explanation, after everything you've put me through?"

Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed several times, before he stood up, his hands resting on his desk. "Mr. Potter, I put up with a lot from you, but I do not –"

"No, you don't," Harry cut in abruptly. "You don't think, you don't act, you don't  _do_  anything. The only good I can see you being right now is a figurehead. At least your name still carries some weight, so Voldemort hasn't tried taking the school yet. But that's about it." Dumbledore was gaping now, and Harry felt himself slipping into a fighting stance, balancing his weight on his feet, spreading his legs to shoulder width to lower his center of gravity.

In his head, he could hear Ginny almost cheering him on. Her approval spurred him forward, when before he may have simply left it at that and walked away. "You illegally placed me with people who abused me, you locked my godfather away without a trial, and failed to push for one when the truth was dangled in front of your face. You continually withhold information, and you think yourself a god. You're not infallible,  _Professor_. You've made too many mistakes with my life and with this war. You let proven Death Eaters go free and expect them to want to change. You think you hold all the cards, but you don't. I wonder if you're not becoming more and more obsolete as the years pass by."

Dumbledore now resembled a fish.

Harry sighed. "I know you think you're in the right, and you're just trying to end this war. But you're going about it all wrong. You can't play chess with our lives and expect us to just let you. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and you're walking a fine line down that path. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Harry…" Dumbledore finally managed to speak. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Harry asked, just about using up the last of his patience. "Last I checked, it was my name on that prophecy you and Voldemort seem to put so much stock in. At least I know what he wants."

"You can't. –" Dumbledore protested weakly.

"Can't what? Put you two together in the same group? There's a saying, professor, about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer." Harry paused and leaned forward slightly. "Don't make me keep you closer."

Dumbledore understood the meaning behind the words, and wondered just how things had deteriorated so quickly. He wouldn't believe that all hope was lost. He couldn't. There had to be a way to get Harry to understand.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing what the headmaster was thinking. "I have to go do some homework. But before I leave… professor, Voldemort disappeared fifteen years ago. You had thirteen years of peace before his return, to find proof of his continued existence, and to figure out why he didn't die. What have you been doing? Sitting on your hands, waiting for me to come along? Your faith in that damn prophecy may very well have doomed us all, headmaster, because you had thirteen years to fix the problem. But you were too busy with your plotting and your schemes, and letting the real Death Eaters go while my godfather sat in Azkaban waiting for a trial that would never come."

Turning on his heel, Harry headed towards the door, before he completely lost it and hexed the old man.

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore called out.

Though he didn't turn around, Harry felt the surge of magic from behind him, and knew the headmaster was trying to keep the door from opening for him.

However, he failed to account for the fact that Harry was Gryffindor's heir, and therefore, the castle would respond to him above even the headmaster.

He threw open the door and quickly made his way down the spiral staircase.

He knew without asking that Ginny was on her way to meet him, and he knew she would know where he was heading, so he just headed towards his guardian's office.

Ginny caught up to him as he turned down the hallway to the office, and together, they walked the last few steps to the door. Harry knocked, and on hearing Minerva's "Enter!" walked inside.

Minerva looked up and frowned, seeing the couple there. Ginny closed the door behind them, and then waited for Harry to speak.

He did so a moment later, grimacing. "I think I might have gone a little too far," he admitted sheepishly.

Minerva furrowed her brow. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Dumbledore asked to speak with me today. He wanted me to get close to Slughorn for some reason, and then wouldn't tell me why. I kind of went off on him, and told him he had no right to expect me to just follow his orders. I think I also might have said something about treating us as chess pieces. And there may have been something about keeping my friends close and my enemies closer."

Minerva looked like she wanted to laugh, but was carefully keeping her expression neutral. Ginny had no qualms about letting out a snort at Harry's words.

"Nice," she chuckled. "You're going to have to show me that memory later. I want to see the look on the old man's face again."

Minerva smiled slightly, secretly hoping Harry would show her the memory as well. That might feel almost as good as when she had slapped the old man last June.

"What I don't understand is why Dumbledore made the request in the first place," Harry commented. "What's his end game?"

Minerva frowned and Ginny furrowed her brow in thought. "He didn't give you any sort of reason," she said. It wasn't a question, since she had heard the whole thing, but Harry still shook his head, for Minerva's benefit.

"When I asked why, he just said it wasn't important, and that he thought I could  _benefit_  from getting to know Slughorn better."

Minerva bit her lip. "He must have a reason. Perhaps you should do as he says, just to see if you can figure out why. Don't tell Albus anything you learn, but it might be smart to try and figure out what his goal is."

Ginny nodded, but stopped when she noticed that Harry was thinking something through. "Harry? You've got your 'I've got an idea' look on."

Harry looked up, startled. "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking…" He tilted his head to the side. "Professor Slughorn taught here for a long time, right?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes. He taught me when I was in school, and I believe he had been teaching for a few years before that."

Harry looked like that was the answer he wanted to hear. "Is it possible he taught Voldemort? I mean, Voldemort before he was Voldemort?"

Ginny gasped, and Minerva frowned. "I'm not quite sure… there aren't many people who know who You-Know-Who was before he became the feared Dark Lord."

Harry nodded. "But he told me in his rant in the Chamber of Secrets about how he was going to kill me that his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Which means he had a real name. And there's an award for special services with his name on it, dated 1943, in the trophy room."

"That was several years before I started school," Minerva informed them. "But it would be conceivable to infer that Horace taught… Riddle." She found it easier to use You-Know-Who's real name, rather than his moniker. It made him seem more human, somehow.

"Maybe that's it, then," Harry said, his eyes wide with the implications. "Professor Slughorn is one of the only people who remembers Voldemort from when he was a kid."

"That's just creepy to think about," Ginny shuddered.

"But it could be why Dumbledore wants me to get close to him," Harry argued. "Maybe Slughorn knows something about him that Dumbledore wants to find out."

"It might explain why Albus brought Horace here to teach," Minerva commented. "He's kept Severus out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position all these years, and while I know Severus never really wanted the post, why now? Certainly, it is easier to find a Potions professor than a Defense professor, but still, he's managed all these years."

"But if Professor Slughorn knows something, Dumbledore may be trying to protect him from Voldemort by keeping him safe in the castle," Harry continued, nodding eagerly. "It makes sense."

"So where do we go from here?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her. "I get close to Slughorn. See if I can get him to open up to me. It shouldn't be too hard, he keeps going after me to attend those parties of his. I'll stop declining the invites, maybe that'll soften him up a bit."

Minerva smiled approvingly. "Please let me know if you learn anything of interest. Albus may have been right about one thing; you probably would be the best bet for getting Horace to open up. He always did favor Lily in his classes, and rightly so, your mother was a superb potions brewer."

Harry grinned, and Minerva sent them back to the common room to finish their homework.

**XXX**

A few nights later, Harry was woken abruptly from a startlingly clear dream to see the early light of pre-dawn just barely making its way through the window.

He frowned, steadying his breathing as he thought about what he had seen. The dream was so real that he knew it wasn't simply a fabrication. Like the dreams he had had in his fourth year, and when Mr. W –  _Arthur_ , he figured eventually it wouldn't be strange to refer to Molly and Arthur by their given names – had been attacked by Nagini, he knew that he had just had a glimpse into Voldemort's mind.

In the… dream? Vision? Whatever it was, he had seen Voldemort meeting with the Malfoys, Junior and Senior. They had been talking about some sort of mission at Hogwarts. He didn't hear any details, just something about the informants being in place and sending regular reports, and Voldemort telling both Malfoys that this was their last chance to redeem themselves, and that they better not fail.

Before he woke up, Harry had seen both fear and excitement on his former classmate's face.

Knowing that he wouldn't get any more sleep that night, Harry got up and changed into his running clothes before grabbing his Arithmancy textbook and heading down to the common room.

Ginny joined him a few minutes later, dressed similarly and with an Ancient Runes book of her own in her hands. She sat next to Harry on the sofa, and he looked over, worried.

_Sorry I woke you up,_  he apologized.

Ginny rolled her eyes.  _Yes, because you could help it,_  she replied sarcastically.  _It's all right, Harry. You can't control these visions. Do you want to talk about what you saw?_

Harry winced.  _You saw it too?_

Ginny nodded hesitantly.  _It didn't sound too good,_  she mused.  _What do you think Malfoy and Voldemort are planning?_

Harry shrugged.  _I'm not sure, but we should find out who these 'informants' are._

Ginny snorted.  _I think we can already come up with a pool of suspects. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington. You said you've seen them whispering together._

Harry nodded.  _They're likely choices. There are a few more that I can think of, but those three are probably the ringleaders for whatever's going on._

Ginny sighed.  _So it's watch and wait. Seems like we do that a lot._

Harry shook his head, grasping her hand in his. She smiled slightly and leaned into his side.  _We're doing something active, Gin. We're coming up with a way to beat him. This is just one more issue for us to deal with. I know it seems like it's all piling up, but eventually, we'll get on top of this storm._

Ginny looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  _How poetic._  Harry looked embarrassed, and Ginny chuckled a little.  _I know what you mean. We'll figure this out. Together._

Harry nodded.  _Together._  He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They settled down with their books, and soon enough, the others joined them and they headed to the Room of Requirement to get in their morning run before breakfast.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine's Day that year was on a Friday, with a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for the next day.

Harry and Ginny spent the evening in the Room of Requirement, enjoying each other's company over a candlelit dinner courtesy of Dobby.

Ron had also managed to rustle up some Valentine's Day plans, setting up a picnic by the lake, utilizing several handy spells to keep the area dry and free of snow, as well as comfortably warm in the crisp winter air.

Susan felt a little left out as all of her friends spent the evening with their significant others, and spent the night just wandering the castle, thinking about things – mainly Neville and Hannah.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff themselves spent an enjoyable evening eating in a classroom Neville had set up. As the night drew to a close, Hannah looked up at her boyfriend and took a deep breath. She really liked Neville, and liked being his girlfriend. But she could see where this relationship was going, and knew she needed to speak up now.

Sensing the change in mood, Neville glanced up and met Hannah's gaze. He smiled. "What's going on, Hannah? Did you like the meal?"

Hannah nodded shakily. "I did… Neville, we need to talk."

Neville furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

Hannah took a deep breath. "Neville, I really like you."

Neville nodded, confused. "I like you, too."

Hannah shook her head. "No you don't." Neville opened his mouth, but Hannah spoke over anything he might have said. "Not in that way. Neville, you like me as a friend, but I can tell that your heart isn't really in this. You and me, we're not going to work, because you're still in love with Susan."

Neville stared, and Hannah sighed. "I'm sorry, Neville. I never meant to come between the two of you –"

"We broke up," Neville interrupted. "You didn't come between anything. Susan and I –"

"Are good together," Hannah smiled, reaching out and resting a hand on his. "You broke up, but that wasn't because you didn't have feelings for each other." Neville looked uncomfortable, and Hannah's smile widened. "You both got scared because you were feeling things you didn't understand. You fell in love, Neville, and it happened earlier than you had planned, so you broke up." She took a deep breath, ignoring the slight jealousy that bubbled in her stomach. "It's time to stop running."

Neville looked at her, and took in her understanding gaze. He smiled hesitantly, and stood up. "I'm sorry, Hannah," he started, but she shook her head.

"It's all right, Neville. Go find her. And Neville?" she called out, stopping her now ex-boyfriend as he opened the door. He turned around and looked at her. "Once you find her, don't let her go. You both deserve to be happy together."

Neville's smile turned more certain, and he nodded. "Thanks, Hannah. I'll see you later."

With that, he quickly left the room and made his way towards the Hufflepuff common room at a fast walk. He wasn't sure where he'd find Susan, but he hoped that he'd stumble across her somehow.

Susan was on her way back to the common room when she heard someone call her name. Turning, she was confused and surprised to see Neville running up to her.

The Gryffindor came to a stop in front of his former girlfriend and good friend, and then paused, unsure of how to start. "Hi," he finally said.

"Hey," Susan replied awkwardly. She looked around. "Where's Hannah?"

Neville bit his lip. "We broke up."

Susan stared. "What? I mean, I'm sorry, Neville."

Neville shook his head. "I'm not." Susan looked confused. Had Hannah done something? Neville sighed. "Susan, when we broke up, I thought it was the right thing to do, but Hannah pointed a few things out to me tonight, and she's right. It's not fair to any of us for me and Hannah to date, because I don't have feelings for her. I never really did."

Susan felt her breath catch in her throat. What was he saying? "Neville…"

Neville shook his head again, taking Susan's hand in his. "Sue, when we broke up, it's not because we didn't have feelings for each other anymore. You remember that, right?" Susan nodded, still confused. Neville sighed. "Believe it or not, Hannah actually clarified it for me. It's not just that I wasn't ready for what I was feeling. I was afraid of it. I was confused and didn't understand the feelings I have for you. But I do now." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Susan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out."

Susan smiled brilliantly, and leaned forward to kiss him. Pulling back, she reached up and brushed his cheek lightly. "I love you, too."

Neville grinned and leaned down to give her another kiss.

A few minutes later, they both realized the time, and with a blush, Neville gave Susan one more peck on the cheek, before pulling back. "Good night, Susan. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Susan nodded, beaming. "Night, Neville."

They separated, and Susan quickly made her way back to the common room. Hannah was waiting for her as she entered their dorm room.

Susan stopped just inside the door, noting that their fellow sixth year Hufflepuffs were already asleep.

Hannah took a deep breath, looking at one of her oldest friends. "Susan, I'm sorry."

Susan frowned. "For what?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Sue. I know I should have stayed away from Neville. Even if you two had broken up, ex-boyfriends are off limits. And I could tell that you still had feelings for him."

Susan sighed and began to change into her nightclothes. Once that act was done, she sat on her bed, folding her legs beneath her as she faced her friend. "All right, I was a little pissed when you started going out with him," she admitted. Hannah looked down, guilty. "It just really bothered me that you didn't even ask me if it was all right, first." She bit her lip. "I know we haven't spent a whole lot of time together lately. I'm sorry for sort of ignoring you over the last couple of years."

Hannah shook her head. "You haven't ignored me, Sue. I mean, yeah, we used to spend more time together over the summer, but you've still been a good friend. You just…"

"Started hanging out with Gryffindors more," Susan finished. "I am sorry, Hannah. I became friends with Harry and the others, and got a little caught up. I should have included you more in my life."

Hannah smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear that, but I don't blame you or anything. And I didn't go out with Neville to spite you or anything. I thought he was cute."

Susan smiled shyly. "He is, isn't he."

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "All right, girl. Spill. What happened tonight?"

Susan's smile widened. "Neville caught up with me a little while ago. We're back together."

Hannah squealed, and then clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized the other girls in the room were asleep. Removing her hands after a moment, she whispered, "That's so great, Susan! I'm so happy for you!"

Susan blushed, but her smile could have lit the room. "We should get to sleep. It's getting late."

Hannah nodded, but narrowed her eyes as she lay down, still looking at Susan. "All right, but you're telling me details later."

Susan chuckled and nodded as she, too, lay down.

**XXX**

When Neville returned to the Gryffindor common room, he found Harry and Ginny, as well as Ron and Hermione all waiting for him in two armchairs next to the fire. Hermione and Ginny looked quite content on their boyfriends' laps.

Harry looked up as Neville entered the room, and raised an eyebrow. "Not smart, Nev. Don't you know that you're supposed to sneak back into the common room after curfew? Especially when there are three Prefects waiting for you?"

Neville spluttered a little, but calmed down when he saw the smile on Harry's face.

The sixth year Prefect chuckled. "Have a good night, I take it?"

Neville nodded shyly, taking another unoccupied seat next to his friends.

"How is Hannah?" Hermione asked. "Did you two have a nice dinner?"

Neville bit his lip. "Actually, Hannah and I broke up."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

Neville shrugged. "I'm not." They all looked at him, confused. "Susan and I got back together."

Harry grinned. "That's great, Nev. I'm glad you two stopped dancing around each other. Even Ron could see that you two still like each other."

"Yeah…" Ron paused. "Hey!"

They all laughed.

"Seriously though," Harry said, catching his breath. "I'm happy for you."

"Definitely," Ginny agreed. "Is Hannah all right with it? I hope she wasn't too hurt."

Neville snorted. "Hannah's the one who told me to stop running and face the fact that I was still in love with Susan. Technically I think she broke up with me, but she was right. Susan and I didn't break up because we didn't like each other anymore. We were both just… scared." He sighed. "I was afraid of what I was feeling, so I did the easy thing. But if there's one thing you've taught me Harry, it's that it's not worth winning if you don't have to fight for it."

Harry blushed slightly. "Thanks, mate," he said quietly.

As it was getting late, they all headed up to bed. The next day was a Hogsmeade trip, and they wanted to get an early start.

**XXX**

The rest of February passed quietly, and with the arrival of March, the students of Hogwarts could almost tell that spring was on its way.

The snow was melting, and here and there, flowers could be seen bravely peaking up from the ground.

Unfortunately, this also meant that exams were looming, so the students couldn't really enjoy the cease in bitter cold weather. Ginny and Luna were more harried than the younger and sixth years, as their OWLs were only a couple months away.

Ron's seventeenth birthday was a festive occasion, as Harry once more asked the house elves to provide a feast for the entire House. They complied, and the Gryffindors spent that Saturday afternoon congregated in the common room, enjoying the food and celebrating their housemate's birthday.

Ron was almost as shocked as Hermione had been back in September, when so many of his housemates wished him a happy birthday. He just hadn't thought he was that popular. Sure, people paid him attention, but he had always figured that was just because his best friend was Harry Potter.

Hermione gave her boyfriend a new set of keeper gloves, something that surprised and pleased Ron, as he certainly wasn't expecting the Quidditch-related gift.

Harry and Ginny got him two tickets to a Cannons game that summer, and Neville gave him a gift certificate to Honeydukes.

It was a great day for Ron, and he still couldn't believe he was of legal age. His parents sent him a beautiful watch, as was the custom for a wizard who came of age, and a large box of sweets. Fred and George gave him a box of joke products, and Bill and Fleur, a magical razor. Charlie sent him a pair of dragonhide gloves from Romania.

When the party started to disband as students headed up to bed, Ron looked at Harry and smiled widely. "Thanks, mate. Today was great."

Harry nodded, smiling in return. "Any time, Ron. Happy birthday."

**XXX**

Apparition lessons for the sixth years were proving to be quite a trial. Harry was so far the only one to really make any progress, though several more people had splinched themselves. Ron had gotten really excited a few weeks into the lessons when he opened his eyes to find himself inside the hoop, until he saw several people laughing around him, and realized he had merely leapt the few feet to arrive at his destination, rather than apparated. Others were caught flickering, an act where they apparated very quickly to their destination and back again, appearing to the rest of the world to simply flicker in their spot, not really traveling anywhere. It was yet another byproduct of not being sufficiently determined, Twycross informed them.

More than one student was getting frustrated with Twycross, and had come up with their own 'D's' behind his back.  _Dog-breath_ , and  _Dipstick_ were perhaps the kindest of these names. Several also suggested where Twycross could stick his hoops.

Harry managed to have some success in early March, safely apparating into his hoop to applause from his friends.

Halfway through the month, Harry was heading up to the common room one evening, when the sound of hushed voices caused him to pause. Listening for a moment, he thought he could make out the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson, and he quickly placed a Dissillusionment Charm over himself before sneaking closer.

A slightly open door to an empty classroom showed him that it was indeed Pansy inside, along with Crabbe, Goyle, a seventh year he was fairly certain was called Miles, as well as another seventh year whose name he wasn't quite sure of, but was wearing the blue and bronze striped tie of Ravenclaw, and a fifth year Slytherin he knew was named Albert, only because Theo had told him about the horrendous stink the teenager had raised when he hadn't made the Quidditch team earlier in the year.

He didn't hear everything they said, but he did catch something about ensuring secrecy, and a 'possible way in'.

They looked to be wrapping up their meeting right then, so Harry quickly backed away and made sure he was two corridors over, before he released the Dissillusionment Charm. Even if he hadn't heard everything, he knew that he had just discovered the most likely candidates for Malfoy and Voldemort's 'informants'.

When he returned to the common room, he joined Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville by the fireplace, dropping his book bag down and setting up a few minor wards to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation, including the charm Snape had taught him and Ginny, Muffliato.

Ginny looked up when Harry sat down, and frowned at the use of the charms. "Harry? What's going on?"

She had been caught up studying, and hadn't overheard what he had on his way back to the Tower.

The rest of them looked up as well, their attention drawn.

Harry sighed and in a hushed voice, told them about the conversation he had heard. "It sounds like they're working out a way to break into Hogwarts."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Harry, I know it might not sound good, but Voldemort can't get into the castle. There are too many wards and protections in place."

Harry shook his head. "Nothings infallible, Hermione." He glanced at Ginny, who nodded.

Ginny leaned forward slightly. "Something Fred and George have taught me is that anything is possible if you've got enough nerve. If Voldemort really wants to get in, he'll find a way."

"But Dumbledore –" Hermione argued, but Neville cut her off.

"Haven't we learned by now that Dumbledore doesn't deserve our trust?"

Hermione looked startled, before she nodded ruefully. "I'm sorry, I know he's got a lot to answer for, but he's still the only person Voldemort ever feared. Wouldn't he think twice about coming here?"

Harry nodded, conceding the point. "Still, I had a dream a while back, and Malfoy had been given a task, to 'redeem himself'. They were talking about a mission, and informants being in place."

Hermione's mouth twisted downward. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Harry shrugged. "It really didn't give me any specific information. And I've caught Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle whispering together with some other worrying students before. I told Snape, and he said he was keeping an eye on them. There's not much we can do, but keep an eye out." He bit his lip. "In the meantime, how are you guys coming with your research on our… project?"

They all looked at each other.

"We might have a few things to talk about," Ron said, glancing at Hermione, who nodded her agreement.

Harry smiled slightly. "Good. We'll meet this weekend, and discuss everything. For now, though, I've got a horrendous Defense essay that I haven't even started yet."

Hermione stared. "Harry! That essay is due this week!"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, mate. Even I've started it."

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't respond, just pulling out a roll of parchment and his textbook and getting started.

**XXX**

That weekend, Harry and his friends spent Saturday morning in the Room of Requirement. Blaise and Daphne were so close to getting their animagus forms, so they spent an hour practicing, before Harry called them over so they could discuss what they had learned about Voldemort.

That practice paid off, as both Blaise and Daphne managed to successfully transform into their bobcat and fox forms. They changed back to cheering, as their friends looked on, happy at their success. Luna kissed her boyfriend, before Harry asked the Room to provide couches for them to sit on.

Once they were all settled, he looked around at the group. "I just wanted to see how you're all doing with your research. Luna, Neville, Susan, did you guys get a look at the old records?"

Neville nodded. "Professor McGonagall showed us the records room. It's massive, and took some digging, but we did manage to find a record of Tom Marvolo Riddle attending Hogwarts from 1938-1945. He was a Prefect and Head Boy, a member of the Slug Club. On paper, he sounds like a popular and well-liked student who was destined for great things." Neville shuddered. "If I didn't know he became Voldemort, I would have thought I was looking at a future Minister of Magic candidate."

Harry nodded. "He was good at hiding his true colors. A lot of people gravitated towards him because of his charisma and charm. Did you find anything that might help us?"

Neville sighed. "There's not much there. We copied the file for you guys to look at, but it's really not much to go on. Riddle was an orphan. He grew up in an orphanage in London, and received a stipend from the Hogwarts Trust in order to pay for his school things."

Harry took the parchment Susan handed him, and skimmed it. It really was mostly superficial, but he knew it might come in handy. "This is good work, guys, keep digging and see what you find. You never know what might be the key to bringing him down."

Neville, Susan, and Luna nodded, and Harry looked at the others. "What about you guys? Anything?"

Ron shrugged. "We've thought up a few ideas, but there's really no way to be certain of anything, without actually checking them out."

Harry nodded. "Voldemort's a narcissist. He would use objects of importance, and he would place them somewhere special. He wouldn't leave his horcruxes just anywhere." He looked at Neville. "He grew up an orphan, right?" Neville nodded, and he turned back to Ron. "He spent the first eleven years of his life thinking he was insignificant, that no one cared about him. Then he got his letter to Hogwarts, and all of a sudden, he wasn't just an orphan with no future. He got proof that he was special."

Ron gaped, and Hermione frowned. "What exactly are you trying to say, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm just suggesting that he might consider using places that symbolized his ancestry, his wizarding heritage. Places like Gringotts, where witches and wizards keep their money, or Hogwarts, the first place he really felt at home."

Blaise tilted his head to the side. "Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought," he commented.

Harry shrugged. "Not a whole lot," he replied. "I just felt the same way. I grew up thinking no one cared, and then I was introduced to the wizarding world and felt special for the first time in my life." He grimaced. "I hate the fact that I can sympathize with the bastard, but at the same time, it could come in handy a little, because I do understand him."

Ginny took his hand in hers and leaned into his side. "Harry, the fact that you had similar experiences growing up means nothing. What matters is that you made different choices from him. Yeah, you might have felt the way he did as a child, but he chose revenge. He chose power. He chose hate. Voldemort was obsessed with proving that he was the best, and believed that wizarding blood proved he was better than anyone else." She smiled reassuringly. "You chose family. You found one you hadn't had before, and you would do anything to keep it. You chose to be happy."

Harry couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. "Thanks," he said softly, leaning down to give her a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ginny gave him a peck on the nose. "I'm always here to slap you with a reality check, Harry."

Harry chuckled, and the others smiled. He rolled his eyes slightly, and looked at the group. "Just keep digging. You never know if something from his past might be the key to figuring out where he hid a horcrux."

They nodded, and left the Room to head to lunch.

**XXX**

The next day, Harry decided to spend some time on the project Dumbledore had asked of him, the one he had decided to carry out for himself, rather than the old man.

Ginny called it Operation Slughorn, which made Harry roll his eyes, but he had to admit, it did fit.  He almost regretted introducing Ginny to spy movies, but she had fallen in love with the genre as soon as she had realized it existed.

Slughorn was surprised, but very willing to accept the offer of help, and the two spent Sunday morning scrubbing cauldrons and giving the potions laboratory a good cleaning. Slughorn showed him a few tricks to get out set-in stains and old ingredients that had dried, and they talked about many things. Mostly, though, Harry steered the conversation towards the past.

Slughorn was happy to talk about Harry's mother at great length, and Harry enjoyed hearing the stories the professor shared. He still wouldn't trust Slughorn to watch his back in a battle, but he was warming up slightly to the man. Slughorn knew a lot about his mum, as she had been one of his star students, and more than once compared Harry to her, in terms of talent. Though he normally didn't like it when someone compared him to his parents, wanting to be seen as his own person, Harry found he really didn't care so much. Perhaps it was because for the first three years of his schooling, Snape had been quick to tell him how much of a dunderhead he was, just like his father. That had kind of tainted the whole experience.

But now that Snape was no longer at his throat complaining and belittling him, he found that he didn't mind being compared to his parents so much. He knew they had been talented and wonderful people, and he wouldn't mind aspiring to be like them.

"So you must have been teaching a while, then," Harry commented idly, trying to get the professor to confirm their theories. "If you taught my parents, and Professor McGonagall said you taught her as well."

Slughorn chuckled jovially. "Oh yes, I remember Minerva. Bright young witch. Much better at Transfiguration than Potions, of course, but no slouch. Oh my, that was years ago! Did she tell you that?"

Harry nodded. "She said you had probably been teaching a few years before she started, and you retired a few years after my parents graduated."

Well, the last part wasn't really true, it was more just what he knew from when Snape had started teaching, and Harry knew he had taken over for Slughorn.

Horace nodded, thinking. "Let's see, I started here, oh, must have been 1928. Goodness was it really that long ago?"

Harry nodded mutely, doing the math quickly; Slughorn would have surely been a teacher when Voldemort had attended. He wasn't sure he should say anything yet, though, wanting to earn the older man's trust and get a little bit more of a rapport, first.

Slughorn regaled him with a few stories of his first few years on the job; there were several that Harry quite enjoyed hearing, as they involved Dumbledore running into issues in his new role as the Transfiguration professor. Everyone hailed Dumbledore as the new Merlin, and had done so for so long, it was amusing to hear stories from before he had been someone so many looked up to.

"Goodness me, is that the time," Slughorn exclaimed a couple of hours later, coming out of a story about his group of first years who had to spend an entire Saturday cleaning frog spawn off the ceiling of the Potions lab after a mishap in class. "You should get on up to lunch before it's over."

Harry nodded and started to clean up a bit, before he left the room, accepting an invitation to a luncheon the following weekend on his way out, and promising to pass the invitation along to his friends.

**XXX**

Later that day, Harry told the others what he had learned from Slughorn. They were all surprised to hear that the professor had been teaching for that long.

"My mum and dad said that he taught them," Ron commented, "but this is way before them."

Harry nodded. "Professor Slughorn said he started around the same time as Dumbledore."

"Blimey," Ron muttered.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, so he was around for a while. But think about it, guys. Slughorn started in the 1920's. Riddle attended in the late '30's. That would mean that Slughorn taught him."

Hermione gasped. "How many people are still around who remember Voldemort from before?"

Harry grimaced. "Not many. I think that's why Dumbledore got Slughorn to come teach. At Hogwarts, he's much safer than he would be anywhere else."

Hermione's eyes glinted with knowledge. "You think he might have some information on Voldemort," she observed.

Harry nodded readily. "Yes," he replied simply. "He might know something and not even be aware of it, but McGonagall says I've probably got a pretty good chance of getting it out of him, because my mum was one of his favorite students. If I learn anything, I'll let you all know."

They nodded, and spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework.

**XXX**

The rest of the month passed in a haze of work, late nights and early mornings. Final exams and OWLs were coming, much too fast for the students of Hogwarts.

Harry made sure to attend every party and get together Slughorn held, and even though he knew he was really in negative digits when it came to free time, he also spent several more mornings and afternoons helping the professor out on weekends. It wasn't really that tedious, most of the time they spent brewing potions and talking about Harry's parents. He much preferred this to the Slug Club meetings, because he felt more like a real person having a conversation with someone who knew his parents, than a prop piece, used for someone else's gain.

Towards the end of the month, Harry finally felt like he had spent enough time working his way into Slughorn's good graces – and he tried not to feel too manipulative at what he was doing – so when they were bottling their brews that afternoon (an antidote to a poison that Slughorn had hinted might come up on the NEWT next year, and then praised Harry, telling him he would have given it an O had he been grading it), he carefully broached the subject he had been working towards for so many weeks.

"Professor?" Slughorn looked up and nodded for Harry to continue. He took a deep breath and did so. "I was wondering… do you remember a student of yours, called Tom Riddle?"

He had thought to get a reaction from the older man, but not that big of one. Slughorn let out a sound almost like a yelp, and spilled half the cauldron of potion on the floor.

Shaking in fear, he peered at Harry. "Where did you hear that name?" he whispered.

Harry grimaced, using his wand to clean up the potion mess, before he replied. "Your reaction indicates that you understand the significance. You know who Riddle became, don't you."

Slughorn didn't appear to be capable of coherent thought.

Harry sighed. "I know you don't want to talk about it, Professor. But what you know could help us win."

Slughorn let out a weak chuckle. "It sounds so simple when you put it like that, Harry. But it's much more complex."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not." Slughorn looked startled by the abruptness of the statement. "Professor, we think we know how to stop Voldemort."

Slughorn let out an "Eep!" at the name, but Harry pressed on, relentless.

"Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

If just the name had scared him, he seemed utterly terrified of Harry's latest question.

"I can't," he whispered. "It's not… I just…"

Harry leaned forward, his eyes blazing intently. They almost seemed to glow in intensity. "Did you know my mother gave her life for me?"

Slughorn's eyes were pained. "Harry, don't."

Harry shook his head. "Voldemort gave her a choice. She could have stepped aside, but she refused, and he killed her." Slughorn was unaware of the tears that leaked from his eyes at Harry's harsh statement. "Do you want her sacrifice to be in vain? You could help us beat him, Professor."

Slughorn looked at him for several moments in silence, before he sighed, looking down, unable to continue to meet the honest and searching gaze. Slowly, he reached up with his wand and rested the tip at his temple, his other hand finding an empty vial.

As Harry watched, he pulled out a long silvery strand – a memory. Slughorn deposited it into the bottle, and held it out. "Please don't think too badly of me when you see this. Had I known…"

Harry nodded, taking the bottle. "I understand, Professor. Thank you."

Slughorn stopped him as he reached the door. "Harry." The teenager turned around. Slughorn was looking devastated and slightly lost. "I need you to do something for me."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Obliviate me."

Harry looked confused. "Sir?"

The Potions professor sighed. "I need you to wipe my memory of giving you that. No one can know."

Harry nodded slowly. He had never Obliviated anyone before, but he did know the theory. Hesitantly, he raised his wand, concentrating on what he wanted to do, before whispering, "Obliviate."

Slughorn's eyes glazed over for a moment, before he focused again. "Harry!" he exclaimed jovially. "Thank you so much for your help with these potions. Madam Pomfrey will be happy to have these antidotes, just in case."

Harry nodded, trying to smile. "Of course, Professor. I'm going to go catch up with my friends now."

Slughorn beamed. "Of course, of course."

Harry made a hasty exit, mentally telling Ginny to meet him in the Room of Requirement as soon as possible, and to bring his pensieve. He knew he would tell the rest of the group soon, but he wanted to watch the memory first, to see what the professor had given him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Ginny met Harry at the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy a few minutes later, and together, they entered the Room.

It was a simple room, with nothing but a sofa and a low table inside. Ginny removed a box from her pocket and set it down on the table before tapping it with her wand. It enlarged rapidly, and when it stopped, Harry opened it and took out the pensieve. Because of the delicate nature of magic required to create pensieves, they couldn't just be shrunken like most other objects. That was why people who planned on transporting the devices often invested in carrying cases like the one Harry had. It worked with the pensieve, and could be shrunken and enlarged without damaging the expensive piece of equipment inside.

Harry deposited Slughorn's memory, and with one last look at Ginny, the two teenagers dove headfirst into the swirl of silvery gray.

An image of the Potions Master's office greeted them, filled with a group of students. Harry looked around with interest, but immediately turned his attention to his girlfriend when she gasped loudly.

Ginny was staring at one student in particular, her face ghostly pale. Feeling his stomach drop down to his feet, he followed her gaze, and then growled in anger, recognizing the teenaged Voldemort. He looked much the same as he had several years earlier, when Harry had fought him in the Chamber of Secrets. He immediately took Ginny's hand in his, and she leaned into his side, trying to calm her trembling. It had been years, he couldn't affect her any more. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly, telling her without words – even mental ones – that it was all right to be afraid.

They observed the gathering for a few minutes, watching what was clearly an older generation of the Slug Club. He recognized a few others, he thought. There were two men who shared the same troll-like statures of Crabbe and Goyle, and another who looked remarkably like Theo Nott.  A boy in the corner bore a striking resemblance to a seventh year Hufflepuff he remembered from the DA as being incredibly accurate when it came to casting spells at moving targets.

They listened as Slughorn thanked  _Tom_  for the box of crystallized pineapple, and commented on how he would go far in the world. As they watched, the room emptied out, until it was just Slughorn and Riddle alone.

Harry grit his teeth as Riddle asked about horcruxes, and Slughorn gave him the answer, just like that. He was intrigued when Riddle mentioned the number seven.

The memory ended soon after that, and Harry and Ginny returned to the Room of Requirement.

They sat down on the sofa, and Harry let out a sigh. "Well, that told us a lot," he commented.

Ginny snorted and agreed. "We got more confirmation that he used horcruxes."

Harry nodded. "We already knew that, though, and something tells me that Riddle already knew what a horcrux was when he went to Slughorn. I think he was more interested in what would happen if he tried to make seven of them."

Ginny groaned. "So now we need to find seven of these things."

Harry shook his head. "Four," he corrected. "We already destroyed the diary, and we have the locket. And the seventh piece would be Voldemort himself. That leaves four pieces."

Ginny shook her head. "How do we even come up with ideas for what these things could be?"

Harry shrugged. "We should get the others here, to tell them." He pulled out the fake coin he and Hermione had made for the DA the year before, and concentrated, sending messages to his friends. He hoped it would work, since all the coins were really designed to do was send out a date and time. He thought it was theoretically possible to isolate the coins he wanted to be notified, but he had never tried it before.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the group began to trickle into the Room. Ron, Hermione, and Neville came first, as the Gryffindor common room was closest. Luna followed soon after, and Susan, Blaise, and Daphne entered at the same time.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as they were all there.

Harry quickly told them everything he and Ginny had learned from Slughorn's memory.

All of them looked distinctly green at the thought of Voldemort making seven of these disgusting things.

"I Obliviated Slughorn, so he doesn't remember giving us this," Harry informed them. Hermione opened her mouth comment – or berate him – on his actions, he rushed on, "He told me to. It's actually a pretty smart idea. That way, if any Death Eaters catch up to him, he won't be able to tell them anything. Even if they use Legilimancy."

Hermione closed her mouth, and had to concede the point. Especially since Slughorn had told Harry to do it.

"So now what?" Neville asked. "We know how many Voldemort made. How are we supposed to figure out what they are?"

Harry sighed. "We work together. You guys keep looking into his past, Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Daphne keep looking for places they may be hidden. And Ginny and I work on what the objects are. We'll figure this out." He bit his lip. "I know it's hard to keep on top of this with exams coming up, and everything else we've got going on, but just do the best you can."

They all nodded, and Harry stood up. "I should tell Aunt Minerva," he informed them. "I'll see you all later?"

They nodded again, and Harry left. Soon after, the rest of them broke up as well, heading back to their common rooms to finish their homework.

**XXX**

A few days later found Minerva seated in her informal sitting room at home, waiting for Sirius to show up. She had informed Albus that she would be gone for the evening, and had returned to her home, asking Sirius to meet her there so that she could inform him of what Harry had told her.

The Floo flared up, and Minerva looked up, smiling tightly as she greeted her former student and good friend.

The two sat down, and after enacting the privacy wards, Minerva told him what they now knew.

Sirius whistled appreciatively. "Nice job on Harry getting Slughorn to tell him."

Minerva nodded. "It was no small feat, but it is good to finally have some certainties. We know how many He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made."

Sirius sighed. "It is good news, now we just need to know what they are and where they are." Minerva glared at him, and he shrugged. "It's true." He stood up. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Amelia when she gets home. She wanted to come, but you know how things are at the Ministry these days."

Minerva winced. Amelia was certainly dealing with a lot. She had received a lot of grief for the second Azkaban breakout, and she, Rufus, and Kingsley were working hard to try and uncover the leak they had in the DMLE. Add to that the attacks by both Dementors and Death Eaters, and it was not a pleasant time for Amelia to hold down the top job.

She offered her condolences, before lifting the wards and Sirius stepped through the Floo. Once she was alone, she sighed before downing the last of her tea and returning to Hogwarts. They still had a long way to go, but she did feel like they were making progress.

**XXX**

With Ravenclaw's domination over Slytherin on the Quidditch pitch at the end of March, the rankings were pretty much set for the Cup. Of course, Gryffindor still had to play Hufflepuff towards the end of April, but with the way the points stood, the badgers would need to win by over two hundred points to topple the lions' lead. No one could really hope to beat Gryffindor at this point, not with the team in possession of two Firebolts and a Nimbus 2001.

Ginny and Harry met with Minerva and Snape to tell the Defense professor of what they had learned, and he promised to give it some thought, but they were all doing about as much as they could, and Snape couldn't be obvious about his involvement.

Fred and George sent a letter to Harry in the first week of April, thanking him for the birthday gift – a large deposit into the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes vault at Gringotts, and asked if he had any suggestions as to how they should spend it.

Harry asked them to start developing more in their defense line, leaving it at that and trusting their genius to come up with ideas.

He shared their update with the rest as soon as he received the letter, telling them that they were making some more progress on the listening devices, now that Arthur had joined forces with them. He had given them some good insights, and quite a few useful notes from his tinkering with muggle devices. Harry also sent them copies of the notes his mother had made, on getting electronic devices to work around magic.

**XXX**

Harry was on his way to the Room of Requirement to meet up with his friends when he was stopped by the sound of muffled voices. He frowned, and headed towards the room the sound appeared to be coming from. It was too muted to recognize who was speaking, but he definitely caught something about 'getting Death Eaters in the castle.'

He hurried away when he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards the door, and rushed up to the Room of Requirement, where he immediately informed the rest of what he had heard.

Hermione bit her lip. "I still think it's a long shot on them actually getting in the castle, but it wouldn't be a horrible idea to be on our guards. Right?"

They all nodded. Blaise and Daphne shared a look, before agreeing to keep an eye on their housemates. They knew it was mostly Slytherins involved in this plot.

It was sobering to think of people their age, willingly involved in a plot to allow murderers access to a school full of children, but they knew they couldn't afford to feel guilt over anyone who willingly aligned themselves with Voldemort. They had made their choices, and Harry and his friends would fight to survive.

Shaking themselves off, they turned to more lighthearted topics. Like Voldemort's childhood.

Susan showed them some copies of old  _Prophet_  articles, and a few muggle ones they had managed to get their hands on. "It took a little digging –"

"A lot," Neville coughed, looking at his girlfriend.

Susan smiled slightly, and amended her statement. "A lot of digging. We found an article on the murder of a wealthy family. Mr. and Mrs. Riddle were killed, along with their adult son, Tom. This was in 1943."

Harry nodded, remembering Voldemort telling him about his muggle father. "What about his mother?" he asked curiously.

Neville bit his lip. "We found something in one of the muggle articles about how the son came back a few months after vanishing with some beggar's daughter, talking about how she had bewitched him. Nothing on who the girl was, though. But she had to be a witch."

Harry nodded. The muggles might think it was just something like lying to Riddle Senior about being pregnant or something, but it was far more likely he had been Imperiused or had a love potion fed to him.

"I don't think she attended Hogwarts," Neville continued. "We couldn't find any record of a witch from Little Hangleton who attended school in the timeframe that would make sense. Maybe she was homeschooled."

Harry nodded again, smiling. "Good work, guys. Keep looking, I'm sure you'll find something."

He and Ginny then brought forth their ideas for possible objects. "Theoretically, horcruxes can be anything," Harry said. "An old boot, a tin can… it doesn't really matter."

Ron snorted. "So we're going to have to check every tin can in Britain?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can you see Voldemort using something like that?" he countered. They all shook their heads, and Harry shrugged. "Ginny and I already have one horcrux."

Hermione and Susan gasped, while Ron and Neville's eyes widened, and Blaise, Daphne, and Luna looked intrigued. Harry glanced at Ginny, before he told the rest about the locket Kreacher had given them.

"There's a large 'S' on it, in emeralds. We figure it belonged to Slytherin."

Ron laughed. "Seriously?"

Harry chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah. Big ugly thing, I can't imagine Slytherin ever actually wearing it, but the point is, it was passed down somehow, and it's probably one of the few remaining relics belonging to him that are still known to the world." He took a deep breath. "We figure Voldemort would like using something like that, because it belonged to a Hogwarts founder. More than that, Voldemort's always claimed he's the heir of Slytherin. He would certainly find a sense of justice in using one of his own ancestor's possessions to ensure his own immortality."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "So you think Voldemort would use objects of importance for his horcruxes."

Ginny nodded eagerly. "Harry's right, he wouldn't use just any object. Something that belonged to the founders…"

Susan tilted her head to the side. "So why the diary?" she asked reasonably. "What value did that hold?"

Harry bit his lip. "You forget what that diary was made to do," he countered. "It was meant to open the Chamber of Secrets, and underlined his connection to the place." He frowned. "We know he used something from Slytherin, so it would be logical to assume he searched for something from the other founders as well. As far as we know, the only known relic of Gryffindor is safe."

"How?" Blaise asked curiously.

Harry smirked slightly. "The sword. It's goblin made. It only takes on what makes it stronger. It would have no use for a horcrux."

They nodded; it did make sense.

"So now what?" Neville asked.

Harry grimaced. "We try to find out what other relics are associated with the founders. Just keep digging. Hopefully we'll get lucky soon."

Ron snorted. "Let's hope there's more on our side than just luck," he mumbled.

Harry didn't reply, but he did agree. Dumb luck wouldn't help them out with this. What they needed was a good break. He just wanted the right tidbit of information to drop into their laps and tell them what they were missing.

**XXX**

With the arrival of the Easter holidays came even more studying. Ginny felt horrible after snapping at Harry when he suggested moving outside to enjoy the spring air. She hadn't meant to be so short with him, but all the strain was finally getting to her.

Harry backed off on Quidditch practices, knowing that there would need to be a major upset in order for them to lose the Cup, and his team was on top form. With several of them sitting OWLs or in Katie's case, NEWTs, they needed the break to study. The rest were happy to have some time to catch up on homework.

When Ginny tried to apologize later, Harry just shrugged it off. He knew she was just stressed.

They did spend a relaxing afternoon playing in their animal forms, letting out the stress and unwinding before they had to dive back into the books. Blaise, Daphne, and Luna were ecstatic that they could join in.

Once more, pamphlets on job possibilities appeared in the common rooms over the break, for the fifth years to peruse in preparation for their career counseling meetings the next week.

Ginny was set to meet with McGonagall on Wednesday during her free period.

When classes started back up again, Harry and his friends felt a little calmer, having had the time to catch up and in some cases, get a little ahead, in their studies.

Ginny met with McGonagall as scheduled, feeling slightly apprehensive.

Minerva smiled when the youngest Weasley entered her office, and gestured for her to take a seat. "This is an informal meeting, Ginny. I'm just here to help you focus on your interests. Have you thought about what you would like to do after graduation?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I'd like to play Quidditch," she admitted. "I know it's hard to break in, and more reliant on luck and talent than any classes I would take."

Minerva nodded. "You are correct. However, I believe that you may have a good chance. We often have scouts come to the last few games of the year, to look at potential players, so keep working hard. What about after? Your Quidditch career will not carry you indefinitely."

Ginny shrugged with one shoulder. "I know. I haven't really thought about other careers. I like Transfiguration a lot. I also enjoy Charms and Arithmancy."

Minerva considered. "You are doing well in all of your classes, averaging E's and O's. Have you ever considered teaching?"

Ginny looked startled. "Not really."

Minerva smiled. "You are very good with the younger years in the DA. You may wish to consider going for a Mastery in a subject you enjoy. Perhaps by the time you finish with your Quidditch career, there will be an opening at the school. Or if you like, you could work part time as the flying instructor. Madam Hooch has indicated that she would like to retire within the next few years. We can easily work around a training schedule, should that be a path you would like to pursue, and should you be drafted for a professional team. Another possibility is a position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, once you retire from active play."

Ginny stared. "I do enjoy working with the younger students in the DA, but I'm not sure I really want to teach. I'll consider it, though."

Minerva nodded. "This is the time to start thinking. You still have two more years, but you should be thinking about what classes will help you reach your goals."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I think I want to drop History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, but keep with the rest."

Minerva glanced at the parchment in front of her, and nodded decisively. "You should have no trouble getting into the NEWT classes. Your comments from the professors are all complimentary, and like I said, you're averaging high grades, so just keep doing what you're doing, and remember, if you need anything, I am here."

Ginny smiled and stood up. "Thanks, professor," she said, before making her exit.

**XXX**

The final Quidditch match was the Saturday after the Easter holidays, and true to form, Gryffindor dominated. Not that anyone expected anything different.

Even if Cedric had still been playing for the badgers, they wouldn't have stood a chance. The final score was 310-80, and Harry and the lions landed on the Pitch to approving cheers from their housemates.

Minerva held up the Cup that had adorned her office for the last few years, and the crowd just roared louder. She then passed it to Harry, who held it out to the rest of the team, and together, they lifted the trophy up.

The party that followed lasted well into the night, with Minerva finally coming up to tell them to go to bed around two o'clock in the morning.

With the Quidditch season over, no one had any excuse not to buckle down and hit the books. Hermione bemoaned the fact that she hadn't started revising for exams ages earlier, but Harry and the others just rolled their eyes and ignored her. It was just the way she was. Ron managed to get her to stop briefly by giving her a chaste peck on the lips and telling her she would be brilliant, as always.

Though Ginny was busy studying, Harry did spend some time in the Room of Requirement working on his wandless magic, as well as exploring the library the two had found months earlier. Sometimes Ginny would join him with her homework, sometimes he was alone. He knew Ginny wished she could be practicing with him, but OWLs were important, and he didn't want her grades to slip. Though it vexed her, Ginny knew he was right.

**XXX**

The first weekend in May was a Hogsmeade weekend, and by that point, everyone felt like they needed a break.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed a relaxing morning wandering through the shops and taking in the beautiful day. Flowers were blooming, the chill had disappeared from the air for good by now; it was well and truly spring.

They met up with their friends for lunch, and spent most of the afternoon talking and laughing in one of Madam Rosmerta's back rooms. Susan and Neville had spent most of the morning away from the crowds, enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, while Hermione had dragged Ron into the bookstore for the majority of the morning, though she did consent to stop by Honeydukes on their way to the Three Broomsticks. Blaise and Luna had disappeared to the woods to play in their animal forms, and Daphne had joined up with Astoria, Colin, and Dennis to do some shopping. Harry really wasn't sure what was going on with his Slytherin friend and Ginny's roommate. Sometimes, they seemed to be dating, others they were just friends. He didn't ask though, knowing that it was their life. Whatever worked for them.

As the afternoon drew to a close, they all got up to head back to the castle, still smiling at the pleasant day.

Their walk was interrupted by a bang and shouting. Harry's wand was in his hand before he was even conscious of the fact that people in dark cloaks and white masks were popping into existence around them.

Most of the younger students were already further along towards the castle, and looking around, Harry noted that many students still in the village were pulling out wands of their own.

Without waiting for an invitation, Harry immediately sprung into action, Ginny quick behind him, and the others taking his lead.

He fired off a stunner at the nearest Death Eater, and then had to dodge a Blasting Hex aimed at his head.

Time elapsed quickly, as Harry ducked, dodged, and fired back. His aim was to capture, but he wouldn't stick to stunners, not when a quick 'ennervate' would get the Death Eater back up and fighting again.

It felt like forever, but eventually, Harry noticed that they were receiving less opposition, and he cautiously peeked out from the partially blasted wall he had taken cover behind.

There were about five men or women in robes unconscious in the street, but the rest were gone.

Carefully and being mindful of the thought that it may be a trap, Harry stepped around the crumbling brick.  _Ginny, I think it's over_.

Ginny popped up as well, from her hiding spot in a nearby alley.  _I think you're right_ , she commented.

Harry bit his lip. "Where are the adults?" he asked out loud, taking stock of the situation now that it looked like the remaining Death Eaters really were knocked out.

More pops sounded out, and Harry raised his wand quickly, spinning around to face the new threat.

He narrowed his eyes, recognizing a few of the newcomers. Fletcher, the scum who had tailed him on a previous Hogsmeade trip, was off to one side, looking very shifty.  Dedalus Diggle, the excitable man who had bowed to him in a shop while he was shopping with Petunia, and greeted him upon his return to the wizarding world before his first year, was next to him. Moody was there, and so was a woman he didn't recognize.

The woman harrumphed at seeing the students pointing wands at them. "Put those away," she ordered. "We're here to help."

Harry was happy to see that not one of them obeyed, instead looking to him for instruction. Glancing around also gave him the opportunity to take stock of any injuries. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be many. A few students had visible cuts or bruises, but they were all standing, and no one seemed to be too badly hurt.

Moody rolled his good eye, the electric blue one seeming to focus on all of them at once. "We're not here to hurt you, Potter. Stand down."

Harry tightened his grip on his wand, thinking. He wouldn't relax his guard until someone he knew and trusted showed up. Ruffling the newcomers' feathers was just a bonus. It really irked him that Dumbledore's Order waited until the fighting was over to show up. No doubt they would try to take credit for stopping the attack.

Another pop had several students turning towards the new addition, though Harry gestured for them to relax when it turned out to be Sirius, Kingsley, and Tonks, along with a three more Aurors from the DMLE. Sirius almost smiled approvingly when he saw that his godson and the others hadn't relaxed their guard yet.

"Kingsley, Tonks, do you need help getting the Death Eaters out of here?" he asked, looking sidelong at the Aurors.

They shook their heads and moved forward, attaching portkeys to the five remaining criminals. Once they were gone, Sirius gestured for Harry to stow his wand.

The teenager listened, and following his actions, the other students also put their wands away.

Sirius smiled. "You all should head back to the castle. We'll take it from here. Good job, all of you."

Harry quirked his lips upwards slightly, as he led the group down the road towards Hogwarts. A few students mumbled a "Thanks, professor," as they passed Sirius.

Once the teenagers were gone, Sirius looked at the Order members who had shown up. "It appears your services are no longer needed," he commented idly. A couple of them bristled, but didn't speak. "You should probably get back to whatever it was this situation drew you from."

His voice dripped with disdain, and it was clear he knew that they hadn't even shown up in time to help at all. Not for the first time, he thanked Merlin that his godson was so good at Defense.

Moody was the last one to depart. When it was just he and Sirius alone, the grizzled Auror sighed. "The kids did well," he admitted gruffly. Sirius nodded. "You've done a good job of training them," he went on.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "If there's something you want to say Mad-Eye, just say it. You never were one for beating around the bush."

Moody let out a grunt that could almost be a laugh. "Neither are you, Black." He sobered quickly, and shrugged with one shoulder. "We came as fast as we could. Dumbledore alerted us less than fifteen minutes ago."

Sirius frowned. From the clear signs of the fight around him, it seemed plain that it had gone on for at least half an hour.

Moody sighed. "We do the best we can, Black. We can't be everywhere."

Sirius grit his teeth. "No. Especially when you must be on call to jump the second the old man says so." Moody looked surprised. "You used to be the best Auror in the DMLE, Mad-Eye. You used to do things because you knew them to be right, not because some old man told you to. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my wife."

Sirius disapparated, leaving Moody alone in the middle of a destroyed street. He clenched his jaw, looking around him at the destruction, and then spun on the spot, heading back to his home.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Snape frowned as he quickly sent off a Patronus to Albus, telling him he would be out of the castle for the rest of the day, before he quickly headed to the Entrance Hall and outside, passed the gates so that he could disapparate.

Normally, leaving the castle abruptly would indicate he had been called to a Death Eater meeting, so Dumbledore was used to the call from his Defense professor.

However, this particular afternoon, he was heading off to meet Narcissa. She had sent him a rather panicked letter a few days earlier, and this was the first chance he had had to get away.

He quietly entered his home on Spinner's End, and waited only a few minutes for a quiet knock to sound. Opening the door showed his guest.

Narcissa Malfoy entered the house meekly; it was a far cry from the dignified Lady that Snape was used to, and he felt things had only gotten worse for the woman since the first time she had shown up at his house the previous summer with her sister. He had spent some time talking with her over the year, and felt like she would hear him out on an offer of safety. She really didn't seem too keen on Voldemort's grand plan any more.

Snape led her to the sitting room and gestured for her to take a seat, deciding to forgo the offer of a beverage, since she really looked like she just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

"What was it you wanted to speak with me about, Narcissa?" he asked courteously, his voice even.

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked at her… what was he? They weren't really friends, she had to admit. She respected him, and he was allied with those her husband had laid down his allegiance to, but they weren't friends. "You have told me that I can trust you, Severus. I find that hard to believe, as we were both in Slytherin. Cunning and resourceful. Why should I believe that you would not sell me out if it is advantageous of you to do so?"

Snape had to hold in a chuckle. He was used to Narcissa deferring to her husband, but that didn't mean she was dimwitted.

He nodded slowly, and spoke when he knew she would not catch the amusement in his voice. "I have no wish to rat you out to anyone, Narcissa. Perhaps it would be better if you were to tell me what thoughts you have that may seem treasonous."

Narcissa glared, but couldn't help the answer from coming. Severus was good at saying everything and nothing, but after meeting with him in private several times over the last few months, she believed she could tell him her feelings and he wouldn't rat her out, even if he didn't agree. He had gone out of his way to assure her that he was there for her. He had even suggested the possibility of seeking safety in her maiden House! As if Sirius would ever allow that. Though she couldn't deny the twinge of sadness at the thought that returning to the Black family was impossible.

"Draco has taken the mark. Willingly."

Snape grit his teeth and nodded. He wasn't all that surprised.

Narcissa sighed. "I want what is best for my son. But I am not altogether certain the Dark Lord is it."

Snape pursed his lips. He was close. Narcissa was almost there. The question was how much he could reveal. Narcissa was a trained Occlumens, so she would be able to keep his secrets, but the nature of spy work was delicate. The more people who knew, the greater the danger.

"I have mentioned it before, but you should speak with Black."

Narcissa snorted. "Sirius would not accept me back into his family," she replied derisively. Her cousin had denounced anything dark the moment he had run away from the family at sixteen.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Narcisa stared. "What do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

Snape sighed. "Black may be more willing than you think. But do not make this decision lightly, Narcissa. If you wish to return to the Black family, you must be willing to denounce the Dark Lord an all he believes in. You must be willing to denounce your son and your husband. Are you?"

Narcissa pondered the question for a few minutes. Could she really leave her son and husband behind?

If it was the cost of safety and survival, she could do it. They had made their choice. She would make the one that best served her. She looked back at Snape. "I am."

Severus held in another sigh as he nodded. "If that is your decision, I will speak with Black. Be aware that he may ask you to prove yourself. He won't trust you, but if you swear fealty to the Black Family and offer assistance in the fight, it may go a long way."

Narcissa tilted her chin up slightly, her expression observing and carefully blank. "You do not serve the Dark Lord," she commented neutrally. "You may act the part, but you report to a different master. Tell me, Severus, when did Dumbledore change your views?"

Snape clenched his jaw. "I do not align myself with the old man," he forced himself to remain calm. "And believe me, if I was making this offer on his behalf, you would be smart to remain as you are."

Narcissa started. "To whom do you report, then?" she asked, idle curiosity in her tone.

Snape shook his head slightly. "Just trust that I am resolved to seeing this war end, and I believe I am on the right side. I am willing to vouch for you, so do not make a liar of me, Narcissa. If you want this, I will make it happen, but Merlin help you if you go back on your word."

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I want this," she said softly.

Snape nodded. "Then I will speak to Black."

Narcissa made to stand up, when Snape's voice halted her actions. "What is your son up to?"

Narcissa flinched and turned around. "Pardon?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, a not quite glare on his face. "Do not play games with me. I know several Slytherins who have spent the last year whispering in corners and classrooms, hiding their conversations and thoughts from everyone. Something is going on. Tell me. Prove to me that you want to change."

Narcissa wilted. She slid back down into her seat and Snape, watching her, refused to allow himself to feel guilty at the almost tortured expression she wore. "Please, Severus. I do not want that life anymore, but he is still my son."

Snape's almost-glare intensified. "If he is planning something at Hogwarts, think of all the lives in danger. How many other sons and daughters could be hurt because of him?"

Narcissa paused for a moment, before she nodded slightly. "I am unaware of all the details," she said hesitantly, "but they are planning some sort of attack on the school. The Dark Lord has given my son one chance to redeem himself, after the failure last June."

Snape almost swore, but stopped himself, and just nodded resolutely. "Thank you, Narcissa. I will be in touch with you about Black."

Narcissa bit her lip, and stood back up. When she was at the door, she stopped and turned her head slightly so that she was looking at Snape out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you." And then she was gone.

**XXX**

Minerva and Harry were both concerned when Snape told them what he had learned from Narcissa, and promised to keep a close eye on the worrisome students.

Minerva also told Harry about Narcissa's change of heart, since the subject had come up, and he was happy to have her on their side, as long as she could be trusted.

Snape sighed when the question was broached. "Narcissa is a Slytherin," he said brusquely. "She will look out for herself first. She is willing to leave her husband and son to their fate because it suits her. That does not mean you should not be willing to offer her aid when she asks for it. She is simply learning the same lessons I did prior to the end of the last war. She has learned that there is nothing to be gained by serving the Dark Lord. That doesn't mean she would fight against him, but she won't fight against us either."

Harry nodded carefully. "I would feel more comfortable if she swore a vow to not fight against us, but I wouldn't turn her away when she's asking for help. I'm sure Sirius would say the same."

Minerva nodded. "We will offer our assistance, of course. But I will not allow her into our home unless she proves herself trustworthy. We can set up a safehouse if she needs somewhere to stay."

Snape inclined his head. "That is acceptable. Perhaps once term lets out we can set up a meeting and discuss terms. I trust you will inform Black of the situation?"

Minerva nodded again, and Snape left for his office.

Once he was gone, Minerva turned to look at Harry. "What is your opinion?" she asked curiously. She knew they had sort of sprung this on Harry, and she was interested in his thoughts.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought I already gave it." Minerva just stared, and Harry sighed. "One less person we have to fight against can only be a good thing. I've never had much interaction with Mrs. Malfoy, but if she's willing to set aside her feelings and come to us for aid, then we have to be willing to offer our assistance. Don't we?"

Minerva smiled. "Well said, Harry. Narcissa is cold, but not unfeeling. If she made the choice to leave her family behind, it is because she truly does not want to align herself with You-Know-Who anymore."

Harry's lips quirked upwards in a facsimile of a smile. "All right. I should get going, I'm going to meet up with the others to study."

Minerva's smile widened slightly. "Of course. I'm sure you all have nothing to worry about. Tell Miss Weasley that obsessing is not going to help. She is among the top students in her year, and she should not be worrying and wasting sleep."

Harry grinned. "Yes, Professor." He ducked out of the room and headed up to the Room of Requirement.

He didn't tell them what he had been talking about with Minerva and Snape, since that sort of information would be best kept private. Ginny, of course, knew, but that was different.

They sat in a comfortable sitting room, as Harry asked for updates.

Blaise shook his head. "There's no way to be certain," he huffed. "We can dream up possibilities, but we can't really check them out."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I considered the idea of the orphanage he grew up in, but we don't even know where that is, do we?"

"Somewhere in London," Neville supplied helpfully.

Hermione glared at him. "The point is, we can't really check anything out until this summer, and even then it would be difficult."

Harry smiled slightly. "We'll find a way to check. I still think Hogwarts and Gringotts are possibilities."

Hermione nodded once. "I'm not so sure, but we'll add them to the list."

Harry's smiled widened a bit. "Thanks. In the meantime, how are we coming with Voldemort's past?"

Susan sighed. "I guess you could say we've had a little more luck," she shrugged. "We managed to get a name on his mother. Merope Gaunt. She lived with her father and brother in a shack outside of Little Hangleton, the town the Riddles lived in."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Why does that name sound familiar?" he asked, almost to himself.

Ginny frowned in thought. It did sound familiar, and she was sure she had heard it somewhere, probably from her husband. Boyfriend. Damn it, she really needed to figure out what to call him in her mind.

Harry's eyes widened after a minute. "Gaunt," he said quickly, looking at the others. "I remember that name from a few years ago, when Sirius was teaching me about things I needed to know as the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. I had to learn about the old families. The Gaunt family is one of the older pureblood minor Houses, but it died out over fifty years ago."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "The Gaunt family… I think I remember you… telling me about that. They weren't particularly known for anything, were they?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Like I said, they were a minor House, but I think they had ties to some major pureblood lines. But if they had any real talent in the family, it died out a long time ago." He paused for a moment, before looking at Neville and Susan. "Do you know exactly where the family lived?"

The couple shared a look, before Neville replied. "We have a general idea, but it might take some searching."

Harry nodded, and Ginny looked intrigued. "You think it's worth checking out." It wasn't a question.

Harry bit his lip. "It's just an idea. We'll see if we can do some poking around the area this summer."

They all nodded, excited by the prospect of an actual lead.

"Do you two have any possibilities for what the objects are?" Daphne asked, looking at Harry and Ginny.

Harry sighed. "It really is a lot of guesswork," he admitted. "We've done some research on the founders, and found a few leads. The only known relic of Ravenclaw is her lost diadem."

"But the lost diadem is… lost, isn't it?" Susan asked tentatively.

Luna nodded, showing more interest than she had been all afternoon. "Daddy's building a model that will replicate its properties."

They all looked at her for a moment, before Ron spoke. "Sorry, but what the bloody hell is a diadem?"

Harry chuckled. "It's sort of like a tiara. Ravenclaw's was imbedded with jewels, and had the phrase 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' inscribed on it."

"So you think this might be a horcrux?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's just another idea," he admitted. "It does seem awfully farfetched, since no one's seen it pretty much since Ravenclaw died."

"Have you asked her daughter?" Luna asked, her voice breezy.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Helena Ravenclaw? She disappeared before her mother died."

Luna's smile widened slightly. "She makes a delightful chatting companion when she's in the mood." The others just looked more confused. "You would know her as the Grey Lady."

Harry started. "The Ravenclaw ghost? That's Helena Ravenclaw?" Luna nodded, and Harry smiled his thanks. "We'll look into that Luna, it's a good idea. In the meantime, here's a picture of what the diadem looks like." He handed out copies that he had made from a book on the founders where he had found the information. They glanced at the picture briefly, before Harry continued. "The other lead we found was an item of Hufflepuff's. She had a cup that was said to negate all poisons of whatever was placed in it. It's also been missing for a while."

"No idea what happened to it?" Hermione asked, disappointed.

Harry took a deep breath. "I think I've combed the entire library section of old  _Prophet_ 's. The cup popped up belonging to a woman named Hepzibah Smith, who claimed to be a descendant of Hufflepuff. A little digging and some reading between the lines, and I found out that Borgin and Burkes tried to get her to sell the cup to them many times. After her death, the cup was discovered missing by her family."

"How did she die?" Blaise asked, wondering if it might have something to do with it.

Harry sighed. "Her house elf was charged with the murder. She was rather old, and admitted to putting something in her mistress' tea that turned out not to be sugar, but a poison."

"It's a lie," Hermione stated with conviction.

Harry looked at her. "Of course it is," he replied calmly. "But who's eager to prove it? The elf admitted what she had done. In my opinion, someone planted a false memory in the elf's mind, to frame her."

"So it's another dead end?" Ron asked, disappointed.

Harry smirked. "Of course not. I'm planning on taking a little trip to Borgin and Burkes at some point, to see if they know anything."

"He's not going to say anything you know," Neville said.

Harry's smirk widened. "He won't have a choice." He looked at Daphne. "You interested in helping me brew some Veritaserum?"

Daphne blinked, startled. "What?" she asked, confused.

Harry shrugged. "You want to be a Potions Mistress, which means you have to have some talent. I've seen you in class. You're good. Better than me."

Daphne smiled at him. "Of course I'll help. You're planning on using truth serum to get answers out of Burke, aren't you."

Harry nodded, and Hermione groaned. "Harry, you know how much trouble you could get in, just for brewing the potion, let alone using it?"

Harry shrugged. "Not nearly as much trouble as we'll all be in if we don't win this war."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but had to concede the point.

Ginny cleared her throat. "I was thinking…" They all looked at her, and she bit her lip. "Harry, you mentioned how intelligent Nagini seemed. Is it possible to make a horcrux out of a living being?"

Hermione and Susan looked a little sick, but Harry frowned in thought. "Theoretically, maybe," he allowed. "And I suppose it would make a sick sort of sense, for him to use his pet in that way. It would underline his connection to serpents, and again, the Slytherin line." He looked at Ginny. "I think you might be right, now that I look back on the dreams I've had with Nagini in them, and seeing her in that graveyard. She was a little too intelligent for a regular snake."

"So now we have to kill the snake," Ron commented. "I'll volunteer for that."

They all looked at him, confused. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ron's gaze narrowed. "I owe that snake for what it did to dad."

Ginny nodded understandingly. "Sounds good to me."

Hermione reached out and grasped her boyfriend's hand, while Harry did the same for Ginny.

Since they didn't have any more new information to bring to the group, they spent the rest of the day doing homework.

In a surprising display of trust, Daphne let Harry spent several hours exploring her mind. The year before, she never would have even considered it, but after everything he had done for her and Astoria, she knew she could count on him to use discretion. She wasn't sure why he wanted to do this, but she trusted him to not be planning on using whatever he learned for anything nefarious.

He had spent most of his time with this project using Ginny as his subject, but she really needed to study for her exams, and couldn't spare the time. Besides, Harry thought as he navigated the twists and turns of his Slytherin friend's mind, it was good to get multiple perspectives; it would help him learn a little better.

After a couple hours with Daphne, Harry switched to Neville when he offered. Harry happily accepted, and spent the rest of the afternoon studying his fellow Gryffindor's mind.

When they packed up to head to dinner, Harry felt like he had come a long way in developing his Legilimancy skills.

**XXX**

Over the next week, Harry was intrigued by an idea that had come to him as he had called his friends to him and Ginny using the DA coin a while back. It would be so much easier if they had a way to communicate with more than just a coin that could list dates and times. If they could input locations, or perhaps even numbers of opponents, or something like that, it would be so much more useful.

With that thought in mind, he secluded himself in the Room of Requirement for most of Saturday, while his friends were in the library studying. Conjuring up multiple matching medallions, he worked tirelessly to get them to do what he wanted, with the result being a set of fourteen necklaces that were linked together so that any of them could be used to send short phrases to the others, like a location, or whatever else the wearer needed. 

He felt very pleased with his success, and presented them to his friends the next day. Hermione studied the medallion closely. "This is quite intricate, Harry, I'm very impressed." She put the necklace on, smiling at her fellow Prefect.

Indeed, Harry thought the image worked. The medallion itself was a circle shape, about the size of a galleon. On the back, he had borrowed part of the image from his House Crest, and put the image of a crossed wand and sword. On the front was a dragon, its wings unfurled, rearing up halfway, claws extended. When they sent out the information, the dragon image would disappear, to be replaced by writing.

They all admired the necklace, as Harry explained. "I thought about using a phoenix, but then I didn't really want to use something that could be linked to Dumbledore's Order. And I could have used a griffin, but I didn't want it to be too Gryffindor for our Slytherins." He grinned at Blaise and Daphne, who rolled their eyes. "I thought the dragon fit. We're not just meekly following orders or waiting for someone to tell us what to do. We're fighting. These are different from the DA coins. You can enter short phrases into them, and they will show up on the others. Locations, or numbers of opponents. When they're activated, they get warm."

Everyone put them on, complimenting Harry on his spell work. Harry smiled his thanks. "I made a few extra. I'm going to give them to Cedric, Fred, and George. I figured they could probably find use for them as well. I'll give the necklaces to them this summer. I'll also give ones to Professors McGonagall and Snape."

Ginny beamed. "This is a really brilliant idea, Harry. The main issue with the coins was that we could leave them in our rooms, or might not notice when a new date was added. These will tell us, and we'll be able to keep them with us at all times."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss, which Harry returned willingly.

"Now that that's all taken care of, I think we should talk about the hippogriff in the room," Blaise said. When they looked confused, he elaborated. "We know there's a plan in the works to infiltrate Hogwarts. Dumbledore certainly isn't going to do anything to stop it, so it's up to us."

Harry let out a breath of air, conceding the point. "What do you suggest?"

The two Slytherins looked at each other, before Daphne shrugged. "We can put some monitoring spells up in the common room, since let's face it, most of the students we're keeping an eye on are there. It's kind of hard to plan when we don't know when or where this attack will come."

Harry nodded. "We'll think about it. If you have any ideas, don't hold it back."

They all agreed, and moved on to more leisurely pursuits. They spent the rest of the day relaxing in their animal forms, since as Harry always maintained, sometimes the best thing to do when the stress was getting to be too much was just unwind and not think about whatever it was for a while.

**XXX**

Minerva and Snape both praised Harry on his idea and work on the medallions, and promised to wear it at all times. They thought it could come in handy, and were pleased that he had included them as he made these plans.

Minerva gave him a hug, smiling at the way he blushed at the praise. Pulling back, she observed her charge. "I'm really proud of you, Harry." He looked confused, so she continued, brushing his hair out of his face. "A few years ago, you would never have considered telling an adult about any of this. Do you remember all those harebrained schemes you cooked up with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? And now look at you. You've grown up so much."

Harry's blush deepened. "I think I just learned how to trust," he admitted. "So really, you and Sirius are to blame for this."

Minerva beamed. "Well, I'll take partial credit, but you're the one who did the hard work, Harry. You let us in. Now, you should head back to your friends, but take ten points to Gryffindor for excellent forethought and spell work."

Harry grinned and left the office.

**XXX**

Fred and George were feeling immensely frustrated. Even after their father had joined them in their efforts, they still weren't having any luck in getting these listening devices to work.

"It shouldn't be this hard," George complained, collapsing onto one of the benches in their workroom. It was a weekend, and they were still working. Arthur had joined them since he didn't have to be at the Ministry, and they were trying to come up with new ideas on how to get these things to work. If it weren't for their potential use, they would have just tossed the idea in the impossible to complete pile.

Arthur shook his head slightly. "It might be difficult, boys, but it will be worth it. Think of what it would do for our side, if we were able to get these devices in You-Know-Who's headquarters."

The twins nodded. They did understand, it was just frustrating that they had been working on these devices for months and still didn't have a working prototype yet.

Fred sighed and picked up the small device they had been working on. At least this one hadn't exploded on them. "How are we supposed to get this to work without magic?" he asked for the millionth time.

Arthur frowned, and went into his tool bag, pulling out several different sizes of batteries. "Perhaps the answer isn't to try and figure out how to put passive magic into something. Boys, do you have the notes Harry sent you? From what I saw at McGonagall Castle, Lilly Potter was a genius in getting muggle devices to work around magic. Perhaps the solution is to get a device to work off of this battery, and then shield the muggle technology from the magic surrounding it." He was very proud of himself for remembering what Harry had called the small objects that powered muggle devices.

Both Weasley twins immediately lost their frustrated looks and stood up, getting back to work.

Together, the three of them spent the rest of the day, and most of the evening, working on this new angle. The result was a still nonworking model, but it was closer to their goal than any previous attempts. And this one wasn't likely to explode on them, so it was progress. They were ready to keep trying, until Arthur noticed the time, and had to hurry home before Molly completely lost it.

Once their father was gone, Fred and George looked at each other and grinned, before cleaning up and heading up to their flat above the shop. It was nice to have such a short commute from work to home.

 


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later, Harry and Ginny managed to corner the Grey Lady in an out of the way classroom in the dungeons. She was hesitant, but under their determined gazes and heavy pleading, told them of her sordid tale, her aspirations to make herself better than her mother. She had stolen the diadem and run away.

Harry and Ginny were shocked to learn that the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, had been around at that point as a wizard, and had gone after her when her mother had fallen ill, and wanted to see her daughter again.

"I was too proud to admit my mistakes," Helena Ravenclaw sniffed. "In his anger over my refusal to return, the Baron killed me. When he saw what he had done, he turned his sword on himself. All these years later, he wears his chains as penance."

Harry frowned. "What about the diadem?" he pushed gently, hoping she wouldn't just leave.

Helena looked suddenly fearful. "I can't…" she whispered.

Harry suddenly understood. "We're not the first ones you've spoken to about this," he said gently. "You told another student about the diadem."

Helena's misty eyes widened. "He was so kind and charming," her voice broke. "I thought he cared."

Harry nodded knowingly. "It's all right," he reassured her. "Tom Riddle was good at making people tell him what he wanted. Thank you for sharing this with us."

Helena sniffed and glided away. Harry turned to look at Ginny. "So it looks like Voldemort found the diadem," he said grimly.

Ginny shrugged as they headed back up to the main levels of the castle. "Yeah, but it still doesn't tell us where it is."

Harry agreed, and they headed outside to join their friends for a study session by the lake, as they were tired of spending all their time inside.

**XXX**

A week later, Hermione, Ron, Susan, and Blaise all said goodbye to Harry, Neville, Daphne, Ginny, and Luna, and met up with Twycross in order to go take their Apparition test. As Harry, Neville, and Daphne were not seventeen yet, they could not take the test until the summer. Daphne was particularly upset, since she would be turning seventeen in just two weeks. Harry and Neville, with several months to go yet, were not quite as annoyed as they wished their friends luck, and headed outside shortly after the group of hopeful seventeen year olds left. As limitless as the Room of Requirement was, they were feeling a little pent up, and decided to spend some time exploring the Forbidden Forest.

They returned to the castle later that afternoon, feeling much calmer; it definitely did Ginny and Luna some good, to get away from the schoolwork and exam preparation for the day.

Hermione, Ron, Susan, and Blaise met up with them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and they all ate together as they told their friends about the test. Fortunately, they had all passed, though according to Ron, it was a close thing for him.

Hermione shook her head fondly. Sometimes her boyfriend rivaled Harry for the biggest inferiority complex.

They all congratulated the foursome, and Ron preened a little as Ginny reminded him that Charlie had needed to take the test twice, which put him ahead of his older brother.

The others prompted her for the story, so Ginny told them about how on Charlie's first go at the test, he had apparated on top of an old lady doing her shopping, five miles away from where he was supposed to end up.

They were all roaring with laughter by the end, and spent several hours talking as dinner ended and the room emptied out, until they had to leave or get caught out after curfew.

All in all, Harry felt it had been a pretty good day.

**XXX**

The end of the year seemed to be getting closer with alarming speed. By the time the end of May rolled around, Harry felt he had gotten a good grasp on Legilimancy, and would be able to try his theory out on Neville's parents. He actually felt pretty confident about it, but didn't tell Neville, because he didn't want to build false hope. He had exchanged several more letters with the Healer Jason had put him in touch with, and she thought his angle for a cure was theoretically possible, if far-fetched. She prompted him to spend some more time working it out further, to ensure success, and promised to give it some more thought as well. She did, however, think he might be able to put the theory into action over the summer.

Harry was nervous, but excited. He really wanted to give Neville his parents back. It was one thing he and the other boy really shared: an unspoken wish to be reunited with his parents. Though Neville never really mentioned them after they had caught him at the long-term ward in Saint Mungos, Harry knew what it was like to ache for your parents. To be willing to give anything just to hear their voices again, to have them look at you with love and kiss you good night. It wasn't possible for him to have his wish come true, but there was still hope for Neville. Shortly after their happenstance meeting at the hospital, Neville had told him in private that he would never give up hope, as long as his parents were still breathing. He had figured if there were no hope at all, they wouldn't still be drawing breath.

Harry hoped Neville was right, because what he was trying to do was near impossible, in the views of most witches and wizards.

But Harry wouldn't give up. He didn't believe it was impossible, and he was looking to revolutionize the wizarding world. He'd figure out how to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, he'd find a cure for Lycanthropy, he'd give the goblins the respect and recognition they deserved, he'd change the Ministry and redesign their ancient and obsolete laws. Of course, he knew he'd need a hell of a lot of help with all of this, but he was certain that together with his friends, they would change the world.

Ginny looked up at him from across the room where she was doing revisions for her exams, and smiled.  _Damn straight, Harry. We're going to give all those stuffy purebloods something to think about._

Harry smirked.  _They won't know what hit 'em._

**XXX**

A few days later, Harry received yet another summons to Dumbledore's office. He considered ignoring it, but didn't think he should outright defy the headmaster just yet. He could still pretend that the old man had some authority, though he couldn't say with any certainty that he would be able to do so for much longer, unless Dumbledore had had a huge change of heart lately. Somehow, he doubted it.

Once more, Dumbledore offered Harry a lemon drop and a seat, and once more, Harry refused, privately reveling in the chance to make the old man uncomfortable and annoyed.

But Dumbledore forced those feelings down, and just smiled genially. "Thank you for coming, Harry. I know you must be busy studying for your end of year exams."

Harry nodded silently.

Dumbledore's smile tightened minutely, but Harry caught it, and internally smirked. "I must congratulate you on your class standing, Harry. I believe you will have many people after you for a job this time next year."

Harry's mental smirk turned into a frown. It was subtle, but he thought he could sense something like a lie in the headmaster's words. Did Dumbledore not think he would get a lot of offers? Or did he not think he'd be graduating?

Harry said nothing, and after a moment, Dumbledore continued. "I wished to apologize for my actions a few months ago. I was merely trying to help you succeed."

Harry grit his teeth, and when he was sure he could respond without yelling, he did so. "Professor, I understand your goals, but you need to stop. Stop trying to insert yourself into my life, because I will never trust you the way I did before I learned everything you're responsible for." Dumbledore made to speak, but Harry kept going. "Have you even looked at the report Madam Pomfrey compiled after I left the Dursleys?" Dumbledore blinked, startled. Harry smiled grimly. "I didn't think so. I would suggest taking a look, sir, and perhaps you'll understand just a little of what you put me through."

He started to turn around, when Dumbledore managed to find his voice. "You need my help, Harry. To fulfill the prophecy. You can't do it alone, there are things that only I know."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and glared. "I think I'll manage."

He spun on his heel and left the office, seething. He knew the headmaster didn't think he had revealed so much, but he hadn't counted for what Harry already knew.

In his mind, Ginny's voice calmed him slightly.  _Harry, come to the Room of Requirement. I'll meet you there. Just don't curse anything until you get there, all right?_

Harry nodded mentally, and waited until he reached the Room, asking it to provide him with a training room, complete with dummies for him to destroy.

That was how Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville found him five minutes later. Ginny had tried to come alone, but as soon as she had said that Harry was upset, they all insisted on joining her.

They watched from the doorway while Harry turned seven dummies to dust within the span of three minutes. When the room was devoid of opponents, Harry straightened up from his fighter's crouch, to the sound of applause. He looked over and blushed slightly to see his fellow Gryffindors in the entrance, watching him.

They all moved in and closed the door. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What's this about, Harry? What did Dumbledore say?"

Harry growled slightly, his eyes hardening. "He knew." They all looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, mentally asking the room to provide sofas for them to sit, which they all did a moment later.

Harry grit his teeth. "He tried to tell me that there were things only he knew, so only he could help me fulfill that damn prophecy. Don't you see it? He knew about the horcruxes. He's probably known at least since he saw that diary."

Ginny's eyes hardened. "He probably had an idea before that, but the diary would definitely be proof for his theory. Damn it!"

She slammed a fist against the arm of the sofa she was sitting on.

Harry nodded. "He's had all these years to solve the problem. And he knew how! But he waited for me to do it for him. All because he puts so much stock in that stupid prophecy. How many people did he doom to die because he didn't do anything? If he had done something, anything, we wouldn't be faced with the problem of hunting down all these horcruxes based on flimsy theories and what little we can find on Voldemort."

Ron let out an animalistic growl that reminded them all of his dog form. "Bastard."

Hermione looked like she wanted to reprimand her boyfriend's language, but couldn't manage because she completely agreed with his assessment.

Neville shook his head at the audacity of the headmaster. "Somehow, it doesn't surprise me. We all knew he was too forgiving, too willing to put his 'greater good' ahead of the real people. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Harry looked startled for a moment, before he grinned. "I can think of a few ideas," he said mischievously. "Living with two of the Marauders, being friends with Fred and George, I think I've definitely expanded my prank repertoire."

Ginny chuckled. "I think we can certainly help out with that," she agreed. "Growing up with the twins is very good for coming up with creative punishments."

They all put their heads together for the next couple of hours, and by the end of their impromptu session, had several ideas to put into place to give the headmaster a hard time. Hermione was fine with pranking the old man as long as he wasn't seriously injured, something they all agreed to. They didn't want to harm him, just make him miserable.

Once they were finished, Harry went to go put the first part of their prank into play. He made his way down to the kitchen, and asked for the head elf.

A moment later, a pop in front of him showed a proud looking elf looking up at him with awe. "What can Barsto do for Master Gryffindor sir?"

Harry was momentarily startled to hear himself called that. "You all know who I am?" he asked curiously.

Barsto nodded eagerly, his large ears flapping. "Master Gryffindor is the heir to Master Godric, sir. All elves be knowing who he is. All elves in castle will follow Master Gryffindor and obey his commands."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you, Barsto. I would appreciate it if you would call me Harry, though. I don't want people knowing my status as a founder's heir."

Barsto nodded again. "Of course, Master Harry. How can we be serving you today?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Barsto, the headmaster has been trying to insert himself into my life for too long. My friends and I are planning a series of pranks to play on him. Would you be willing to help?"

Barsto nodded for a third time, his large eyes widening as the corners of his mouth tilted upwards. "Of course, Master Harry. What can we elves be doing to help?"

Harry smiled. "All right. You know how Dumbledore loves his lemon drops?" Barsto nodded yet again. "I'd like to make sure he can't have them. If you could ensure that any he has disappears, that would be great. He has that bowl in his office, can you make it so that any he puts in the bowl vanish?"

Barsto actually beamed at this. "Of course, Master Harry. Barsto will place spell on bowl, and headmaster's private everfilling pouch tonight. Pouch will not work anymore, and any drops that are put in bowl will vanish."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Barsto. If I need anything else, I'll ask you."

Barsto's mouth stretched, if possible, even wider in a smile. "We being happy to help Master Harry in all his endeavors."

Harry nodded and left the kitchen after thanking the elf once more.

Ginny's mental laughter rang in his head.  _Dumbledore's going to be so shocked_ , she chuckled.

Harry smirked.  _This is just phase one,_  he reminded her.  _He's going to regret ever meddling by the time we're done with him_.

True to their word, over the next week, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all did their part to make Dumbledore miserable. Even after one day, Harry could tell that the old man was missing his lemon drops. He only really appeared for meals, and looked slightly haggard and twitchy, almost like he was going through withdrawal.

They slipped a potion into his pumpkin juice that made him cluck like a chicken for an entire day; made it so that he spent an entire day stuck in the Entrance Hall, by charming every door so that whenever his magical signature passed through it, he would end up back in the Hall; and had his fuzzy bunny slippers spend a morning attacking him wherever he went.

The house elves were ecstatic to help out, and were majorly responsible for keeping the headmaster in the Entrance Hall, as well as getting the potion into his drink. Barsto had proudly brought the slippers to Harry to charm when he had asked.

The next weekend, Harry met with all his friends in the Room of Requirement, and almost flinched under the gazes of Blaise, Daphne, Susan, and Luna.

"Spill it, Potter. Why have you spent this whole week pranking Dumbledore to within an inch of his sanity?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged and explained about the conversation he had had with the headmaster the previous weekend, and what they had inferred.

Blaise let out a low breath. "Damn," he commented. "Need any help?"

Harry chuckled, and the others laughed.

Daphne shook her head. "I can't believe the audacity of the old man. He could end up killing us all because he put so much stock into that stupid prophecy."

Harry nodded seriously. "The more I think about it, the more I wonder if he meant me to survive at all."

Hermione let out a gasp. "Harry, I know he's got a lot to answer for, but –"

Harry looked at her, cutting her off midsentence. "I know it might seem horrible, Hermione, but the first thing he did when I showed up at his office was to congratulate me on my class rank and tell me how many people would be offering me a job this time next year." He looked down briefly. "The thing is, I could tell that he was lying. I don't think it was about how many people would be offering me a job, if for no other reason than I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived. But what if he was talking about me surviving to get any job offers?"

Ginny's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You think he's interpreted the prophecy to mean that your death will bring down Voldemort." Harry nodded, grasping her hand tightly. She huffed, gritting her teeth. "Not going to happen," she stated surely.

Harry nodded, agreeing. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Daphne pursed her lips. "I'm up for a little payback," she growled.

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Tell me what I can do to help." Her voice was so steely that it took them all aback for a moment. Luna just smiled, though it could not be taken as reassuring for anyone on the receiving end of it. "No one gets away with hurting my friends."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, guys. Here's what we've got so far."

They spent another hour planning, and Harry was glad to have a few Slytherins involved; their ideas were creative, and in some cases, a little frightening.

After a while, they switched over to other pursuits. Harry asked the Room to provide them with a few more amenities, and they all broke up to separate tasks.

Ginny and Luna had brought their book bags and started doing more revising for their exams, while Hermione, Ron, Neville, Susan, and Blaise continued doing some research for their Horcrux hunt.

Harry and Daphne went over to the potions lab section that the Room had given them, and started working on brewing Veritaserum. The potion was incredibly difficult, and would take a month to complete, but Harry and Daphne were confident that, together, they could get it right, and just in time for the term to end. They also worked on a several potions to use for their pranks. After the first one was complete, Luna took it down to the kitchen to put into use, before returning to the Room.

They all worked the day away, only emerging when it was time for supper.

They felt like it had been a productive day, and looked forward to implementing some of their plans for Dumbledore. Indeed, they were looking forward to dinner.

If anyone was confused by the group's excitement as they all sat together at the Gryffindor table, they didn't say anything.

It wasn't until there was a bang and a puff of smoke up at the head table that anyone had any idea of what the group may have been waiting for.

They all looked towards the noise, and started laughing. Where a moment earlier Dumbledore had been sitting, there was now a rather shocked goat. He had a long goatee that reached to the floor, and horns that curled slightly at the tips.

After a few minutes, Minerva finally managed to control her laughter enough to stand up. "Calm down, everyone, please!" It didn't work. The entire Hall was laughing loudly at the headmaster, and wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

Minerva shrugged and sat back down, glancing over at Snape who was sitting next to her. The Defense professor wasn't laughing, but his eyes were amused, and there was a constant twitching of his lips, so Minerva knew it was taking all of his restraint to hold back. "Well, I tried," she muttered, chuckling under her breath.

Snape nodded austerely. "It was a commendable effort," he replied.

It took another fifteen minutes for people to calm down enough to pick themselves up off the floor. Dumbledore had apparently had enough after ten minutes, and had cantered quite quickly down the aisle and out of the Hall, something that only once more set off those who had been close to getting themselves under control.

Finally, the room started to empty out, as people left for their common rooms or other parts of the castle, still chuckling about the wonderful prank, and wondering who had done it and how they had managed to get something that big passed the headmaster. No one had been oblivious to the number of pranks that had been played on Dumbledore over the last week, and were enjoying it immensely.

When the Great Hall was nearly empty, Minerva removed herself from the head table under the pretense of going to get some grading done. She passed by the Gryffindor table, where Harry and his friends were all still congregated, now eating ice cream sundaes like nothing had happened. Harry had to stop himself from smiling when Minerva muttered under her breath as she passed, "Fifteen points to each of you for your excellent potions work."

None of them reacted, knowing that if Dumbledore got actual proof of their involvement, he would insist on punishing them. Under the table, Harry reached a hand out to Blaise, who was sitting next to him. Blaise smirked and slapped his hand. The goat idea had been his, after all.

**XXX**

Albus sat at his desk in the early hours of the morning, doing something he had done quite frequently over the last few years. Thinking about Harry Potter. While he didn't have any evidence, he was certain that the boy was behind the multitude of bad luck he had experienced over the last week. He had spent the entire day yesterday as a goat, for Merlin's sake!

He knew Harry was upset with him, but why couldn't the child just see that he was trying to do what was right?

Harry was essential to winning this war, but only Albus had the key to destroying Voldemort, once and for all. But how could he guide Harry if the boy wouldn't listen to him?

For the first time, Albus considered the possibility that maybe he was going about this the wrong way. He recalled Harry's challenge for him to look at the report from Poppy. What could be so bad that Harry would carry that much hate around? Albus was glad that Harry had his friends to focus on, since he knew just what that hate could do to a person, if they didn't learn to let it go. He worried a little, regardless of how happy Harry seemed, because that anger could be dangerous.

Sighing wearily, he picked up his wand and fingered it for a moment, remembering the moment he won it from Gelert Grindelwald, all those years ago. The wand was Elder, its core from the tail of a Thestral, a remarkably difficult substance to work with. He had taken it from his old friend, and through the years, tamed it somewhat. Oh yes, this wand had left a bloody trail across the pages of history. The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, the legend went that it was won by killing its previous master. Albus knew that wasn't true, the previous master only had to be defeated. Gellert was still alive, and had lived in the prison he had built for his enemies, ever since that final battle fifty-odd years ago.

He drew himself out of his morose thoughts, and sent of a Patronus to Poppy, hoping she would respond quickly.

A few minutes later, he looked up and smiled, forcing himself to act the part of the enigmatic headmaster. "Come in, Poppy."

The mediwitch entered and closed the door behind her. "You wished to speak with me, Albus?" she asked, and he knew he wasn't imagining the thread of hostility in her voice. He hadn't really spoken much with her in the last few years. Not since Harry had moved in with Minerva and Sirius, actually. Whenever they did interact, she always seemed to be forcing herself to remain civil.

He nodded genially. "Thank you for your swiftness, Poppy, please, take a seat."

The healer did so cautiously, and waited for the headmaster to tell her why she was here.

Albus cleared his throat. "I wondered if you could give me some insight to a situation you responded to almost four years ago."

Poppy frowned. "You want to know what happened when Mr. Potter ran away from his… relatives." Albus raised an eyebrow minutely at the venom in the woman's voice when she spat out the word 'relatives' like it was the vilest concept there was.

Nevertheless, he nodded slightly. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Poppy."

Poppy pursed her lips, before inclining her head. "Perhaps it will do you some good. I will have the documents delivered to you."

She stood up abruptly and was gone before Albus managed to do more than blink.

True to her word, less than ten minutes later, a house elf popped into his office with a stack of parchment.

"Mistress Poppy asked Dinko to deliver this," the elf said, holding out the parchment.

Albus smiled and nodded his thanks, taking the stack in his hands. The elf popped away, and the headmaster settled into his seat, surprised at the thickness of the sheaf of parchment.

Shrugging slightly, he began to read.

It was shocking. He had really thought that the Dursleys were the best option. Yes, he had known that they were not listed on the Potter Will as potential guardians, and he had known that Lily did not get along with her sister, but the Blood Wards made up for any misgivings.

His frown deepened as he read of a broken arm at the age of two, two broken ribs at four, scar tissue that had developed around five, six separate concussions over the years, broken leg, broken wrist, more broken ribs, more scarring…

His complexion became steadily paler as he read down the list. Surely the Dursleys couldn't be responsible for all of this? The Blood Wards should have stopped anyone with ill intent from harming Harry.

… No they wouldn't, he realized with a start. The Wards would have prevented anyone with ill will towards the family from coming on the premise. But if the monsters were already inside, they would have done nothing.

What had Albus done? He had tried to protect Harry, and instead, had fed him to the wolves. He had thought he was doing what was best, but what if Harry, and Minerva, and Sirius were right? Perhaps he hadn't gone about it the right way. He really thought that removing Harry from the wizarding world following the attack at Godric's Hollow would protect Harry from the remaining Death Eaters, while at the same time allowing the boy to grow up free from the fame.

He could admit to himself that he also did not want Harry to get too big a head. He remembered what James was like as a student, and he did not want Harry to be like that. He didn't want Harry to think he was entitled.

… Perhaps he also wanted Harry to be willing to lay down his life for the cause…

Guiltily, he realized that was the case. He had known for quite some time – since the first time Harry had told him about the pains in his scar, if he was being honest – about the horcrux that resided in the teenager's head. Had he been setting Harry up from the beginning to believe that his life was only measured in its ability to bring about Voldemort's downfall? Did he ever care about Harry as a person?

Of course he did, the stubborn part of his mind insisted. He wanted to keep Harry safe!

Or perhaps, the rebellious voice countered, he had just been concerned with keeping Harry alive until he could march to his death.

Stop it, he said firmly to himself. These thoughts would get him nowhere. The prophecy said that Harry would be the one to fight Voldemort, and Albus would make sure that happened. Everyone was wrong. He cared about Harry. He had to.

Didn't he?

 


	18. Chapter 18

The fifth years were officially in panic mode, as June got into full swing. OWL exams were just over a week away, and Ginny was trying very hard not to break down. Though she didn't appear it, they all knew that Luna was just as nervous.

It wasn't that either of them thought they weren't prepared, both were at the top of the fifth year class. But these exams would determine which classes they would take next year, and quite likely, what jobs they could get after they graduated.

Ginny thought she was pretty lucky, having so many friends a year older than her, because she remembered a lot of what they had studied the year before, and she had seen them go through it, so she was somewhat ready for the year before it even started.

But mostly, she just wanted it to be over.

The weekend before the OWL exams, and final exams were set to start, Harry and his friends all had one more meeting in the Room of Requirement, deciding that it would be best to leave this off until summer, after today.

Hermione pursed her lips as Harry asked her if she had anything new, and shook her head slightly. "I think Hogwarts and Gringotts are our only real tangible leads right now," she admitted. "Honestly, I can't think of anywhere else. I agree with you that he would use places of importance, but how do we know what was important to him?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know it's difficult, and we won't really know anything until we actually check it out." He looked over at Neville and Susan. "Do you guys have anything more?"

Neville shrugged. "We managed to get our hands on the reports from the 1920's and '30's from the orphanage the Voldemort grew up in. Tom Riddle was a really nasty kid."

Harry furrowed his brow. "How so?"

The couple shared a glance, but it was Luna who spoke, her voice sounding reprimanding, as if she wished for nothing more than to stand in front of Voldemort and wag her finger at him. "He terrorized the other children. One boy teased him and then a few days later his pet rabbit was found strangled. There were also two children who went to visit a cave on a seaside during an outing, and were never the same when they returned, though they didn't say what Tom had done."

Harry tilted his head to the side, thinking.

Ginny looked at him knowingly. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry looked up. "A cave."

Ginny gasped. "You think…"

Harry nodded, and Ron cleared his throat. "For those of us who aren't in the know, can you clear it up?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Remember what we told you about Kreacher's story? He went with Voldemort to a cave to hide the locket horcrux. What if it's the same cave?"

They all made sounds of astonishment.

Hermione leaned forward, her gaze approving as she looked at Harry. "I can see, now, why you wanted us to study his past, Harry. At first, I'll admit I thought it was just busy work, but you really thought it out, didn't you?"

Harry nodded, his smile widening. "Clearly, that cave had some sort of significance to Voldemort. He chose it for a reason." He glanced at Neville and Susan. "Do you have any more ideas on where his mother lived? You said it was outside of Little Hangleton."

Neville sighed. "We have the general area, but we'd have to go there to actually be certain."

Harry nodded again. "We'll definitely do that this summer. Not alone," he hurried on when it looked like Hermione and Susan were going to object. "I'm thinking me and Ginny, with Sirius and maybe Aunt Minerva or Remus. Neville, you should probably come too."

Neville frowned. "Why?"

Harry looked at him. "You have the general idea of where the place is. Besides, if anyone deserves to go on this hunt, it's you and me. The two marked by that damn prophecy." Neville opened his mouth, probably to mention that he hadn't been marked in any way, but Harry rushed on. "Voldemort chose me, but you were singled out as well. And anyway, we stand together, don't we?"

Neville blinked, remembering the conversation they had before their fourth year, when Harry had extended the hand of friendship, reaffirming the Potter-Longbottom allegiance. He nodded resolutely. "Together," he said, steel in his voice.

The others felt like they were watching something important, but weren't exactly invited to join in.

Ron cleared his throat. "I don't see why just the three of you have to go," he commented. "What if you need more help?"

Harry looked at his oldest friend. "I'd love to have all of you along to help, I'm sure you'd all be great, but too many people will attract attention."

Hermione huffed softly. "I don't like it," she admitted, "But you are right. Too many people will draw attention, and we don't need that. You'll be careful, and tell us what you find?"

Harry smiled gently. "Of course," he replied.

Hermione nodded, and the others looked slightly appeased.

Blaise shifted in his seat. "Harry, I know we're friends, and you don't need any declarations to trust that I'll stand beside you…" Harry frowned, looking at his friend. Blaise coughed, and stood up. Harry did so as well, and the two teenagers faced each other, serious looks on their faces, while the rest of the group watched silently. "As heir apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini, I wish to offer my allegiance and backing to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." He extended his hand, and Harry grasped it tightly.

"As heir apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I accept the offer," Harry stated firmly, hiding the bubble of nervousness that fizzled up from his stomach. He remembered the procedures from Sirius' teachings on the duties and responsibilities of Heads of Houses. "May the flags of the Potter and Zabini families always fly together."

Everything he said was the standard response for acceptance. The last line referred to a time when battles were fought on horseback, and a standard-bearer would carry the flag for the House or country the soldiers fought for.

Blaise smiled and nodded, taking a seat once more. Harry was about to do so as well, when Daphne stood up. "Can't let you two have all the fun," she smirked. She then held out her hand. "As a Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, on behalf of my father Lord Greengrass, I offer my allegiance and backing to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Harry smiled and grasped her hand, replying the same way he had to Blaise.

When they finished, Susan smirked. "I would, but we're already allied."

Harry nodded as he and Daphne sat down. "I know. The Noble House of Bones has been a longtime ally with the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." He looked at Ron. "So has the Noble house of Weasley."

Hermione looked intrigued by all the formality, so Harry had to explain a little of the pomp and circumstance. "It's really just formalizing our friendship," he explained to the muggleborn girl. "We know we'll fight together, but Houses ally with each other for protection, for support, and several other reasons. Basically, if Blaise or Daphne were to have an issue, as an ally of theirs, I would be obligated to offer my assistance."

Blaise nodded. "Technically, Harry is the highest ranking of all of us. I'm heir apparent to an Ancient and Noble House, but the Zabini family isn't as old as the Potter family. Add to that the fact that currently, Harry is the heir to two Ancient and Noble families, as well as a Noble one. And Daphne isn't the heir to her family, since the Greengrasses are a patriarchal family, but she's authorized by her father to make family decisions."

Harry grimaced. "I have to say, I'm kind of hoping Sirius and Amelia have a kid, because I'm not sure I want to be the head of two such distinguished and high profile Houses."

Susan chuckled. "I don't blame you. I'm squirming at the idea of being the heir to just one family, and it's not even an Ancient and Noble one."

Ron shook his head. "I'm glad it's Bill that will have to deal with all that Head of House stuff," he commented. A few years ago, he might have been jealous that he wouldn't have any sort of prestige that came with being the Head of House, but he had grown up a lot since then, and he was content with who he was. He would be happy if he came home to a loving wife and kids every day, had a good job that made him happy, and kept the friendships he had now. He would be even more ecstatic if that wife was Hermione. As long as he had family, he knew he would be content.

Hermione was intrigued with all the formality. "I didn't realize there was so much involved with all this," she admitted. "I knew you were all the heirs to your respective Houses, but it just seems so… medieval."

Harry nodded. "I guess it is, a little. A lot of the customs and phrasing has been around since then. Haven't you learned by now how behind the wizarding world is, Hermione? How many pureblood witches and wizards have actually heard of a computer? Or mobile phones? What about regular telephones, movies and televisions?"

Hermione shook her head. "I guess you're right. It would be wonderful if we could introduce the wizarding world to all the advancements muggles have made. And Muggle Studies really needs a shake up. I checked the publishing date for the textbook when I was taking it, and it was printed in the 1950's! There are so many inventions muggles have developed since then that I don't think Professor Burbage was even aware of! I tried asking her about mobile phones, and she just looked at me like I had grown a second head!"

They all chuckled.

"Perhaps once Voldemort is taken care of, I'll work on the Hogwarts curriculum," Harry commented. "As Gryffindor's heir, I do have some say in what gets taught here. No matter what else, though, Binns needs to go."

They all agreed completely, and with a glance at his watch, Harry realized that they were about to be late for a DA meeting. Just like the year before, he had planned a relaxing day to step away from studying and just have some fun, before they jumped into several weeks of constant tests.

**XXX**

On Sunday, Harry spent a good deal of time writing a letter to Sharptooth, trying to bring up several things he knew he would need the goblin's help with, without giving too much away or offending his account manager. He finally finished in the early afternoon, and thought that he had a pretty good final draft that he sent off with Hedwig, before spending the rest of the day with his fellow sixth years, studying for their exams set to begin the next day.

Monday morning found Ginny cramming for her Transfiguration exam that day, taking sporadic bites of her eggs as she attempted to read through the entire fifth year textbook before breakfast ended.

Harry tried to tell her to calm down, but that just resulted in her snapping at him to stay out of it. She guiltily apologized a moment later, but Harry shrugged it off.

They all left the Great Hall five minutes later, and Harry and Blaise both kissed their girlfriends, wishing them luck, before they headed off to take the first of their end of year exams – Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry saw Daphne give Colin a peck on the cheek, and smiled slightly as she joined them in heading to the Defense classroom.

All in all, Harry thought they did rather well on their first exam. Snape had them sit a written exam first, before pairing them up in duels, with winners fighting each other until only one person was left. He graded them on how effective their nonverbal spells were, and deducted points for saying any spells out loud. They were also given points for their dueling tactics, both defense and offense. Those who made it to the final four were given extra points, and the winner got an additional few points.

No one was too surprised when Harry won, beating Neville out in the final match. Blaise and Susan had put up quite a fight against those two, but in the end, it was the two roommates battling for the winning spot.

They were all talking about the exam as they headed up for lunch. Daphne, Hermione, and Ron congratulated their friends on making it further than they had, and complimented some of the more impressive moves they had made. Hermione had been disappointed to be beaten out by Daphne in the third round, and Ron had lost to Theo Nott in the same round. Daphne had been taken out by Susan in the next round.

They met up with Ginny and Luna at lunch, and were relieved to hear that the two fifth years were feeling good about their test.

After a hearty meal, Harry and the sixth years left for their Charms exam, while the fifth years mingled in a side room off the Entrance Hall to wait for their name to be called to take the practical exam.

**XXX**

Harry received a reply from Sharptooth the next morning, and folded the letter up quickly, stuffing it in his pocket.

Ginny picked herself up from her Charms textbook, and raised an eyebrow.  _Is he willing to meet with us?_  she asked.

Harry nodded minutely.  _We've got an appointment for a few days after term ends_.

Ginny smiled slightly.  _Let's hope he's willing to help._

Harry thought about the letter he had just read, and agreed. It was carefully devoid of any emotion, and sounded stilted, even just as words on parchment, but Sharptooth was a good ally, and Harry knew the goblin would hear them out before making a decision.

The rest of the week passed both quickly and slowly for the students. Ginny and Luna sat their Transfiguration exam on Monday, Charms on Tuesday, Defense on Wednesday, Herbology on Thursday, and Care of Magical Creatures on Friday.

They then had the weekend off before sitting their exams for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, - for those taking it – then Potions, Divination – for those who took the elective – and Astronomy, and finally, Muggle Studies – again for those taking it – and History of Magic.

Harry and the other sixth years had had a trying week as well, sitting most of their exams in that week. They would finish up by the next Tuesday, and have the rest of the week to relax, or in some cases, finish up private projects. Harry and Daphne were planning on spending most of the latter part of the week completing their batch of Veritaserum. They considered the idea of bringing the finished product to Snape, to make sure they had done it right, but weren't sure how he'd react, especially since they weren't planning on doing anything legal with the potion.

By the end of the second week, Ginny was ready to collapse. She didn't think her brain had ever gotten such a workout before in her life.

Harry just chuckled and gave her a kiss, congratulating her on her completion of fifth year in one piece.

Ginny glared. "I don't remember you being this exhausted last year," she commented.

Harry shrugged. "Believe me, I was. I think I was just so relieved it was over."

Ron nodded eagerly. "Just think about it, now you've got an entire month before you find out how horribly you did."

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, and he winced. "Well, that's what I was thinking when we finished our OWLs," he grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You did great, Ron, and Ginny, you will as well. You're brilliant, so don't worry about it. You won't have any issues getting into any of the classes you want to take next year."

Ginny smiled and kissed him, before digging into her dinner with gusto. She felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. All those exams were really exhausting, but she was really glad it was over with.

Between bites, Harry told Ginny what he had been doing with his free time. Since exams had ended for the sixth years several days earlier, he had had some time to catch up on things. The Veritaserum was finished, and both Harry and Daphne thought it was as good as a licensed Potions Master could have made it.

Harry also mentioned a package the Weasley twins had sent him that afternoon, but didn't want to tell anyone what it was out here in the open, so he would wait until later that night before he showed them.

When they were finished eating, Harry and Ginny left their friends to take a walk around the castle, to unwind and spend some time together. They really hadn't spent much time together lately, just the two of them, and they wanted to have a little time to themselves.

_I can't believe how tired I am,_  Ginny commented.

Harry smiled mentally.  _You just spent two weeks taking exams, Gin. You have every right to be tired._

Ginny shook her head.  _It's not like it was really difficult_ , she admitted.  _You were right that starting the revision early would help. I've been studying since the beginning of the year, really. I think that gave me a little boost, because I wasn't trying to cram the week before the exams._

Harry leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.  _You're just naturally brilliant, Gin. Studying probably helped a bit, but you're much smarter than you give yourself credit for._

Ginny glared slightly.  _So are you._  Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny huffed.  _Harry, you're one of the smartest people I know. You're brilliant, your mind works in ways even I can't fully understand, and I've got a direct link to it. You've improved the Wolfsbane potion, you've successfully brewed Veritaserum and Polyjuice, you managed to cast a Patronus Charm at thirteen… your only issue is that damn inferiority complex, and believe me, if Vernon Dursley wasn't already in prison, I would have a few choice words with him over his role in making that happen. And none of those words would be 'bless you'._

Harry chuckled.  _I love you._  Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Harry shrugged.  _Really, Gin, you make me a better person. I love the way you always try to get me to see the positives. And you're right, Vernon is responsible for a lot of my inability to see the good things about me. I spent the first eleven years responding to 'freak', because I'm not sure he actually knew my name._ Ginny growled.  _Even after I learned of the wizarding world, I still didn't think I was anything special, because that's how I was raised. But I'm really trying to change that, and I think I've come a long way in the last few years._

Ginny nodded emphatically.  _You have, Harry. All of your professors have seen it, after you started really applying yourself to your studies. You and Hermione are constantly vying for the top spot in your year!_  She squeezed his hand tightly.  _And even more than that, you've got an intuition about magic that goes beyond the classroom._

Harry blushed, but didn't try to deny anything. He could see, now that he was out from under the oppression of the Dursleys, that he was a talented wizard, and not the worthless waste of space that his aunt and uncle had always made him out to be.

It was as they were headed back to the common room that Snape found them, his expression worried, something that set both Harry and Ginny's hackles rising.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked immediately, knowing that it must be serious.

Snape looked relieved to have come across them, and wasted no time in getting to the point. "Narcissa just contacted me. An attack on the school is planned for tonight."

Harry and Ginny immediately tensed. They had known that this was a possibility, but weren't sure how, when, or where the attack would come from, so it was difficult to put any preventive measures in place.

"We need to tell Aunt Minerva," Harry said quickly, and they hurried towards the nearby office.

Unfortunately, the Transfiguration professor wasn't there. Snape frowned. Unless there was an Order meeting that evening, she should be in her office. He hadn't been told of a meeting, but he had also informed Albus earlier that he had to attend a Death Eater meeting that afternoon, so it was possible the headmaster hadn't told him, knowing that he would already be busy.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "I know he's not our first choice, but he should know if there's going to be an attack."

Snape nodded, knowing that the chances of the headmaster being in residence were slim, if there was a meeting that evening.

Sure enough, the gargoyle refused to open when Snape barked the password. He turned to the two students. "Albus isn't here," he said brusquely. "The gargoyle only refuses to open when he's gone."

Harry frowned and stepped forward slightly. "Guardian, as Gryffindor's heir, I command you to open. Hogwarts is in danger."

The gargoyle nodded and stepped aside, showing the revolving staircase. Snape followed Harry and Ginny up to the office, raising an eyebrow as he followed the two teenagers. Being a Founder's heir apparently had a few perks.

Harry looked at him sideways as they waited for the staircase to take them up to the office, and shrugged. "It worked."

Snape nodded as they reached the door, and Harry wasted no time in pushing it open and walking inside.

As expected, no one was there. A cursory glance showed the fireplace to be extinguished, the many objects that cluttered the space puffing away, but not a single person was there.

Harry immediately turned to the corner, where he saw Fawkes sitting on his perch, watching them with intelligent eyes.

He bit his lip, considering for half a moment. Theoretically, could he speak with Fawkes, since his second animagus form was a phoenix?

Deciding that there was nothing to lose, he concentrated on his mental voice.  _Fawkes?_

Ginny looked at him, startled, but didn't say anything so that he could concentrate better.

Fawkes' gaze snapped to him, and his head bobbed down slightly.  _Greetings, wing-brother. I see you have finally grown your feathers. I could sense we were brethren all those years ago, though you did not yet know it._

Harry tilted his head to the side. It was strange, having a conversation with a phoenix. Fawkes was intelligent, he could sense the vastness of the bird's mind, and knew that he couldn't treat him like any other animal. Phoenixes had a will of their own, and wouldn't bow to anyone.

_Forgive me, I am not used to this,_  he started, but stopped when he heard something like a trilling laugh sound in his mind.

_I beg to differ, wing-brother,_  the bird interrupted.  _You have much practice at speaking through the mind. Your bond to wing-sister is quite strong, and still in the process of being completed. I can sense that it will happen soon._

Ginny gasped lightly, drawing Snape's attention to the two of them, and he frowned. What was going on?

Ginny leaned forward slightly.  _Fawkes?_  she asked hesitantly.

Fawkes let out a trilling laugh again.  _Greetings, wing-sister_.

Harry managed not to blush at the phoenix's insight to their bond. He had said it would be complete soon. But Sharptooth had said that wouldn't happen until they became physically intimate. They had made a deal with each other that it wouldn't happen before Ginny's sixteenth birthday. This coming summer.

Harry shook his head to clear it of errant thoughts and focused on the task at hand.  _Fawkes, Hogwarts is in danger. We need to get in touch with Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall. Do you know where they are?_

Fawkes trilled an affirmative.  _There was an attack in Diagon Alley,_  he replied.  _Albus and the Order responded. They will most likely be kept busy for quite some time. It is upon you, Master Gryffindor, to defend your home._

Harry frowned, but nodded and turned to the others. "There was an attack at Diagon Alley," he informed Snape. "We're on our own."

To his credit, Snape didn't ask how they knew or how they had managed to actually have a conversation with a phoenix. He just nodded and led them back downstairs. "What's your plan?" he asked instead.

Harry immediately took out his DA coin, while Ginny pulled out her medallion that linked her to the rest of their group of friends.

While Harry called the DA to the Great Hall, Ginny told the others what was going on, as well as where to meet them.

As they walked, Harry quickly explained what his plan was. "We'll get all the younger students in their dorms, and anyone fifth year and up who wants to fight, will defend the castle."

Snape left them as they entered the Great Hall, telling them that he would inform the other professors of the situation.

Harry and Ginny watched as the majority of the school trickled into the Hall over the next ten minutes. Their friends all joined them at the head of the room, while the rest of the DA congregated in front of them.

When it seemed like everyone was there, Harry took a deep breath, and told them what was going on.

When he was finished, there was a shocked silence for a moment, before Katie asked in a steely voice, "What are we going to do?"

Harry looked at the group in front of him, and nodded determinedly. "We fight."

 


	19. Chapter 19

Nods of agreement met Harry's simple declaration, and the sixth year quickly began to outline their plan.

"I need any students fourth year and below to return to your dorm rooms," he called over the quiet hum of voices. Several people protested, but Harry just shook his head. "It's too dangerous. All of you return to your dorms. Not just the common rooms, I need you to go back to your rooms."

There was more grumbling, but those in their fourth year or lower all left the Hall. Harry nodded decisively. "All right. If anyone else doesn't want to fight, I won't make you. But you'll need to head back to your rooms now as well." He waited another moment, but no one left. Harry smiled slightly. "Now that that's settled, Cho, Luna, you'll take a group up to the Ravenclaw tower to provide cover. Neville and Susan, you know the statue of the humpback witch?" They nodded, and Harry continued, "There's a secret passage to Hogsmeade behind it. You two stake it out. Hermione and Ron will stay here with a group to defend the Entrance Hall, Blaise and Daphne will take a group down to the dungeons, and Ginny and I will take a final group to Gryffindor tower. Let's divide up now into even groups around each leader."

There was a flurry of movement as the students all picked a group. When they were all situated, Harry made a few adjustments, switching some of them to a different group if he thought they would be better somewhere else. There were a few classmates he knew had excellent aim, and thought would be more beneficial in one of the towers, rather than the dungeons or Entrance Hall.

Once they were all ready, Harry looked at his friends, and pulled a shrunken package out of his pocket, and enlarged it. "Fred and George sent me this, this afternoon," he explained. He handed out what looked like little flesh-colored balls. "These are transmitters," he said. "Put them in your ear, and we should be able to communicate despite the different locations in the castle."

They all put the devices in their ears, marveling at the genius of the twins.

"These are similar to some of the muggle communication devices," Hermione commented.

Harry nodded, smiling. "Fred and George get way more ideas from the muggle world than we give them credit for," he replied. "Now let's get to our positions."

They all nodded seriously, and left the Hall, taking their groups with them.

Harry and Ginny took the last group up to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry taking the walk to attempt to communicate with the castle itself. He had never consciously done it before, but as a Founder's heir, theoretically he thought it should be possible.

He felt a presence in the back of his mind, and smiled slightly at the comforting feeling he got. Latching onto that sensation, he confirmed that no younger students were anywhere other than in their dorm rooms. Once he got that confirmation, he asked the castle to close off the rooms, so that no one could get out until he released them.

He got something back that he was sure was an affirmative from the castle, telling him that all the students were in their rooms and the wards wouldn't allow them to leave. As an added measure, he also asked the castle to put up silencing wards, so that they wouldn't hear what was going on around them.

When they reached the Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady peered at them suspiciously. "Gossip from the portraits indicates quite a lot of activity tonight," she said, looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head and said the password. The Fat Lady didn't look happy, but swung open and allowed the group of students to enter.

Harry positioned everyone around the windows, before he went to go grab the Marauder's Map. Several students were confused when he walked through what appeared to be a solid wall where the staircase to the dorms should be.

Ginny just smiled, knowing that no wards the castle raised could stop her boyfriend from going where he wanted.

Harry returned a few minutes later with the Map in his hands and his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket, just in case.

He took out his wand and tapped the Map, murmuring, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Several of the students gasped as lines began to form on the old piece of parchment.

"What is that?" Hannah Abbott asked curiously, watching the lines turn into corridors and classrooms, and small dots begin to materialize.

Harry looked up. "A family heirloom," he replied. "It's a map of Hogwarts that shows where people are in the castle."

"That's awesome!" a fifth year Ravenclaw exclaimed.

Harry smiled and nodded, before turning his concentration to the Map. "All right, we don't know who's coming, when, or where. Hopefully I'll be able to spot them on this whenever they do arrive, but we've got the most important areas covered."

With people stationed at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers, a group covering the Entrance Hall, one in the dungeons in case they received opposition from the worrisome Slytherins, and one covering the most convenient passage to Hogsmeade, he thought they were pretty well covered.

They all waited in – mostly – silence, as the night drew later. Some students got a little impatient, but a few words from Harry calmed them down. He kept in touch with the others via the communicators, and everyone continued to wait.

It was after ten when Harry saw the first signs of activity. He frowned when he saw names start to appear halfway down the hallway where he knew the Room of Requirement was located.

He recognized several names – Avery, Macnair, two different Carrows, and – he growled – Fenrir Greyback. What the hell were those Death Eaters thinking, bringing that werewolf into a school?

Ginny looked over at him.  _They're Death Eaters, Harry_ , she said.  _I don't think they care._

Harry shrugged with one shoulder.  _I guess you're right_.

Into the earpiece, he told the others of the development. "All right, I've got five on the seventh floor." He paused and moved his attention to another section of the Map. "Ron, Hermione, there's seven moving in from the grounds. Looks like they came out of the forest or the Whomping Willow passage. Cho, Luna, you guys give 'em hell, we'll take care of the ones already inside."

He got affirmatives back, and looked at the group around him. "Heads up, guys, we don't have a lot of time. Disilussionment Charms. They're a few hallways away, so let's break up. Two people take cover in each room. Wait for my signal before attacking." He looked around at the group of roughly ten students. "Be careful."

They all left the tower immediately, and headed down several corridors until they were one hallway over from the Room of Requirement. Harry directed the students to start hiding, and he and Ginny took a room themselves.

They waited with baited breath as the Death Eaters moved closer. When Harry heard them pass the door he and Ginny were hiding behind, he raised his wand, counting in his head. Ginny waited for him to give the signal, knowing that he was waiting for the right moment.

A few seconds later, Harry made his move. A silencing spell on the door ensured that none of the Death Eaters heard him leave the room. Though he didn't say anything, Ginny knew what he was planning, and was right behind him.

Harry stepped out into the hall behind the last Death Eater, and immediately shot off a stunner. Ginny threw out a cutting curse half a second later, and the fight was on.

The rest of the students, knowing that this was the signal they were waiting for, left their hiding spots and opened fire.

Caught between students ready and waiting to defend their school, the Death Eaters descended into confusion. But not for nothing were these names some of the most feared in the wizarding world.

They regained their wits quickly, and began firing back, with worse curses than stunners.

The students were forced to take cover from Unforgivables, entrails expelling curses, and blasting hexes, just to name a few.

Harry grimaced and tried to get his group into some semblance of order. Most students had taken to doorways, firing their shots as they could get them.

Harry shot off a Reductor curse at one of the Carrows, and grit his teeth as he saw that they were losing ground. The Death Eaters were getting closer to the end of the hallway, and closer to the Entrance Hall.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Cho, Luna, we're going to need some help. Half you guys stay there to provide cover, and the rest meet us near the main staircase."

He got an affirmative from Cho, and then turned his attention back to the immediate problem.

Greyback let out a snarl when Harry landed a glancing cutting curse, and turned his attention to the opponent who was attempting to stop him from reaching his goal.

Harry was forced to duck inside a classroom as the werewolf threw a large fireball towards him. A loud bang was followed by several stones falling from the ceiling, and the door collapsing on itself.

"Harry, we're here," Luna's voice came from the earpiece, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he got to work on clearing a path for him to exit the classroom.

It took a few minutes, but he managed to get the doorway cleared. When he left the room, the hallway was nearly destroyed, but devoid of students.

_Harry, we're getting herded towards the Entrance Hall_ , Ginny informed him.  _We need some help here_.

Harry grit his teeth and immediately headed towards the sounds of fighting he could hear even all these levels above the actual conflict.  _I'm on my way_.

"Guys, I think we've got more issues," Blaise said, sounding frustrated and out of breath, like he was running and talking at the same time. "There's a group of unfriendlies heading up from the dungeons now."

Harry frowned as he reached the Entrance Hall and immediately jumped into the fray. "How the hell did they get in?" he asked, shooting a stunner and a blasting hex one right after the other.

"Does it matter?" Daphne's voice cut in. "Point is, we need some help. We're getting pushed upstairs."

"So you'll join the party then," Harry said sardonically. "We've got a big fight in the Entrance Hall. I don't think we'll be of much assistance."

Blaise cursed but didn't say anything else as he turned his attention back to the group of seven Death Eaters that had somehow materialized towards the back end of the hallway that led to the Slytherin dorm rooms.

"Neville, can you guys come help us out?" Harry asked, dodging a cutting curse.

"Not really," Neville's voice came through the earpiece. He sounded a little out of breath. "We've got a group of Death Eaters up here as well."

"Damn it," Harry muttered. "How many?"

"Six," was Neville's reply. "We're holding our own, but we're not going to be of much help to you."

Harry nodded, though he knew his dorm mate couldn't see him. "Just be careful."

"Got it," Neville said, before putting all his attention on the Death Eaters that had emerged from the secret passage behind the one-eyed witch.

Harry knew the students were not nearly as experienced as their foes. He was relieved when he saw help come in the form of several of their professors. Flitwick and Sprout appeared at the top of the main staircase, and Vector, Babbling, and Sinistra came from the direction of the staff room.

Flitwick fought his way to Harry's side, knowing that the sixth year was most likely the one in charge. "How many?" he asked, his quick spellwork dropping a Death Eater from halfway across the hall.

Harry shrugged slightly, most of his attention focused on the battle around them. "At least twenty," he replied. "Blaise and Daphne are facing a group in the dungeons and need help, if you would?"

Flitwick nodded. "Say no more," he squeaked, and immediately rushed off towards the hall that led to the staircase down to the dungeons, only briefly pausing to have Professors Sinistra and Vector join him.

Ginny threw herself to the side to avoid the bright green flash of the Avada Kedavra curse, wincing as she impacted with the floor.

Picking herself up quickly, she turned to face her opponent. Her stomach dropped slightly as she saw that it was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix was grinning like a madwoman, and seemed too happy to focus on the determined redhead in front of her.

"You're playing in the big leagues now, girl," Voldemort's right-hand woman gloated.

Ginny glared, and fired off a series of fiery darts towards the insane woman, who conjured a shield to absorb them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw her boyfriend fighting his way through the crowd, and then focused on the fight she was faced with.

Harry battled to Ginny's side, so that he could help her face off with Lestrange.

They held their own for a few minutes, until another Death Eater joined Bellatrix. When Harry and Ginny picked themselves up from the aftermath of the explosion sent their way, it was to see several Death Eaters – including Bellatrix and Greyback – leaving the Entrance Hall.

Harry shot a few curses after them, but none of them landed, and then he was dragged back into the fight right in front of him.

Ginny growled, facing off against her new opponent, someone she vaguely recognized from the few times she had gone to the Ministry with her father when she was younger. She thought he worked in the Department of Magical Transportation, but she wasn't certain. Yaxley, or something like that.

When Harry's attention turned to the departed Death Eaters again, Ginny told him to leave.  _We've got things covered here, Harry. You go after them_.

Harry looked at her briefly, before nodding and barreling towards the staircase.  _You be careful_ , he implored as he followed the path the Death Eaters had taken a few minutes earlier.

_You too,_  was Ginny's reply, already focusing back on the Death Eaters in the Entrance Hall.

Harry wasn't sure where the Death Eaters were going, but it looked like they were heading up several levels. Focusing on the castle, he was able to get a distinct sense of wrongness heading towards the Astronomy tower.

"Why would they be headed there?" he muttered to himself as he quickly headed in that direction.

As he ran, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and covered himself, knowing that Disillusionment Charms could be fallible. His cloak had never failed.

He slowed down as he took the stairs up to the Astronomy Tower, mindful of the enemies above him.

When he got near the top, he started to hear voices, and, concentrating while creeping closer, the murmurs turned into words that he could understand.

"Hurry up, Carrow." Harry knew he would never forget the sound of Bellatrix's voice. "Dumbledore will be back any moment. We held him off as long as we needed, but now that the fight's over, he'll be returning to the safety of his precious castle."

Harry frowned as he realized that the fight in Diagon Alley that Fawkes had told him about was a setup. The Death Eaters had drawn the headmaster away from the castle so that they could get inside.

"We have enough time," another voice said, and Harry imagined that was Carrow, responding.

"What I don't understand is how they knew we were coming," a new voice chimed in. "We weren't expecting that much opposition."

"I have no idea," a younger voice spoke, and Harry imagined that this person was still a student. He didn't sound older than sixteen or seventeen. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Well you better start thinking, Warrington," another voice drawled, and Harry ground his teeth at the recognizable tone of Malfoy junior. He filed away the name Warrington, as well. Warrington was a seventh year, and part of the group of worrisome students he had seen whispering together several times over the year.

"I did my part," the voice he now believed belonged to Warrington responded, and Harry imagined the seventh year was glaring at his younger former fellow Slytherin. "And I don't take orders from you, Malfoy. At least I didn't get caught."

Harry almost smirked.  _Not yet_ , he thought.

"It wasn't my fault," Malfoy sounded sulky, even to Harry several steps down and not in the room.

"Both of you shut up," another voice growled. "We've got more important things to do right now. Is the Dark Mark set?"

"Ready," the voice he thought belonged to Carrow responded. "When the old man returns, he'll come here first, following the Mark. We'll be ready."

"I hope so," Bellatrix said sharply. "Rodolphus says he just left the Alley."

Harry grimaced, knowing that he wasn't in any position to take on at least five Death Eaters by himself.  _Gin, how's it going down there?_  he asked.

_Fighting's nearly done_ , Ginny replied.  _Several Death Eaters have already made a run for it, and the rest aren't putting up much of a fight. It's almost like they're not trying to hurt us anymore._

Harry nodded grimly.  _It's all a trap,_  he informed her.  _They've put the Dark Mark over the Astronomy Tower to lure Dumbledore to them._

Ginny swore mentally.  _You're on your own for now, Harry. Things are winding down, but help's not going to come for you. Not fast enough._

Harry nodded again.  _Just take care of yourself, Gin. If the Death Eaters are right and Dumbledore's on his way back now, you'll probably get help soon. At the very least Aunt Minerva, and if we're lucky, more fighters. Dumbledore's got to know something's up by now, if he's at all competent._

Ginny nodded and returned to her fight, while Harry refocused on the Death Eaters above him.

They were talking again. One of the unfamiliar voices was mentioning how easily they were able to get inside the castle.

"It wasn't that hard," Warrington sounded like he was trying to brag. "Montague told us about how when he was trapped in that Vanishing Cabinet last year, he could hear things from both Hogwarts and Borgin and Burkes. We realized that there must be another cabinet in the shop, so they formed a sort of passage. We moved the cabinet here to an out of the way room in the dungeons, and repaired it. We also discovered secret passageways on the seventh and fourth floor."

"And yet it took you a whole year," Malfoy sneered. "And let's not forget whose plan it was in the first place."

Warrington didn't reply, but Harry imagined he was rolling his eyes. He frowned in thought, remembering his own, ill-fated, trip to the shop in question, located in Knockturn Alley, before his second year. He vaguely recalled hiding in a cabinet there, to avoid being spotted by the Malfoys. Could it have been the same one? If so, it was probably a very good thing he hadn't closed the door all the way. He imagined that Warrington assumed he had discovered some impressive secret in the passageways they had used, but many people knew about the one behind the one-eyed witch. As for the seventh floor… he wasn't sure how they had gotten into the castle from the Room of Requirement, but he supposed one of the many rooms it could turn into was an out of the way entrance or exit. The Room of Requirement didn't have thoughts or emotions. It wouldn't know who was asking, but if Warrington or one of the others had been walking by while thinking about needing a way into the castle, and they inadvertently called the Room up, it would have provided for them.

"Quiet, both of you," Bellatrix snapped. "He's here."

There was a shuffling sound, as if the Death Eaters were getting into position, and then another sound, as if someone had appeared in the room.

A moment of silence, and then, "Draco."

Harry knew Dumbledore's voice.

Malfoy had clearly lost some of his bravado at the appearance of the headmaster. His reply was shaky at best, but there was determination in his voice. "Dumbledore. Looks like we've caught you unaware."

"We?" Dumbledore sounded like he was discussing the weather. There was another rustle, and then Dumbledore spoke again. "Ah. Bellatrix, I wish I could say I am honored. And Fenrir, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Oh you know, big school, lot's of… fun," the werewolf's voice was silky and pleased.

Dumbledore's reply was sharp. "Now you know I can't allow you to run loose in my school, Fenrir."

"Oh but we already have," Bellatrix gloated. "You all just played right into the trap at Diagon Alley, didn't you. Made it quite easy to get in here."

"Well, I'm sure you understand that I cannot allow you to wander around here any more."

Harry almost admired the way Dumbledore was able to remain calm when faced with such odds against him. But he knew that the moment was coming, and despite the headmaster's prowess, he was badly outnumbered. He snuck closer, until he was standing at the top of the stairs, finally able to actually see what was going on.

Malfoy was standing at the front of the group of Death Eaters, which numbered six, total, including Malfoy and Warrington.

"Do it, Draco," Bellatrix almost purred. "It's your mission, you must complete it."

Dumbledore was looking at Malfoy exclusively now. "You don't have to do this, Draco. You can step away."

Malfoy appeared scared but determined to Harry, although he wasn't at the best angle to actually read his former classmate's expression.

After a moment's silence, Draco raised his wand and fired. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, and a weak green light shot towards the headmaster.

Harry wished he could say that he was surprised that someone his age was willing to use such a curse, but with Malfoy, he really wasn't. Dumbledore seemed almost shocked as well, and was nearly too slow in moving out of the way of the killing curse.

Harry swore to himself, ducking into the room, and firing spells at the other Death Eaters.

There was confusion all around, with Voldemort's followers trying to figure out where the new opposition was coming from.

Bellatrix and Carrow were firing back in all directions, hoping to land a hit, while Warrington and Greyback just kept looking around them, trying to figure out where their opponent was hiding.

Malfoy was still facing off against Dumbledore, and didn't look pleased about it. The headmaster was, after all, one of the most powerful wizards there was. Even he could see that, though he still didn't think the old man could hold a candle to his Lord.

Albus was still trying to get Malfoy to see reason. "Draco, you don't need to do this." He dodged another curse. "You can come back to the light. It's not too late."

"Why would I want that?" Malfoy sneered, though he was panting hard with exertion. "To play nice with mudbloods and blood traitors? Follow muggle loving fools like you?"

Bellatrix seemed to have given up on finding Harry, and was leaving him to Carrow, Greyback, and Warrington, who had finally gotten involved and were firing spells as well.

"Enough of this!" she shrieked. "Do it, Draco!"

Draco determinedly cast a powerful Reducto at the floor beneath Dumbledore.

The headmaster's eyes widened briefly as he tried to shield himself from the blast. Unfortunately, he had been expecting it to be aimed at him, not the floor.

The curse caused the floor to explode, and as he was precariously situated near the open air at the edge of the tower, he was thrown backwards, his wand falling out of his hand as he struggled to keep conscious.

He lasted a second longer, before the black encroached on his vision, and he knew no more.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Percy Weasley wasn't an idiot.

People may have called him a lot of things over the years, but unintelligent wasn't one of them.

Ambitious, driven, determined. But not stupid.

He knew he was being punished right now, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't quite blame them.

A few years ago, things had looked so promising. He had graduated Hogwarts at the top of his class, twelve NEWTs, Head Boy, and gotten a job with in a prominent office at the Ministry of Magic. Perhaps he should have questioned things more when he started receiving instructions from his boss by mail, but he had just been so thrilled to be given such responsibility, that he hadn't second-guessed it.

In hindsight, not the best idea. When it had been revealed that Mister Crouch had been murdered months earlier, and by his own son, whom he had smuggled out of Azkaban and kept under constant Imperius, Percy had found himself on the receiving end of quite an inquisition.

Still, he had escaped relatively unscathed, and shortly after, found himself promoted to Minister Fudge's own office.

Again, perhaps he should have questioned things. But he had been so excited. Someone was finally recognizing his brilliance, and rewarding him for it. Much better than his own family, who pranked him, and scorned him for his bookish nature. At least, that's the way he saw it.

But maybe he had been too harsh to judge. He knew he wasn't the only smart one in his family. Bill had received the same number of NEWTs, and had been Head Boy as well. Charlie had focused more on his areas of interest, but had graduated near the top of his class, Gryffindor Team Captain, and all that. And even his younger siblings, he knew they were intelligent. They just all showed it differently. Sure, the twins joked around and barely scraped six OWLs and NEWTs between them, but he had taken a look around their shop – in disguise of course, lest they recognize him – and some of the work involved in creating those pranks was actually impressive. He had actually begun to wonder if they hadn't failed so many OWLs on purpose! Now that he thought about it, it did make sense, what they had done – Fred had taken the NEWT courses in Potions, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy, while George had done Charms, Ancient Runes, and Herbology. Together, they had covered the most important classes.

As for Ron and Ginny… he knew his brother was a brilliant strategist. No one had beat him at chess in years. Ginny had always been smart, and he knew she would succeed in whatever she attempted.

So if they were all so intelligent, why was he the only one who was ostracized for it? What was so wrong with wanting to succeed?

Perhaps it was because, of all of them, he was the only one who shoved it in their faces. He could understand, now, how they may have taken his studious nature.

But he knew he was intelligent, and he knew he was destined for success. It was one of the reasons he hadn't questioned it when Minster Fudge had offered him a position in his office as Junior Undersecretary.

He had flown off the handle at his father because, well, why couldn't he understand and be happy that Percy was succeeding? Didn't he want that?

Perhaps he had been so defensive because he hadn't wanted to acknowledge the truth in his father's words. And there was some truth there. It hadn't even been six months later when Minister Fudge had been removed from office, Amelia Bones elected as Interim Minister, and Percy effectively cut off at the knees.

The first thing Madam Bones –  _Minister Bones_ , he corrected himself – had done, was sort through Fudge's former staff, and remove those she did not feel were suited to their positions. Percy had been one of those.

Oh, he hadn't been fired, just shifted sideways and down, into a position in the Department of Magical Transportation. He knew it was because Minister Bones felt she couldn't trust him.

And could he really blame her? At the time, he had been suitably upset, but over the course of the last year and a half, he had done a lot of thinking, and come to the conclusion that she had been right. He hadn't been ready for that position. His dad was right as well. The only reason he had been promoted was because Fudge wanted him close. For some reason, the former Minister had thought he could be used to spy on his family, Dumbledore, and Harry.

Harry. Percy hadn't been too thrilled to learn of his sister's relationship with the Boy Who Lived at first, but after Harry had made his plea, Percy had decided to tentatively trust him. It seemed like he really cared for Ginny, and would do anything to protect her.

So why had he been so quick to follow the Minister and believe Harry to be nothing more than an attention-seeking liar? He was ashamed of the letter he had sent Ron the previous year. Harry had never given him any reason to believe any of the drivel that had come out of the former Minister's mouth. He had just believed Fudge because that was easier than admitting that You-Know-Who was back. And because Fudge was the Minister. Surely that meant he couldn't be wrong? Right?

No, not right. Percy's faith in authority figures had been badly shaken after Fudge's removal from office. He couldn't believe he had estranged himself from his family just to further his own career.

Actually, he snorted derisively, he could. He was ambitious. He had wanted to move ahead, and hadn't really thought about the strain he was putting on his family, beyond his sniping that they had never believed in him.

He wanted to reconcile, and he knew he would need to be the one to take that step. He had been wrong, and he wanted his family back. That was the one thing the Weasleys prided themselves on, always remaining a family. No matter what, they looked after each other.

He just had to swallow his damn pride and take the first step. And that meant walking the thirty feet down Diagon Alley to greet his father.

Percy had been on his way home when he had remembered that his mother's birthday was just a few days away. He had thought he might pick up a present for her in the Alley, and bring it to the Burrow on her birthday, to begin the reconciliation process.

He had been making his way out of one of the side alleys, a book of knitting patterns wrapped and shrunken in his pocket, when all hell had broken loose.

His wand had been in his hand before he had even consciously thought about it. Percy Weasley was no slouch.

Their opposition had been Death Eaters. There were at least twenty of them, and as he fired and protected himself, he thought he could recognize a few. Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange, Nott. He was certain he caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy's pale blonde flowing hair, and the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle senior.

Percy was exhausted by the time the fight was over.

The Death Eaters had all apparated away, and the Aurors had arrived. Percy glimpsed Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall near Gringotts, talking to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had been relieved to see the headmaster there, since he knew that Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive – whatever else the man was, he could at least acknowledge that.

Glancing around the Alley, he saw several other adults milling about, helping shopkeepers clean up, or assisting with moving the injured to St. Mungos. His heart thudded painfully as he recognized Fred and George standing with his father, followed quickly by relief that they were all right.

He was quickly caught up in clean up, helping a nearby shopkeeper board up the broken window. The next hour passed by quickly as he helped out wherever he could, and before he knew it, the Aurors were insisting everyone go home.

Steeling himself, he turned to face his family once more. They were outside Fred and George's shop, clearly getting ready to go inside, no doubt to use the Floo, or in the twins' case, retire for the evening. Percy knew that now was his best chance, so he better jump on it before he lost his nerve.

Collecting his Gryffindor courage, he marched determinedly up to the Weasley trio. "Dad?"

Arthur turned quickly in surprise, and then gasped. "Percy?"

Fred and George also looked confused, but didn't say anything as Arthur reached out and quickly grasped his third oldest son in a tight hug.

"Were you here the whole time?" the Weasley patriarch asked, pulling back.

Percy nodded shakily. "I had an errand to run on my way home. I was leaving when the Death Eaters arrived."

Arthur exhaled unsteadily. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Percy bit his lip. "You, too." He looked past Arthur to the twins. "All of you." He hesitated, and then blew out a breath of air. "Dad, I'm sorry."

Arthur frowned. "Percy…"

But Percy interrupted, needing to get this out. "You were right, dad. I was just too proud and arrogant to see it. I didn't want to believe that I was promoted for anything other than myself. But you were just looking out for me, I understand that now. Family is too important to waste."

Arthur sniffed, leaning forward to hug Percy again. "It's all right, son," he breathed, relishing in the fact that it was his boy in his arms. He had hoped that Percy would come back to them, and he knew how distraught Molly had been, but after so long had passed, he had begun to feel like it may never happen.

Percy let out a weak chuckle as he turned his attention to the twins. "I'm glad you guys are OK," he wiped his nose and attempted to collect himself.

Of course, the twins had no compunctions over grabbing the stuffy former Head Boy in an extravagant hug.

"Percy, old chap, how spiffing to see you again!" Fred exclaimed.

"Truly wonderful," George chimed in.

Percy rolled his eyes as they let go, but didn't comment. The twins would be the twins, always joking. He figured it was how they coped with everything. And everyone could use a few laughs now and then, right?

He nodded towards the shop behind them. "You two did a good job here," he admitted, rolling his eyes again at the gasps the twins let out. "I mean it. I took a look around, one time. The magic you put into your products is quite impressive."

Fred and George looked at each other in surprise. "Did he just,"

"Compliment us?" George picked up for his twin.

"Amazing!" they exclaimed together.

Arthur smiled fondly. "Percy, why don't you come back to the Burrow with us. Molly will be worried, and I know she'll be ecstatic to see you."

Percy hesitated for only a moment, before he nodded uncertainly. "I'd like to see mum," he said softly.

Arthur's smile widened. "Come on then, boys. It's getting chilly out. You'd think it was March, not June!"

They all chuckled, and headed into the twins' shop to use the Floo.

**XXX**

Harry's stomach dropped when Dumbledore went flying off the Astronomy Tower. He had his issues with the headmaster, but he knew what it would do for the war effort if Dumbledore died. Not to mention, whatever problems they had, he didn't really want the old man dead.

As soon as Dumbledore fell, Bellatrix gave a glad cry. "It's over, time to go!" she shouted, before quickly turning and running down the stairs, the other Death Eaters following her, forgetting about the strangely invisible opposition they had been receiving.

Harry knew he had to do something, but didn't know what. He reached out desperately with his magic, and just  _grabbed_. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he felt it when Dumbledore was caught in a wave of his magic.

He was just in time, and lowered the headmaster the remaining three feet to the ground. He hoped Dumbledore was still alive, but didn't have time to go check right now. The Death Eaters were still in the castle.

Harry ran as fast as he could back to the Entrance Hall, only to find the fight over when he arrived. Students and adults were milling about, looking after injured fighters, or standing in front of the doors that led to the outside.

He immediately sought out Ginny, and found her kneeling next to a student off to one side. He hurriedly rushed over, hoping that whoever it was, was all right.

Ginny looked up and smiled slightly as her boyfriend knelt next to her. Harry's stomach dropped slightly at seeing Hannah Abbott unconscious on the ground.

Ginny swallowed. "I think she'll be all right," she assured him. "I saw her thrown across the room by a stunner, I think, and she hit a wall. Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix her up."

Harry nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. "Why are people standing in front of the door?" he asked, glancing over at them. It was mostly students – Hermione, Neville, Susan, and Luna – and Professor Flitwick.

Ginny looked over as well. "The Death Eaters put up some sort of ward. No one can get out. A few minutes before you showed up, Bellatrix and a group of Death Eaters ran through, yelling 'it's done'. All the Death Eaters here followed them outside, but when we tried to pursue, no one could get out. Best we can figure, the ward only lets people with the Dark Mark through."

Harry bit his lip. "Why would the castle let something like that be put up?" he muttered to himself.

Ginny frowned. "You think the castle should have been able to stop it?"

Harry didn't reply for a moment, as he felt some sort of answer in his bones. If he didn't know any better, he would say the castle was peeved at him. He almost chuckled.  _Never mind,_  he said to Ginny.  _Hogwarts gave me an answer._

Ginny pursed her lips.  _The castle spoke to you?_

Harry shook his head slightly.  _I can't get actual words, but she still makes sure I know what she's trying to say. According to her, she is not all-powerful. She couldn't stop the ward from going up._

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. She glanced back down at Hannah, and then stood up with a nearly inaudible groan.

Harry was immediately at her side. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. "I'm fine, Harry. I'm not hurt, just tired."

Harry nodded, relieved, and took a moment to look around the room. Poppy was there already, and seemed to be triaging the students.

Harry bit his lip, coming up with a plan in his head. He was glad to see Daphne and Blaise still standing, and immediately headed over to them. Daphne was interested in potions, and Blaise was considering a career in Healing. Both would be well suited to helping the mediwitch.

Both Slytherins looked relieved to see Harry. "Glad you're all right," Blaise said, trying not to show how worried he had been.

Daphne gave Harry a hug, and pulled back, smiling softly.

Harry returned the smile. "You too," he answered Blaise. "I need both of you to grab some more students who aren't hurt, and help Madam Pomfrey. It looks like she's going to need it."

Both Slytherins nodded and left to find a few more students before reporting to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry frowned. He thought he heard banging, and went over to join those crowded around the door. "It sounds like people are trying to come in," he commented.

Hermione looked over and let out a small shriek, giving her friend a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're all right!" she cried.

Harry returned the hug. "You too," he replied. "What's going on here?" he gestured to the door.

Hermione refocused her attention. "There's a ward blocking the door. We can't get it down."

"And the banging?" Harry asked.

"People trying to get in," Hermione said succinctly. "We think it's Professor McGonagall, at the very least. Probably some of the Order."

Harry nodded, pursing his lips as he thought. "Everyone stand back."

Confused, the group in front of the door did as Harry ordered.

Seemingly without prompting, Ginny came over to stand next to Harry. The couple grasped hands and stared at the door.

Harry frowned as he felt the build up of magic blocking the entrance.

_Do you feel that?_ Ginny asked, running her eyes up and down the door in front of them.

Harry nodded absentmindedly.  _It's strong, but I think together we can overpower it._

Ginny smiled tightly.  _Together._

Their grip on each other's hands tightened, and beads of perspiration formed on their foreheads.

Those watching were confused, as the two just seemed to stare at the door for several moments.

Suddenly Flitwick furrowed his brow, leaning forward slightly in anticipation. He could feel the build up of magic surrounding the two students. "Oh my," he murmured.

Professor Sprout, coming to stand next to her colleague, looked over at him. "What is it?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet so as to not interrupt anything.

Flitwick glanced at the Herbology professor. "They're going to overpower the wards," he said, a hint of excitement creeping into his voice. "There's quite the buildup of power developing. Those two are very powerful."

A moment later, everyone was staring at Harry and Ginny, as a loud shattering sound echoed around the Hall.

Harry and Ginny slumped slightly, but remained standing.

With a loud bang, the door was thrust open, and Minerva, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks ran in, looking confused and ready for a battle.

Harry looked at his guardians wearily. "It's over," he informed them tiredly. "The Death Eaters are gone, we're working on getting the injured up to the hospital wing."

Minerva nodded shakily, stowing her wand. "We came back as quickly as we could. There was quite a bit of opposition at Diagon Alley, and it kept us busy for a while."

Harry smiled slightly. "We managed."

Minerva glanced over at Poppy, and was pleased to see many students helping the healer out, transporting the injured away from the Entrance Hall and towards the Infirmary.

Harry bit his lip. "I need someone to come with me," he said softly, so that only Minerva and Sirius, the closest to him, could hear. "Dumbledore fell off the Astronomy Tower."

Minerva gasped, and immediately headed back outside. Harry followed her quickly.

"I slowed his fall, but I'm not sure how injured he was."

Minerva glanced at him sharply. "We'll talk about this later when we have time for the full story, but for now, let's just get Albus inside."

Harry nodded, and the two made their way to the base of the Astronomy Tower. There was a darkened mass in front of them, and they quickened their pace.

Minerva dropped to one knee next to her boss, and reached out, searching for a pulse. She was relieved to find it beating strongly beneath her fingers.

She looked over at Harry and nodded shakily, before conjuring up a stretcher and loading the headmaster onto it.

Together, they brought Dumbledore inside, ignoring the cries of surprise at those still in the Entrance Hall, and hurrying towards the Hospital Wing.

Poppy was there, with her student helpers, and did not allow herself a gasp when Minerva and Harry brought Dumbledore in, simply directing them to an empty bed and joining them.

Minerva looked over at Harry, and understanding, he left them, going over to get an update from Blaise.

"We've got most of the injured organized," Blaise said. "No one was too seriously hurt, and no casualties."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good," he replied. "And good job, here. Thanks for stepping up."

Blaise nodded, and got back to work, as Minerva came over and wasted no time in giving Harry a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're all right," she said softly, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She had been so frightened when Dumbledore had informed them that there was a disturbance at Hogwarts.

Harry let out a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline begin to leave him.

"We're fine," he assured his guardian. "Everything's fine."

He knew it wasn't, really, but for right now, no one had been seriously injured, and the Death Eaters hadn't gotten what they had come for.

Minerva nodded shakily, stepping back from her charge. "I know you're tired, Harry, but we need to know what happened. I'm going to contact Amelia and get her here. Will you gather your friends in the Great Hall?"

Harry nodded his agreement, and left the Hospital Wing, after stopping briefly to speak with Blaise and Daphne. Minerva looked over at Poppy for a moment, and then followed her charge out, knowing that the mediwitch would inform her of the headmaster's situation as soon as she was finished.

**XXX**

True to form, when Minerva and Amelia entered the Great Hall roughly ten minutes later, every student who wasn't injured or helping out in the Infirmary was ready and waiting. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Flitwick, and Sprout were also there.

Harry and his friends were at the front, clearly leaders amongst this group. Minerva noted that Blaise and Daphne were there as well, most likely feeling that they should be in attendance because of their status as leaders, and leaving the assistance of Poppy to other students.

When Minerva and Amelia entered, everyone turned to look at them. The two adults quickly made their way to the front of the Hall, where the students were congregated.

Amelia couldn't stop herself from giving Harry and Susan hugs, before she settled into a place next to Sirius. Both teenagers looked tired, but unhurt.

"I want to thank you all, and congratulate you on holding the castle tonight," Amelia said, looking around at the group of teenagers. It looked like nearly the entire class of fifth, sixth, and seventh years. She suspected that those who weren't here, were either injured and in the Hospital Wing, or helping Poppy with the injured. "I know you're tired, but I just want to get statements from you all about what happened. Nobody's in trouble, I just need to know what happened."

She glanced behind her, and was happy to see several Aurors entering. She had called in a few to help her collect statements. Rufus was still handling the situation at Diagon Alley, but Kingsley, Tonks, and two other Aurors she trusted completely were there.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Let's do this orderly. There are many of you, and only a few Aurors, so it may take a while."

Kingsley started waving students forward, ushering most of them to where he and the other Aurors were standing.

Amelia beckoned Harry and his friends over. "I'm going to take your statements," she informed them. "Am I right in assuming that you were in charge of this defense?"

Harry nodded and Amelia smiled. "Very well, then. Just tell me what happened, Harry."

Taking a deep breath, Harry did so, leaving out a few details as he saw fit. He would tell certain people later, but it wouldn't be wise to mention some things where anyone could overhear.

He told Amelia – along with Minerva and Sirius, who were listening – about how he and Ginny had been walking back to the common room when they had discovered a planned attack on the castle that evening, trying to get in touch with Minerva and Dumbledore, finding out that they were alone, organizing the students to fight, and everything that had followed. Harry told them what had happened on the Astronomy Tower, and how he and Ginny had brought down the Dark Mark ward, allowing Minerva and the others to enter.  He also told them about the conversations he had overheard over the year, and the students he thought had been involved.  He hadn't seen any of them since the Death Eaters left, though, so he figured they had probably all fled.

When he was finished, Amelia got statements from the others, about where they had been located and what they had done to protect the castle.

"I'm very proud of you all," Amelia said, smiling at the students around her. "You did a great job, and held out against insurmountable odds."

Minerva nodded. "I think it is safe to say that without you, things would have been a lot worse."

They all looked pleased with the Transfiguration professor's praise.

Minerva looked around at the rest of the students. "It looks like things are winding down here," she observed. "You should all get to your dormitories and get some rest. As it is the end of the term, you don't need to worry about attending classes tomorrow, but it has been a long night."

They all nodded, and left the adults in the Great Hall, making for their separate common rooms.

They paused in the Entrance Hall for a minute, so that everyone could give Harry back their earpieces.

"Those were amazing," Ron commented. "We'll have to tell the twins they work great. They'll certainly come in handy again."

Harry smiled. "Fred and George really are geniuses, aren't they. Their last letter indicated that they might have something workable on the listening devices. Apparently your dad has been great help."

Ron and Ginny beamed at the mention of their father. Arthur Weasley was a wonderful person, but because of his fascination with muggles and his seeming lack of ambition, he tended to be overlooked by most of the wizarding world. But Harry knew that Arthur had a brilliant mind in his head. After all, the spells that had gone into enchanting that Ford Anglia had not been first year charms.

Harry sighed. "You guys all did really great tonight, and I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Susan gave him a hug, before stepping back into the arms of her own boyfriend, leaving room for Ginny to take over. "You're a great teacher, Harry. And a fabulous leader. You were just as amazing with all of this."

The others all nodded.

Harry blushed slightly, but kept smiling. "Anyway, get some rest. Tomorrow's probably going to be pretty quiet, but I don't doubt that you're all as exhausted as I am."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Minerva exiting the Great Hall, so he sent the others to their rooms, and hurried to catch up with his guardian.

Minerva smiled at him as he made his way to her side. "I'm going to get a report from Poppy," she informed him. "You should get back to the Tower, and I'll let you know what she tells me tomorrow."

Harry nodded hesitantly. "Do you think Dumbledore's all right?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, I have a lot of issues with him, but I wouldn't want him dead."

Minerva sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she assured him. "Poppy seemed optimistic when I left her earlier."

Harry bit his lip. "Maybe now he'll listen to us a little more," he commented idly. "I mean, he was all for giving Malfoy another chance, and look what happened."

Minerva snorted, but didn't reply, simply gesturing for him to return to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry did so, marveling at how much effort it was to climb the stairs. He knew he was in good shape, but there was a difference between working out and practicing spells, and an all-out battle with Death Eaters.

_Harry, I think you've forgotten something_. Ginny's voice sounded in his head, and Harry jerked, surprised.

_What do you mean?_  he asked, confused.

He could feel Ginny's amusement.  _The wards on the dorms?_

_Oh_ , Harry replied succinctly. Damn, he had forgotten. No doubt students in all four Houses were trying to get into their dorm rooms, and failing.  _Yeah, I should take those down._

_That'd be nice_ , Ginny replied, even more amused. He had a feeling she was only just holding back from laughing at him, and probably only because there were students around her, who would wonder why she suddenly went off.

Concentrating for a minute, Harry felt the castle release the wards, and gave Hogwarts a mental 'thank you'.

_The wards should be down_ , he informed Ginny.

She smiled mentally.  _Thanks, Harry. See you in a minute._

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Harry entered the common room to see his friends waiting for him in the armchairs around the fireplace.

"Everyone else has gone up," Neville informed him.

Harry nodded. "We should get to bed as well. It's been a long night."

Ginny nodded as well, groaning. "I can barely think, I'm so exhausted. Did I really just finish my OWLs today?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Yesterday, technically."

Ginny growled and elbowed him in the stomach, but Harry shrugged it off.

After another moment of silence, they all got to their feet, heading up to their dorms.

Hermione gave Harry a tight hug before they separated to the different dormitories. "You did a really great job tonight, Harry," she whispered.

Harry smiled as he returned the hug. "You too, 'Mione. I was proud to fight alongside you."

Hermione sniffed, and moved over to give Ron a good night kiss.

Ginny gave Harry the same treatment, before the two girls headed up to their rooms, and Harry, Ron, and Neville did the same.

Seamus and Dean were still up when the three teenagers walked into the sixth year room, but they didn't say much as their classmates got ready for bed.

Finally, when everyone was in their beds and the lights off, Dean cleared his throat. "Harry…" He paused, and then sighed. "You did a really great job tonight. I mean, we had a lot to deal with, and not much adult support. But you really stepped up, and I was glad to follow you."

Harry was glad the darkness hid his blush. "Thanks Dean," he replied, feeling touched by his dorm mate's faith in him.

Seamus grinned. "We really did kick some serious Death Eater arse tonight, didn't we."

They all laughed and agreed, before dropping off quickly to sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

When Harry and his friends woke up the next morning, it was to find the sun streaming through the windows. Harry wasn't sure when the last time was that he had slept this late. It had to be midmorning already!

When they arrived at the Great Hall, it was clear that they weren't the only ones who had decided to have a bit of a lie in.

The head table was about half full, with Dumbledore's chair being the most conspicuously empty.

Minerva was seated to the right of the headmaster's chair, and waited until the room was full before she stood up. "May I have your attention please?" It only took a few seconds for the room to quiet down, everyone was eager to hear any information the deputy headmistress would give them. "First of all, everyone who fought last night did a commendable job. Any damages to the castle will be repaired over the summer. I want to assure everyone that Headmaster Dumbledore will recover, though he will need to spend some time in the Hospital Wing. For the rest of term, I will be filling his role." She paused and looked around the room. Every eye was turned towards her. "In light of recent events, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving tomorrow morning, rather than at the end of the week."

There was some muttering at that, but no one seemed particularly surprised. It would make sense, after all, to have the students removed from the school after a Death Eater invasion.

Minerva sat back down, and everyone returned to their breakfast.

When the meal was nearly over, Harry looked at Ginny and the others. "Can you get the others and meet in the Room of Requirement in a few hours?"

They nodded, looking confused. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked as he stood up and stepped away from the table.

Harry glanced back. "I'm going to talk to Aunt Minerva for a while. I'll see you later."

Hermione looked back at Ginny as Harry followed Minerva out of the Great Hall. "What is he going to talk about?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "He wants to get a more in depth account of how Dumbledore is," she replied. "Probably a few other things about the attacks on the castle and Diagon Alley as well. He'll tell us when we meet this afternoon. He wants to meet with all of us in the Room of Requirement, so let's tell the others. In the mean time, if we're leaving tomorrow, I need to pack."

Hermione nodded, and elbowed Ron, distracting him from the third helping of eggs he was currently inhaling. "Come on, Ron, we need to start packing." She didn't ask Ginny how the younger girl knew what Harry wanted, used to the level of understanding those two had through their soul bond by now.

Ron grumbled, but he followed Ginny, Hermione, and Neville out of the Great Hall, stopping first at the Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, then Slytherin tables to inform their other friends about the meeting that afternoon. Taking care to ensure no one else overheard, of course.

**XXX**

Harry and Minerva walked to the Transfiguration professor's office in silence. Once there, Minerva enacted several privacy wards before turning back to Harry.

"Albus will recover," she said. "He suffered several broken bones, including broken ribs and a broken pelvis, but Poppy assures me he will be right as rain in no time."

"That's good," Harry replied neutrally.

Minerva nodded slightly. "Poppy is hesitant to use too much magic to speed up the process, with his advanced age, but fortunately, his injuries will be able to heal the muggle way." Harry wasn't really sure what he felt; he didn't like the fact that he was somewhat happy that the headmaster had been injured, though he thought it was probably more because it had happened as a direct result of one of his cursed second chances.

Minerva pursed her lips. "I know you left some things out last night, Harry, when you gave Amelia your statement. Perhaps you didn't want to share everything in an insecure environment, but I would like you to tell me what you didn't say yesterday."

Harry sighed, and nodded ruefully, before telling Minerva about Snape informing him and Ginny of Narcissa's warning, their conversation with Fawkes, and his connection with the castle, getting Hogwarts to raise wards to prevent the younger students from getting hurt.

"Snape left us pretty quick after we left Dumbledore's office," Harry said, finishing his story. "I think he went to tell the other professors what was going on, because they arrived partway through the fight, but he couldn't be seen as helping us, so he stayed out of the way."

Minerva nodded. "I have already spoken with Severus, and he said much the same thing. I am glad that he was able to do what he did. It is because of him that you had warning as it is."

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, things definitely could have been worse." He sobered, thinking about what could have happened.

Minerva sighed. "You should go and pack. The train leaves tomorrow morning, after all. I realize it isn't much time, but the Board of Governors felt that it would be best to get the students home as quickly as possible, considering what happened."

Harry shrugged. "It makes sense. What happened at Diagon Alley?"

Minerva felt herself release another sigh. "We responded to the call for aide from Tonks, who was patrolling the Alley at the time. There were quite a few Death Eaters, but fortunately they seemed more interested in causing havoc than actually hurting anyone. The Alley was in a state of disarray by the time the Death Eaters left, but I have every confidence it will be fixed soon."

Harry bit his lip. "Were there any injuries?"

Minerva knew what he was really asking, and smiled sadly. "A few major injuries, and two deaths. Most injuries were minor, though." She paused. "I did see Percy Weasley fighting at one point, and I think I saw him talking with Arthur, Fred, and George after the battle."

Harry nodded slightly. "I hope he's coming around. I know how much it's hurting the whole family that he hasn't tried to patch things up."

Minerva nodded as well. "It is unfortunate, but I believe that Percy may be realizing his error. We shall have to wait and see." After a moment of silence, she took in a deep breath, and then let it out. "Go pack. What will come will come. Let us hope that it will work out for the best, but worrying about it does nothing."

Harry smiled. "I'll see you later," he said, before leaving Minerva's office and heading up to Gryffindor Tower.

**XXX**

After lunch, Harry and his friends all met in the Room of Requirement, where Harry told them what had happened on the Astronomy Tower.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Harry's Gryffindor tendencies. "Seriously, Potter, what is it with that 'saving people thing' you've got going on?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think I should have let Dumbledore die? What would that do for our side of the war?"

Daphne tilted her head to the side. "You aligning yourself with Dumbledore now?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. But Dumbledore is still an important figurehead, and Voldemort fears him, for good reason. He's a powerful wizard, whatever other issues I have with the man. And whatever else he's done, I don't want him to die." He smirked. "I want to see the look on his face when we win, without him."

Blaise and Daphne mirrored his smirk, while the others smiled or rolled their eyes.

Harry sighed. "Aunt Minerva said he'd be all right, a few broken bones and all that, but he'll recover. Apparently Madam Pomfrey is hesitant to perform too much healing magic, due to his age, so he'll probably be laid up most of the summer."

"I shouldn't be happy about someone else's misery, but I find that I don't care enough to, well, care," Hermione commented.

Ron grinned and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "That's what I love about you."

Hermione blushed, and the others laughed.

When they quieted down, Harry told them what else he had learned from Minerva earlier that day.

Ron frowned when he heard about his third oldest brother. "Not that I'm not glad that Percy seems to finally be seeing the light, but how do we know he's really changed?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just telling you what Aunt Minerva told me. You'll probably have a chance to speak with Percy soon, you can make your own observations."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds good," she commented. "If Percy's really sorry, then I'll be happy to have him back in the family. You know how upset mum and dad were when he chose Fudge over us, Ron."

Ron grimaced, remembering his mother's sobbing from that day, as well as his own anger over the things his brother had said, both about his dad and Harry.

"Anyway," Blaise shattered the awkward silence that was developing. "We're going to be having those lessons with Sirius again this summer, right?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. I think we'll also do some more research on the horcruxes. Ginny and I are going to talk to Sirius and Aunt Minerva about checking out the place where Voldemort's mum lived, so that will probably happen as well." He bit his lip, considering what he was about to say. "I had a thought."

Ginny snorted. "Well, you were overdue."

Harry glared at her as the others laughed. "I'll have you know I have many thoughts. Important ones."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, dear." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled slightly, knowing that she was just playing. "All right, Harry, what was your thought?"

Harry huffed, and then got serious. "Well, I was thinking, Voldemort gave the diary to Malfoy, right?" Ginny supressed a wince, and nodded. "So what if he gave some other horcruxes to his Death Eaters as well?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "It's an idea," she said thoughtfully. "Who did you have in mind?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Which Death Eaters would he trust more than others?"

"The Lestranges, perhaps Nott or Avery," Susan mused.

Ginny nodded slowly. "If we had to guess, my money would be on the Lestranges. They've always been in his inner circle, and you know Bellatrix is his right hand woman."

Neville growled at the mention of the family that was responsible for his parents' fate, but Harry's cautioning look stopped him from doing anything more.

"You're right, Gin. I would bet anything that Voldemort gave them a horcrux to hide. He probably didn't tell them what it was, of course. He never told Malfoy what the diary really was, or the prat wouldn't have given it away the way he had." He looked over at Neville. "We might need your help for that as well, Nev. You up for it?"

Neville frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry leaned forward slightly, his eyes gleaming with anticipation, understanding, and amusement. "If the Lestranges do have a horcrux, the safest place for them to hide it would be Gringotts. Their Manor was seized by the Ministry after their arrest, since there were no heirs, but their vault is still in the care of the Goblins. Because of what they did to your family, you could make a claim to the Goblins for satisfaction. Under the Old Laws, the Goblins would likely honor your request, and would let you choose from their vault. If there's a horcrux in there, you could take it."

Neville nodded slowly. "You think it would work?"

Harry shrugged. "There's no way to be certain there's even a horcrux in there, so it could be all for nothing."

"But you don't think so," Ginny observed sagely.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't. My gut is telling me that there's something to this theory. I think we need to check it out."

Neville nodded grimly. "If it strikes at the Lestranges, then I'm all for it. I definitely owe them a few knocks."

Harry looked pained as he turned to his friend. "I understand, Neville, but don't let yourself become consumed by revenge. They're not worth it."

Neville grimaced. "I know, Harry. But like we've said before, sometimes you need to put the rabid dog down. That family needs to end, and I would consider it an honor to be the one to do so."

Harry sighed, but didn't comment. He knew he would want to help Neville with that task when the time came. And they would deserve every bit of pain afforded to them.

Susan coughed. "So… it's going to be another busy summer, huh? Wonder what it's like to have an easy life."

That did it. They all started chuckling, and then laughing. It felt good to let out some of the stress of their situation.

After a good five minutes, they finally calmed down, and spent the rest of the afternoon playing in their animagus forms.

**XXX**

The next day, everyone was up early, packing last minute items they had missed or forgotten. The train was due to leave right after breakfast, so they needed to be ready to go.

As the meal drew to a close, Minerva stood up, drawing the attention of the room. "Just a few words before you all depart for the summer." Her stern gaze swept across the Hall, seeming to catch each and every student's eye. "I know that you are all looking forward to a relaxing summer, but I do hope that you will find some time to get some studying in as well." Several people let out amused chuckles, and Minerva smiled slightly. "As you are all aware, there is a war on." Everyone sobered immediately. "I know you want to be able to enjoy your summer, but I must implore you to use necessary caution, and know that we are here if you need help. If anyone has any safety concerns, please do not hesitate to contact myself or any of the other professors." She looked around the room again. "That is all. Have a good summer everyone, and we will see you next term. Now, the train should be departing within the half hour, so you should all go collect your belongings and get down to the station."

There was a sudden increase in noise as everyone stood up and left the Hall.

Harry and his friends all returned to their respective Houses to grab their trunks, before meeting again in a compartment halfway down the Hogwarts Express.

The journey back to London was nice and quiet.

Most of them had books that they spent the trip reading, so talk was sporadic.

"It's interesting how much quieter things are without Malfoy around," Harry commented after a few hours of silence.

Ron snorted. "This was a quiet year for you?"

Harry glanced at his first friend and shrugged. "Well, yeah. At least, right up until the Death Eaters tried to take over the castle."

They all laughed.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's side. "I do understand what you mean, though. Things got a lot calmer between the Houses after we formed the DA, but Malfoy still made it difficult. It was a pretty quiet year, all things considered."

"It's nice to see someone actually stepping up to ensure discipline is carried out," Hermione commented. "I know Dumbledore is the headmaster, but it's just so horrible that he wasn't going to do anything until Amelia stepped in and took the decision out of his hands."

Harry nodded. "Amelia's a good person to have on our side."

Susan beamed. "She is pretty awesome, isn't she."

Harry chuckled, but nodded again.

Luna smiled, looking up from her copy of the  _Quibbler_  she had been reading. "I find that I much prefer this Minister to the previous one. Perhaps because she shut down Fudge's operation to bake the Goblins into pies. I suspect the Goblins are happier as well."

No one spoke for a moment, and then everyone burst out laughing.

Blaise gave his girlfriend a kiss, still smiling.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but managed to contain herself.

Luna glanced around at her friends – even after all this time, she still felt the shiver of happiness run down her spine at the realization that she actually had  _friends_. They were all looking at her with varying degrees of amusement.

Except Harry. He still had traces of a smile on his face, but now he was studying her thoughtfully. "You do it on purpose, don't you," he said suddenly.

Luna pasted a look of confusion on her face. "Pardon?" she asked innocently.

Harry smirked. "You throw out these crazy theories and mythical creatures on purpose, just to see us react."

Luna's expression grew mysterious, with a hint of a smile making its way across her face. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Hermione gasped. "You really…?"

Luna looked at her. "It does you good to be challenged, Hermione. You are a muggleborn, who finds herself living in a world of magic. Shouldn't you be more open to the unknown? After all, once upon a time, magic wasn't real to you either."

Hermione gaped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I…" She looked down, suddenly ashamed. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Luna."

Luna's smile widened. "I believe that not everything can be proven. Sometimes, you need to go on faith, and just trust."

Hermione looked suitably chastised, and the rest looked intrigued. Luna was right. Weren't they all living in a mythical world? Surely it wasn't too outside the realm of possibility for there to be things out there that none of them knew about.

A short while later, the train pulled into Kings Cross in London, and the students began to depart.

Harry and his friends all exited together, looking for their families.

It was easiest to search for the famous Weasley red hair, and after only a minute, Harry directed them to a large gathering near the exit to the muggle world.

Mrs. Weasley was there with Bill and Fleur. Standing with her were Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cyrus Greengrass, Druella Zabini, and Augusta. Slightly off to one side, but still a part of the group, were four Aurors, clearly there for protection. Astoria caught up to them as they joined the party of adults.

Molly smiled at the group. "Welcome home, dears. Luna, you're coming home with us, your father will pick you up this evening. Hermione, we've been in contact with your parents; they agreed to stay at home, due to the unstable climate, so they'll see you shortly."

The two girls nodded, and the group of friends spent a few minutes saying goodbye to each other, even though they knew they would see each other again the next day.

Neville and Susan kissed, causing Augusta to smile approvingly. Next to them, Ron and Hermione also said their own goodbye, as did Ginny and Harry, and Blaise and Luna.

Daphne looked on, a little jealous, but genuinely happy for her friends. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she should step up her relationship with Colin, but she couldn't quite make herself commit. Colin was a nice guy, but she wasn't sure if he was really the one. And if she was going to go around enacting nauseatingly cute public displays of affection like her friends, she wanted to make sure it was with the right guy.

Astoria sighed wistfully at the sight. She wished she had a boyfriend. Daphne nudged her sister, and sent the younger girl a knowing smirk. Astoria huffed and crossed her arms.

A moment later, the couples broke apart, and they all made their way through the barrier to the muggle side of the train station, hurrying towards the Floo access a short distance away.

The Aurors formed a tight perimeter around their main assignment. Namely, Susan, Harry, and Sirius. The rest of the group stuck close as well, and they reached the Floos with no issues.

Molly smiled tightly at Harry. "Harry, dear, you should go through first. Then Susan."

Harry knew why she wanted them to get to safety first. He and Susan were, objectively speaking, the most important members of the group. With his status as the Boy Who Lived, and Susan's status as the Minister's niece, they were high targets.

He gave Ginny one more kiss, and stepped through the Floo. Susan followed soon after, and then the rest of the teenagers, all bound for their own homes.

Cyrus, Druella, and Augusta were the next through, and then Fleur, Molly, and Remus. Sirius was the last one left, and he turned to look at Tonks and the other Aurors. "Thank you for your assistance. Let Amelia know we're all home and safe, and I'll see her tonight."

Tonks nodded. "Got it,  _Lord Black_ ," she smirked when Sirius rolled his eyes, and dodged him when he tried to ruffle her bright pink hair.

"I'll see you later,  _Nymphadora_ ," Sirius responded, smirking.

Tonks growled, but Sirius was already through the Floo.

**XXX**

Harry bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, trying to calm his nerves at what he was about to do. Minerva had returned home just a little while ago, and it was nearly time for dinner. Amelia would be working late, so Susan had managed to strong-arm Sirius into letting her go over to Neville's for supper, and Sirius himself would be joining Harry and Minerva for the meal.

Harry knew he needed to talk to his guardians, but he really wasn't sure how they would take his plans. He didn't think they'd doubt him, but he was unsure if they would be willing to let him participate, and Harry knew it had to be him. He had to be there. It wasn't a want or a desire, it was a need. It was necessary.

He steeled himself, and pushed open the door to the sitting room, where his guardians were both whiling away the time before dinner.

Both adults looked up as Harry entered.

The teenager took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up year six! Stay tuned for the next story to be posted later today or tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I will not be having Harry curing Lycanthropy in this series. It's just a conversation between scholars at this point. Maybe it's something he'll work on later on in life, but in this story, it's just theoretical debate.


End file.
